¿Podré Amarla?
by keilant2
Summary: Candy ya tiene 21 años y al pasar los años se ha convertido en toda una dama...Una dama enamorada de su principe de la colina...Pero albert no la ama como ella quisiera...¿Podrá candy hacer que albert se enamore de ella?...Y adivinen quien viene a decirle la verdad a Albert...
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y característica fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...espero la disfruten...

**¿Podré Amarla?...**

**By: **Keila Nott

**Capitulo Uno...**

***-** **Albert - Pov-***

Albert corría en su caballo a todo galope, en su camino el sentía como la brisa del día rosaba su piel y acariciaba sus finos y rubios cabellos...sus pensamientos eran como una noche de tormenta... ¡¿en qué momento paso?!... ¡¿será verdad lo que dijo terry?!... ¡¿y si es cierto?!... ¡¿Podría yo corresponder los sentimientos de ella?!... ¿Podré Amarla?...

Totalmente confundido con lo que estaba sintiendo llego a su lugar favorito, el amaba tanto la naturaleza que cada vez que podía se aseguraba de pasar tiempo en su compañía. Lakewood era el lugar perfecto para reflexionar y pensar con claridad en todo lo acontecido esos últimos días...

El bajo de su caballo acariciándolo suavemente y tomándolo por las riendas, caminando hacia el lago albert dejo que descansara, su recorrido había sido largo, el sol de la tarde brillaba sobre el cielo azul, con algunos tenues grupos de nubes que pasaban de vez en cuando, el día era tranquilo y sereno, dando un toque perfecto. Dejándose caer sobre la hierba y cerrando sus ojos con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza albert se puso a recordar...

La conocía desde que era una niña, siempre sintió la necesidad de cuidarla, protegerla y estar presente en los momentos en que ella mas lo necesitara, el había sufrido tantas perdidas a largo de su vida que lo único que deseaba en esta vida era que sus seres queridos al menos alcanzaran esa felicidad que él nunca pudo tener. Primero el perdió a sus padres, luego a su hermana, ese dolor fue precisamente el que lo llevo ese día a aquella colina tocando su gaita, era su manera de dejar salir todo aquel dolor que sentía acumulado en su pecho.

Sin embargo ese día ahí la encontró a ella, llorando también, sufriendo como él, no pudo evitar acercarse, cuando ella lo miro por primera vez con aquellas esmeraldas solo los ojos de su hermana querida vinieron a su mente, sus ojos eran como los de su querida Rosemary, un par de esmeraldas lo miraban con lagrimas en sus ojos, su corazón sintió como aquella agonía que lo había traído a esa colina se empezada a despejar, su necesidad por consolarla hizo que comenzara a tocar su gaita, y fue justo en ese momento, cuando ella empezó a reírse de los sonidos emitidos por ella que su pecho finalmente sintió paz...

Desde ese momento sus vidas quedaron ligadas como cosas del destino, el estuvo muy feliz cuando recibió las cartas de sus sobrinos rogándole que la adoptara, no pudo sentirse más encantado de que ella formara parte de su familia, pero fue la carta de su sobrino Anthony el que lo dejo mucho mas sorprendido, su sobrino, la amaba, y el estuvo feliz de que fuera ella su elección...Así que no lo pensó dos veces cuando le pidió a George hacer todos los trasmites necesarios para adoptarla, a pesar de que los Leagan no perdieron el tiempo y trataron de enviarla lejos... Sin embargo al final ellos ganaron, y la rescataron, trayéndola al seno de su familia para ser educada y amada...

La perdida de Anthony fue un golpe inesperado que había recibido, eso lo había dejado totalmente fuera de control y con mucho dolor, lo único que le había quedado de su querida hermana Rosemary lo perdió en una cacería de zorros que el mismo mando a organizar, un evento que solo tenía la intención de presentar a Candy como parte de su familia, una Andrew ella era...Sin embargo el tuvo que ser fuerte por todos, no se pudo dar el lujo de sufrir abiertamente la pérdida de su amado sobrino...Así que tomando la mejor decisión para todos ellos, el decidio enviar a todos los chicos a el colegio que el mismo odio en su tiempo...

Aquella prisión la había llamado él, por lo estricto que era el colegio, ¿y entonces porque los envió directamente ahí?...La respuesta en ese tiempo fue simple, el colegio estaba en otro continente y ayudaría especialmente a candy a olvidar lo perdido, él sabía que su corazón sanaría con el tiempo y la distancia, el no quería que ella sufriera como él lo hizo con todas sus pérdidas...

El decidió personalmente velar por todos ellos, por eso se fue a Londres a ver como ellos se adaptaban a su nueva vida, sabía que Archie contaba con su hermano mayor Stear, y que candy los tendría a ellos en el mismo colegio.

Cuando supo que su pequeña se había enamorado nuevamente, su corazón sintió paz, especialmente porque había sido de su nuevo amigo Terrance Grandchester, aquel chico que le recordaba cuan rebelde había sido y seguía siendo el mismo. Al ver a Stear, Archie y su pequeña feliz, decidió darse un último viaje antes de tomar y llevar todas las responsabilidades que abarcaban ser el Patriarca del Clan Andrew...

Pero su paz no duro por mucho tiempo, estando en África recibió aquella noticia que George le había enviado...Candy se había escapado del colegio, ¡¿qué había pasado para que ella se escapara?!...se pregunto en aquel tiempo, el había estado seguro de que terry la haría feliz, ¡¿y entonces?!... ¡¿Qué habría pasado?!...La angustia por saber una respuesta fue más grande que el a pesar de que George lo mantenía informado de la situación, simplemente no lo pudo resistir, tenía que regresar y saber si ella se encontraba bien...

Fue durante ese año que perdió noción del tiempo, quien se lo iba a imaginar terminar precisamente en las manos del cuidado de candy y sus sobrinos, nunca se imagino que ella fuera precisamente quien lo protegiera durante su tiempo de amnesia. Cuando recupero la memoria el regreso a asumir su posición, dejándola sin explicación, aun no era el momento para ella saberlo. Entonces el último golpe que su familia recibió fue la pérdida de Stear...Prácticamente Candy y Archie eran la única familia que le quedaba en la vida...

De eso, ya hace muchos años, tantas cosas habían cambiado...Candy ahora tenía 21 años y no era más una Andrew por decisión propia, nada me había rotó mas el corazón que ella dejara de ser parte de mi familia, mi única consolación fue que al menos ella seguía con nosotros a pesar de no llevar más mi apellido...Ella dio un cambio radical en su vida que termino sorprendiéndome a mí mismo...

Ella misma decidió no trabajar como antes lo hacía, tiempo completo, ahora solo iba al hospital en las mañanas, aunque lo más sorprendente no fue eso, lo más sorprendente paso hace un año atrás, cuando ella hablo con la tía Elroy y le pidió que la enseñara a ser toda una dama...Aquello era imposible de creer, archie y yo nos sorprendimos mucho ese día, no lo podíamos creer, ese cambio de candy no sabíamos a que se debía, era imposible de creerlo, aunque si notamos que Annie y ella se traían algo en manos, pero ni Archie o yo pudimos saber, eran cosas de mujeres, o al menos eso nos dijimos antes de reírnos de las ocurrencias de ellas...

Ahora me sentía muy orgulloso de mi pequeña, y de la tía Elroy también, la verdad no lo creí posible, pensé que el mismo día que empezó la tía a enseñarle modales ella iba a salir corriendo, que equivocado estuve, candy se convirtió en una dama tan refinada como una señorita de sociedad, pero sin perder su esencia, sin perder quien era, especialmente cuando vamos al hogar de pony a visitar a sus madres, esos días candy corre y trepa su precioso padre árbol tan natural como en los viejos tiempos...

Pero a pesar de todos esos cambios, la seguí notando triste, como si estuviera sufriendo por algo o ¿alguien?... Solo pude pensar en que nunca olvidaría a Terry, porque la tía Elroy le había presentado una cantidad de jóvenes solteros que deseaban cortejarla pero ella se negó a salir con ninguno de ellos, fue solo entonces cuando en unos de mis viajes a New York me encontré con terry y supe que él y susana ya no estaban juntos, así que decide que era la perfecta oportunidad para nuevamente reunirlos, no dude en invitarlo a la mansión en chicago, este sería un intento más para que mi pequeña fuera feliz...

La primera vez que intente reunirlos, fue cuando había recuperado mi memoria y había tenido que dejar el apartamento para tomar las riendas de la familia, había encontrado a terry, estaba en un teatro en Rockstown, así que le envié aquel paquete porque sabía que ella iría y ellos arreglarían cualquier diferencia que los mantenía alejados, sin embargo estuve equivocado, porque Candy había regresado a su pequeño apartamento y a su rutina en el Hospital como si nunca se hubieran visto o hablado...

¡No lo entendía!... ¡¿qué había pasado?!...Pronto George me comunico que el teatro donde estaba terry, era uno poco respetable y que él no había dejado la bebida. Me sentí furioso por segunda vez con mi amigo, pero sabía de antemano que esas no eran razones suficientes para que candy lo dejara ahí sin antes hablar con él, por eso lo invite, ellos tenían la oportunidad de ser felices y yo me encargaría de hacer lo necesario para ayudarlos, o al menos eso pensé yo en aquel momento...

Todo estaba preparado para recibir a terry, la tía Elroy le había comprado un vestido nuevo a candy y yo le había contado a archie mis intenciones, el cual se opuso a la idea rotundamente, diciéndome...

-"Tío, ¡no sé porque tienes que traer a ese aristócrata!...¡candy no lo ama!, ella lo ha dejado de amar desde hace mucho tiempo, sino fuera cierto estoy seguro que ella misma ya lo hubiese buscado. No entendía en ese entonces porque archie estaba tan seguro que candy no amaba a terry, pero de todas maneras ya no había marcha atrás...

Terry había llegado esa noche a la mansión, hablamos por un largo rato en mi estudio y le pedí que esperara a candy en el jardín, yo mismo la llevaría a su encuentro, el estaba algo nervioso y era entendible porque ya habían pasado más de cuatro años desde la última vez que se vieron, yo entendí como él se sentía, no seria fácil para ellos verse después de tanto tiempo, así que después de tomarnos el último sorbo del coñac que serví para los dos, el se fue a el jardín, mientras yo me fui a buscar a candy con la esperanza de que todo se solucionara...

En el camino hacia el jardín yo solo le dije a candy que tenía una sorpresa para ella, así que mientras todos estaban en el gran salón, la guie hacia el jardín de la Mansión donde terry la estaba esperando, cuando llegamos sentí como ella se tenso, su cara de asombro cuando lo vio fue algo que no me esperaba, la mirada que me dirigió no sabía a ciencia cierta si era por el tiempo sin verlo, o si me estaba reprochando algo...Salí del jardín y camine directo a donde estaban todos, debo admitir que estuve un poco nervioso, no quería que mi pequeña sufriera mas, quería verla sonreír y feliz, después de todo esa era la intención al invitar a Terry...

Al cabo de dos horas me sentí muy preocupado ellos no salían del jardín, suponía que tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, finalmente la hora de la cena había llegado y cuando estuve a punto de mandarlos a llamar, ellos venían muy sonrientes juntos pero no tomados de las manos como yo me lo esperaba, de igual manera me sentí feliz, había logrado que candy sonriera...

La cena transcurrió sin muchos percances, candy presento a terry a la tía Elroy y demás presentes que no lo conocían, note a archie y annie susurrar entre ellos como si algo les molestara, y hasta habían momentos en que sentí la mirada de candy fija en mí, me sentí algo incomodo, no sabía que estaba pasando, ¿será que candy estaba enojada conmigo porque invite a terry?...me pregunte...

Terry se quedaría a pasar una semana con nosotros, la verdad mi amigo había cambiado muchísimo durante los últimos años, de ser un rebelde sin causa como yo lo había sido en mi momento, a un hombre más maduro y sentado con un sentido de la realidad, ahora el me entendía y sabia que algunas veces habían responsabilidades que no se pueden simplemente abandonar para seguir nuestros sueños...Su padre el Duque de Grandchester estaba muy enfermo y era necesario que el partiera a Inglaterra a tomar sus propias responsabilidades, y a pesar de ser un famoso actor no podía dejar que el honor de su familia cayera en manos de sus hermanastros, por eso necesitaba que él y candy arreglaran lo que tenían que arreglar y encontraran la felicidad que tanto ellos merecían, pero eso no pasó, al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, lo que pasó después no me lo esperaba...

Archie y Annie que se habían casado hace un año atrás se fueron a la villa que los padres de archie le habían dejado, desde que stear murió todo paso a las manos de mi sobrino y ahora con una brillante carrera, el era parte de las empresas Andrew, y como yo lo hice hace mucho tiempo atrás, el ahora era el que viajaba por todas las ciudades de América y Europa con su esposa, representándome en diferentes negocios que teníamos. Estaba muy orgulloso de Archie...

Al terminar la cena terry se dirigió a mí, me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo sobre un asunto que era de carácter serio, extrañado y curioso de saber de qué se trataba, lo invite a mi estudio después de despedirme de nuestros visitantes y darles las buenas noches a la tía Elroy y a candy, esta ultima otra vez me lanzo una mirada que no supe cómo interpretar, lo investigaría después me dije a mi mismo, así que terry y yo caminamos hacia mi estudio...

-"Albert, primero que nada quiero darte las gracias por dejar que candy y yo habláramos y cerráramos ese capítulo de nuestras vidas que tanto dolor nos causo a los dos, la verdad creo que los dos necesitábamos hacerlo para seguir adelante con nuestras vidas... — dijo Terry con un tono de alivio en su voz..

-"¿Cerraran?...No entiendo terry, ¿es que acaso ustedes no van a volver a estar juntos?... —Pregunte sin entender que era lo que sucedía, ¡¿cómo que estaban cerrando ese capítulo de sus vidas?!... ¡¿Qué rayos quería decir con eso?!...ahora si no entendía...

-"Si albert, lo que candy y yo sentimos ahora es simplemente un sentimiento de amistad el uno por el otro, cuando me dijiste que viniera a verla la verdad es que yo no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía por ella hasta que la vi, ella está más hermosa que nunca, la verdad ni en mis mas locos sueños había imaginado el maravilloso cambio que candy había dado, pero lo que nosotros sentíamos cuando apenas éramos unos adolescentes no estaba ahí, y ella tampoco siente nada por mi Albert. Como veras nos reímos juntos del alivio que sentimos, porque ni yo quería lastimarla nuevamente, ni ella quería que yo me hiciera ilusiones, así que solo hablamos por horas recordando aquel bello y doloroso pasado que nos cubrió, ahora sí que me puedo ir tranquilo porque ella me perdono todo el daño que le cause, y yo deseo que ella sea feliz... —dijo terry relajado mientras que yo estaba en un estado de shock...

Yo seguía sin responder atónito antes las palabras de terry, ¿si eso era cierto?... ¿entonces porque candy seguía triste?...tome un poco del coñac que estábamos disfrutando, necesitaba entenderla, saber porque sus esmeraldas solo mostraban tristeza, respire hondo antes de hablar...

-"La verdad terry es difícil entender lo que me estás diciendo, a pesar de todo lo que candy ha cambiado una cosa ha sido constante en sus ojos, y yo lo sigo notando...su tristeza...ella piensa que yo no me doy de cuenta, pero la conozco muy bien para saber cuando está sufriendo por algo y simplemente no me lo quiere contar, pensé que si los reunía nuevamente ella se sentiría feliz, y seguramente hasta ustedes se casarían...

Terry empezó a reírse y eso realmente me confundió aun mas... ¡¿que era tan gracioso para que él se riera?!...

-"Ay albert!...tú dices conocer muy bien a candy, pero no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver... — musito terry con tono de incredulidad...

-"¡¿A qué te refieres?!... !Contéstame!...le exigí porque ahora si estaba perdiendo mi paciencia..

-"Mas claro que el agua no puede ser albert, todo este tiempo tú has estado pensando que candy estaba triste porque sufría por mí, y a pesar de que la pecosa me va a matar por decirte esto, por el único que ella sufre es por ti!... — dijo el señalándome con un dedo...

Me deje caer al sillón agarrando fuertemente la copa que tenía en mano, sus palabras apenas y eran procesadas por mí...

-"!¿Que quieres decir con que sufre por mi?!...le pregunte porque yo estaba con ella día a día, como es que sufre por mí...!¿acaso he hecho algo que la hiriera sin saberlo?!...Me pregunte mientras terry me miraba dándome a entender que era un ciego por no saber lo que le pasaba a ella...

-"De que mas va a ser Albert!...!Que ella a quien Ama es a ti!... !Que ella de quien está enamorada es de ti!...!¿o es que acaso no lo ves?!...

Ahora si sentí mis piernas temblar, trague seco sintiendo que el coñac no hacia efecto, era un alivio saber que ya estaba sentado de otra manera habría terminado en el suelo...!No!... !Eso no era posible!...negaba con mi cabeza repitiéndome a mí mismo... !Eso no podía ser!... !No podía ser que mi pequeña se hubiera enamorado de mi!...

-"Albert, tal vez en otra vida hubiéramos sido candy y yo, pero ahora eres tú al que ella ve con diferentes ojos...

-"!¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso Terry? !... !¿Es que acaso candy te dijo algo?!... — le pregunte, porque como !Rayos! sabia el eso...

-"No, no me lo ha dicho, no al menos directamente...Pero por nuestra conversación y la manera en que te miro durante la velada, lo supe, esa mirada fue una vez para mi, así que la pregunta es ¿Que sientes tu por ella Albert?...

Contemplé en silencio a terry mientras pensaba como responderle, la verdad si, si había notado algo diferente en sus ojos, en su mirada, pero había pensado que ella añoraba a terry... !¿Cómo diablos se iba a imaginar que tal vez candy sintiera algo por él?!...Eso era algo que nunca se pudiera imaginar...

-"Yo la adoro terry, pero no de esa manera, la verdad es que candy siempre ha sido mi pequeña, a la que siempre he tenido una gran necesidad de cuidar y proteger, pero nunca he pensado en ella de esa forma... — le dije sinceramente a terry...

-"Yo no sé si la pecosa pueda sufrir nuevamente otro desamor albert, ella ha sufrido tanto que realmente me partiría el corazón verla sufrir nuevamente... — dijo terry con tristeza...

-"Terry, yo más que nadie se lo mucho que candy ha sufrido, primero Anthony, después tu, yo la vi llorar, sufrir, caerse y levantarse ante todo ese dolor, lo último que yo deseo es que sea por mi quien ella sufra.

Los dos nos quedamos callados por unos minutos, cada uno sentía un sentimiento de culpa diferente... !¿Y yo qué demonios iba a ser si eso era cierto?!...No podía lastimar a candy, eso ni pensarlo...

Al despedirme de terry y tal y como lo había imaginado no pude dormir en toda la noche, las palabras de terry continuaban resonando en mi cabeza..."Ella te ama"..."Ella de quien está enamorada es de ti"...¿o es que acaso no lo ves?...No Tenia caso seguir acostado, tan pronto la luz del día salió busque a George para que me llevara rumbo a Lakewood a pasar unos días, necesitaba estar solo y pensar en todo lo estaba pasando, le escribí una nota a mi tía Elroy, una a terry disculpándome por no quedarme, aunque él se imaginaria porque no me quedaba, y una a candy diciéndole que la vería en unos días que tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes...Eso sería suficiente...

Al llegar a Lakewood después de tres horas de camino, y aun siendo temprano tome mi caballo para despejar mi mente...

El sonido de su mofeta lo saco de su ensoñación, Pouppe estaba ahí, Albert se levanto de la hierba para saludar a su compañera de aventuras, desde que había tomado las riendas de la familia raramente veía a Pouppe, y ella era a la que necesitaba en esos momentos...

Pouppe...saludaba Albert a su mofeta...yo no quiero ser el culpable de hacer sufrir a mi pequeña...Me vas a tener que ayudar a descubrir si es cierto que ella me ama... Pouppe que voy a hacer?... ¿Podré Amarla?...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**


	2. Capitulo 2 - Presente, Pasado y Futuro

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y característica fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...espero la disfruten...

Quiero agradecer a todas las chicas por sus comentarios...no saben lo mucho que es apreciado...este punto de vista lo tenia rondando por mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo...siempre vemos a nuestros galanes sufrir, llorar y hasta pelear por el amor de ella...pero que pasaría si fuera ella la que tendría que luchar por el amor de él...ahí les dejo Candy POV...espero que les gustes...

**¿Podré Amarla?...**

******By: **Keila Nott

**Capitulo Dos **

**Presente, Pasado y Futuro **

***- Candy – Pov-***

Me levante muy tarde esa mañana sintiendo como cada parte de mi cuerpo dolía, casi no había podido dormir durante la noche pensando ¿Por qué Albert había traído a Terry después de tantos años?... Creo que yo misma tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, como podría siquiera pensar que yo todavía amaba a Terry después de tanto tiempo...ahora todo se había complicado...me puse a recordar un poco la noche anterior...

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, el estaba en la mansión esperándome en el jardín y era Albert... precisamente él quien me llevaba a las manos de Terry...mi cara de sorpresa no paso desapercibida y no pude dejar de darle una mirada de reproche a Albert...Al menos las cosas con Terry se habían arreglado y ahora podíamos ser amigos, sin rencor o sin tener que pensar en lo que pudo ser y no fue...

Durante la cena, no pude dejar de mirar a Albert...sus ojos color zafiro me hipnotizaban, cuando me retiraba a mi habitación después de darles las buenas noches a todos vi como los dos se encerraban en el estudio de Albert, los nervios me invadieron con tan solo pensar de lo que hablarían los dos...

Quería ver a Albert esa mañana, pero supuse como me levante tarde ya se habría ido, Dorothy entro en la habitación mientras me preparaba a tomar un baño y me entrego una nota que Albert me había dejado, también me dijo que Terry había salido temprano, así que sin mojarme las manos y sentándome dentro de la tina empecé a leer la nota de Albert.

_Pequeña,_

_Tuve que salir a Lakewood debido a que deje algunos asuntos pendientes sin resolver, por favor atiende a Terry que yo regresare en tan solo unos días.._

_Te quiere,_

_William Albert Andrew_

Candy suspiro fuertemente al terminar de leer la nota que Albert le había dejado, si tan solo la quisiera como ella deseaba, si tan solo el la amara como ella lo amaba...Pero tenía que ser paciente, llevar las cosas con calma, eso era lo que la tía abuela y Annie le habían aconsejado, quien se iba a imaginar que de todas las personas que habían estado presentes en su vida, era precisamente la tía abuela quien la hubiera descubierto...

Gracias a su ayuda había logrado convertirse en una dama, una señorita digna de estar al lado de un hombre como Albert...Lo demás estaba en sus manos si quería conquistarlo.

Su cuerpo se había relajado con el agua tibia y su mente la llevo a todo lo que había sucedido en esos últimos años...Como ocurrió? Ni ella misma lo sabia...Cuando Albert la dejo en el apartamento después de haber recuperado la memoria su corazón no solo sintió dolor por el abandono pero algo más que en ese momento no supo explicar.

Así que cuando recibió ese paquete dándole la dirección de Albert en Rockstown, no lo pensó dos veces, hizo su maleta y tomo el primer tren para buscarlo...Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba muchísimo...

Al llegar a la dirección que estaba en el paquete descubrió que se trataba de un teatro, a pesar de parecerle extraño entro de todas maneras y para su mayor sorpresa vio a Terry...si Terry el hombre que amaba?..De repente esa pregunta vino a su cabeza... ¿lo amaba?...ahí parada en medio de la función empecé a ver a Terry con diferentes ojos, al parecer estaba deprimido y lucia algo tomado...y yo...yo por primera vez no me sentí desfallecer al verlo...

Debía sentir algo, pero no...en lo único que podía pensar era en encontrar a Albert...¿Dónde estaba?...¿Porque me habría dado esta dirección?...Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que él lo había hecho a propósito...el quería que yo me encontrara con terry...el quería que yo fuera feliz...Y entonces que me pasaba...¿Por qué no corría a donde terry estaba?..¿Por qué no le gritaba que aquí estaba yo y que lo amaba?...La respuesta vino a mi tan rápido que me sentí mareada...

Di un último vistazo a donde terry se encontraba y dije casi en un susurro...adiós terry..._fuiste tú mi gran sonrisa de llegada y mi lágrima de adiós..._..salí de ahí sin mirar atrás y casi llegando a la estación del tren me encontré con su mama ..Eleanor Baker...ella quiso detenerme, ella quiso que ayudara a terry a recuperarse del estado en que se encontraba y yo por primera vez en mi vida me sentí egoísta y me fui, no podía, no quería, solo pensaba en Albert, en el porqué de todo esto...

Fue culpa mía...porque yo me aferre a terry por tanto tiempo que hice a Albert participe de mi llanto y dolor...Ahora él se había ido...y yo...yo muy tarde comprendí todo lo que estaba sintiendo por el...

Al llegar a Chicago empecé nuevamente mi rutina en el hospital, mis días eran vacíos y triste...había perdido mi mejor amigo y él se había llevado mi corazón...Unos días más tardes vinieron de la mansión a buscarme por orden de la tía abuela, era lo último que me faltaba casarme con Neil, que le pasaba a esta familia, tan pronto pude escaparme me encontré con George quien me llevo directo a donde el tío abuelo William se encontraba...

Mayor mi sorpresa cuando lo vi ahí frente a mi...Albert...Albert era el tío abuelo William, mi padre adoptivo, mi amigo, mi confidente y el hombre al cual le debía tanto...¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? Me pregunte...mis piernas temblaron cayendo de rodillas frente a el...Albert vino hacia mí de inmediato preguntándome si me sentía bien?..Qué ironía, si me sentía bien?..Me compuse y él me ayudo a levantarme...

Pasamos ese día juntos...Me contó todo, del porque me adopto, de sus responsabilidades, y el porqué de su secreto con todos nosotros...Así que le conté el problema que tenia con la tía abuela y me dijo que no preocupara, el lo resolvería todo y yo le creí, como siempre lo había hecho...

Por fin todo se había solucionado, y me había ido a la colina de Pony...Estaba hecha un desastre...¿Qué podía hacer yo ahora?...Albert era inalcanzable...lo veía tan grande.. él era el Patriarca del Clan Andrew, el magnate más poderoso de América y yo..….Yo era su hija adoptiva...Me sentía muy deprimida...

La señorita Pony y la hermana María organizaron una pequeña reunión en el hogar donde todos mis amigos estaban invitados...

Todo estaba listo así que decidí tomar un respiro y recordar todo lo vivido durante mi vida quizás me daría un nuevo prospecto de que hacer de ahora en adelante...Algunos minutos después de haber llegado al padre árbol empecé a escuchar los sonidos de una gaita, pero no eran unas notas cualquiera, eran las mismas que escuche cuando apenas era una niña...ahí nuevamente estaba Albert, vestido con sus ropas escocesas y su gaita...

Albert era el príncipe de la colina...como no lo pude ver antes, su cabellos rubios, sus ojos azul cielo, y él era un Andrew y yo...yo había mantenido su insignia cerca de mi corazón todos estos años...ahora si sentí que se me bajaba la presión, buenos mal que yo era enfermera por si me daba un ataque al corazón...

Ese día paso más rápido de lo que esperaba y lo último que pude hablar con Albert fue de sus planes, tenía un largo viaje que hacer por Europa, tenía que presentarse ante el resto de los clanes en Escocia, y lo único que me dijo al final antes de irse fue te escribiré...

Pase un tiempo en la colina de Pony, las cartas de Albert llegaban y yo enviaba las mías sin mencionarle absolutamente nada acerca de mis sentimientos...Pensé que era lo mejor, seguramente ese sentimiento que tenia se esfumaría con el tiempo...Pero eso no paso, al contrario lo extrañaba mucho mas...

Había regresado a la ciudad de Chicago y como todo se había solucionado, trabajaba para el hospital nuevamente, en mi cumpleaños número 19 recibí una visita muy especial, albert había regresado de sus largos viajes y con el muchos regalos para mi...Me sentí muy feliz ese día, tuve que mantener mis emociones bajo control...

Mi dios Albert estaba realmente guapo, nunca lo había visto de esta manera, se había cortado sus largos cabellos rubios, tenía una nueva forma de vestir elegante y para mí el simplemente lucia divino, imposible de resistir a la vista... sin embargo yo para él me imagino lucia como siempre...su amiga con la quien era dulce, cariñoso, compresivo...su fragancia me tenia soñando y gracias a dios que hablo...porque yo estaba en una nube..

Quería que me fuera con él a vivir a la mansión, como yo era su única heredera, según él tenía que ocupar mi lugar a su lado...si por supuesto que si quería ocupar mi lugar a su lado pero no de la forma que me lo estaba pidiendo...-Durante todo este tiempo yo lo había pensado, no podía seguir siendo su hija adoptiva, no con todo lo que yo estaba sintiendo y aunque él no me correspondiera lo mejor era alejarme...se puso furioso conmigo porque le pedí que me quitara el apellido, le explique mis motivos pero no las verdaderas razones...así que después de un tiempo...por fin era libre...era libre de sentirme culpable por este sentimiento, era libre de amarlo aunque fuera en mis sueños...

La boda de Annie y Archie ya tenía fecha, y fue la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que regresaba a la mansión en Chicago, Albert siempre me venía a visitar y yo simplemente me deleitaba al verlo...las cosas con la tía abuela también habían mejorado, al punto que de vez en cuando me invitaba a tomar el té o a ir de compras con ella, al principio me negué pero la tía abuela me pidió perdón por todo el daño causado y yo me sentí feliz, al fin ella sabia toda la verdad y Albert también le había dicho quien lo había cuidado cuando él no tenía ni dinero, ni familia...

Desde que los Leagan se habían casi evaporado de nuestras vidas, todos vivíamos en armonía, ese día Annie y yo habíamos salido con la tía abuela quien en conjunto con los Britter estaban organizando su boda, así que faltaba mi vestido como madrina que era y pequeños detalles que terminar según ellas...Annie me seguía preguntando acerca de mis sentimientos por Terry y yo seguía contestándole que ya lo había olvidado...Al parecer la tía abuela nos había estado escuchado porque pregunto quién era él y no tuve otra alternativa que contarle...

Finalmente el día de la boda había llegado, Annie estaba super feliz y yo solo pude sentirme feliz por ella, Albert era el padrino y yo la madrina para completar, durante la ceremonia no pude evitar dejar de ver a Albert, quizás algún día él se casara y entonces que puesto ocupare yo en su vida?.. El de la novia?, el de la madrina? O simplemente no estaré aquí para verlo...La boda fue muy elegante...Annie no podía esperar más para irse directo a su luna de miel...

Yo en cambio me la pase con el corazón en la boca...Todas las señoritas invitadas a la fiesta no dejaban ni respirar a Albert, pareciera que sus padres estaban desesperados por casarlas...y no con cualquiera pero con mi Albert...No había un gramo de decencia con ellas, la forma en que estaban vestidas, realmente me tenía con la boca abierta...-¿Podre yo algún día vestirme de esa manera?, parecía que eso deleitaba a todos los caballeros concurrentes...Me sentí tan pequeña como una hormiga y aunque Albert bailo conmigo unas cuantas piezas , él como todo caballero que era también bailo con el resto...

Cuando no lo pude resistir mas...salí corriendo directo al jardín, a esconderme y a que nadie me encontrara, no era la primera vez que sufría por amor, pero esto era diferente, me dolía mucho y directo en el alma, el nunca me vería como la mujer que soy o siente... para el siempre seria su pequeña...

Sin darme cuenta que tenia a alguien detrás mío, empecé a llorar sin parar hasta que escuche esa voz llamarme...en ese momento pedí que la tierra me tragara...sabía muy bien quién era..

—Candice! llamo la tía abuela nuevamente...

— Me gire secando las lagrimas con mis manos y la tía abuela estaba como siempre con su cara tan seria que si no fuera porque ahora la conozco un poco mejor me hubiera asustado, así que le respondí...

—Si tía abuela..

—Porque saliste de la Fiesta de esa manera, una señorita de tu edad tiene que aprender a comportarse aunque te duela ver a William bailar con otras damas...

Me quede fría, seria que yo era tan transparente que la tía abuela se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por Albert?... no eso no era posible...me compuse y le respondí...Lo siento tía abuela, solo salí a tomar un poco de aire, no me siento muy bien...

— Candice porque me mientes? , crees que acaso no me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a William, o como suspiras por el cada vez que escuchas sus pasos...quizás sea una vieja pero no una tonta como para no darme cuenta muchacha alocada que estas enamorada de él...espeto la tía abuela.

Ahora si se me bajo la tensión, el cuerpo me temblaba de los nervios que sentía, trate de pensar en que decirle antes de abrir mi boca, porque siempre que lo hacia delante de ella metía la pata...-Si la tía abuela era capaz de ver mis emociones por Albert, seguramente hasta el mismo Albert lo habría notado...dios y ahora? que podía yo decirle a la tía abuela, no le podía mentir a ella, ya me había descubierto y además tenía que decirle a alguien, tenía que confesarle a alguien todo lo que me estaba pasando...y aunque la tía abuela no era la primera en mi lista que mas daba...me arme de valor, valor que no sentía por ninguna parte de mi cuerpo y le respondí con la cabeza mirando al suelo...

-Lo siento tía abuela...yo estoy luchando fuertemente para que Albert no sepa esto que estoy sintiendo por él...y..y...suspire hondo..—Ya sé que no es correcto...yo se que el fue mi padre adoptivo y que es una persona muy importante a la de quien no debería nunca de mirar con diferentes ojos...dije esas palabras con lagrimas derramándose por mis ojos...no las pude contener, era demasiado tarde la tía abuela las había visto...me quede esperando por sus reprimendas, seguramente después de esta confesión me mandaría a otro país para que yo no estuviera cerca de Albert...como hicieron con los Leagan...

Sentí como la tía abuela me escrutinaba con sus ojos antes de pronunciar mi nombre...

- Candice!...Porque en vez de luchar con todas tus fuerzas para que William no sepa de tus sentimientos, usas todas tus fuerzas para que él se enamore de ti...En vez de malgastar tus energías escondiendo tu amor por él, úsalas para que él te ame...dijo la tía abuela en un tono que no supe cómo distinguir...

Levante lentamente mi cabeza para mirar a la tía abuela, a lo mejor yo estaba alucinando...si eso era, mi mente estaba jugando trucos conmigo y yo creía que la tía abuela estaba hablando conmigo...no había otra respuesta..No era posible que la misma tía abuela me estuviera aconsejando a luchar por Albert...

Al ver que Candy continuaba viéndola con cara de incredulidad, la tía abuela le dijo, vamos Candice, limpia tu cara de esas lagrimas, no quieres que los invitados te vean así y mucho menos William...tenemos que hablar hija y este no es el lugar apropiado...

Caminamos hasta la habitación de la tía abuela, durante el camino ninguna de las dos pronunciamos palabra y evitamos a los invitados, al llegar la tía abuela llamo a una de las mucamas para que nos trajeran una bandeja con té, también le pidió que no dejara que nadie nos interrumpiera.

Nos encerramos en su habitación, mientras la fiesta seguía en el gran salón de la mansión, la tía abuela tomo su taza de té tomando un sorbo y observándome cuidadosamente para luego dirigirse a mí…

- Candice, dime hija amas de verdad a William?

- Yo...yo...si yo lo amo tía abuela...le conteste dejando salir un fuerte respiro...la tía abuela continuaba viéndome así que tome un poco de té ...para que me calmara los nervios que estaba sintiendo...Ella continuo..

- Entonces, piensas pasarte el resto de tu vida llorando por él o piensas hacer algo al respecto?

- Que puedo hacer yo tía, es obvio que el no siente nada por mi y que solo me ve como su amiga o su hermana...

- Llorando no vas a conseguir que William se enamore de ti Candice, llorando no vas a hacer que el te vea como una mujer...dijo la tía abuela con algo de dureza en su voz mientras continuaba diciéndome...

- Primero: no te comportas como una dama y aunque debo de admitir no es algo que a mi sobrino pareciera importarle, no te haría nada mal comportarte como una de vez en cuando...Recuerda que mi sobrino es el Patriarca del Clan Andrew y su futura esposa necesita poseer cierta distinción...

- Segundo: la imagen que proyectas Candice, ante sus ojos tu eres solo una niña y a tu edad muchas señoritas ya están casadas tienes que dejar de usar esas coletas que te hacen ver tan infantil, y tus vestidos también tienen que cambiar ya tienes 20 años y puedes usarlos diferentes.

La verdad es que yo nunca había pensado en nada de eso, quizás ella tenía razón...

- Yo se que William es un poco complicado de entender, yo misma he tratado de que él siente cabeza y se case, pero ha sido en vano...el también ha sufrido mucho durante toda su vida y eso lo ha encerrado a cualquier tipo de amor...Con él Candice hay que ir despacio...y para mi tu ya estas a mitad de camino...Yo nunca he visto a William proteger con tanta pasión a nadie como él lo hace contigo...

- Hasta inclusive yo llegue a pensar que el te amaba, porque ni siquiera acepto que los miembros del consejo le impusieran una esposa que había sido seleccionada para el desde su nacimiento...dijo la tía con un tono confidente...

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esa afirmación...Las palabras de la tía abuela me daban un poco de esperanza, esa taza de té realmente me había calmado...¿Podría yo llegar a enamorar a Albert?, podría hacer que me viera como una mujer y no como una niña que necesitaba de su protección pero de su amor...Respire hondo y le pregunte a la tía abuela...

-¿Qué debo hacer tía?...¿Por dónde debo empezar?.. ¿Me ayudaría a ser una dama?..

-Por supuesto que te ayudare hija, y lo haré de corazón, esta pobre anciana que cometió tantas injusticias contigo y con el mismo William necesita asegurarse que el jefe del Clan Andrew se case con alguien que lo ame por si mismo y no por su nombre o fortuna y aunque sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces Candice deseo enmendar todos los errores que cometí contigo en el pasado...estaba tan ciega...Yo no podría elegir una mejor mujer para mi sobrino que tu ...contesto la tía abuela casi con lagrimas en sus ojos..

No pude resistir ver a la tía abuela en ese estado, deje mi taza en la mesita del té y llegue a donde la tía abuela estaba sentada...tome sus manos y le dije...Gracias tía por dejarme entrar  
también...Ella no era muy buena demostrando sus sentimientos así que carraspeo y me dijo..

-Lo primero que debes hacer es mudarte a la mansión con nosotros, si quieres convertirte en una dama tendrás que sacrificar parte de tu trabajo en el hospital, pues vamos a necesitar tiempo para educarte y a parte de mi habrán otros profesores, pero esto no se aprende de la noche a la mañana, tendrás que tener mucha paciencia y sobre todo poner mucha atención...

Iba a decir algo cuando sentimos como tocaban la puerta, la tía abuela dio el adelante mientras yo me levantaba de la posición en que me encontraba, era Albert que nos estaba buscando

Por su cara pude ver lo sorprendido que estuvo al vernos juntas y la tía abuela solo le respondió que se sentía un poco cansada y me había pedido que la acompañara pero que ahora me podía retirar...Yo solo asentí, me imagine que nuestra conversación no había terminado y que había mucho que planear...

Albert y yo salimos de la habitación juntos, los invitados se habían ido ya a altas horas de la noche, por fin reinaba el silencio en la mansión, me sentía mucho más relajada después de haber tenido esa conversación con la tía abuela.

Entendí finalmente que ya era hora de dejar de huir, ya era hora de luchar por el hombre que amaba y esta vez no dejaría que el amor se escapara de mis manos...el camino a recorrer era largo y tenía que empezar de una buena vez...

Albert me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi habitación y antes de que se fuera...lo detuve y le dije...

-Acepto Albert...El se quedo mirándome extrañado por un momento...Yo sabía que él no tenía ni idea de lo que yo estaba hablando así que continué...

-Acepto mudarme y vivir en la mansión...El me sonrió y me abrazo...yo recibí su abrazo gustosamente llenándome de su aroma...mientras me decía lo feliz que lo hacia...

Una semana después, ya estaba viviendo en la mansión...había hablado con el director del hospital y solo haría guardias en la mañanas así podría ocupar el resto del tiempo en lo que la tía abuela habría dispuesto...al principio no le dijimos nada a Albert pero no lo pudimos esconder por mucho tiempo...Annie había regresado de su luna de miel y me atreví a contarle todo...Después de todo ella era mi mejor amiga...estaba emocionada y me dijo que me ayudaría también...

Al Principio fue un poco difícil...la tía abuela era demasiada estricta, ufff como se me había olvidado lo severa que podía ser...Pero lo peor fueron los tutores...especialmente la de protocolo...- Me ponía una pila de libros en mi cabeza para que según ella mejorara mi postura...cada paso que daba era corregido por ella con una regleta que tenía en su mano...a veces veía a annie y archie de reojo riéndose detrás de las puertas...este par nunca cambiaria...

Cuando Archie y Annie empezaron a viajar por razones de negocios, solo éramos Albert, la tía abuela y yo...y eso hacia las cosas un poco más difícil para mí, tenía que quitar la cara de idiota que ponía cuando veía Albert...al menos cuando íbamos a ver a los niños en el hogar de pony, me sentía libre y hasta de vez en cuando subía al padre árbol...

Al cabo de ocho meses a la tía abuela se le había ocurrido poner a prueba nuestro avance, así que invitaba a numerosos caballeros con la excusa de que ellos querían cortejarme, el resultado fue muy poco alentador al darnos cuenta de que a Albert le daba igual, incluso podría jurar que esperaba que yo me enamorara de alguno...Lamentablemente no habíamos echo ningún progreso en ese ámbito...

El agua fría de la tina la saco de sus pensamientos, se seco con la toalla y salió a vestirse, mientras revisaba el armario, veía de cerca toda la lencería y los nuevos vestidos que Annie le había traído de sus viajes a Europa, supo que ya era hora de empezar a usar aquellos que no se había atrevido a usar...y la lencería ¡Oh, mi dios!...ella pensaba que eran un poco atrevidos, pero con la última sorpresa que Albert le había dado trayendo a Terry después de tantos años, ya era hora que pusieran en marcha la segunda parte de su Plan...

No podía permitir que albert la siguiera viendo como una niña...tenía que enseñarle la mujer que vivía en ella sin perder su dignidad en el proceso...Tenía que sacar la uñas como le había dicho Annie...tenía que utilizar sus encantos y después de todo ser coqueta no era un pecado...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Mis especiales agradecimientos para...** sayuri1707, lucero, Val rod, luna, Gaby , Pauli , Moonlightgirl869 , Paolau29, Maggy ,Verenice Canedo, Ale Ma , RVM85, Lila, gabyselenator, Ana 90, Brenda de Andrew, KattieAndrew and suulo39 - aka susan...


	3. Capitulo 3 - El Arte de Seducir

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y característica fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...espero la disfruten...

Mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a todas las chicas por sus comentarios...comentarios que nos inspiran a seguir escribiendo y una cordial bienvenida a todas aquellas que aunque su personaje favorito no sea el galán de la historia, se permitieron el tiempo de leerla y darle una oportunidad a esta historia...Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo.

**¿Podré Amarla?...**

**By: **Keila Nott

**Capitulo Tres**

**El Arte de Seducir, El Juego Comienza - Part I**

Habían pasado ya más de cuatro días y Albert se sentía más tranquilo, la verdad estar en Lakewood era medicina para su alma, después de analizar una y otra vez las palabras de Terry tomo una decisión, una decisión que cambiaría su vida y posiblemente la de Candy, pero no se dejaría llevar por especulaciones, tenía que comprobarlo por si mismo...

El haber viajado y vivido solo por tantos años le habían enseñado que algunas veces las cosas no son lo que aparentan, no por nada era él Patriarca de los Andrews...

Quería imaginar que Terry estuviera equivocado. No podía concebir la idea de que su pequeña todo este tiempo hubiera estado sufriendo precisamente por él, estaba consciente que él no la amaba de esa manera, no como un hombre ama a una mujer, no como un hombre desea a una mujer y ante sus ojos ella era simplemente una niña, una niña a la que siempre protegió y por la cual sentía mucho cariño...

Nunca la había visto con otros ojos o al menos no se lo había permitido.

No era precisamente un adolescente, a sus 27 años había tenido algunos encuentros, que aunque no significaron nada en su vida, sabia el tipo de mujer que le atraía, la mayoría habían sido rubias, de cabelleras largas y particularmente de ojos verdes...Mmmm respiro hondo ante la peculiar coincidencia...

Si alguien merecía en este mundo sentir lo que es tener una relación saludable era precisamente ella, Candy no sabía lo que era ser cortejada, no sabía lo que era tener a alguien que la amara y estuviera con ella cada día sin complicaciones o problemas...

Ella solo había conocido el dolor...empezando por el abandono de sus padres cuando apenas era un bebe, el dolor de la perdida con la muerte de Anthony, el _desencanto_ y la desilusión con Terry, quizás por eso ella estaba confundida, porque él siempre estuvo cuando más lo había necesitado...quizás por eso ella pensaba que lo amaba...

Tenía que saber ¿pero cómo? se preguntaba, la manera más fácil seria preguntándole...pero no...No _quería que se sintiera apenada_...pondría un poco mas de atención en sus gestos, en sus palabras, en sus miradas...

Si bien era verdad que había visto algo en sus ojos lo cual siempre pensó que era el mismo cariño que él sentía por ella, nunca se imagino que podía ser amor, al menos no esa clase de amor...La confianza que existía entre ellos era inmensa. El ver a través de sus esmeraldas era como ver a su hermana Rosemary.

Seria más observador, si eso sería la mejor solución y de esa manera sabría exactamente cómo proceder. Ya había tenido suficiente con que el consejo lo hubiese querido casar con aquella señorita que según ellos había sido moldeada a sus necesidades, que sabían ellos de sus necesidades...

No lo conocían bien y él ni siquiera había conocido a la que se suponía iba a ser su esposa...Hasta aquel día donde se la presentaron, Lady Grizel del Clan Douglas, no podía negar que era una mujer hermosa, de cabellos largos negro azabache, de ojos azules y casi tan alta como él, pero que no tenía ni un solo atributo que a él le llamara la atención, no le atraía en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera compartían los mismos intereses...Ella no le gustaba la naturaleza...era tan superficial como el mismísimo clan al que ella pertenecía...

Y pensar que ellos querían que se casara con una mujer así, sabía que como Patriarca tendría que casarse algún día y tener un heredero, era tan importante para ellos y para su familia mantener el linaje que se había vuelto en un requisito indispensable, tanto que hasta le seleccionaban las esposas desde el nacimiento.

Los sentimientos ya no contaban, y a este punto de su vida no estaba seguro si el mismo podría llegar a alcanzar la felicidad, así que no podía permitir que Candy no lo lograra y si de el dependía la felicidad de ella, por ella lo intentaría...

Pero tenía que ser muy cuidadoso no podía llenarla de ilusiones ni mucho menos de tristezas...No podía hacer que sus vidas se volvieran en un infierno.

Había decidido volver a la Mansión, después de esos días en Lakewood, sentía como si se estuviera escondiendo y no era lo correcto, especialmente porque su amigo Terry se iría de vuelta a Inglaterra y él quería despedirse, no sabía cuando lo volvería a ver nuevamente...

Así que llamo a la mansión y le pidió a George que lo viniera a buscar de esa manera llegaría al día siguiente a Chicago... Cuando hablo con george su comentario le llamo su atención, le había comunicado que todo en la mansión estaba normal y cuando le pregunto por Candy le dijo que la señorita Candy se veía muy radiante...Se preguntaba qué quería decir él con eso?...George nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras, ni siquiera para hacer ese tipo de comentarios...Mm mm bueno ya lo sabría cuando llegara a Chicago...

**oOoOoOo oOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto en la mansión en Chicago...una rubia se preparaba para lo que iba a ser el despertar de Albert, por primera vez en su vida se sentía segura de sí misma, no iba a dar un paso atrás, ni siquiera_ iba a ceder_ un centímetro, ya estaba cansada de siempre perderlo todo.

No desaprovecharía todo lo que Annie había hecho por ella, tenía que usar ahora más que nunca esas lecciones que Annie había recibido durante sus viajes a Europa... Y después de ver como Annie paso de ser una esposa tímida, discreta, y callada a una muy...muy...bueno eso era algo que ahora solo Archie sabia...se dijo asimisma con picardia recordando las locuras que annie le contó...

**- Flash Back -**

Annie no le cabía en el corazón la felicidad que tenia, felicidad que quería compartir con la que consideraba su hermana, tan pronto Archie y ella llegaron a la mansión Andrew abrazo con mucho entusiasmo a Candy, quería contarle acerca de su luna de miel con lujos y detalles...

Empezó a contarle desde lo increíblemente dulce y cariñoso que fue Archie con ella y de todos los lugares donde estuvieron, pero vio como Candy escuchaba cada cosa que ella le contaba con un destello de tristeza en sus ojos y no pudo evitar preguntarle lo que le estaba molestando...

Annie estaba sorprendida por lo que Candy le estaba confesando, enamorada de Albert!, ella siempre pudo notar la conexión entre los rubios, esa amistad tan estrecha que hacía pensar a todos los que los rodeaban que estaban enamorados y que era solo question de tiempo antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían, pero eso no había pasado...

Albert era un hombre de negocios y un miembro importante de la familia Andrew y a pesar de siempre estar ahí para su amiga, algo estaba bien claro y era que él no la amaba.

Como podía ella ayudar a su hermana, era tan poco lo que sabían de Albert, el era un hombre muy privado, ni siquiera el mismo Archie podía darle detalles acerca de cómo era Albert en el sentido amoroso, nunca se le había visto o conocido en ese ámbito, un hombre tan reservado y poderoso al mismo tiempo.

Fue en ese entonces cuando Albert empezó a enviar a Archie a Europa...durante nuestra estadía en París en uno de esos eventos sociales conoció a algunas de las esposas de los socios de las empresas Andrew.

Las cuales no se cansaban de nombrar a una famosa Madame de Pompadour quien era especialista en el arte de la seducción y la cual ayudo a muchas de ellas a conseguir los que ahora llamaban esposos...

Sabía que en Francia y especialmente en París eran un poco más liberales que en América en esa época, pero siguió escuchándolas.

Al principio su cara de escarlata la delato delante las presentes y ellas se sonrieron al verla tan abochornada y le aclararon que no era ese tipo de clases que ella se imaginaba, al parecer Madame de Pompadour tenía una diferente filosofía de lo que era el arte de la seducción.

Para ella seducir a un hombre era más que llevarlos a el lecho, la seducción se relacionaba no solo con el éxito amoroso...Según sus mismas palabras seducimos cada vez que nos comunicamos y logramos que la persona de enfrente se sienta atraída por nosotros.

Al escucharlas no lo pudo evitar y su curiosidad la llevo a la famosa clase, si quería ayudar a Candy y había una forma de conquistar a un hombre tenía que escucharlo de primera mano.

Mientras Archie estaba ocupado en las oficinas Andrew, ella se escapaba a las clases de la famosa Madame, a medida que escucha las lecciones no sabía que todo eso era posible, así que empezó a escribirle a Candy acerca de su descubrimiento y lo que estaba aprendiendo...

Le escribía cada detalle que ella aprendía desde Como debía Ocultar el juego, Como debía Mantener el Suspenso y a la vez emplear cierto Misterio. A tener Paciencia, a no precipitarse porque puede llevarnos al fracaso. A mantener antes que nada su ética.

Le dio algunos detalles de cómo usar el arte de sugerir y insinuar, pero lo más importante que menciono fue que la palabra clave para seducir era la "confianza" en si mismo...

Cuando había terminado la clases, le contó también que ella misma puso en práctica algunas de aquellas lecciones con su querido Archie y el resultado fue más de lo que ella pudo imaginar...

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Candy Llamo a Dorothy para que la ayudara a vestir, el tenerla ahí era como un milagro para ella, Albert la había traído desde Lakewood y asignado como su mucama personal, por la confianza que existía entre ellas.

Después de todo no iba a ser fácil vestirse ella sola, especialmente por el bendito corpiño que ni siquiera lo podía cerrar, de ahora en adelante necesitaría de toda su ayuda no solo para ponerse aquellos vestidos pero también para hacerse aquellos peinados, nunca había sido una mujer mimada o vanidosa y le gustaba hacer las cosas por si misma, pero esta vez sabia que iba a necesitar ayuda..

Tenía que ser muy discreta, no quería que Albert pensara que ella se lo estaba haciendo fácil, no eso si que no, se repetía ella misma, ella había visto como las chicas en las fiestas prácticamente y descaradamente se le insinuaban y hasta quizás se le regalaban...había visto como Albert odiaba esa actitud en ellas...así que ella no iba a hacer eso...Se ganaría su corazón lentamente...

Sabía que Albert llegaría ese día, George había dejado la mansión comunicándole a la tía abuela que iría a Lakewood a recoger a Albert, entonces ahora ella tendría su oportunidad, además estaba el hecho que Terry partiría al siguiente día a Inglaterra y seguramente por eso era que regresaba para despedirse de el.

La tía abuela había organizado una cena en su honor y en modo de despedida...Y como los Grandchester eran de la nobleza por supuesto que la tía abuela no perdería la oportunidad de asociarse con ellos. Esa era la clase de cosas que nunca cambiarían en ella...

Había extrañado a Albert durante esos días, pero gracias a la compañía de terry el tiempo había pasado sin darse de cuenta…

Las horas pasaban mientras Candy se arreglaba con la ayuda de Dorothy, primero le puso el corsé el cual le empujaba sus atributos hacia arriba, estrechándole si se podía aun mas su pequeña cintura, se había puesto un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda que no solo dejaba sus hombros al descubierto con sólo una pequeña manga a la altura de los brazos pero que también resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

La falda del vestido era ajustada a la cadera en forma de campana hasta llegar al suelo cubriendo sus zapatillas.

Dorothy comenzó a peinarla quitándole así sus coletas y dejando caer todos sus hermosos dorados rizos en la parte de atrás de su espalda, solo le puso una cinta del mismo color del vestido. Su maquillaje fue sumamente sencillo, no necesitaba demasiado así que se puso un poco de lápiz labial color rosa.

Como no le gustaba mucho llenarse de joyas, tomo las más sencillas que la tía abuela le había regalado cuando todavía era un Andrew.

Estaba lista, así que se puso sus guantes blancos y salió de su cuarto rumbo al Gran Salón, donde todos estaban reunidos, no podía llegar tarde y no quería hacer esperar a nadie. A cada paso que daba su nerviosismo crecía mas, pero recordaba cual era su cometido esa noche así que después de respirar profundamente varias veces continuo... ¿Habría llegado? …se pregunto..

Bajo las escaleras de la mansión cuidadosamente, al llegar al final de los escalones uno de los mayordomos hizo una pequeña reverencia y abrió las puertas del Gran salón, dio unos primeros pasos en la entrada cuando lo vio, era el único lo suficientemente alto con rasgos marcados y de cabellera rubia que resaltaba en el salón, su traje negro aumentaba si eso era posible su masculina y bien formada figura que lo hacía lucir increíblemente atractivo y junto a el Terry.

Comenzó a entrar en el salón y vio como Albert la miraba, este era su momento, el momento que ella había esperado por tanto tiempo así que prosiguió a donde ellos estaban sosteniéndole la mirada a Albert...

**oOoOoOo oOoOoOo**

Albert había llegado en la tarde a la mansión, la tía abuela lo había recibido informándole de la cena que había organizado como despida del joven Grandchester, como ella ahora le decía. Busco con sus ojos a Candy pero no la vio, hablo un rato con terry y él le contó lo que habían hecho durante esos días y las noticias que había recibido desde Inglaterra.

Se fue a la biblioteca a terminar de firmar unos documentos que tenía pendiente, al pasar las horas se estaba empezando a extrañar que Candy no lo había venido a saludar, así que decidió ir a buscarla, antes de tocar a su habitación la tía abuela lo detuvo..

— ¡William!, que haces?

— Vengo a ver a Candy, desde que llegue no la he visto...conteste...¿ desde cuándo la tía Elroy vigila la puerta de Candy?... Me pregunte...

— Candy no te puede atender en estos momentos William, se está preparando para la recepción de esta noche y tu deberías de estar haciendo lo mismo, en unas horas tendremos invitados y tu como jefe de la familia deberás recibirlos junto conmigo...

— ¿Y quién escoltara a Candy a el salón?..Pregunte...porque era yo quien siempre la venia a buscar y la escoltaba..

— No te preocupes por eso William, anda hijo ve y prepárate para la recepción de esta noche...respondió la tía abuela esperando que Albert se alejara de la puerta..

Albert no dijo nada más y al ver que su tía no se movía, siguió hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación pensando, definitivamente algo estaba raro...

Cuando estuvo listo, bajo para escoltar a su tía, los invitados comenzaron a llegar uno a uno, no iba a ser una reunión muy grande pero protocoló así lo exigía, una vez que todos habían llegado ellos también se movilizaron al gran salón y a todas estas no habían señales de Candy.

Estuvo hablando con Archie y Annie por un rato y le habían dado la noticia que estaban esperando y eso lo emociono mucho, por fin su familia volvería a crecer.

Terry se acerco a él y él solo empezó a preguntarse porque Candy tardaba tanto, hasta pensó en ir a buscarla el mismo, entonces escucho como la puerta del gran salón se abría y al voltear ahí la vio..

Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en ella olvidándose de lo que estaba hablando con terry y ella...ella no desviaba un ápice su mirada, albert trato de mantener su pulso y su respiración en control pero no pudo de la impresión, desde cuando Candy lucia tan...tan..."Tan Femenina"...

Sus coletas habían desaparecido y sus largos rizos dorados eran sujetados solo por una cinta, dejándolos ver en todo su esplendor. Deseaba en ese momento poder acariciar sus rizos, hasta por una fracción de segundo imagino cómo se sentirían entre sus dedos ahora que los tenia sueltos...

La mente de Albert estaba trabajando a mil por minuto cuando observo el vestido que tenia puesto, no era la clase de vestidos que ella normalmente utilizaba era uno más ajustado...mucho más ajustado con un escote que a pesar de no ser muy pronunciado dejaban ver que ya no era una niña, sino toda una mujer.

Trago seco al ver su Cuerpo exuberante con curvas muy definidas, curvas que estaban por todas partes...Curvas que no sabía ella poseía...No era posible que ella hubiese cambiado en solo unos días, se veía más mujer, más hermosa...¡Diablos!... Deberían de darle una paliza por verla de esa manera...se reprimió el mismo...

Candy seguía caminando con mucha elegancia, complacida de haber causado el efecto que tanto había deseado en él, llego hasta ellos y empezó a saludarlos...

Saludo primero a Albert dándole un beso en la mejilla, un beso que tenía toda la intensión de llegar hasta sus nervios, rozo suavemente sus labios con su mejilla y sintió como él se estremeció con su roce...sonrió complacida de medio lado muy discreta al sentir su reacción y se dirigió a saludar a terry.

A Terry no le paso por desaparecido la escena que se llevaba a su lado, a él también le había parecido impresionante ver ese cambio tan sutil en la pecosa, pero a diferencia de albert, el no estaba aturdido y cuando vio como Candy besaba a Albert en la mejilla de esa manera tan seductora no le cabía duda que ella se traía algo en manos...

Pero en ese momento quien necesitaba de su ayuda y ser rescatado era Albert, el pobre se había congelado en su sitio casi le dieron ganas de reírse al verlo así pero se contuvo y se dirigió a candy...

— Pecosa te ves hermosa, le dijo tomando su mano y depositándole un delicado beso sobre ella.

— Gracias terry y deja de llamarme así, tu sabes que nunca me ha gustado...le contesto ella fingiendo molestia..

— Albert aun aturdido desvió su vista por un momento, tratando de recuperar su control, no solo su presencia había causado estragos en él pero su aroma a lavanda y rosas habían invadido cada parte de su ser...

— De verdad... ¡Estas hermosa Candy! ...dijo el finalmente

— Candy pensó que al menos por esta vez no le había dicho pequeña, no podía quedarse ahí con ellos, recordando la lecciones decidió continuar...Albert, Terry con su permiso, dijo candy haciendo una reverencia y dejándolos para saludar al resto de los Invitados..

Terry tuvo que carraspear varias veces para sacar a albert de su ensoñación, vio como su mirada estaba puesta en la pecosa que recorría el salón.

— Entonces partes mañana a Inglaterra? Pregunto albert después de reaccionar.

— Si, primero tomare el Tren hasta New York y después el barco a Londres, al parecer mis hermanastros ya llegaron y por lo que escuche se están peleando por el titulo...Pero y tu Albert?.. ¿ has pensado en qué hacer con respecto a Candy?... Le pregunto con curiosidad

— ¿ Acerca?...contesto Albert levantando una ceja..

— Esta bien si no me quieres decir, te entiendo...contesto terry comprendiendo que el no estaba preparado para tener esa conversación..

— Aun no lo se...fue su simple respuesta pasando su mano por lo que eran ahora sus cortos cabellos rubios.

Llego la hora de la cena y todos caminaron al comedor, albert como jefe de la familia tomo su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, sentó a candy en su sitio habitual a su derecha y asigno los demás lugares.

Entre risas y anécdotas paso la cena, Archie y Annie anunciaron que estaban esperando a su primer hijo y todos los felicitaron...Pero Albert aun estaba desconcertado por su propia reacción al ver como candy lucia y que ella de cuando en cuando durante la cena tomaba ligeramente de su mano.

Candy sin embargo estaba muy complacida con todo, la noche era joven y una luz de esperanza se encendía en el horizonte, no estuvo mal su comienzo.. pensó. Annie y la tía abuela eran las únicas que notaban al pobre de Albert aturdido.

Por fin todos se habían retirado y Albert vio como candy caminaba hacia el jardín...decidió seguirla, tenían muchos días que no hablaban y quizás una conversación entre ellos lo ayudaría a ver los sentimientos de ella.

Candy caminaba adentrándose al oscuro jardín de la mansión que estaba solo iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna, vía como algunas hojas empezaban a caer de los arboles que se encontraban alrededor y el aroma de las rosas era tan exquisito como lo había recordado, sentía como si tuviera años que no respiraba ese aroma pero la verdad era que su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora...

Ella se sentó y miró hacia la luna, cuando escucho una voz llamarla.

— ¡Candy!, llamo albert

— Albert!...estoy aquí, dijo ella indicándole donde se había sentado

—Te he estado buscando pequeña, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo desde que regrese...dijo albert sentándose a su lado.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese seudónimo...-Pequeña- Cuando la dejaría de llamarla así pensó... respiro profundo y le dijo...Si la verdad es que no hemos podido hablar desde la llegada de Terry y yo quería darte las gracias por dejarnos aclarar todo...ahora cómo ves somos amigos... contesto ella sonriente..

— Es bueno saberlo pequeña, lo único que yo deseo es verte feliz...dijo estas palabras mirándola profundamente como buscando un indicio, algo que le dijera acerca de sus sentimientos...

Sin embargo Candy detallaba cada parte de sus facciones, él había sido bendecido con un rostro que parecía esculpido y moldeado por los propios ángeles , en su escrutinio vio como Albert tenía algunas hojas atrapadas en sus cabellos, de forma innata y sin darse cuenta lentamente movió sus manos hacia su rostro y con la punta de sus dedos comenzó a rozar su barbilla subiendo a sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cabellos retirando las hojas una a una...

Albert casi se queda sin aliento, sorprendido y a pesar de que su toque había sido leve lo estremeció, la mirada de Candy era indescifrable y medio oculta... se sintió envuelto en su aroma, un aroma tentador que sólo lo podía asociar con ella... ¿ Que le estaba pasando? se preguntaba...

Candy nuevamente se sintió satisfecha de haber causado ese efecto en él...así que le pregunto en un tono dulce

- ¿ Te sientes bien Albert..?

Albert recupero la compostura sintiendo que la cercanía de candy en ese momento era embriagadora y por razones que no entendía lo estaba afectando a niveles desconocidos...

— Si, solo estoy un poco cansado...respondió el disculpándose

— Si ha sido un día muy largo, será mejor que vayamos a descansar...dijo ella levantándose aunque quería pasar más tiempo con el...Paciencia Candy...paciencia se repitió asimisma...

— Tienes razón, dijo albert...al verse envuelto en un mar de sensaciones que no entendía y que por esa noche lo mejor era salir del jardín...

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la puerta de candy, ella se giro para darle las buenas noches acercándose a él peligrosamente, pretendió darle el beso en su mejilla...pero en vez de su mejilla se lo dio cerca de la comisura de sus labios...al ver una vez más la reacción de Albert entro a su habitación sin mirar atrás...

Dejando a un Albert aun mas desconcertado y con sus propios demonios rondándole en la cabeza y que de seguro tendría otra noche de insomnio...

A primera hora de la Mañana un coche esperaba en la entrada de la mansión Andrew para llevar al joven Grandchester a la estación del Tren, donde emprendería su largo viaje de vuelta a Londres...Albert y Candy se despedían de él deseándole lo mejor y que no se olvidara de ellos...Cuando el coche dejaba la mansión Andrew lo último que él pudo pensar fue...

- Agárrate Albert porque la pecosa viene con todo-

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

******oOoOoOo oOoOoOo**

**********Mis especiales agradecimientos para...**

**J****ENNY:** Me alegro mucho...espero que también te guste este capitulo...cuídate y saludos :D!

**rosalina:** Siii...bueno espero este capitulo te ayude, mira que la madam si existio, su nombre era Jeanne Antoinette Poisson, marquesa de Pompadour, también conocida como Madame de Pompadour quien fue miembro de la corte francesa y era la amante oficial jefe de Louis XV,...Increible lo que uno puedo descubrir... cuidate y saludos :D!

**alejandra: **Es un placer y bienvenida a mi pequeño rincón...espero disfrute este capitulo.. cuídate y saludos :D!

**RVM85: **Que te parece, me pareció darle una oportunidad a la pobre tia que solo la tenian llena de puras mentiras y eso a todos nos puede pasar...juzgar sin saber...si apenas la pecosa esta empezando a seducirlo...jejejeje...espero te guste la primera parte...ya voy pronto con la segunda...saludos y un abrazote amiga.. :D!

**Ale Mia: **jajajajaja mira que si me has hecho reír tenia años que no escuchaba esa frase **"A fuego lento se cocina más sabroso! ", **gracias por leer y espero te guste este capitulo también...siii cuídate y saludos... :D!

**Lupita Isais: **Es un placer y bienvenida a mi pequeño rincón...me alegra saber que aunque sea tu segundo favorito Albert tenga un rincón en tu corazón... cuídate y saludos :D!

**Lizzymoon: **Me alegra que lo encuentres diferentes...a veces el cambio es bueno... cuídate y saludos :D!

**Himurita: **amigui! pauli como has estado?...bueno espero que estés disfrutando...mira como me tienes..como nadie actualiza estoy escribiendo...lol para distraerme yo misma...cuídate y un abrazote y animoss para que tu también continúes... :D!

**Brenda de Andrew**: Ahora si ella va con todo...nada de echarse pa' tras...no..no..ni un centímetro...jajajaja..Un abrazote y gracias por leer... :D!

**Paolau2:** Muchísimas gracias, no sabes lo que se me alegra el día el escucharlo...si ahí la tienes ya empezó a sacar sus armas y mira cuanto estrago ha causado...jajajaja...espero te guste este capitulo también..saludos y un abrazote... :D!

**Rosi White: **siiiii y que te parece ya empezó...espero te guste este capitulo...saludos y cuídate.. :D!

**Maggy de Andrew: **Verdad!...ahí esta ella derritiéndose por el y el nada...jejejeje...muchos saludos y gracias por leer...:D!

**KattieAndrew: **gracias kattie, espero te guste este capitulo y bueno como ves ya la pecosa se esta poniendo las pilas...:D!

**Maargaldo: **Muchísimas gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia, espero te guste este capitulo... bienvenida a mi pequeño rincóny recuerda la pecosa apenas esta empezando...saludos y cuídate...:D!

**Andy Nicolao:** Me alegro que te guste y espero que también te guste este capitulo...bienvenida a mi pequeño rincón... pronto volveré con (A-pov and C- Pov)..en este capitulo vi necesario dejarlo abierto a todos...a mi también me encanta esta pareja..son mis favoritos...debo confesar...saludos y cuídate...:D!

**Lila: **Siiiii y muchas...que te parece...ni un paso atrás...va con todo...espero te guste este capitulo aunque sea parte uno...saludos y cuídate...:D!

**Verenice Canedo: **Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero para mi amigui, ella ya ha sufrido demasiado...ademas no te parece que el no ser correspondida por el amor de tu vida es suficiente dolor? bueno valeee...siiii cuídate y un abrazote...:D!


	4. Capitulo 4 - El Arte de Seducir Part II

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y característica fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...espero la disfruten...

Muchisimas gracias a todas las chicas por sus comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia... Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten...

**¿Podré Amarla?...**

**By: **Keila Nott

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**El Arte de Seducir, El Juego Comienza - Part II**

Albert veía como el Coche que llevaba a Terry a la estación del tren dejaba la mansión, se volteo a ver a Candy quien seguía viendo como el se alejaba, se preguntaba en que estaría pensando ahora que ellos habían cerrado ese capitulo en sus vidas.

-Buenos días William... Srta. Candy , George saludo...

-Hola George. – Candy y el saludaron al mismo tiempo, Albert sabia que ya era hora de irse a las empresas Andrew, george tenia ya su agenda llena con reuniones y documentos que firmar..

- William todo esta listo... -Dijo george en su tono formal.

- Bien george, dame unos minutos y nos vamos...le dijo dirigiéndose a candy para despedirse...

- ¿Pequeña que tienes planeado hacer el día de hoy?...pregunto con curiosidad

- Voy a ir con Annie a visitar al doctor, tu sabes que como enfermera de la familia me tengo que asegurar que ella siga cada instrucción o al menos eso me dijo archie...contesto ella juguetona.

- Me parece una maravillosa idea, nos vemos en la noche entonces..contesto dándole un beso en su mejilla.

- En la noche?..¿ Albert no vienes a almorzar con nosotras?..Pregunto candy con curiosidad

- Me encantaría pequeña, pero no puedo...Nos veremos en la cena...dijo el notando un poco de decepción en sus ojos...

En eso ella se acerco a él tomándole de las mano y mirándolo directo a los ojos... -Te espero entonces a la hora de la cena, rozo sus palmas con sus manos y salio caminando de regreso dentro de la mansión...

Durante el camino a la oficina, Albert sentía que no podía quitarse de encima esa rara sensación que ella le estaba causando en las ultimas veinticuatro horas...

Al llegar a la oficina, se sentó tras su escritorio. Había muchas cosas que firmar y pronto tendría su primera reunión. Vio toda la correspondencia que tenia que abrir y seguramente responder, como era posible que se fuera tan solo por unos días y ya tenia el escritorio lleno como si tuviera meses sin revisar nada...pensaba el..

Respiro profundamente y empezó a revisar cada uno de los documentos que tenia que firmar, los tuvo que poner a un lado, era imposible concentrarse en ese momento, las imágenes de la noche anterior no lo dejaban...

Recordando como se había quedado viéndola cuando ella se alejaba y entraba a su habitación sin mirar atrás, no sabia como describir lo que había sentido en ese momento, el simple roce de sus labios cerca de su boca lo habían dejado sin aliento, nunca pensó que un simple roce proveniente de ella pudiera hacerle sentir de esa manera.

Cuando pudo al fin salir de el trance en que se encontraba camino hasta su habitación, solamente para acostarse en su cama viendo hacia el techo, no sabia si tenia la capacidad de dormir esa noche con todo lo ocurrido en las ultimas horas...ciertamente había sido una noche llena de sorpresas, como era posible que ese cambio tan sutil en ella lo tuviera de esta manera...

No...No era solo ese sutil cambio, era el hecho de que lucia increíblemente hermosa, y con una actitud muy asertiva que no sabia como definirlo, era esa combinación lo que le llamaba la atención, era como si le daba y le quitaba al mismo tiempo...¿ pero que ?..¿ que era eso que le estaba dando?... Y porque sentía que al mismo tiempo se lo estaba quitando? …

Su miraba indescifrable no lo había dejado ver mucho pero definitivamente había algo, eso fue muy claro para él, cada vez que sus pequeñas manos lo tocaban, el roce de sus labios contra sus mejillas, la manera en que lo hizo, sentía como si ella le estuviera diciendole algo...algo que no podía decirle con palabras.

Pero sabia exactamente lo que ella le estaba tratando de decir solo que no lo quería aceptar...Realmente había sido una noche muy larga...pensó.

El golpeteo de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos. Escucho como george llamaba a la puerta. Al ver George entrar con mas correspondencia que leer se pregunto ¿ como se iba a concentrar ?, tenia que apartar de su mente a candy si quería concentrarse y revisar todos esos documentos..

- William, estas fueron enviadas a la mansión y las traje para que las revisaras están dirigidas personalmente a ti ...dijo george entregándole varias cartas.

- Gracias george, le dijo revisando una a una...george salio de la oficina dejándolo nuevamente solo.

Mientras Albert clasificaba las cartas para así decidir cual iba a leer primero, vio una que le llamo la atención, su sorpresa fue grande, tenia mas de cinco años sin saber de ella y ahora le escribió, impaciente abrió la carta y la empezó a leer.

_Querido William,_

_Espero que tu y tu familia se encuentren bien, si ha sido ya bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos y por eso te estoy escribiendo, no sabes lo feliz que me siento el poder tener la oportunidad de visitarte después de tanto tiempo, William tantas cosas han cambiado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos que no puedo esperar a contarte, para cuando recibas esta carta mi barco ya habrá zarpado, de ahí tomare el tren a Chicago, no quiero imponerte nada pero me gustaría verte antes de seguir a casa, mi tren llega a eso de las 6:00pm...si no estas entenderé,_

_Con mucho cariño,_

_Lady Jane Burke Roche_

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Albert al leer esa carta, miro su reloj y vio la fecha en la carta, se dio cuenta que era ese día en que ella llegaba.

Jane, había sido una compañera de aventuras cuando estuvo viajando por toda Europa, tenia un carácter y un espíritu muy similar al suyo y tan libre como él, había tantas memorias pero el no tenia tiempo de recordarlas si quería ir a buscarla...Llamo a la Mansión y pidió que se le preparara una habitación, no sabia cuantos días ella se pudiera quedar pero aprovecharía ese tiempo para saber todo lo que ella había echo durante estos años.

Albert continuo leyendo el resto de su correspondencia, cuando escucho nuevamente como llamaban en la puerta, respiro hondo pensando que ese día al parecer no lo iban a dejar trabajar...dio permiso para que entraran y vio a Archie...

-Tío quería hablar contigo, dijo archie caminando hacia la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio de Albert y sentándose.

- Dime Archie, contesto albert viendo la cara de preocupación que el tenia..

- Yo se que teníamos planeado para que yo hiciera un recorrido por el resto de las empresas Andrew y fuera a cerrar el trato en la oficina de Londres y París a principios de año, pero con el embarazo de Annie la verdad me gustaría que nos quedáramos en América hasta que mi hijo naciera...dijo él en un tono de voz pidiendo que lo entendiera...

- Te entiendo Archie, no hay nada de que preocuparse yo me encargare personalmente...contesto albert entendiendo sus deseos..

- Lo siento, yo se que no querías hacer mas viajes largos, pero si me permite sugerirlo tío porque no llevas a Candy contigo?...pregunto archie tanteando...

- ¿Candy?...dijo albert con cara de sorpresa...y antes que pudiera responderle a archie este continuo..

- Si...porque no? Ella nunca a ido a nuestras oficinas en Washington o en Pennsylvania y mucho menos a visto París, ademas la ultima vez que estuvo en londres fue cuando estudiábamos en el colegio.

No le haría nada mal visitar Londres ahora que es toda una dama y así tendrá la oportunidad de disfrutar esa ciudad...Vamos tío, no viajarías solo, tendrías su compañía porque una vez que candy se case no podrá acompañarte en ningún otro viaje o ir contigo...dijo archie pero esta vez con doble sentido en sus palabras...

El lo sabia todo, no era algo que su adorada annie le pudiera ocultar y un viaje juntos no le haría mal, quizás ayudaría a su tío a abrir sus ojos...Al principio le pareció una locura la idea de su querida annie pero quien sabe el solo tenia que sugerirlo, todo por su gatita pensó archie...

En ese momento lo único que la mente de albert pudo procesar de todo lo que archie le había dicho fue el que candy se casara, la sola idea de imaginarse a el entregando a su pequeña en el altar ahora le provocaba retorcijones en el estomago.

- Eso es algo que tendría que preguntarle a candy, no se con su trabajo en el hospital y los trabajos de caridad que ella y la tía Elroy están haciendo, no se si ella desee dejar todo eso e ir conmigo archie...De todas formas ya habrá tiempo de pensar en eso...-Archie me agradaría presentarte a una vieja amiga que viene a visitarnos, así que si annie y tu nos pueden acompañar en la cena, seria grandioso...yo le hablado mucho de ustedes y me gustarían que todos la conocieran... contesto Albert emocionado...

Una amiga eh?..Archie quería saber mas pero no se atrevía así que solo le respondió levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta...Si nos veremos a la hora de la cena entonces, llamare a annie para dejarle saber...

Tan pronto archie salio de su despacho, albert se puso a pensar llevarme a candy de viaje?, hmmmm...suspiro y volvió a tomar los documentos que estaba leyendo antes de ser interrumpido por archie.

oOoOoOo oOoOoOo

Elroy Andrew había recibido la llamada de su sobrino indicándole que prepara una habitación para un visitante que llegaría ese día, nada le molestaba mas que las visitas inesperadas pero que podía hacer ella, era la petición de William y no podía negarse.

Candice ya se había ido a buscar a Annie, uno de los chóferes ya la había llevado y ella nuevamente estaba sola en la mansión, caminaba rumbo al salón de los retratos donde tenían cuadros de todos los Andrews , vio el de Anthony primero, ese retrato fue pintado un año antes de que Candice formara parte de la familia Andrew, una pequeña lagrima comenzó a rodar por sus mejillas al recordar la perdida sufrida de su sobrino tan joven, tan dulce y amado por todos...

Vio el de Rosemary al lado de William cuando aun era pequeño, ellos habían sido inseparables desde la muerte de sus padres, luego ella murió y eso afecto aun mas a William, aferrándose a la naturaleza y sus animales como únicos compañeros, eso fue algo que solo hasta el presente ella pudo entender... Llego hasta el retrato de los Padres de Albert, observándolos detalladamente.

Elroy Andrew no era una dama que le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos delante de nadie. Esa particular capacidad que ella tenia de esconder todo lo que le acongojaba y dolía fue lo único que la ayudo a enfrentar al consejo y hacer que su palabra fuera tan valida como la de ellos.

Que sus expresivas ordenes también se debían cumplir sin necesidad de dar justificaciones. Al punto de que ellos eran los que temblaban cada vez que ella llegaba, eso le había dado satisfacción, tenia que mostrar que a pesar de ser mujer ella eran tan fuerte como ellos. Llegando a ser una excelente Matriarca de la familia Andrew.

Habían hechos durante su vida del cual se arrepentía, la primera era el no haber podido entender a su sobrino cuando mas la necesito...La noche anterior le mostró una faceta de el que nunca había visto, le mostró que el si podía llegar a ser feliz si él así lo deseaba, no era demasiado tarde para él solo tenia que abrir sus ojos.

Y creía que Candice lo había hecho, lo pudo ver anoche, cuando ella fue testigo de sus reacciones sin él darse cuenta , había visto desde las penumbras como su sobrino se había quedado desconcertado en la puerta de ella, por algunos minutos mas desde que candice se despidiera de el, para ella todo iba por buen camino.

Se sentía tan cansada y los años no la ayudaban, cada día era mas difícil manejar la mansión por si misma y a al mismo tiempo de estar a cargo del resto de las propiedades, deseaba que su sobrino pronto se casara, eso le quitaría un peso de encima...

También eran una de las razones por lo que había estado preparando a candice, para que algún día ella tomara las riendas al lado de William.

Toco con su mano el retrato del padre de albert, susurrándole...Si tan solo estuvieses aquí y guiaras a tu hijo, había sido tan difícil para ella estar a cargo de todo, el ser la Matriarca de los Andrew abarcaba asumir muchas responsabilidades y a pesar de que finalmente William había asumido el rol como Patriarca de la familia ella no tenia descanso...

Como lamentaba tanto todos sus errores, siempre pensó que era una persona muy sagaz y sabia, nunca pensó que el confiar en su propia sangre la llevaría a cometer tantos errores, especialmente con Candice, como pudo no darse cuenta que ella solo deseaba una familia que la amara y la protegiera...

Todavía recordaba cuando William le había dicho que si no fuera por ella, el no estaría ahí con ellos, dios santos que hubiera sido de ti William, si no hubiese sido por ella...Ahora ella tenia la oportunidad de por lo menos ayudar a esa muchacha a la que tanto le debían...Solo esperaba que al final todo saliera bien y que William abriera sus ojos...

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

Candice había salido esa mañana a donde Annie y Archie residían desde que se casaron, estaba tan emocionada por ellos, por fin annie esperaba su primer hijo, que se sentiría ser una madre se preguntaba...bueno algún día ella lo sabrá...

Al llegar annie la recibió con los brazos abiertos, se le notaba lo feliz que estaba.

-¡Candy!, ahora si me tienes que contar todo, sin dejar detalle alguno..Pregunto annie entusiasmada.

- Annie no hay nada nuevo que contar, tu ya sabes todo lo que sucedió anoche...contesto candy al mismo tiempo que caminaban dentro de la villa donde ellos vivían.

- Como que nada candy!, ¿ni siquiera un beso?...dijo annie levantando una ceja..

- No, no me atreví annie, es muy pronto y ademas no quiero echar a perder lo poquito que he ganado...

- Como que lo poquito Candy?..Acaso no viste la cara de Albert?...yo creo que diste un paso grande...y debías haber cerrado la noche aunque sea con un beso... dijo annie picara...

- ¡Annie!...sabes que si hago eso seria muy descarada, ademas le di uno cerca de sus labios y creo que fue suficiente...contesto Candy con las mejillas sonrojadas recordando todas las emociones que ella sintió al hacerlo...

- Ok como tu digas, pero recuerdas que si te tomas mucho tiempo, mas chances tienes que otra te lo quite...

-¡Annie!... pero si fuiste tu la que precisamente me decía que tenia que tener paciencia y ahora? ¿Que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?...¿Acaso hay algo que no me has dicho?...pregunto candy con ojos de curiosidad puesto en Annie..

Annie no sabia si decirle lo de la amiga de albert o no...si mejor le decía así candy estaría preparada en caso de que no fuera tan amiga la susodicha...

- Veras candy, archie me llamo casi unos minutos antes de que llegaras, para informarme que esta noche íbamos a cenar a la Mansión, según archie... Albert quiere presentarnos una amiga que viene a visitarlos...dijo annie esperando la reacción de candy.

- Que raro Albert no me dijo nada...¿Pero porque te preocupas Annie?...pregunto candy

- No lo se candy solo me da mala espina, así que sera mejor te pongas _hermosísima_ esta noche...por si acaso...respondió annie guiñándole un ojo...

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos o vas a perder la cita...dijo candy levantándose, sabiendo lo exagerada que algunas veces podía ser annie.

Durante el camino al hospital candy no dejaba de pensar en la amiga de Albert, quien seria ella? y porque el no le había dicho nada en la mañana...respiro hondo al pensar que pudiera tener competición... ¿competición?... abrió sus ojos de par en par al solo imaginárselo y desde cuando ella piensa en esos términos...

Al llegar al hospital Annie y ella caminaban directo a la consulta, todos en el hospital conocían a candy así que el saludo cordial a todos era algo nato en ella.

- Y bien doctor, como la encuentra...pregunto candy

- No hay nada de que preocuparse, todo esta normal y usted señora no se olvide de tomarse todo con calma y alimentarse bien...contesto el doctor dándoles una lista de alimentos que annie debía consumir.

Tan pronto salieron del hospital, candy se dirijo a annie, esto no estuviera pasando annie si te hubieras cuidado mejor..

- Vamos candy por una simple anemia no voy a perder a mi bebe, ya escuchaste al doctor...respondió annie defendiéndose...

Candy y Annie almorzaron juntas, después fueron a visitar al doctor martín que ahora tenia una clínica no tan pequeña gracias a que candy había convencido a la tía abuela de organizar un evento de caridad para que colectaran suficiente dinero y ahora el doctor martín junto con un grupo de enfermeras atendían mas niños.

Ya de regreso en la mansión la tía abuela le había dicho a candy de la nueva visitante que llegaría y que antes que nada recordara que ella era una dama, nada de locuras. Ella solo asentó preguntándose que pensaba la tía abuela que ella iba a ser? D_espelucarla_ ! ...Salio directo a su habitación a darse un baño y prepararse para la cena.

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

Se sentía agotado, el día había sido muy pesado, no había podido leer todo lo que tenia en su escritorio, había pasado el día entre reuniones y apenas tuvo tiempo de almorzar, pero al ver su reloj recordó que tenia que ir a la estación de tren a recoger a Jane, normalmente el enviaría un chófer, pero en este caso quería darle el la sorpresa.

Al llegar a la estación del tren salio de su coche, buscándola hasta que escucho su voz llamarlo...

-¡William!..dijo ella acercándose a el con una maleta en sus manos..

- Jane, saludo Albert tomando su mano y dándole un beso como todo un caballero

- ¿Como estuvo tu viaje?... Pregunto el dándole indicaciones a su chófer para que tomara la maleta de ella.

- No puedo quejarme, los he tenido peores...bueno tu mas que nadie lo sabe...dijo ella sonriente

- Si tienes razón, contesto el caminando hacia el coche junto con ella.

Ya dentro del coche comenzaron su camino a la mansión...

- Y dime que me cuentas de tu vida william, la ultima vez que nos vimos fue cuando dejaste Italia...

- Si, tienes razón pero sabes que casi pierdo la vida en ese tren, y bueno finalmente asumí mis responsabilidades como cabeza de la familia algo que sabias no quería hacer...Pero esos días de vagabundo ya quedaron atrás...¿Y tu?...¿Volviste con tu familia?...¿Hiciste las paces con tu padres?...Pregunto albert

-William tu sabes cual era la condición que ellos me tenían impuesta, pero si supieras que fui una tonta en escaparme de esa manera, si al menos me hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocer a mi futuro esposo, el que ellos me habían elegido, me hubiera ahorrado todos estos años de locuras...contesto ella negando con su cabeza su error...

- Y te casaste entonces?...pregunto albert curioso

- Si, déjame darte la corta versión...después de que te fuiste de Italia, pase unos días en Milán y de ahí me fui hasta el puerto de Genoa, con la guerra en pleno apogeo tenia que salir de Italia, no me fue muy bien y la persona que nunca imagine me ayudo, mi prometido en ese tiempo me había estaba buscando... todo este tiempo william, mi pobre Charles...buscándome por toda Europa... Me encontró en el momento que mas lo necesite. Eso de pasarse por hombre no me funciono muy bien y el llego a tiempo diciendo que era mi esposo... Ay William que tonta fui, una ciega...

- Lo importante es que arreglaste las cosas, y como es que te dejo viajar sola ahora?..

- No fue fácil convencerlo pero el sabia que era una de esas cosas que no podía cambiar en mi...dijo ella riéndose...

- Y tu William ya te casaste?..Pregunto esta vez ella...

- No, todavía no...contesto el sin dar muchas explicaciones

- Ya veo, quizás dejaste el vagabundo atrás pero nunca dejaras a nadie entrar en esa coraza ¿verdad?...pregunto ella señalando con su dedo indice su corazón...ella sabia lo bueno y generoso que era el, lo había conocido en su primer viaje a África como vagabundo mientras ella pretendía ser uno de los chicos, desde ese momento ellos habían sido amigos y aunque Albert disfrutaba de su soledad, ella podría decir que fue su único amigo hasta que el la descubrió, desde ese entonces el la ayudo.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo vas a quedarte con nosotros? Pregunto el cambiando la conversación...

- Solo dos días William, estoy ansiosa de ver a mi Charles...contesto ella emocionada

Albert lo único que hizo fue reírse, la verdad conocerla fue un caso único, nunca había visto a una mujer tan fuerte y sin miedo a la vida, rebelde como el lo fue y ahora con un aspecto tan femenino, se imaginaba que los años la habían ayudado y el hecho de estar casada le habían acentuado su carácter.

Al fin estaban llegando a la mansión y en la entrada Albert pudo divisar a Candy, la tía Elroy Annie y Archie esperándolos.

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

Candy sentía un ligero aprieto en el pecho, las palabras de annie no la dejaban sola, movió ligeramente su cabeza para poner a un lado esos pensamientos.

Vio como Albert salio del auto, dedicándole una sonrisa que se extendió en todo su rostro. Albert le correspondió al instante, pero no se acercó, se giro hacia el auto nuevamente estirando su mano y dejando bajar a su acompañante.

Candy pestañeó varias veces al ver la mujer que lo acompañaba, era hermosa, alta con cabellos largos y rubios, su cabello era lacio no como los de ella, podía ver su cara fina y sus ojos azules...

- "Tia Elroy, Candy, Annie y Archie". Ella es Lady Jane Burke Roche, Baronesa Fermoy, Ella se unirá a nosotros para la cena y nos acompañara por dos días...todos saludaron muy amablemente.

- Lady Jane, ella es mi tía Elroy, mi sobrino Archie y su esposa Annie y ella es Candy...presento Albert señalando a cada uno de los presentes.

- Candy!...tu hija adoptiva William...contesto ella con voz de asombro al ver a candy.

No sabia porque pero Candy sintió la necesidad de aclarar de inmediato a la nueva visitante que ella no era hija de Albert antes que este pudiera decir palabra dijo firmemente ..

- No, no soy la hija adoptiva de Sir William, pero si hace mucho tiempo atrás el fue mi tutor...

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónito antes las palabras de candy, y Albert se preguntaba desde cuanto ella lo llamaba "Sir William"...Así que decidió confirmar las palabras de ella.

- Jane, hace mucho tiempo que ya no soy el tutor legal de Candy...Ahora si todos nos disculpan, dejemos que nuestra invitada tome un descanso antes de la cena...dijo Albert esta vez tomándola de su brazo para escoltarla dentro de la mansión.

La tía abuela le dio una mirada a candy como para que ella recordara sus palabras mientras caminaba hacia dentro.

Sin embargo candy sabia que ya estaba celosa, pero ella no sabia si lady jane era o fue algo de albert.. ... Pero fuera lo que fuera, se aseguraría de hacer notar su presencia...Mientras caminaba al lado de archie y annie.

Albert se había bañado y cambiado para la cena, paso por la habitación de su Invitada para escoltarla, mientras la tía abuela, archie, annie y candy ya se encontraban en la mesa, todos vieron como albert escoltaba a su invitada a su asiento el cual asigno a su izquierda ya que a su derecha siempre estaba candy.

Albert se sentó posando sus ojos en candy, ella era una visión de belleza que estaba delante de él , como no lo había visto antes? se preguntaba...vio como sus mejillas empezaban a sonrosarse cuando el la vio, disimuladamente miro su vestido elegante que tenia un escote que era modesto, pero no obstante sus ojos se perdieron en las finas líneas de su cuello pasando por su modesto escote hasta llegar a su cintura que era increíblemente pequeña.

Ese solo pensamiento le golpeó dolorosamente en el estómago..."Ahh - Candy, ¿qué diablos me estas haciendo ?" desviando su mirada tratando de distraerse con su amiga...

Mientras todos conversaban amenamente, candy ya estaba algo irritada, toda la atención de albert estaba centrada en la susodicha, oh no!...no!..no!..Ella no le iba a dejar el camino libre a ninguna...eso si que no...tenia que hacer algo...pero que?... los celos la estaban cegando...

Al terminar la cena, todos se movieron al salón para disfrutar las habilidades de Annie cada vez que tocaba el piano.

Lady Jane que estaba hablando con albert notaba los ojos de candy clavados en ella, algo impaciente, ella era mujer y tenia la impresión de que esa jovencita estaba molesta por su presencia, sabia de ella porque William siempre la nombraba, si mas lo recordaba fue por ella que el regreso a América. Nunca se imagino que el tuviera a su tutela semejante belleza, como era que el no la hubiese reclamado como esposa..

- William, si candy no esta a tu tutela cual es la relación que ustedes mantienen?..Pregunto ella con cautela..

Albert se sorprendió por su pregunta pero igual le respondió...Candy no lleva nuestro apellido pero ella es parte de esta familia, y todos la queremos mucho...¿Porque?..esta vez el pregunto con curiosidad.

- ¿Seguro que no hay nada mas entre ustedes?..volvió ella a preguntar esta vez levantando una ceja..

- No, que te hace pensar eso?.. volvió a presionar el..

- ¿No te molesta si te digo lo que yo pienso?...nuevamente pregunto con cautela porque no quería encender una mecha...

- Jane, deja los rodeos y dime de una vez...contesto albert ya sin paciencia...

- A mi me parece que ella te mira con otros ojos, y creo que esta celosa de mi presencia, acaso no le dijiste que yo estaba casada William?

Albert estaba asombrado, seria posible que hasta su amiga podía ver lo que el no pudo?...si quería algún indicio que ella lo amaba, ahí estaba...¿ Como había sido tan ciego?...hasta Terry pudo ver a través de ella y el ...El que decía conocerla, el que había compartido todo con ella desde hace tanto tiempo no lo pude ver...respiro hondo cerrando sus ojos y respondiendole...

- No jane, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablarle de ti y si ya me lo habían dicho, solo que quería estar seguro...yo no puedo, ni quiero lastimarla Jane y me podrías creer que hasta hace poco me he dado cuenta de lo increíblemente hermosa que es...pero eso no es suficiente como para acercarme y crear falsas ilusiones...

- Entiendo tu dilema, recuerda que fui yo la que hui de mi prometido, todo porque mi familia lo eligió para mi, solo para terminar casandome con el, a veces uno tiene que darle al corazón una oportunidad, ahora yo no puedo vivir sin mi Charles...Quizás lo que deberías hacer es abrir tu corazón y descubrir si puedes amarla...

- Albert volteo a ver a donde candy se encontraba y vio como sus esmeraldas lo miraban fijamente..Candy..Candy..repetía su nombre en un susurro y la pregunta que tanto había estado rodando en su cabeza vino nuevamente a su mente...¿Podré Amarla?...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

**Mis especiales agradecimientos para todas las chicas por sus comentarios...**

Laila: Me alegra mucho que la historia te guste...espero disfrute este capitulo...saludos :D!

Annie: Saludos a ti querida ...saludos y cuídate...:D!

Galaxylam: ja, ja, ja, si ya creo que lo tiene solo que el necesita un _empujoncito_ para darse cuenta.. ¿ sera que se lo damos?... saludos y cuídate...:D!

Olimpia: Siiiiiiiiiiiiii. - Me alegro mucho...no te aburras todavía ahora es que empieza lo bueno...ja, ja, ja...saludos y cuídate...:D!

himurita: Ay que mala eres conmigo Pauli...jajajaja ya te tocará...:D!

ana-burchs: Gracias querida...espero disfrute esté capitulo y te sigas divirtiendo como yo lo hago escribiéndolo...saludos y cuídate...:D!

gabyselenator: Muchas gracias, al menos se hace el intento...espero este capitulo te guste...cuidate y un abrazote...:D!

Mushita : Siiii, ves no tarde mucho...saludos y un abrazote...:D!

sayuri: Si...y que crees la pobre ya esta celosa...imagínate que clases de cosas puedo hacer uno para que la vean...jajajaja...saludos y cuídate...:D!

RVM85: Amigui...Si...Wow!.. Yeahhh!...si estoy de acuerdo un empujoncito nunca ha echo daño a nadie...espero disfrutes este capitulo..:D!

Caritapelo: Nunca, dejar una historia a medias...Noooooo...espero que sigas disfrutando...vale siii...:D!

jimena andrew : Siiiii...aqui te dejo otro capitulo, espero que lo disfrute...cuidate y un abrazote...:D!

Verenice Canedo: jajajajajaja...definitivamente ha causado estragos en el...¿Que crees lo traero como corderito de rodillas ante ella?.. cuidate y un abrazote...:D!

passcusa: Y que galán! ufff..William Albert Andrew...Cuanto crees que pueda aguanta el? Cuidate y saludos..:D!

Guest: Gracias...ahi te dejo otro capitulo...disfruta siiiii :)

Rosi White: El tapete y toda la casa...jajajaja..espero te guste este capitulo...saludos y un abrazote...:D!

Blanca Andrew: Amigui espero que te sientas mejor, saludos y espero que te guste este capitulo...Cuidate y un fuerte abrazo...:D!

Paolau: gracias amigui...espero sigas leyendo porque como dicen por ahi...lo bueno siempre se hace esperar...cuídate y saludos..:D!

JENNY: Siiiiiiii...algunas veces tenemos que tomar en cargo de nuestro mismo destino para ser felices...nada de llorar sin luchar...Cuídate y saludos...:D!

Samaggy: Me alegro...te veo en el próximo...cuídate y saludos...:D!

Lezti Bella: Tu primer fic en español...si es así bienvenida querida, espero no te aburras y sigas disfrutando con nosotros...Cuídate y un abrazote...:D!


	5. Capitulo 5 - Primer Paso

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y característica fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...espero la disfruten...

Muchísimas gracias a todas las chicas por sus comentarios, prometo responderles en el siguiente capítulo...cuídense y un saludo.. :)

**¿Podré Amarla?...**

**By: **Keila Nott

**Capitulo Cinco**

**Primer Paso**

Candy se sentía asfixiada, tenía que recuperar la compostura, no era su intención reaccionar de esa manera, pero la desmedida atención que Albert tenía a su visitante hacia que no se pudiera controlar...Y para colmo ahora ellos la miraban con intensidad...tenía que salir del salón de inmediato, si eso haría, quizás si se refrescaba un poco el calor que estaba sintiendo pudiera pensar con más claridad y saber qué hacer...

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del salón con su toque de elegancia, disculpándose con los presentes, al salir del salón...subió las escaleras de la mansión directo hasta a su habitación, al entrar aseguro la puerta por la parte de adentro, no quería que Annie ni nadie la tomara por sorpresa. Su corazón latía tan rápido que podía salírsele del pecho.

Tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero no, no lo iba a hacer, hace mucho tiempo se prometió asimisma no hacerlo, se prometió que lucharía y que era lo que ahora estaba haciendo?..Se pregunto...a la primera señal de incertidumbre casi que salió corriendo como una cobarde en vez de preguntarle directo cual era la relación que ellos mantenían...a la final Albert era su amigo y el siempre le contaba todo, el no dejaría de contarle si estaba enamorado o no...Tonta candy...que tonta...se repetía ella...

Respiro profundamente varias veces hasta que finalmente se sintió tranquila, camino directo al baño, necesitaba lavarse la cara con agua fría para poder pensar claro, nunca pensó que sentir celos dejara una sensación de agonía ligada con un vació, no sabía porque pero ahora entendía a Susana.

El porqué de todo lo que ella hizo, pero ella no era susana, ella no iba a hacer una cosa como esa, al terminar de lavar su cara se vio una vez más en el espejo...su cara lucia mucho mejor que cuando había dejado el salón, sonrió un poco para quitarse esa cara de angustia que la había invadido. Ahora se sentía con más determinación, se sentía lista para bajar al salón, tan pronto se acomodo su vestido camino hacia la puerta y quito el seguro.

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

-¡William! , no te quedes ahí parado, anda a hablar con ella, no viste como salió, la tienes sufriendo aunque no quieras...dijo jane en un tono que expresaba más que nada preocupación, nunca le había gustado incomodar a nadie y si ella bien recordaba sus conversaciones con william durante sus viajes, candy era muy importante para él así que no podía dejar que un velo de dudas los cubriera. Porque aunque él no lo pudiera ver, candy lo veía con otros ojos...

- Tienes razón jane...contesto Albert ahora caminando hacia la puerta del salón.

Mientras albert salía del salón, jane caminaba hasta donde la tía abuela estaba para hacerle compañía, la tía abuela no perdía de vista todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ellos creían que por ser ya vieja no se daba de cuenta de todo lo que estaba sucediendo... Y a pesar de haberle enseñado modales a candy, ella seguía siendo muy impulsiva...

Annie por su lado seguía tocando el piano cambiando de tune por uno más lleno de sentimiento, archie lo noto y no pudo evitar sentarse a su lado mientras ella tocaba ese tune que le recordaba lo mucho que amaba a su esposa, y ahora que estaba embarazada se veía más radiante, que era eso que hacía que las mujeres en ese estado se vieran llenas de vida, sería el hecho de llevar consigo una nueva luz…..Pensó el...

Albert subía las escaleras, sabía que su pequeña se iría a encerrar en su cuarto, jane tenía razón, no había nada que lo detuviera a intentarlo, ¿por qué no ser feliz?, no había alguien más especial que ella con quien él pudiera formar una familia, la conocía muy bien, compartían los mismos intereses, amaban la naturaleza, solo ellos dos eran capaces de ir contra lo que la sociedad dictaba, era hermosa por dentro y por fuera...

Y lo más importante de todo lo conocía a él muy bien, él no tenía que pretender ser otro sino el mismo...

Quizás la idea de Archie no era tan descabellada, si se la llevaba con el de viaje definiría mejor todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ella en esos momentos, porque él no podía negar que se sentía atraído hacia ella, pero esta nueva faceta entre ellos sería un poco extraña por la confianza que existía entre los dos, ellos eran amigos, confidentes...

Definitivamente si ella aceptaba ir de viaje con el necesitarían una chaperona, no se la podía llevar así como así, la tía Elroy pondría el grito al cielo si no se llevaban un ejército que los mantuviera vigilados...

Pero primero lo primero se dijo Albert…..llego hasta su puerta y antes de que pudiera tocarla, candy la abrió de par en par...La reacción de los dos fue notable, ella jadeó en señal de sorpresa y él solo se quedo viéndola...Confirmando una vez mas lo hermosa que era y que definitivamente el estaba sintiendo algo por ella, algo que era diferente...

Tomando un poco de cordura finalmente hablo, pequeña podemos hablar...Ella trago seco, por alguna razón se sintió descubierta ante el...

- Por supuesto Albert...contesto

Albert como todo un caballero que era le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla hacia el jardín, la noche era bella y él quería un lugar tranquilo donde ellos pudieran conversar...bajaron las escaleras sin decir palabra cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos...luchando con sus propios demonios..

Al llegar al jardín, el soltó su brazo solo para tomarla de las manos...llegaron al mismo lugar de la noche anterior y el empezó a hablar...había decido empezar por lo que consideraba más sencillo...

-Pequeña como annie está embarazada y necesita de muchos cuidados, archie ha decido no viajar y cerrar algunos contratos que están pendientes, así que yo voy a tener que ir en su lugar, saldré de viaje muy pronto y no estaré de regreso por al menos en uno o dos meses...

Oh no! ..Se va, se va...pensaba candy...su corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido que se sentía como caballo desbocado rumbo a un abismo...

Albert al ver que ella no respondía continúo hablando...

- Candy y a mí me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, siempre dijiste que te gustaría venir en uno de mis viajes y este sería una oportunidad para que vieras las empresas Andrew y de paso me hicieras compañía…..

Candy sintió inmediatamente un alivio...el quería que ella se fuera con él….contéstale por dios santos...deja tus nerviosismo a un lado...se reprimía ella misma..

- Entonces que dices pequeña... ¿vienes conmigo?...visitaremos las oficinas de Londres, parís y algunas ciudades en América...Pregunto el al ver que candy no le respondía…

- De verdad Albert quieres que vaya contigo...de viaje...contesto ella recalcando su última frase...

-Por supuesto pequeña nada me haría más feliz que vinieras conmigo...dijo el mirando directamente a sus ojos...pensando que ahora tenía que aclarar cualquiera duda que ella tenía con respecto a Jane, no sabía porque tenía que aclararlo pero eso fue la recomendación que jane le dio, así que decidió seguirla...

- Sabes que jane se va pronto, ella no puede esperar ver a su esposo, la conocí cuando deje Londres para embarcarme a áfrica….Te acuerdas que te conté de aquella enfermera y mi amigo que nos ayudaban...

- Si lo recuerdo Albert….contesto ella sin poder evitar respirar hondo en señal de tranquilidad al saber que ellos solo eran amigos y que ella se había estado ahogando en un vaso de agua siempre tan impulsiva candy…se regaño asimisma…

Sentía su boca seca y inconscientemente se humedeció sus labios...algo que no paso desaparecido por Albert despertando un deseo en él, algo que aun no entendía...y pensando cuánta razón jane había tenido, la reacción de candy antes sus palabras le habían dicho que ella realmente pensaba había algo entre ellos...

Pero lo que él hizo después no lo había podido evitar...no lo había planeado...

Sus ojos se habían quedado clavados directo en sus labios llevándolo a tocarlos con su dedo pulgar, recorriéndolos lentamente…nunca antes había tocado sus labios…eran tan suaves...

Candy sin embargo respiraba de manera incontrolada sus labios habían ansiado por tanto tiempo un beso de él...que su toque quemaba...vio como Albert se acercaba lentamente y sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar, esperando ansiosa y expectante ese beso tan soñado...

Albert se acerco lentamente hasta que sus labios se encontraron, sintió como ella se estremeció ante su contacto y sin pensar nada más se dejo llevar por todo lo que ella le estaba haciendo sentir, con sus manos la tomo por la nuca y la cintura para atraerla más hacia él…

Ella se levanto de puntillas, acercándose un poco más, devolviéndole el beso, el beso que había ansiado por tanto tiempo había llegado, y era mejor de lo que ella esperaba, no había comparaciones que hacer, porque nunca la habían besado de esa manera…Rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y comenzó a acariciar sus rubios cabellos, necesitaba sentir mas y mas de él.

Albert primero la beso suavemente disfrutando el sabor de sus labios, enseñándola a dejarlo saborear cada parte de su boca…luego al sentirla tan cerca con su delicioso perfume llenándolo completamente, no pudo evitarlo y profundizo el beso….aquello era una locura, el sentía las manos de ellas enredadas en sus cabellos y solo cuando el aire les empezó a hacerle falta se separaron muy lentamente….

Albert abrió sus ojos y vio como un par de esmeraldas lo miraban….Ahí estaba, ella no se lo podía ocultar…el pudo ver solo amor en sus ojos, dándose de cuenta de lo que había hecho…

- Perdóname Candy, yo no debí – empezó a balbucear contrariado, confundido entre el deseo y la cordura… El no quería lastimarla y mucho menos quería que ella perdiera la confianza en él.

No!...ella no quería escuchar su arrepentimiento…

- Shhhh…..no digas nada Albert!….No te tengo nada que perdonarte, porque yo lo había deseado igual o más que tu…..Aseguró ella un poco nerviosa bajando su rostro, no quería que él la viera de esa manera, no quería su lastima…ya ahí estaba se lo había dicho y que mas daba..….fui una tonta se dijo asimisma…

Albert al verla toda contrariada, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dijo…

-Pequeña no pienses por un minuto que no lo disfrute o que no deseaba hacerlo, yo no quiero perder tu confianza, yo no quiero lastimarte y siento que me propase contigo al besarte de esa forma…yo…yo…no pudo continuar ella lo interrumpió nuevamente..

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Albert y por un beso no vas a perder mi confianza, olvídemelos si….dijo esta vez ella pero se sentía un poco lastimada tratando de apartar su rostro para que el no la viera...

Albert pudo notarlo y eso era algo que él no podía tolerar, verla lastimada era algo que lo desgarraba en lo más profundo de su ser, nunca lo había podido soportar, ya lo había visto antes cuando Terry y ella se separaron y si bien aún no había definido sus sentimientos por ella de algo estaba seguro y era que le gustaba, le gustaba más de lo que el mismo quería admitir y después de besarla, de sentir sus suaves labios con los de él, después de sentir todas esas sensaciones que ella le provocaba…no se lo podía seguir negando asimismo.

Tenía que decírselo…..pero no sabía cómo, nunca se lo había dicho a ninguna antes, entonces sintió como ella trataba de soltarse de su agarre, así que solo la atrajo más cerca de él, con una mano en su rostro hizo que ella lo viera a sus ojos, y con la otra la sostuvo de su cintura.

Cuando tuvo toda su atención, acaricio su mejilla y le dijo, pequeña la verdad es que no lo puedo olvidar, no me pidas que lo olvide...porque…porque…su lucha interna no lo dejaba hablar, era tan difícil para él expresar lo que sentía.

El vivir toda su vida reprimiendo sus sentimientos, sin poder expresarlos, sin poder compartirlos lo habían convertido en un roble...

- ¿Por qué Albert?...Pregunto candy invitándolo a terminar aquello que él no podía decir…

- Porque me gustas, dijo el finalmente…Entonces ella lo sorprendió con una sonrisa brillante que podía competir con la de la luna llena y las estrellas que lo dejaron sin aliento y sorprendido por su transformación. Sintió su corazón latir divertido con aquella sonrisa, una sonrisa que estaba llena de esperanza en ella.

Candy sonreía sin darse cuenta que lo hacía, se lo había dicho….entonces si había logrado algo, ¿Y qué si él no le había declarado su amor eterno?... pensó con una decepción pasajera.

Su decisión de hacer que él se enamorara de ella y que la amara como ella lo amaba a él, ahora era más firme y llena de determinación…después de todo ella solo había empezado a conquistarlo, ahora era su turno de hablar…

- Y tu también me gustas…dijo ella sonando un poco tímida, la única vez que dijo algo así fue a Anthony muchos años atrás cuando apenas era una niña, ella lo amaba pero esas palabras las guardaría hasta que el momento oportuno llegara…

Esta vez fue el turno de Albert de sonreír y nuevamente tomo sus labios para besarla pero esta vez fue un beso lleno de dulzura y cariño….

Se separaron cuando escucharon un carraspeo en el fondo, era jane que los había estado buscando ya que ella sabia la tía abuela había mandado a uno de la servidumbre en busca de ellos…

- William, candy la tía Elroy ya está un poco impaciente porque ustedes habían desaparecidos…dijo ella sin poder esconder una sonrisa de sus labios…

- Gracias jane, tu como siempre tan oportuna…dijo Albert haciendo una mueca...

-Bueno William ya me conoces, nunca he podido estar lejos de problemas, ellos me siguen a donde quiera que voy, dijo ella con una risita…

Candy se sintió tonta nuevamente, la amiga de Albert era un amor y ella sin razón ni motivo se había sentido celosa…Albert volteo a ver a candy con una sonrisa en sus labios...

-Vamos…dijo el ofreciéndole su brazo para escoltarla…

- ¿Hey y yo qué?... dijo jane cuando los vio comenzar a caminar dejándola atrás…

Albert se echo a reír ofreciéndole su otro brazo y escoltándolas a las dos una en cada lado…

Al llegar al salón la tía abuela los miraba detalladamente, bueno al menos candy se veía más relajada que cuando dejo el salón…pensó ella.

- Así que ahí están, nos habían dejado preocupados con su desaparición…dijo archie viendo directo a candy y luego a albert..

- Mira que los encontré en el jardín, dijo jane haciendo que a candy se le subieran los colores creyendo que ella iba a decir algo acerca de la forma que los encontró…

- Si, como siempre candy distraída con la dulce candy…contesto albert mirando a jane para que no continuara…

- Bueno me alegro que estén de regreso porque nosotros ya nos vamos y habíamos estado planeando con jane para que fuéramos de paseo mañana… dijo annie entusiasmada…

- Me parece una excelente idea…contesto Albert...

Candy sintiéndose mas animada se acerco a jane y le dijo, si te parece antes que dejes chicago te los mostramos, conozco un parque hermoso donde albert y yo siempre vamos.

-Además podemos ir de compras, dijo annie

A estas altura albert y archie se reían, ellos ya no eran parte de la conversación, las chicas se habían juntados para planear su salida al día siguiente…

La tía abuela se levanto dando las buenas noches, estaba cansada y no tenia paciencia con estas jovencitas…

Archie aprovecho que annie estaba conversando con candy y jane para saciar su curiosidad...

-Y entonces tío que has pensado de lo que hablamos en la mañana, ¿te vas a llevar a candy de viaje?..

Fue entonces que Albert recordó que ella no le había dicho que si, se lo había pedido pero con lo del beso se le había olvidado por completo preguntarle su respuesta…bueno ya se lo preguntaría nuevamente…

-Sí Archie, creo que me la llevare, es una buena idea, así me hará compañía y conocerá las empresas, por supuesto si ella acepta, porque también tiene su trabajo en que pensar…

Archie sonrió, había algo más en el tono de su tío pero ya lo que él había sugerido estaba generando frutos…

Después de haber planificado el paseo y acordado la hora, archie y annie se retiraron dando las buenas noches a todos. Jane por su lado también se retiro no sin antes decirle a albert que se portara bien...Cosa que lo hizo reír…

Albert caminaba a candy a su habitación, ya era tarde y por más que quisiera hablar con ella tendría que esperar, no podía ir con ellas de paseo porque su día como siempre estaba lleno de reuniones y documentos que firmar…Pero al menos le preguntaría por su respuesta…

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de ella, le pregunto…

-Candy… ¿vienes conmigo entonces?...

-Uh?..respondió ella confundida sin entender su pregunta...

-De viaje, me acompañaras…

- Si, por supuesto, dijo ella muy alegre…..solo necesito hablar con el director del hospital para pedir permiso, ¿Por cuánto tiempo dijiste que nos íbamos?

- Uno o dos meses, quizás un poco mas dependiendo, algunas veces estas negociones toman tiempo…respondió el…

-Ok, también tenemos que hablar con la tía abuela, yo no creo que a ella le guste la idea que yo viaje sola contigo Albert…

- No te preocupes, no viajaremos solos, dorothy puede venir con nosotros como tu dama de compañía y además esta George…Pero que te parece si lo discutimos después…dijo el regalándole una sonrisa…

-Si, dijo ella, no sabía que esperar, no estaba segura como proceder…

Albert estaba en el mismo dilema, así que se acerco a ella dándole un beso en su mejilla, deseándole las buenas noches y caminando hacia su habitación…

Candy entro a su habitación y tan pronto cerró la puerta dejo salir un suspiro, había contenido toda sus emociones de lo que había sucedido en las últimas dos horas mientras hablaba con jane y annie, fue solo cuando entro a su habitación que todas las imágenes de el jardín vinieron precipitadamente y al mismo tiempo dejándola sin aliento…

Camino hasta llegar a su cama y se dejo caer tomando su almohada y abrazándola fuertemente…Albert la había besado… ¡Ay, La imagen de sus manos tocando su mejillas cuando le dijo que le gustaba…..sabia que solo era un pequeño paso dado, pero había logrado llamar su atención…

¿Y ahora que eran ellos?...se pregunto, una sola palabra vino a su mente pero él no se lo había pedido, se decía asimisma moviendo su cabeza en negación…

Pero no era que hubiese podido, fueron interrumpidos…poniendo su almohada a un lado se sentó en la cama, cerro sus ojos mientras tocaba sus labios recordando su beso….recordando el sabor de ellos que habían sido tan dulces como la miel y el roce de sus labios tan suaves como el terciopelo...

Albert! dijo su nombre suspirando, se levanto de su cama y camino hacia el baño, al llegar tomo y abrió su pequeña cajita con todo lo que había conservado durante sus años de adolescente.

En ella encontró aquel objeto que había sido y seguía siendo el centro de su atención…la insignia Andrew…Aquella que su príncipe había perdido cuando se vieron por primera vez, poco a poco estoy entrando, dijo ella…y cuando pueda entrar ahí me voy a quedar mi príncipe junto a ti a tu lado….

Mientras tanto Albert en su dormitorio no podía dormir, nuevamente candy estaba en su mente, había dado un primer paso…un paso que no sabía a dónde lo llevaría pero que deseaba descubrir, sería un viaje que emprendería, pero no sería uno de sus solitarios viajes que siempre le gusto tomar, sin ataduras, sin nadie que le indicara el rumbo a tomar, sin mirar atrás, no sería esa clase de viaje que tomaría….

Este sería un viaje que su corazón empezaría y el rumbo que tomaría era incierto, pero quizás era el primer paso para que sanara todas las heridas sufridas durante su vida y en el proceso descubrir esa clase de amor que él nunca pensó en encontrar.…

Nunca en su vida pensó que aquella pequeña llorona que vio por primera vez en esa colina y a la cual vio crecer y madurar en esta hermosa dama que ahora era se estuviera colando poco a poco en su ser…

Si por alguien había sentido mucho afecto era precisamente por ella, siempre trato de protegerla y cuidarla...lo que le estaba pasando ahora nunca se lo hubiese imaginado….

Al ver que no podía conciliar el sueño decidió levantarse, salió de su habitación caminando por el pasillo y se detuvo unos minutos en la puerta de candy, su aroma a rosas y lavanda todavía estaba impregnado en el ambiente, sacudió su cabeza y bajo las escaleras yendo directo a la cocina, quizás un poco de leche tibia lo ayudaría a dormir pensó...

Era maravilloso que la servidumbre estuviera durmiendo, nunca lo dejaban usar la cocina, claro que ellos no sabían lo buen cocinero que era él, tomo un pequeño tazón y puso algo de leche prendió la cocina y moviendo de vez en cuando empezó a tibiar la leche...

Mientras hacía eso recordaba el beso que se habían dado candy y él, la manera en que ella correspondió a su beso, pudo notar su inexperiencia pero poco a poco ella aprendía a corresponderle y eso le había gustado…

Su ego masculino le había gustado enseñarla esa forma de besar que solo era permitido entre novios… ¿Novios? …pensó el de repente tragando seco y apagando la cocina antes que la leche se derramara, se sirvió un poco en una taza y camino hasta la sala donde se sentó en un amplio sillón… ¿Y ahora que eran ellos?...no lo había pensado…

Si apenas estaba dando un primer paso, pero no sonaba mal…candy su novia…

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**


	6. Capítulo 6 - Novia

**********Disclaimer:** Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y característica fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...espero la disfruten...

Muchísimas gracias a todas las chicas por sus comentarios. Ahí les dejo el siguiente capitulo...espero sigan disfrutando de esta pequeña historia... Les deseo un maravilloso fin de semana...

**¿Podré Amarla?... **

**by: **Keila Nott

Su ego masculino le había gustado enseñarla esa forma de besar que solo era permitido entre novios… ¿Novios? …pensó el de repente tragando seco y apagando la cocina antes que la leche se derramara, se sirvió un poco en una taza y camino hasta la sala donde se sentó en un amplio sillón… ¿Y ahora que eran ellos?...no lo había pensado…

Si apenas estaba dando un primer paso, pero no sonaba mal…Candy su novia…

**Capítulo Seis**

**Novia**

Se había levantado temprano con la esperanza de desayunar con él, quería verlo antes de que se marchara a las oficinas Andrew, no sabía que esperar pero no había dejado de pensar en todo lo que haría de ahora en adelante para conquistarlo, su beso no la había dejado dormir bien, inclusive había pensado que lo escucho detenerse en su puerta a altas horas de la noche.

Seguro había sido solo su imaginación...

-Dorothy, apúrate o no alcanzare a desayunar con Albert…

- Solo un minuto Candy….. ¡Ay! que humor, ahora si estaba apurada pensaba dorothy sorprendida porque últimamente candy no solo se levantaba temprano para desayunar con el señor sino su constante arreglo, la conocía desde que era una pequeña y ella nunca fue así, pero eso había cambiado, ahora candy no hacía más que arreglarse, peinarse y dios que se ponía de un humor cuando no estaba lista a tiempo…

- Lista, contesto dorothy…

- Gracias dorothy, no sé qué haría sin ti… dijo candy sonriente saliendo de la habitación, con un vestido de algodón blanco que tenia pequeñas rosas bordadas y su cabello recogido en una alta cola dejando algunos rizos caer…

Bajo tan rápido como pudo sin correr, su entusiasmo era tan grande que no le cabía en el corazón, se detuvo en la puerta del comedor, respiro profundo y entro dando pasos firmes y finos….Al entrar con sus ojos busco aquellos color zafiros de cabello rubio que la traían de cabeza pero para su mayor decepción él no estaba.

Disimulo muy bien su cara de decepción delante el resto de los presentes, dando los buenos días y caminando a sentarse en su sitio.

- Jane, tengo que ir primero al hospital, espero no te moleste…dijo candy dirigiéndose a la amiga de Albert.

- Y eso candy, pensaba que estabas libre por otros dos días más….Pregunto la tía abuela

- Si tía, pero debo hablar con el director del hospital primero, tengo que pedir permiso para ausentarme por al menos dos o tres meses, espero no me despidan….contesto candy pensando en el grito al cielo que seguramente Flamy iba a poner, los años no la habían cambiado ni un gramo, ella seguía siendo tan estricta como siempre y de paso candy sabia que ella no era su favorita, flamy siempre le había mostrado lo mucho que ella le disgustaba, si tan solo tuviera un novio, pero no... seguro flamy se quedaría soltera y gruñona….

- ¿Cómo?..¿Vas a viajar a algún lugar candice?…Pregunto la tía abuela levantando una ceja...

- Si tía…. Albert me ha invitado de viaje con él, estoy segura que cuando él pueda lo discutirá con usted.

- Más le vale, que piensa mi sobrino…. imagínate el qué dirán…El viajando solo contigo…ni se le ocurra….No solo tu reputación estaría en juego Candice….Nuestro apellido también seria mancillado…espeto la tía abuela con la mano en su frente de solo pensarlo…

- No se preocupe tía, dorothy vendrá como mi dama de compañía y además George también vendrá…contesto candy

- No es suficiente, William nunca piensa…dijo la tía abuela respirando hondo

La tía y sus antiguas tradiciones pensó candy, ni modo…

- Estoy segura que William hará todo en sus manos para que nada de eso suceda, además le hará bien tener compañía señora Elroy, desde que conozco a William siempre ha viajado solo, y a candy no le haría nada mal asociarse con todo lo que hacen en las empresas Andrew…¿verdad Candy?...pregunto jane

-¿Yo?, contesto candy un poco asombrada…

- Si, no te gustaría ayudar a William?... desde que tomo las riendas no ha hecho nada más que trabajar…o al menos a mi me dio la impresión cuando vino a buscarme, lucia tan cansado…dijo jane con un tono triste pensando en todo lo que su amigo tenía que hacer cada día...

A candy nunca se le había ocurrido, pero ella era enfermera de corazón, ella no sabía nada de negocios o compañías, como podía ella ayudar a Albert en ese ámbito...

- Bueno piénsalo querida, no seria nada malo que él te tuviera siempre a su lado, dijo jane con doble sentido guiñándole un ojo a candy…

Siempre a su lado, Mmmmm….otra excusa para estar con Albert…pensó candy

Al terminar el desayuno, la tía abuela se retiro dejando a jane y candy esperando por annie…

-Y dime candy desde cuando amas a William?...pregunto jane a quemarropa cuando se quedaron solas…

- ¡Jane!...contesto candy sorprendida por su deducción...

- Oh, vamos querida se te nota a leguas que estas enamorada de William….

- ¿Tan transparente soy?...pregunto candy poniendo su mano en su pecho al pensar que todos podían ver a través de ella...

- Bueno no tu William al parecer…contesto jane haciendo una mueca…

- No lo creo…. Creo que el ya lo sospecha porque anoche…Candy se quedo callada de repente pensando en lo que iba a decir…

- Si anoche te beso, ya lo vi…dijo ella sonriente...

En eso llego el carruaje que traía a Annie, ellas salieron a recibirla… Annie abrazo a candy como siempre y saludo amablemente a jane, ahora que sabía que no era una intrusa tratando de quitarle a albert a candy le caía bien.

- Candy, Jane…estamos listas... Pregunto Annie…

- Annie, tengo que pasar por el hospital primero si no les incomoda….

- ¿Entonces vas con Albert?.. Pregunto annie...después de todo había sido su idea…

- ¡Annie!...dijo candy, sería posible que su hermana lo supiera todo…

- ¿Así que fue tu idea?…pregunto jane riéndose mientras caminaban hacia el salón.

- Pues sí, ya estoy cansada de verla sufrir y ella que nada, bueno nada hasta hace poco, pero ni un beso se han dado…dijo Annie…

- Ah! así que todavía no sabes que encontré a candy y a albert dándose un beso en el jardín...contesto jane mirando a candy que ya se había puesto roja de la pena…

-Noooo… ¡Candy!...que mala, no me dijiste nada…¿Y cómo fue?..Vamos…cuéntame…rogo annie..

-¡Annie!...contesto candy mientras tomaban asiento en la amplia sala...

-Ok está bien no nos cuentes, después de todo lo que he pasado para ayudarte…contesto annie fingiendo estar enojada…

- Te lo diré cuando pueda procesarlo todo….

Ahora jane y annie se reían, al parecer el beso había dejado a candy flotando...

- Vamos no se reían de mí, mira que me levante temprano para verlo antes de irse y nada ya se había marchado...dijo candy con un tono de tristeza en su voz...

- ¿Y ahora que son candy?... Pregunto annie con curiosidad...

- No lo sé Annie, además fue solo un beso... dijo candy suspirando.

-Como que no lo sabes...dijo jane...cuando un hombre te besa es porque siente algo por ti y si siente algo por ti bueno es fácil de deducir que desean cortejarte...

- Bueno si me dijo que yo le gustaba pero nada mas...quizás durante nuestro viaje podamos definir un poco... ¿No lo creen? ...Pregunto candy

-¿Qué?.. ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a esperar hasta que viajen?..Pregunto jane incrédula...

- Candy no...dijo annie...

- Es que no lo quiero presionar...si tenía una idea pero es un poco fuera de lo convencional...contesto candy consternada por la reacción de jane y annie...

- Nada de eso candy, dinos que tenias pensado...pregunto jane

-Si candy, cuéntanos que tienes pensado hacer...dijo annie invitándola a que les contara lo que ella tenía en su mente...

Candy respiro profundo y dijo, bueno después de que él me besara anoche, he estado pensado como marcar mi territorio...digo como todas sabemos Albert es el soltero más cotizado de América y cada vez que asistimos a algún evento social las señoritas le llueven sin dejarlo respirar y si no tomo acción de inmediato aprovechando que todo es fresco, no lo se...quizás lo pierda...

Así que he pensado y empezó a contarle su idea...si ven que es descabellada... término diciendo candy viendo sus caras de sorpresa...

- No para nada candy, a mi me parece que si debes hacerlo y cuanto pronto mejor...dijo jane... Yo a tu edad ya había viajado casi toda Europa...y se puede decir que tengo un poco más de experiencia que tu ahora que estoy casada. No esperes a que Albert te lo pida, ya él dio el primer paso, tú debes de ser la que dé el otro paso y dalo arriesgándote el todo por el todo...contesto jane con firmeza...

Annie estaba congelada al escuchar todo, bueno ella no estaba segura si haría una cosa como esa, pero algunas veces medidas extraordinarias eran necesarias...

- Ok será mejor que nos vayamos...dijo annie

- No, nos podemos ir annie, mira a candy...tienes que cambiarte querida si vamos a visitar a William...dijo jane mirando de arriba abajo a candy...

-¡Jane!...dijo candy abriendo sus ojos de par en par...

- Nada de jane, tu plan me encanta, además no quiero perderme por nada del mundo ver la cara de William, me tengo que ir pronto y esto es algo que me lo llevare de recuerdo... Dijo jane riéndose y annie no pudo evitar reírse también.

- Pero tengo que ir al hospital, contesto candy...

- Si iremos primero al hospital, luego iremos de compras como acordamos, y de último visitaremos las empresas Andrew...contesto annie...Las tres se levantaron dirigiéndose al cuarto de candy para que se cámbiese y salir esa mañana.

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

Había tenido que dejar la mansión muy temprano, porque George siempre le hacía esto, se preguntaba...Apenas y había dormido durante la noche, la imagen de candy en su mente era tan tangible que quería verla antes de irse, quería ver sus ojos esmeraldas que ahora parecían tatuados en su mente, ni siquiera la leche tibia lo había ayudado a dormir.

Pero tenía que irse, documentos, citas e inversionista no podían esperar una hora extra y para colmo no la vería hasta la noche nuevamente, deseaba hablar con ella...al parecer ella era lo único que tenía en su mente últimamente...

Al llegar al edificio donde las oficinas Andrew estaban, entro por las grandes puertas y como siempre todos lo saludaban y el muy amablemente les devolvía el saludo. Al entrar en su oficina nuevamente vio su escritorio lleno de documentos que revisar, minutos después George y su asistente entraban a su oficina para entregarle y decirle todo lo que tenía programado durante el día...

Ya quería irse de viaje que aunque no sería de placer sino de negocios, tendría la compañía de candy y le daría la oportunidad de descubrir todo lo que estaba sintiendo por su pequeña.

-¡William!, llamo George nuevamente al verlo distraído, había notado que últimamente el estaba distraído, se preguntaba si cierta rubia tenía que ver en todo, el también había notado el cambio en la señorita candy...

- Dime George...

-Tengo el programa de tu viaje para que lo revises y así podamos hacer todas las reservaciones necesarias...contesto George

- Gracias...George por favor asegúrate de incluir a Candy y a dorothy que vienen con nosotros...

-George se sorprendió pero como hombre reservado que era no hizo comentario...Muy bien William...fue lo último que contesto...

Minutos más tarde Albert se reunía con algunos Inversionista acerca de los contratos que tenían que firmar en Londres y París...detalles que debían ser concretados y como Archie ya no viajaría, el tuvo que estar presente todo el tiempo durante la reunión dando sus puntos de vista para que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con las clausulas escritas.

Albert y Archie salieron de la primera reunión del día, no lo podían creer toda la mañana batallando el mismo documento, ya era la hora del almuerzo cuando todos entraron en la oficina de Albert.

- Bueno tío, al menos ese contrato esta finiquitado en este lado, la parte difícil será ahora que ellos acepten...dijo Archie que estaba sentado en el sillón frente al escritorio de Albert.

- Definitivamente costara un poco que ellos acepten pero estoy confidente que si alguien podrá cerrar ese contrato será William. Contesto George...

Albert iba a comentar cuando escucharon como llamaban a la puerta... Él le dio el pase, era la asistente de Albert, ella era una de las más antiguas y eficientes empleadas en las empresas Andrew, tenía más de veinte años asignada a la Presidencia, conocía prácticamente todo acerca de la familia Andrew y era una de las pocas personas a la que la tía abuela le tenía confianza...

Y en todos eso años, nunca le había conocido o visto al señor William una amiga, ni mucho menos una novia...así que tomo valor en caso de que todo era un malentendido...

- Señor William!.., disculpe que los interrumpan pero un grupo de señoritas lo buscan y una de ellas dice ser su...su...su...

Albert al ver la pobre mujer balbucear se preocupo porque nunca lo hacia...cuando le iba a preguntar ella hablo...

- Su novia señor...termino diciendo la asistente...

Archie y George voltearon a ver a Albert con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con la boca abierta del asombro...Albert también se quedo asombrado...no se podía siquiera imaginar quien pudiera ser... ¿quién era esa señorita?.. se pregunto Albert mientras todos lo veían esperando su respuesta...

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

En la mansión Andrew uno de los choferes pulía el auto con la insignia Andrew, el cual llevaría a Candy, Annie y Jane directo al Hospital Santa Juana donde candy trabajaba y a diversos lugares que habían planeado esa mañana...

El chófer de los Andrew se quedo pasmado al ver a las señoritas que lucían increíblemente radiantes, parecían un grupo de ángeles se dijo asimismo, tuvo que desviar la mirada para que no lo notaran, abrió la puerta y una a una fueron entrando en el auto.

Al llegar al hospital, las demás enfermeras se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a candy tan elegantemente vestida y que además lucia muy hermosa, annie y jane decidieron esperarla en el auto mientras candy hablaba con el director del hospital...

Hablo con el director y él al saber que ella vivía con una de las más prestigiosas familias en chicago no se pudo negar, por supuesto hizo hincapié que sus pacientes la iban a extrañar mucho...Cuando ella iba saliendo se encontró con los ojos de Flamy que ya la estaban juzgando...

Candy decidió ignorarla despidiéndose de todos muy cordialmente y con una sonrisa, no iba a dejar que Flamy arruinara su día, se monto nuevamente en el auto, mirando a las chicas y preguntando...

- ¿A dónde entonces?..

- De compras...respondió annie..

Así se fueron y llegaron a una de las populares tiendas de ropas donde ellas entraron e inmediatamente fueron atendidas... Mientras annie se media diferente tipos de vestidos, candy pensaba en lo que iba a hacer, había momentos que se sentía muy segura de sí misma y otros en que las manos le sudaban de los nervios...

La mañana casi se les había ido con annie probándose un vestido y después otro, hasta que al final había ordenado como cinco de ellos, la verdad es que todos eran bellos pensó candy...y jane también había seleccionado una gran variedad de lencería...Ella tampoco se había quedado atrás, tenía las esperanzas ahora más que nunca de algún día llegar a usarlas...

Decidieron dar un recorrido por chicago, candy le enseño a jane el lugar donde ella y albert habían vivido, siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar al parque de chicago donde le contó la vez que fueron atacados por un león y de cómo Albert fue capaz de domarlo...

Jane estaba realmente sorprendida, albert había demostrado una y otra vez en diferentes maneras lo importante que era candy para él y aun así no se había enamorado de ella o quizás se lo negaba el mismo...pensó ella...

- Donde iremos a almorzar, pregunto annie

- Vamos a almorzar después que vayamos a las oficinas Andrew a buscar a Archie y Albert...dijo candy

- Entonces vamos a ir...dijo jane entusiasmada...

- Si, contesto candy sintiéndose muy segura de lo que iba a hacer ahora...

- Candy, esta travesura me hace sentir como cuando saltabas de los árboles para ir al cuarto de los chicos en el colegio san pablo... decía annie riéndose de los nervios.

-¡Candy!...tu también trepas arboles...pregunto jane

- Si!...contesto candy sacando la lengua...Porque hay cosas que cambian y otras que nunca cambiaran...

Así le dieron instrucciones al chófer que las llevara al edificio donde la compañía Andrew se encontraban...

Al llegar a las oficinas de Albert, el chófer abrió la puerta del auto y una a una fueron saliendo, el portero del edificio al ver la insignia Andrew las ayudo y las escolto hasta la recepción donde de inmediato las llevaron a la presidencia ya que conocían a annie del grupo como esposa del señor Corwell...

A medida que caminaban todos los empleados volteaban a verlas, era como un desfile de ángeles comentaban muchos...

- Que hermosa oficina tiene albert, dijo jane al llegar a la presidencia...

- Si de verdad nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, no sé porque nunca vine antes a visitarlo...dijo candy...

- Mira candy, ella es la asistente de albert, con ella es la que tienes que hablar para poder ver a albert...se llama Cornelia y tiene muchos años de servicios en esta empresa...

- Candy se dirigió a donde la asistente se encontraba, al parecer estaba muy concentrada distribuyendo numerosas correspondencias...

- Buenas Tardes Sra. Cornelia...saludo candy amablemente

La asistente de Albert levanto su cabeza y sus ojos se quedaron viendo a candy ...que chica más linda pensó...

- Si dígame señorita en que la puedo ayudar...

- Se encuentra albe...el señor William ocupado?...pregunto ella casi diciendo el nombre de albert..

- El señor William se encuentra reunido con el señor Corwell en este momento pero si lo desea esperar...Contesto ella al ver a annie, ella sabía que era la esposa de archie...

Entonces annie decidió intervenir... - Cornelia, estoy seguro que ellos no les importarían...Pero no le diga que estoy aquí a mi archie, vera es una sorpresa...dijo annie guiñándole un ojo...

- Si le puede decir a William que su Novia está aquí estoy segura que él me recibirá...dijo candy con una sonrisa en sus labios...

A Cornelia casi se le baja la tensión, el señor William tenía una novia que era muy hermosa y ella que siempre estaba al tanto de todo no lo sabía...

- Permítame señoritas y le informo al señor...dijo ella caminando hasta la puerta donde Albert se encontraba para infórmale de su visitante...

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

Cuando Albert se recupero de la noticia de su visitante, le pregunto a Cornelia, estás segura que dijo que era mi novia?...

- Si señor...

- ¿Y no le preguntaste su nombre?... Albert volvió a preguntar.

La pobre cornelia no lo había echo con eso que la señora annie le había dicho que era una sorpresa pues se le paso...Ahora si se encontraba en tremendo rollo, siempre pendiente de todo y esta vez pues se le paso...

- No señor, vera dijeron que era una sorpresa y que usted estaría feliz de verla...

Albert respiro hondo tratando de imaginarse quien era...

- ¡William!, déjame investigar quién es?...dijo George moviéndose hacia la puerta...

-¡Oh no!... George, yo quiero ver quién es la novia de mi tío, a la que tenia bien escondida...contesto Archie de forma juguetona...

- Hágala pasar Cornelia...dijo Albert ya curioso por ver a la susodicha...

Cornelia abrió la puerta indicándole a candy, annie y jane que pasaran

Candy entro primero, seguidas por annie y jane...

Cuando albert la vio su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que por un momento pensó se le saldría del pecho, ella era una visión para él. Su vestido de color azul oscuro ajustado con una pequeña chaqueta tipo corsé blanco lo tenían ya aturdido, sus hermosos cabellos dorados recogidos en una sola cola dejando algunos rizos caer por los costados la hacían si se podía aun más hermosa...

Candy camino directo a donde albert se encontraba, saludando con su mano a george y archie los cuales no dejaban de verla, o mejor dicho de admirarla... al llegar a donde albert estaba sentado este se paró de inmediato para saludarla y ella no perdió tiempo y se acerco peligrosamente a él y tomo sus labios...dejando a los presente boca abierta...

Excepto a annie y jane que sonreían complacidas por el valor de su amiga...

Candy lo beso lentamente, dulcemente... Esta vez el no era el cazador, esta vez el era la presa...poco a poco y después de saborear sus labios sin profundizar el beso ella quito sus labios de los de él y le dijo... ¡Hola!...te extrañe...

-¡Candy!...fue lo único que pudo decir, estaba aun aturdido...era ella quien lo había besado...después de unos minutos y cuando todos se habían recuperado de la impresión...candy continuo...

- Los vinimos a buscar para que almorzáramos juntos...dijo ella esta vez dándole un poco de espacio a Albert...

- Si a eso precisamente íbamos...contesto archie, acercándose a su esposa y depositándole un beso...

Jane por fin hablo riéndose, no se había perdido ningún detalle y fue increíble verlo perder el control de la situación aunque fuera por un minuto...-William estoy pasando un día maravilloso...

- Me alegro jane, contesto albert entendiendo el mensaje de su amiga... Ahora si nos pueden dar unos minutos, pidió Albert a todos tomando por las manos a candy...

Todos se retiraron de su oficina y cuando al fin ellos estaban solos, albert tomo a candy por la cintura y le pregunto levantando una ceja...

- ¿Así que mi Novia?...

Candy trago seco...ahora era la hora de enfrentar su movimiento audaz...

- Sip... ¿Por qué?..Te molesta...tanteo ella...

- No, para nada...solo que me sorprendiste...era algo que yo deseaba hacer...contesto el sonriendo, esta candy audaz le gustaba cada día mas...

- Pero sabes que tengo que hablar con la tía Elroy para que me deje cortejarte... especialmente porque vivimos en el mismo techo y conociéndola como la conozco, nunca estaremos solos...dijo albert

-Si ya se, también le conté lo del viaje y te podrás imaginar la cara, además que ya pedí permiso en el hospital para ausentarme durante ese tiempo...

-¿Entonces si vienes conmigo?... Pregunto Albert con una sonrisa en sus labios..

- Si, contesto ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

Albert se le quedo viendo por unos minutos sin decir palabra le provocaba comérsela a besos pero los demás los estaban esperando...Así que le ofrecio su brazo a Candy para salir todos a comer juntos...

Al salir de las empresas Andrew todo el personal se había quedado viendo como el Presidente de la compañía llevaba a su lado a una hermosa dama tomada de sus manos, el chisme se corrió por cada rincón que ella era su Novia...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

OoOoOo oOoOoOo

Mis especiales Agradecimientos:

******Andy Nicolao: **Gracias andy, si yo tambien pienso que fue intenso y que te parece hasta ahora?...ojala te guste este capitulo...saludos y un abrazote...:D!

**Passcusa: **Siiiiii que esta cediendo que te parece...tan lindo albert...tonto algunas veces pero lindo...un abrazote...:)

**Ms Puddleglum: **Thank you for taking the time to visit and read my story. Indeed is her time to fight for his love…. I really hope you enjoy the next chapter …:D!

**Paolau:**siiii ya es su novia..Espero este capítulo te también te haya gustado...:D

**Maggy de Andrew: **Muchisimas gracias maggy , espero que sigas aqui con nosotras y que disfrutes de este nuevo capitulo...:)

**Laila: **Muchas gracias laila, la verdad es bastante apreciado que te guste cada capítulo, me ayuda a seguir escribiéndola... saludos y cuídate... :D

**Bella: **Siiiii no tarde mucho….espero sigas disfrutándola... saludos y cuídate.. :)

**Rosi White: **si se está enamorando…y veremos después que pasa...gracias por leer un abrazote y cuídate... :)

**Rosalie BittersweetCullen: **Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia y estoy de acuerdo contigo un poquito de celos trae siempre sazón a la historia, pero para sentir celos uno tiene que estar enamorado primero?.. no crees?...porque no nos acompañas y veamos que pasa... :)

**Wendy: **como que no beso wendy?…jjajajja...si y los que faltan…:)

**kattieandrew: **amiga ahi esta el siguiente capitulo...espero lo disfrutes tambien...:)

**Verito: **Me alegro que estés entusiasmada, ahí está el espíritu que nos gusta ver... espero disfrute tambien de este capitulo...un abrazote :)

**mayraexitosa: **Bienvenida mayra y gracias por leer..espero disfrute tambien de este capitulo...saludos y cuídate.. :)

**Verenice Canedo: **Vere querida al parecer nunca puedo hacerte feliz...:(..ojala y este capitulo lo logre..siiiii..:)

**RVM85: **Bueno siguenos y veremos que pasa juntas..siiii un abrazote :)

**Brenda: **Ves ahi esta el capitulo, gracias amiga...cuidate y un abrazo..:)

**monybert: **Cuanto lo siento por dejarlas asi, pense que un sneak peek mientras terminaba el capitulo seria bueno..pero como uno tambien se puede equivocar ya no mas, aqui te dejo uno completo para que disfrute el fin de semana... saludos y cuídate.. :)

**Olimpia: **jajajaja, mira que no me llamaban traviesa desde que era una niña...lo siento..siiiii...espero te guste este nuevo capitulo.. :)

**sayuri1707: **amigui estoy considerando tu sugerencia, veremos si se adapta a la historia siiiii...cuidate :)

**Gisel: **Gracias gisel es realmente apreciado...siii no me tarde...saludos..:)

**LuzK: **Me alegro que te encante la historia, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste...cuídate.. :)

**Gelsie: **Woooowww, de verdad lo crees...bueno ahi te dejo el otro capitulo...gracias por leer...un abrazote :)

**Caritapelo:** Siiiiiii...ahi te dejo mas...ves que no tarde...:)

**Lupita Isais: **benvenuta bella ragazza!..Siiiiiii...espero te guste el capitulo...cuidate...:)

**Noemi Cullen: siiiii **No mas cortito... espero que te guste este capitulo...un abrazote...:)

**Lezti Bella:** Hola amiga me alegra que la estés leyendo y si ya incluí ese primer paso…espero te guste el resto...:)

**Milady:** Ves no tarde mucho... espero te guste este capítulo...:)

**gabyselenator:** si celosa...uno a veces se pone celoso por nada verdad?... espero te guste el resto de los capitulos... cuidate y un abrazo...:)


	7. Capítulo 7 - Decisiones

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y característica fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...espero la disfruten...

Muchísimas gracias a todas las chicas por sus comentarios, comentarios que son importantes para mí...y los cuales Inspiran a escribir...sin más ahí les dejo el siguiente capitulo...

**¿Podré Amarla?... **

**by: **Keila Nott

**Capítulo Siete**

**Decisiones...**

Albert se encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión, caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado y por qué no lo iba a estar... No lo podía creer, como era posible que su tía se la hubiese negado, precisamente a él, sabía que tenía algo de razón en su argumento, sabía que debía de haber un sentimiento más fuerte para dar ese paso.

Pero como él iba a definir lo que estaba sintiendo si no la tenía cerca, si no la tenía a su lado, era la perfecta manera de ellos conocerse. Si era verdad que la conocía desde hace años, era su mejor amiga, su confidente en muchas ocasiones pero nunca en esta nueva faceta, nunca como pareja...

Nunca disfrutando de su sonrisa de esa manera, nunca disfrutando de el sabor de sus labios, nunca con esa sensación de necesidad de tenerla a su lado, el siempre la había cuidado pero nunca sintió ningún tipo de ansiedad cuando la dejaba, extrañándola en sus viajes si, imaginando que estaría haciendo si...Pero no de la manera que sintió tan pronto se despidieron...A pesar de saber que la vería en unas horas en la mansión sintió una fuerte ansiedad...

El nunca había tenido una novia formal, y era ella precisamente a ella a quien quería conocer en esa nueva faceta, porque la tía Elroy no podía entenderlo, porque no le daba tiempo...Tan solo el recordar la batalla campal que tuvieron lo hacia sentir enfermo...

Oh!... definitivamente su tía tenía toda la intención de hacerlo perder su controlada paciencia, que pretendía dándole una lista de reglas que eran más largas que lo que la sociedad dictaba, ¿Cómo que no se la podía llevar?... ¿Cómo que no?... ¿Por qué solo en esas condiciones?...Que pensaba su tía que él iba a hacer, antes que nada él era un caballero, es que acaso no lo conocía...

Porque a tan solo de un día de sentirse por primera vez en mucho tiempo emocionado la tía Elroy tenía que hacerle esto...respiro profundo recordando de la manera en que Candy había llegado a su oficina, era la primera vez desde que la conocía que lo visitaba en las oficinas Andrews.

Fue una gran sorpresa verla ahí tan hermosa, tan elegante y diciendo que era su novia para su mayor asombro, fue algo que le había fascinado, escucharla decir que era su novia de sus propios labios había movido algo dentro de su ser, sabía que ella era muy independiente pero ese lado demostrando seguridad en si misma le había gustado mucho, aquella idea de que ella fuera su novia no era descabellada para él y eso sin contar que prácticamente le había robado un beso, un beso que gustosamente se lo hubiera dado con tal de saborear nuevamente sus labios...

Como era que todo hubiese cambiado tan rápido...se preguntaba alejándose del gran ventanal para sentarse en su sillón frente a la chimenea con su copa en mano...suspiro profundamente y continúo recordando...

Cuando salimos juntos a almorzar, me sentía orgulloso de llevarla a mi lado y me alegraba mucho ver que ella y jane se estaban llevando bien, embelesado como estaba observaba cada cosa que ella hacía y decía detalladamente, era increíble para mí, como nunca antes me había fijado en esos pequeños detalles que ella poseía, era como si ella fuera otra persona a la que estaba conociendo por primera vez pero a la vez a la que conocía muy bien, solamente en una forma muy diferente, esta candy era nueva para mí.

Verla sonreír, siempre me había gustado escucharla sonreír, pero era diferente ahora, y cada vez que la veía notaba como sus mejillas se enrojecían, como no lo había notado antes, había sido tan ciego como Terry me dijo?... Yo conocía muchas cosas de ella que nadie sabía, cómo lo glotona que era y que hasta el agua quemaba, me preguntaba si las lecciones de cocina habrían funcionado?...

También sabía que le gustaba dormir hasta tarde pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, en los últimos meses se había levantado temprano a desayunar conmigo.

Vi como uno de sus hermosos rizos caía en su rostro y sin poder evitarlo con mis manos lo retire poniéndolo detrás de su lóbulo sintiendo como ella se estremecía ante mi toque...Definitivamente era como si estuviéramos conociéndonos por primera vez...

Lamentablemente teníamos que regresar a la oficinas mientras ellas regresaban a la mansión...Al despedirnos vi como sus ojos brillaban de alegría, el solo imaginar que era por mí que sus ojos brillaban de tal manera hacia que mi corazón se llenara de felicidad... Fue en ese momento que mi resolución de intentar amarla era aun más fuerte y ¿por qué no?...me pregunte...

La tarde pasó extremadamente lenta para mí, ya quería regresar a la mansión, tenía que hablar con la tía Elroy y seguramente ella era la que me iba a dar más problemas, no esperaba que aceptara pero tenía la esperanza que no se opusiera...

También tenía que escribirle a mi amigo Terry, dejarle saber que íbamos a pasar unos días en London, me preguntaba si habría solucionado las cosas con sus hermanastros?.. De paso le daría las gracias, ya que la vida que conocía estaba dando un giro inesperado gracias a el...

Cuando finalmente llegue a la mansión no me encontré con nadie, me imagine estarían en la sala del té, así que subí directo a mi habitación a tomar un baño con agua caliente y cambiarme para la cena, hablaría con la tía Elroy después de cenar.

Tan pronto estuve listo baje rumbo al comedor, al entrar ahí las vi...la tía elroy en su sitio como siempre, jane al lado de candy y candy enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia mí, ella lucía preciosa... Me acerque a la tía elroy para saludarla con un beso en su mano, luego a jane y por último a candy...

- Hola, salude dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Albert, no te escuchamos llegar...dijo Candy

- Lo sé, fui directo a cambiarme...contesto Albert regalándole una sonrisa de disculpa...

- ¡William!, hemos recibido una invitación a cenar con los Douglas, quienes han venido de Escocia a pasar una temporada en América... dijo la tía abuela...

Respire hondo, me alegraba mucho que dentro de poco me iría de viaje, de otra manera tendría que lidiar con Lady Grizel...como si no hubiera sido suficiente cuando estuve en Escocia.

Parecía que inventaba cualquier excusa para venir a nuestra villa... Y qué decir de los hermanitos, se veían a leguas que estaban buscando que su hermanita se casara con alguien de mayor abolengo, solo para que ellos siguieran desperdiciando el dinero de sus padres.

- ¿Cuando es la cena tía?...Pregunte...

- Mañana en la noche William, pensaba que sería una buena oportunidad para introducir a candice y de paso presentarle a los hermanos Douglas... Veras que ellos te agradaran y quien sabe quizás a ti si te podamos comprometer con uno de ellos...contesto la tía abuela dirigiéndose esta vez a candy.

Albert casi se atraganta con su cena dándole una mirada a su tía que reflejaba desaprobación, definitivamente tenía que tener esa conversación con ella lo antes posible, en caso que se le ocurra hacer algo estúpido a su tía, candy ahora era su novia y estuvo bien claro para el que ella no le había dicho nada a la tía al respecto...miro a candy en ese entonces y ella le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa...

- Tía eso es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, le parece si lo discutimos después de la cena... dijo Albert dirigiendo su mirada a su tía...

- Por supuesto William... Fue la simple respuesta de ella, por supuesto que lo sabía.

Candy había regresado muy entusiasmada junto con annie y jane contándole a la tía que ahora ella y albert eran novios y que el pediría permiso para cortejarla, por supuesto omitiendo la parte de su audacia, eso era algo que nunca se lo contaría a la tía o se le bajaría la presión a la pobre.

Pero la tía tenia sus propios planes, sabía que William no pensaba que ella le iba a poner el camino tan fácil, eso era lo mínimo que él esperaría de ella, que no estuviera de acuerdo...así que por más que estuviera de acuerdo con todo, tenia también que asegurarse que William tomara su nueva relación en serio y él no lo haría hasta que estuviera enamorado, ella a estas alturas de la vida había visto demasiado.

Casi pensó que Archie rompería su noviazgo con annie, pero su ojo agudo pudo ver lo que ninguno era capaz y tomo cartas en el asunto, aunque hasta el día de hoy ninguno de ellos se hubieran enterado, ahora podía verlo muy enamorado de su esposa y en la espera de su primer hijo.

Así que ella tenía que hacer lo mismo por candice especialmente sabiendo lo enamorada que esa muchacha estaba de él. Sobrino o no...No dejaría que la lastimara...

Al terminar la cena, candy y jane se levantaron para ir al salón a tomar un poco de café, mientras la tía abuela acompañaba a Albert hasta su estudio, el se lo había pedido, quería primero hablar a solas con su tía...

Albert ayudo a su tía a tomar asiento en el sillón frente a su escritorio mientras él se sentaba en el otro extremo para así quedar frente a ella.

-Tia Elroy, comenzó Albert...Archie no va a poder ir a cerrar los contratos con las compañías en London y Paris y mucho menos podrá viajar a inspeccionar las nuevas instalaciones en Washington o en Pennsylvania, así que seré yo el que irá a finiquitar todas esas transacciones..

- Muy bien William... ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?..Pregunto la tía abuela

- Nosotros calculamos no más de dos o tres meses tía...contesto albert..

-Bueno William yo sé cuán importante estas negociaciones son así que haz lo que consideres necesario para cerrarlas...respondió la tía indicando su apoyo en sus decisiones...

-Si, también me gustaría infórmale que he pensado en llevarme a candy conmigo...dijo albert esperando la reacción de la tía.

-Candice lo menciono durante el desayuno William, pero no me parece apropiado que ella se vaya contigo, es nuestro deber cuidar de su reputación y más aun cuando tú mismo te has asegurado de que toda la sociedad supiera que ella no era más tu hija adoptiva. No se vería bien que ustedes viajaran solos... Contesto la tía recalcando sus últimas palabras...

Albert observaba cuidadosamente a su tía, sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil así que continuo...

- Ya se tía y es por eso que quiero comunicarle que he decido cortejar a candy, le he pedido que sea mi novia y ella me ha aceptado... Más bien ella lo asumió así y eso le habia gustado pero no le podía decir eso a su tía, así que continúo...

- Pero quería que usted lo supiera por mí. Así que no tiene necesidad de buscarle un pretendiente a ella y muchos menos ninguno de los hermanos Douglas...dijo Albert tranquilamente...

-Ya veo, contesto la tía mirándolo directamente a los ojos de manera desafiante y entonces le pregunto y dime William amas a Candice?...

Albert estaba preparado para discutir y responder a cualquier argumento que su tía le diera, pero ella tenía que preguntar aquella pregunta que él no estaba listo a responder... ¡Diablos!...respiro hondo antes de responder...

- Yo la quiero mucho tía, no es suficiente para que ella sea mi novia?..Pregunto él...

- William estamos hablando de candice, yo sé hijo que tú la quieres pero para que tú la puedes cortejar tiene que haber otro tipo de sentimiento envuelto, la pregunta es muy simple hijo la amas? o no?...Presiono Elroy Andrew...

Albert respiro profundo, sabía exactamente lo que su tía quería escuchar de él, pero él no podía mentirle. No podía responderle aquello que aun no sabia...o al menos aun no estaba seguro...

- Tía candy y yo hemos compartido mucho, y quiero darnos la oportunidad a los dos de conocernos en ese aspecto. Usted misma me dijo muchas veces que el amor llega con el tiempo...contesto Albert creyendo que con eso había ganado...

Elroy Andrew continuaba viendo a su sobrino pensando en lo mucho que ella tenía la razón, ahora más que nunca tenía que jugar bien sus cartas si quería que el testarudo de su sobrino reconociera sus sentimientos...

- Si es verdad, lo he dicho muchas veces pero ahora estamos hablando de candice, no de la hija de un extraño William, y si fueras tu quien estuviera en mi posición no sería diferente, o es que acaso no te acuerdas que casi me mandas a un convento por tratar de casarla con Niel...espeto la tía...

Punto para la tía pensó Albert, eso fue un golpe directo en el estomago, ya casi se le había olvidado cuando ella trato de comprometer a candy con su sobrino, la ira que sintió en aquel entonces no tenía precedentes...

- Si por supuesto que lo recuerdo tía, pero en ese entonces candy no aceptaba ese compromiso y además nosotros no nos estamos comprometiendo, quizás mas adelante pero por los momentos necesitamos tiempo y saber si queremos llegar a ese punto...completo Albert..

Si ella ya se lo había imaginado solo que su querido sobrino se creía muy hábil...El será el Patriarca de esta familia pero ella era la Matriarca y con mucho mas años de experiencia que el...

-Pues no William, no lo apruebo y no lo acepto...y no voy a dejar que te lleves a candice de viaje y mancilles su nombre...como crees que voy a aceptar semejante cosa...Una señorita respetable nunca viajaría con un hombre a solas, al menos que la declares formalmente tu novia con fines matrimoniales William, no espero menos para Candice...espeto la tía esta vez levantando su tono de voz y levantándose de su asiento...

Albert estaba con la mandíbula abierta escuchando las demandas de su tía...

Elroy andrew continuo hablando cuando no escucho respuesta de su sobrino...

- Además que no me has contestado William, sigues evadiendo mi pregunta... ¿La amas?..

Y ahí estaba el bendito problema, pensó Albert...

- Y como lo voy a descubrir si ya usted me la está negando...contesto el esta vez un poco ofuscado e impaciente por la reacción de su tía...

-Bueno William para que la quieres cortejar si no la amas?...Imagínate lo que dirán si te ven con ella juntos y tu ni una petición formal has hecho...eso se prestaría a mucho William...Te gustaría que ella estuviera de boca en boca.

Albert no lo podía creer como era posible que su tía pudiera imaginarse que él deseaba que eso pasara...pero tenía que aceptar que tenía razón...

- Como puede pensar que yo voy a permitir tal cosa tía, yo siempre he protegido a candy.

-Si lo has hecho, pero nunca de ti mismo...espeto la tía continuando...Acaso se te olvida todo lo que dijeron de ella cuando estaban viviendo juntos, cuando no recordabas quien eras...La vas a poner en ese predicamento nuevamente?...dijo la tía ahora sabiendo que ya lo tenía, había dado en el clavo, su cara se lo aseguraba...

Albert recordó cuando vivían en aquel apartamento juntos pasándose como hermanos y todas las habladurías que candy tuvo que soportar y que fue precisamente eso lo que lo obligó a dejar a Candy. No quería que mancillaran más su reputación por haberlo ayudado...Y ahora que estaba haciendo, una vez mas punto para su tía, no tenía más remedio que darle la razón...

Aprovechando que el estaba metido en sus pensamientos Elroy Andrew continuo,

- Dale el lugar que se merece William, no te la lleves de esa manera...Tu eres el Patriarca de la familia Andrew, todos conocen nuestro apellido, así que haz las cosas como se deben...Si quieres yo me encargare de organizar una pequeña reunión con nuestras amistades más cercanas para que la presentes como tu novia formal, aparte de hacer una publicación abierta para que nadie se sorprenda de verlos juntos...Además que no solo te llevaras a dorothy como su dama de compañía, también te llevaras a Cornelia tu asistente, mientras más acompañantes ustedes tengan mejor.

- Para cuando llegues a London, yo te estaré esperando, No tienes que responderme en este momento William, pero esas son algunas de las condiciones si quieres que candice viaje contigo...remato la tía antes de dejarlo sin más que decir o aportar porque para ella la conversación se había acabado...

Albert no le decía nada a su tía, vio como ella caminaba saliendo del estudio dejándolo solo mientras el apretaba sus puños, sabía que su tía tenía razón...

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

- Jane todavía no salen del estudio, porque tardan tanto?...Preguntaba candy a la amiga de Albert...

-No lo sé candy, tu sabes que la señora Elroy no se lo va a poner fácil, además yo creo que ella tiene razón... Contesto jane

- Yo pensaba que la tía estaba de mi lado no al contrario y que pasa si Albert decide no llevarme?...Jane esto me tiene angustiada...contesto candy pensando que era lo que la tía se traía en manos, ya que después de contarle acerca de Albert ella no había hecho ningún comentario...

En eso entro la Tía abuela al salón y se sentó a tomar su café sin decir palabra con su cara tan seria como siempre, hasta que candy no se aguanto más y le pregunto...

- ¿Tía abuela y Albert?...

- Vendrá en un momento candice... -Y dime jane a qué hora sale tu tren mañana...Pregunto la tía abuela cambiando la conversación...

- A primera hora señora Elroy , lamento no poderlas acompañar a la cena pero es que como le dije a William no puedo quedarme más tiempo, mi charles me está esperando.

- No te preocupes querida, tu esposo es tu responsabilidad y como tal tienes que estar a su lado.

-Sí, estoy ansiosa de verlo...

-Candice mañana saldremos temprano a terminar de comprarte lo que necesitas para tu viaje y un nuevo vestido para la cena con los Douglas...

-Pero tía, si tengo demasiados vestidos que todavía no he usado y yo creía que usted no estaba de acuerdo con que Albert me llevara de viaje...Pregunto Candy sin entender lo que la tía abuela se traía en manos...

-El de mañana tiene que ser especial hija, además como novia de William tienes que lucir mucho más de lo normal, y con respecto al viaje estoy segura que William hará lo correcto...contesto ella con tanta naturalidad que dejo a candy y jane mirándose una con la otra...

Albert por fin salió de su estudio, estaba más calmado, camino hasta donde todas ellas se encontraban, sentándose en el amplio sillón donde candy se encontraba. Minutos después la tía Elroy y jane se retiraron dejándolo solos no sin que antes la tía abuela se dirigiera a ellos y les digiera no quedarse levantados hasta muy tarde y recordándole a su sobrino el compromiso que ellos tenían el siguiente día con los Douglas.

- Como has pasado tu tarde pequeña...pregunto Albert mirándola con cariño...

- Increíble, jane y annie prácticamente compraron las tiendas...contesto ella riéndose...

- ¿Cómo te fue con la tía?...le pregunto candy con un tono de preocupación y además ya quería saber de lo que hablaron...

- Ya sabes cómo es la tía, contesto el tocando su mejilla delicadamente...

La caricia en su mejilla hizo que candy sintiera un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y se mordiera los labios...y apenas pudo hablar...

- ¿Se opuso?...volvió a preguntar...

Pero esta vez Albert no contesto, sentía una necesidad de besarla en esos momentos así que se acerco a ella un poco más, paso su mano tras su nuca acercando su rostro, dejando ambas frentes pegadas, para luego tomar sus labios con delicadeza, rozándolos con lentos besos cortos, suaves y sin profundizar... eso era lo que le había hecho falta y a regañadientes se separo de ella...aunque la tía Elroy ya se hubiera marchado, sabía que tenía razón si la servidumbre los veía...

Candy abrió sus ojos perdiéndose en los suyos...no sabía que decir, simplemente lo amaba...entonces albert respondió su pregunta...

- La tía elroy siempre tendrá algo a que oponerse, nuestro viaje sigue en pie, así que no te preocupes por los pequeños detalles que esos siempre se arreglan...- Ahora vamos se hace tarde...termino el diciendo poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano para ayudarla...

Caminaron hasta la habitación de candy compartiendo pequeñas sonrisas sin decir mucho, sus ojos hablaban por ellos...Candy estaba feliz de tenerlo cerca y Albert se sentía feliz de hacerla feliz...

Se despedía de ella dándole un beso en su mejilla y antes que candy entrara en su habitación la detuvo por la mano y le dijo... Sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad?... Ella se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos la había tomado por sorpresa esa declaración, si ella sabía que él la quería... contestándole con una sonrisa le dijo si lo sé y yo también te quiero...

El sonrió complacido dejándola esta vez entrar en su cuarto mientras el continuaba su camino meditando en lo que iba a hacer...

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

En la mañana candy se levanto como lo hacia últimamente para ver a Albert antes que dejara la mansión, al llegar al comedor lo vio sentado en su lugar de siempre leyendo los titulares, dio los buenos días a todos y él se levanto a ayudarla a sentarse dándole un beso en su frente...

La tía abuela veía cada movimiento que él hacía y jane simplemente estaba contenta de que su amigo por fin se diera una oportunidad a amar...

Al terminar el desayuno todos acompañaron a jane quien se despedía de ellos...Afuera de la mansión el auto que la llevaría a la estación del tren estaba listo...

-Cuando vuelves a visitarnos jane, espero que no sea dentro de cinco años...Dijo Albert juguetón...

- Bueno eso depende de ti mi querido amigo, quizás si algún día me invitas a celebrar alguna ocasión especial, mi charles y yo vendríamos...dijo ella guiñándole un ojo...

Albert al principio no entendió y cuando cayó en cuenta a lo que jane se refería trago seco...

-Que tengas un buen viaje jane y salúdame a tu esposo, espero algún día conocerlo...contesto el sonriendo...

Candy y la tía abuela también se despidieron de ella deseándole lo mejor...

- William no te olvides de venir temprano recuerda el compromiso con los Douglas y los Andrew nos caracterizamos por puntualidad...dijo la tía abuela mientras iban entrando en la mansión...

- Por supuesto tía, estaré de vuelta temprano...contesto Albert en un tono de fastidio, el ir a esa cena no lo emocionaba para nada, además todavía no había tomado una decisión en qué hacer con lo que su tía le pidió...

- No te veremos en el almuerzo entonces Albert?... Pregunto candy

- No pequeña, lo siento mi día está nuevamente lleno, nos veremos en la noche...dijo el despidiéndose de ella y la tía dándoles un beso en el dorso de sus manos...

Candy solo pensaba que él trabajaba mucho...

- Vamos candy tenemos mucho que hacer esta mañana...

- Si, dijo ella sin quejarse mucho...

El día se les había pasado rápido, candy no entendía a la tía abuela, habían comprado más de lo debido, eran demasiadas cosas, si ella solo iba a viajar por un mes o dos...pero no dijo nada después de tanto tiempo aprendió a no contradecirla, siempre había un propósito para cada cosa que la tía hacia...se preguntaba cuando ella lo sabría...Y a todas estas no le había dicho lo que hablo con Albert...

- Candice esta noche para la cena quiero que uses estas joyas y este vestido, le indico la tía abuela dándole un estuche y señalándole el vestido que había escogido especialmente para ella...

Candy estaba sorprendida por la elección de su tía, nunca imagino que ella le recomendaría usar tal vestido, pero lo que más la sorprendió fueron las joyas que les entrego, eran increíbles, se notaba eran antiguas...

-Tía, son bellísimas...Pero porque desea que me las pongas para la cena?..Pregunto ella sin poder aguantarse más...

- Los Douglas son una familia de estatus muy importante Candice , generación tras generación ellos siempre se han considerado estar a la altura de los Andrews, fue por eso que el compromiso con Lady Grizel y William fue sellado...Así que para cuando se sepa que tu eres novia de William quiero que ellos recuerden quien eres... Recuerda que William no acepto casarse con Lady Grizel...así que una muy buena impresión debes dejar porque a ellos les gustara saber por quien su hija fue remplazada...contesto la tía abuela sin más que agregar...

Candy estaba sorprendida, la tía abuela siempre pensaba en todo. Se dirigió a su habitación, tomo un baño con esencias de flores como siempre lo había hecho, al terminar escucho a dorothy entrar...Así que empezó a arreglarse poniéndose aquel vestido que la misma tía abuela había elegido para ella...

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

Albert regresaba a la mansión, en su camino pensaba como su día había sido pesado, pesado porque no había podido concentrarse muy bien, pesado porque en su pensamiento había solo una persona y una decisión que se necesitaba tomar sin vacilaciones...Su tía Elroy así lo había dejado en claro...

Pensando también en como todo se estaba dando muy rápido, había siempre estado preparado para batallar en los negocios, para ejercer su posición como jefe de la familia, pero su naturaleza de libertad había sido primordial para el toda su vida...respiro profundamente al ver la entrada de la mansión...

Al entrar subió directo a su habitación a tomar un baño y cambiarse, una vez listo bajo directo a esperar a Candy y a su tía Elroy al final de las escaleras...

Su tía Elroy fue la primera en bajar, Albert la recibió como todo caballero, después giro su vista y vio cuando candy bajaba...sus ojos navegaron desde sus dorados cabellos sueltos, sujetos sólo por una redecilla o cintillo de oro, pasando por su rostro angelical, seguido por la línea de su cuello notando las joyas de la familia que habían sido sigilosamente cuidados, al llegar a su escote trago seco al notar nuevamente sus hermosos atributos, el vestido la hacía lucir simplemente como una diosa...

Candy llego a donde ellos se encontraban, Albert la saludo ofreciéndole su brazo y besando su mejilla, aunque aun se encontraba aturdido por la visión angelical que tenía enfrente.

Así salieron de la mansión rumbo a la villa donde los Douglas se encontraban...Tan pronto el auto de los Andrew hizo su entrada en los portones de la villas, los empleados de la misma estaban en fila para recibirlos... El auto se detuvo en la entrada y el primero en salir fue Albert, estirando su mano para que su tía saliera y luego candy...Escoltando a ambas adentro de la villa.

- ¡William!, se escucho aquella voz melosa o eso le pareció a candy al ver aquella señorita que media 1.80 con porte de modelo acercándose a ellos o más bien directo a Albert...

- Lady Grizel, saludo Albert cordialmente cortándola en seco antes que le saltara encima y tomando su mano para darle un beso de cortesía.

Al lado de ella venían también sus hermanos y sus padres...

- William, Elroy me alegro que hayan podido asistir, saludaron el resto de los Douglas dándole la bienvenida a ellos...

- ¿Y esta bella dama quién es?... Pregunto el Patriarca de los Douglas tomando la mano de candy para darle un beso.

Antes que Albert pudiera decir nada la tía Elroy contesto...

- Ella es Candice White y es mi protegida...No quería que ellos supieran que era novia de William antes que el así lo declarara formalmente además ella tenía una misión esa noche...

Albert miro a su tía con cara de asombro y ahora que se traía en manos se pregunto...

Candy por su parte se sintió un poco incomoda quería ser presentada como lo que era novia de Albert y mas al ver a la tal Lady Grizel pero la tía abuela sabía lo que hacía...confiaría en ella a pesar de no haberla incluido en sus planes, cualquiera que fuera el bendito plan se dijo ella...

Así que ella hizo una reverencia presentándose...

Lady Grizel no perdía detalle de candy y sus ojos se agrandaron aun mas cuando vio sus joyas...la envidia que sintió fue grande...En cambio sus hermanos quedaron prendados de sus esmeraldas...Acercándose peligrosamente a ella y diciendo...

-Señora Elroy que hermosa protegida tenia escondida...El mayor de los hermanos tomo sus manos diciendo...

- Edward Douglas a su servicio Milady...en eso el menor de los hermanos lo movió a un lado...

- Mark Douglas señorita candice...dándole un beso en sus manos y mirándola descaradamente...

A Albert no se le pasaba por desapercibido la reacción de los hermanitos y fue en ese momento que todos sus miedos y dudas desaparecieron rápidamente, decidió que era tiempo de marcar su territorio y que todos supieran que ella era suya.

Moviéndose cuidadosamente hizo paso hasta tomar posesivamente a candy por su cintura, dejando a los presentes sorprendidos por su manera de sostenerla...

- Si es muy hermosa, por eso ella es mi novia...La tía Elroy está haciendo todos los preparativos para hacer el anuncio, estoy seguro que pronto recibirán nuestras invitaciones...contesto el mirando a su tía...ella quería una respuesta ahí la tenia...

Elroy Andrew estaba complacida, todo fue mas rápido de lo que ella había calculado, de haber sabido que los hermanos Douglas lo pondrían celoso, los hubiera invitado tiempo atrás a cortejar a candice...

Candy solo sonreía feliz, lo anunciarían formalmente, seria ese el plan de la tía?... se preguntaba...

Sin embargo Lady Grizel estaba llena de mucha rabia por la noticia, pensaba que ahora que estaba en América buscaría su oportunidad de conquistar el patriarca de los Andrew, después de todo a ella fue la que eligieron para el... Como podía esa pequeña niña ser su novia...

Mientras que los hermanos se veían el uno con el otro pensando en la suerte que tenía Andrew, pero que solo eran novios, no esposos y quien sabe quizás ellos tendrían una oportunidad con la rubia...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos:**

**luzk:** Me alegro mucho que el capitulo te haya gustado, si veremos qué pasa en el viaje... ¿será que se lo come? jajajaja cuidate y un abrazote...:D

**Rosi White: **jajajaja...atrevida quizás un poco...Siiiiiii que te parece los peros que la tía les pusos...espero te haya gustado el capitulo amiga..cuídate un abrazote...:D

**Lety:** Gracias lety me alegro que la historia te guste...bueno así creo que somos todas románticas por alguna razón no nos las llevamos bien con el sufrimiento...jejejeje...Cuidate y un abrazote :D

**Brenda de Andrew: **jajajajaja...espero que te hayas recuperado amiga... siiii la pecosa no perdió el tiempo y quien no le quiere caer a besos...espero también te guste este capítulo...Un abrazote y cuídate mucho...:D

**gabyselenator: **Siiiiii y que te parece ya empezó...veamos que pasa de ahora en adelante...Cuidate y un abrazote...:D

**Rosalie Bittersweet Cullen:** Siiiiii ahí ya lo tienes marcando territorio y demás...será solo el comienzo?... Cuidate y un abrazote...:D

**Paolau2: **jajajajajaja siiiii ella no va a dar un paso atrás..no..no.. espero amigui te guste también este capitulo... Cuidate y un abrazote :D!

**Milady: **Gracias, he tratado a pesar de los cambios mantener algo de los personajes...Ahi te dejo el nuevo capítulo y espero sigas disfrutando... Cuidate y un abrazote :D!

**Noemi Cullen:** jajajajaja... si esa es la idea divertirse mientras uno lee...aqui te dejo el otro capítulo amiga, esperando que sigas disfrutando... Cuidate y un abrazote :D!

**KattieAnd****rew: **Amiga que te parece...siiii no perdio el tiempo...jejejeje... Cuidate y un abrazote :D!

**Lila: **Me alegra saber que pude hacerlas sonreír...esa es siempre la meta...espero que tambien te guste este capitulo..Cuidate y un abrazote :D!

**RVM85: j**ajajaja si no se quedo dormida esta vez verdad?...por fin se dijo suficiente..no mas...ahí te dejo el siguiente amiga, espero lo disfrutes tambien...Cuidate y un abrazote :D!

**Pauli:** No te preocupes amigui al menos se que estás leyendo y no me has abandonado...:)...Órale todas ya quieren el viaje...jejejeeje...Como dijo mi amiguita **Ale Mia** recientemente a fuego lento se cocina sabroso...Cuidate y un abrazote...:D..

**AnaBurch: **yes!,yes! jajajajaja...por supuesto que será candente que crees?...gracias amiga espero que este capítulo también te guste...Cuidate y un abrazote...:D..

**Lupita Isais: **Si señorina...la señorita pecas se ha puesto las pilas...adiós a el dolor y bienvenido sea el amor...estoy de acuerdo con de la imaginación, así es como veos las escenas y entonces las empiezo a escribir...siii no tarde mucho...Cuidate y un abrazote...:D..

**monybert**: jajajjaa entonces si valió la pena escribir ese capitulo...me alegra poner una sonrisa en sus rostros...esa es nuestra recompensa...espero disfrutes este capitulo tambien...Cuidate y un abrazote...:D..

**JENNY: **Si y bien dobladas que le quedaron...jajajajaja...el viaje empieza pronto...primero lo primero...siiiiiiii...Cuidate y un abrazote...:D..

**Olimpia: **jajajaja...siiiiii para eso son las amigas...para apoyarlo a uno cuando más se necesita...y mira que la pobre lo necesitaba...jejejejeje...ahí te dejo el próximo...Cuidate y un abrazote...:D..

**Verenice Canedo: **Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, finalmente vere querida te deje riendo...pobre de albert?...jajajaja yo creo que es estaba más que feliz...Cuidate y un abrazote...:D..

**nany: **Gracias nany, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia...Cuidate y un abrazote...:D..

**Srta. Andley: **Si señorita, la rubia sigue ganado terreno...que te parece..jajajaja..ahi te dejo un nuevo capítulo..Cuidate y un abrazote...:D..

**Gina**: Es un placer gina y bienvenida a mi pequeño rincón, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo, lo hice tan largo como el tiempo me permitió...a veces queremos escribir todo en un capitulo y simplemente no podemos..Pero hacemos lo mejor...Cuidate y un abrazote...:D..

**Blanca Andrew:** Amiga espero te estés sintiendo mejor y que te hayas recuperado..siiiiii...me alegro que te hayas divertido...Cuidate y un abrazote...:D..

**Lalia:** Muchisimas gracias lalia, sus comentarios nuestra recompensa y siiii se va a poner un poquito más intenso...Cuidate y un abrazote...:D..

**Lezti Bella:** Gracias lezti querida, espero sigas disfrutando, tu sabes que aquí lo escribimos con mucho cariño...Cuidate y un abrazote...:D..

**Ms Puddleglum:** Thanks Ms Puddleglum, I really enjoyed writing it!... And I couldn't delay it anymore..:D


	8. Capítulo 8 - Mía

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Gracias chicas por continuar leyendo esta historia y bienvenidas a todas las nuevas lectoras es un placer tenerlas, ahí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, les deseo a todas un Feliz fin de semana...

**¿Podré Amarla?...**

**by: **_Keila Nott_

**Capítulo Ocho**

**Mía...**

El Patriarca de los Douglas observaba detenidamente a Candy y la manera en que Albert la sostenía, dejando sin dudas a todos los presentes de que ella era a la que él había escogido, el reconocía perfectamente esa actitud, una actitud digna de un líder, una actitud donde solo ellos como cabeza de familia poseían , porque solo ellos tomaban a diario decisiones que algunas veces podían afectar a un miembro directo de su familia, respiro hondo al ver el rostro de su hija, podía ver reflejada la rabia que ella sentía.

Había tenido la esperanza de combinar su fortuna con la de los Andrews, pero eso cambio cuando William decidió romper el compromiso con su hija, todos sus planes se habían terminado en ese preciso momento. En aquel entonces no sabía la razón por la cual William había roto el compromiso, su hija era hermosa y ellos la habían educado y moldeado para que fuera una buena esposa y representara con mucha dignidad el apellido Andrew.

Pero al parecer el joven Andrew tenía otros planes, no por nada se sabía que él era diferente, había escuchado que hasta excéntrico, pero al final era muy poco lo que sabían de él, la familia Andrew siempre fue extremadamente cuidadosa en mantener privada cualquier información acerca de él, nunca imagino que aquel hombre mejor conocido como el Tío Abuelo William era la misma persona con la cual había comprometido a su hija desde su nacimiento.

Ahora veía con sus propios ojos la razón de aquel rompimiento. Dirigiendo una vez mas sus ojos hacia donde Candy estaba..Así que esta pequeña rubia fue la causante por la cual su familia ahora no era parte del Imperio Andrew.

Bueno si no podían combinar fortunas al menos haría lo mejor posible para continuar haciendo negocios con ellos y a la vez mantenerlos como amigos, él sabía perfectamente la influencia que esta familia tenía en el mundo financiero y aunque sabía que lo siguiente que haría seguramente lastimaría a su hija no había otra solución, así era el mundo de los negocios y como Patriarca de su familia era su deber tomar esa clases de decisiones.

- William, Madam Elroy porque no lo anunciamos esta noche durante la cena, será un honor para nosotros anunciar esa maravillosa noticia, No todos los días se anuncia que el Patriarca de la familia Andrew por fin encontró a la que será la futura Señora. Andrew...dijo Sir Wallace Douglas sonriéndole a Candy y a Albert.

El rostro de Albert y Candy dieron un cambio radical al escuchar esas palabras, palabras que crearon un momento de tensión, por un lado Lady Grizel prácticamente quería ahorcar a su padre, porque para ella esa era la mayor humillación de su vida. Y lo peor era que ante esa humillación no podía hacer nada, como era posible que su propio padre le hiciera eso, mientras que sus hermanos también estuvieron muy asombrados por la actitud de su padre pero ellos nunca lo contradecían, sabía que el tenia sus propias razones...

Albert en ese momento movió su cara para ver el rostro de candy mientras la seguía sosteniendo por su cintura, ella lo miraba con adoración y él le sonrió. Si su decisión era la correcta, se dijo asimismo...

Entonces Elroy Andrew hablo al darse cuenta de tanta tensión.

- Sir Wallace no hay necesidad, no queremos importunar a su familia, William hará su anuncio en nuestra villas...

- No, no es ningún inconveniente para nosotros Madam Elroy, al contrario será un honor ¿verdad querida?...Contesto el dirigiéndose a su esposa.

-Por supuesto que sí, no es ningún inconveniente, lo pasado es pasado y estoy seguro que todos estamos en acuerdo...dijo ella mirando a su hija esperando que ella se portara como era debido, aunque sabia no era fácil, su hija se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones y cuando el compromiso fue roto su reacción fue inesperada, nunca la vio derramar una sola lagrima. Eso no había sido normal pero pensó que solo fue porque ella era fuerte.

Lady Grizel puso su mejor sonrisa antes de hablar, si todos pensaba que ella iba a salir corriendo a su cuarto a llorar por un hombre que no la amaba estaban muy equivocados, si bien el no era suyo al menos se aseguraría de amargarle la noche a la novia, para que ella supiera cómo se sentía...Así que acercándose a donde albert y candy estaban dijo...

-Por supuesto William, nada nos daría más placer que hacer ese gran anuncio y verte feliz término diciendo tocando su brazo y mirando a candy...

- Bueno no hay más que decir, vamos a celebrar entonces...invito el Patriarca de los Douglas y ellos empezaron a caminar hacia dentro donde ya un grupo de los invitados se encontraban.

Al entrar al gran salón los presentes voltearon a ver y saludar a los Andrew, Albert presento a candy y ella solo le sonreía de felicidad, no solo porque él le devolvía la sonrisa sino por la manera en que no se separaba de ella. Eso la tenía extasiada, poder disfrutar de su aroma y su presencia tan masculina que la hacían sentir segura.

- Albert, yo pensé que era solo una cena de bienvenida...pregunto candy en un susurro...

- Pequeña así es como ellos organizan sus cenas, lamentablemente los Douglas siempre se han categorizado por sus extravagancias.

En ese momento candy recordó la conversación con la tía abuela, ahora entendía porque ella insistió en comprarle un vestido solamente para esta cena y de paso que usara las joyas de la familia, no era una simple cena era más bien una fiesta.

Tan pronto el resto de los Invitados hicieron presencia, se escucho en el gran salón el saludo de bienvenida de parte del Patriarca..."Sir Wallace Douglas".

- Es un placer tenerlos esta noche con nosotros, nos complace que hayan podido asistir a recibirnos en esta nuestra primera estadía en América, un país que mi familia y yo estamos felices de conocer y aunque no nos quedaremos por largo periodo de tiempo nos da la dicha de saber que contamos con algunos amigos.

Todos Aplaudieron con esas palabras y justo cuando ellos pensaban que el saludo de bienvenida había terminado el volvió a levantar la mano en señal de otro anuncio...

-Ahora mis queridos amigos es un honor para nosotros presentarles y anunciar..."Sir William Andrew" y su novia la Señorita "Candice White"...dijo el señalando a donde Albert y Candy se encontraban, al instante el salón se lleno de susurros, todas las miradas se dirigieron a donde ellos estaban, querían conocer a la señorita que fue capaz de cautivar el corazón del Joven Andrew, cuantas familias no habían tratado de que sus hijas fueran las afortunadas...

Albert camino con Candy tomados de las manos hacia el centro del salón mientras hacían una leve reverencia con la cabeza a todos los presentes. En ese entonces Sir Wallace dio orden y la orquesta empezó a tocar una suave melodía.

- Me permite esta pieza señorita...Pregunto Albert en forma caballerosa mientras estiraba su mano para guiarla...

- Por supuesto Sir William...dijo ella imitando el patriarca de la familia Douglas logrando que Albert se riera.

Empezaron a bailar y poco a poco todas las parejas iban llenando el salón.

- Y dígame señorita como paso su día, tiene todo listo para el viaje...

- Si, la tía abuela no hizo más que comprar y comprar, pareciera que me fuera por un año...

- Ya sabes cómo es la tía Elroy, siempre piensa en todo...

- Si, tienes mucha razón Albert...contesto ella pensando que si no fuera por la tía seguro ella se sentiría pequeña delante la descomunal Lady Grizel...

- Así que no me extrañaste ni un poquito en todo el día?... susurró el muy cerca de su oído dulcemente...

Esa pregunta hizo que candy perdiera por un momento el paso, su aliento sobre su piel no solo la hizo temblar pero también hizo que su rostro cambiara de color, no era normal que Albert le hablara en ese tono y mucho menos le preguntara eso...mientras su corazón latía rápidamente, ella pensó que a pesar de conocerlo como lo hacía habían algunas cosas que iban a ser nuevas entre ellos...tan pronto salió de su trance le contesto.

-Por supuesto que te extrañe, siempre lo he hecho solo que tu nunca te habías dado de cuenta...

Esta vez fue Albert el sorprendido, había escuchado un tono de reproche en su voz...se separo un poco de ella para ver su rostro, sus mejillas estaban nuevamente sonrosadas y eso últimamente le estaba gustando, y a pesar de que recientemente lo había sorprendido con una actitud más audaz, ahí podía ver a su pequeña.

- Podrás disculpar a este tonto caballero por haber sido tan ciego algún día...

- Mmmmm...¿Depende?...Ella se atrevió a contestarle sin mirarlo a la cara pero en tono juguetón...

Albert levanto una ceja en señal de sorpresa, ahí estaba nuevamente esa candy que apenas estaba conociendo...

- ¿Depende de qué?...volvió a preguntar siguiéndole el juego...

Candy no pudo responder en ese momento porque Edward Douglas los interrumpió preguntándole a Albert si le permitía esa pieza con su bella dama, ya que la música había terminado dando inicio a una nueva pero ellos ni se habían dado cuenta...

- Lo siento Edward, pero esta señorita me ha prometido bailar solo conmigo por esta noche...contesto Albert amablemente.

- Por supuesto William, que importuno soy...Señorita Candice...fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse.

- Así que he prometido bailar toda la noche con usted Sir William...

Albert se rio, el escucharla decir de sus labios su titulo y la forma en que ella lo decía a él le parecía divertido, esta era la segunda ocasión que ella lo llamaba así, la primera vez fue cuando les presento a jane, no entendió porque en ese entonces hasta que supo el mal entendido y ahora?... sería que ella deseaba bailar con Edward...

- Pues si señorita usted esta noche baila solo conmigo al menos que desees...Albert no pudo terminar porque ella lo interrumpió de inmediato...

- Por supuesto que no Albert...el sonrió complacido, si una cosa sabia era que podía confiar en ella y así la mantendría alejada de los hermanos Douglas, no quería siquiera que la tocaran...

- Promételo!...dijo el repentinamente sintiéndose su Alpha...

Ella pestañeo varias veces al ver su dominante actitud que lo hacían ver si se pudiera aun más masculino y poderoso...inconscientemente mordió su labio inferior antes de responder...

- Yo, Candice White prometo bailar y pasar la velada al lado de Sir William Andrew...termino diciendo de manera coqueta y sonriéndole...

Complacido por su promesa, la acerco un poco más a él y siguieron bailando...

Mientras tanto Lady Grizel los miraba de reojo, el solo pensar que ella disfrutaba de su sonrisa le causaba nauseas, porque él la rechazo que tenía esa pequeña mocosa que ella no...

- Como sigas así no solo tu cara se arrugara pero tus cabellos pasaran de negro azabache a blanco perlado...dijo Mark con ironía a su hermana...

- No estoy para uno de tus juegos Mark...

- Oh juegos, pero esos son mis favoritos mi querida hermana, quieres jugar a como molestar Andrew esta noche...

- Tienes algo en mente...contesto ella volteando a verlo y levantando una ceja...

- No uno mi querida hermana... muchos, pero bastara con uno para arruinarle la noche a Andrew y complacerme a mí al mismo tiempo...recuerda que nuestro padre quiere mantener los negocios con ellos así que no podemos pasarnos...

- ¿No me digas que te gusta la Candice?...pregunto ella secamente.

- Cuanto lo siento querida hermana, se que ella te cae como un balde de agua fría, imagínate ser remplazada por semejante diosa...

Lady Grizel le dio una mirada a su hermano que si las miradas mataran, a él ya lo hubieran enterrado...

- Entonces quieres escuchar mi plan o prefieres estar solo de espectadora mientras ellos disfrutan...

- Ok soy toda oídos...

- Pero no le dirás a Edward porque ya sé que él está buscando su oportunidad, y mira que poca imaginación tiene, pensando en pedir permiso para bailar, cuando aprenderá que uno no pide permiso, uno actúa y lo reclama como suyo...

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

Después de bailar algunas piezas, albert camino junto con candy hasta donde la tía abuela se encontraba y junto a ella Lady Grizel.

- William, Candice... Lady Grizel me contaba de lo maravilloso que esta Escocia en esta temporada...comento la tía abuela...

- William tú recuerdas la última vez que estuviste visitándonos...

- Por supuesto...contesto Albert como olvidarlo, recordando las visitas constantes de ella y las infinitas excusas para salir juntos...

- Veras candice cuando William estuvo en Escocia siempre salíamos a cabalgar al aire libre, y como evitarlo escocía es maravillosa...dijo ella en un tono meloso quería realmente irritar a candy...

- Lady Grizel solo lo hicimos una vez y por petición de tus padres...contesto Albert al ver su tono exagerado y ahora que pretendía con ese comentario se preguntaba el...

- Oh bueno William! ...dijo ella dirigiendo su atención a donde candy se encontraba...

- Candice me acompañas al salón de damas...

Candy todavía estaba procesando la información acerca de la estadía de Albert en Escocia, vio a Albert por un momento antes de responder...

- Si, por supuesto...

- Dime Candice desde cuando conoces a William?...Pregunto ella mientras caminaban al baño de damas...

- Desde que era una niña...

Lady Grizel jadeo en sorpresa, no se imaginaba que lo conocía desde hace tanto tiempo.

- ¿Sabías que yo era su prometida Candice?...

- Si, ya me lo habían dicho...

- Si, sabes que a mí me eligieron para ser su esposa y William viajo a Escocia solo para conocerme en persona... Dijo ella esperando que a candy le doliera la información...

- Me imagino que debió dolerte mucho su rechazo...contesto candy en tono de tristeza, la verdad que ser rechazada no debe ser algo agradable pensaba ella...

Mientras que Lady Grizel solo se sentía más furiosa, al parecer nada de lo que decía afectaba a esta niña sin embargo ella era la que se estaba sintiendo mal...pero ya vera...

Al llegar al salón de damas candy le dijo que la esperaría afuera, la verdad era no quería encerrarse con ella, lo único que deseaba era regresar pronto a donde Albert se encontraba, estaba demasiada emocionada como para dejar que nadie le arruinara la noche...

Lady Grizel no tardo mucho en salir y vio como su hermano se acercaba a donde ellas estaban...

- Señorita Candice, usted no ha bailado esta noche conmigo y pronto servirán la cena, que le parece si me concede una pieza... Pregunto Mark con una sonrisa de picardía en sus labios...

- Me encantaría Mark pero le prometí a Albert que solo bailaría con el esta noche...

- ¿Albert?..Pregunto el levantando una ceja...

Entonces candy recordó que ellos lo conocían solo como William...

- Quiero decir William...yo lo llamo Albert...

Lady Grizel y su hermano se vieron poniendo una cara de sorpresa no tenían idea que ellos estuvieran en esos términos...

- Estoy segura candice que William no se molestara porque bailes una pieza con mi hermano...

- Pero es que yo le prometí...

- Oh querida no creerás que William se va a enojar porque bailes con unos de los anfitriones... ¿Verdad?, después de todo sería una descortesía no hacerlo... dijo ella mientras llegaban al salón donde todos estaban reunidos y parejas bailaban de un lado a otro...

Mark Douglas no espero por su respuesta y de manera precisa tomo a candy por su brazo, llevándola al centro de la pista sin encontrar mucha resistencia...

Candy no sabía qué hacer, ella se lo había prometido pero no quería dejar mal a la tía abuela recordado lo que ella le dijo que tenía que dejar una buena impresión y rechazar una pieza con los anfitriones no la ayudaba, así que solo le contesto... - Solo Una pieza...

- Por supuesto señorita Candice...dijo él mientras sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa...

Lady Grizel se dirigió hacia donde Albert y la tía abuela estaban...Albert al no ver candy con ella le pregunto...

- ¿Y Candy?..

- William ella está en buenas manos bailando con Mark, no hay nada de qué preocuparse...contesto ella con cierta malicia en su voz...

Albert volteo a ver a donde candy estaba, porque estaba bailando con uno de los hermanos cuando ellos habían quedado de bailar solo los dos...No le gustaba para nada como Mark la veía, se acomodo en su asiento...porque le molestaba tanto...se preguntaba, el nunca se había molestado antes al verla bailar con otros caballeros, pero ella se lo prometió y el confiaba en ella...

El no quitaba su vista de ellos y a pesar de estar conversando con Lady Grizel y la tía elroy le era imposible escuchar lo que ellas decían, era como si se hubiera quedado sordo, entonces vio como Edward el otro hermano se acercaba a donde ellos bailaban y ahora era él quien bailaba con ella...No podía evitarlo, se sentía enojado y furioso con ella...No quería que ellos se acercaran a candy, no quería precisamente que ese par a quienes le conocía muy bien su reputación estuvieran cerca de ella...

- Señorita Candice como es que le concede una pieza a mi hermano y no a mi...Pregunto Edward al ver a su hermano muy animado bailando con ella...

- Yo, yo...Candy ya balbuceaba...Ahora tendría que bailar con el otro hermano, incomoda como estaba no pudo negarse y aunque bailaba con ellos no había dejado de ver hacia donde Albert se encontraba, veía como Albert la miraba, estaría enojado con ella?, no Albert no se enojaba con ella y muchos menos por un simple baile. Pero quería que la música terminara especialmente el ver como lady Grizel conversaba muy animada a su lado, simplemente no le gustaba...

No le quedo más alternativa que bailar con el otro hermano. Al terminar el vals Edward se dirigió a ella...

- Andrew tiene mucha suerte de tener a una dama como usted a su lado...

- Muchas gracias, contesto ella sintiéndose aliviada porque al fin el vals había terminado...

Al llegar donde Albert, lady grizel y la tía abuela se encontraban se acerco a albert, él la miro por unos segundos antes de que todos fueran llamados al comedor donde la cena organizada por fin comenzaría. Ella sintió un escalofrió, su mirada reflejaba solo reproche, tendría que explicarle como las cosas se dieron...No fue su intención bailar con ellos...

El resto de la velada transcurrió con más tensión especialmente para Albert quien se sentía ofuscado por la constante atención de los hermanos hacia candy... Ellos no hacían nada más que atenderla excesivamente, el notaba como de vez en cuando los hermanos Douglas compartían una sonrisa cómplice al ver su rígido rostro. Realmente quería entrar en sus nervios...Pero el mantuvo la compostura como siempre lo había hecho no les iba a dar el gusto...

Cuando por fin la cena había terminado y la mayoría de los invitados empezaba a despedirse, candy tomo de la mano a Albert, sentía que tenía que calmarlo de alguna manera, aunque nadie se diera cuenta, ella lo conocía muy bien y con el tiempo había aprendido a notar cuando algo le molestaba...

- Albert yo quería...no pudo terminar él la corto de inmediato...

- Pequeña hablamos cuando lleguemos a la mansión si...contesto el sin expresión alguna en su rostro...

- Ok fue su sola respuesta, no era que hubiese hecho algo malo, pero por alguna razón necesitaba hablar con él, no veía su mirada dulce y calidad a la que ella estaba acostumbrada...

- William, Madam Elroy, señorita Candice, Muchas Gracias por venir, ha sido una velada maravillosa y espero volverlos a ver pronto...dijo muy cortésmente Sir Wallace al lado de su esposa...

- Porque no vienen a la cabalgata que tenemos organizada este domingo William?...Pregunto lady Grizel mirándolo fijamente...

- Seria un placer lady grizel, lamentablemente salgo pronto de viaje...

Ella se sorprendió...

- ¿De viaje?.. Y si no es mucho preguntar William...Por cuánto tiempo?...

- No estaré de vuelta por algunos meses, nuevamente Wallace gracias por Invitarnos, espero que ustedes disfruten de su estadía en América...contesto Albert terminando así la conversación y empezando a caminar junto con candy hacia el auto que los esperaba...

El rostro de lady grizel no podía esconder su molestia, toda la velada había pensado en como sabotear su nueva relación y ahora sus planes servían de nada, porque él se iba...bueno al menos se consolaba de saber que no se llevaba a la novia... o eso ella creía...

Mientras que Candy se preguntaba porque solo menciono que él se iría de viaje, en ningún momento dijo ellos, solo el...sintió su corazón apretarse...

El camino a la mansión se vio envuelto por un abrumador silencio, el cual tenía a candy al borde, como era posible que su noche hubiera comenzado tan maravillosamente y ahora todo era frio... La tía abuela sin embargo no había puesto mucha atención ya que ella había logrado su cometido...

Albert sin embargo no entendía porque se sentía tan molesto, ella no había hecho nada malo, seria esto que estaba sintiendo lo que llamaban ¿celos?...se preguntaba...

Al llegar a la mansión, le dio las buenas noches a su tía y esta vez no acompaño a candy hasta su habitación, se encontraban al comienzo de las escaleras cuando Albert le dio un beso en su frente el cual hizo que ella parpadeara...lo sintió frio... Antes de que se fuera ella lo detuvo con sus manos...

- Albert, ¿estás molesto?, ¿hice algo malo?...

- No pequeña, no has hecho nada malo...Anda ve a descansar, yo tengo que terminar de revisar unos documentos antes de irme a dormir...contesto él no quería hablar del asunto, tenía que ordenar sus sentimientos y simplemente quería estar solo, pero no quería que ella se sintiera triste...Así que tomo su mano y beso su dorso... Sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad?...

Candy lo veía a sus ojos, sabía que algo andaba mal ¿pero qué?...que podía hacer...

- Si lo sé, yo también te quiero...dijo ella... Pasaron unos minutos y entonces él empezó a caminar hasta su estudio mientras ella subía las escaleras...

Al entrar en su habitación se recostó de la puerta, a pesar de haberle dicho que la quería ese apretón que sentía en su pecho no la había abandonado, cerro sus ojos recordando como la hizo temblar al susurrarle cerca de su oído, como fue que la noche dio un cambio tan grande, de ser presentada como su novia y sentir sus brazos sosteniéndola posesivamente a uno donde sentía como él se alejaba...

Sería el estúpido baile que lo puso así, se sentiría decepcionado porque ella rompió su promesa... Como podría ella dormir con esa incógnita, se sentó en su cama sin cambiarse y empezó a quitarse las joyas que ya le molestaban en su cuello, poniéndolas a un lado, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado pero después de pensarlo por unos minutos decidió bajar nuevamente, al bajar las escaleras no vio ninguna luz en su estudio, pero ella lo vio caminar hacia él, así que se acerco a la puerta antes de abrirla...al entrar no podía ver bien en la oscuridad pero ahí lo vio frente al ventanal pensativo y con una copa en su mano...

- ¡Albert!..Lo llamo mientras caminaba hacia el...

- ¡Candy!..Respondió el al verla ahí...Pequeña que haces aun levantada...

- No puedo dormir Albert, se que algo te molesta y no me lo quieres decir...contesto ella con un tono que denotaba angustia.

- No es nada pequeña, ve a descansar por favor...respondió albert sabia que no era el mejor momento para hablar con ella.

-No Albert, se que estas molesto por lo del baile, yo se que prometí solo estar a tu lado pero no tuve otra alternativa, cuando regresaba con lady grizel su hermano Mark prácticamente me tomo de las manos y ya estaba en la pista de baile, además la tía abuela me dijo que tenía que dejar una buena impresión porque yo prácticamente remplace a tu ex prometida y entonces Edward se acerco y tampoco pude negarme...

Candy no sabía cómo justificarse, se sentía culpable y todo porque, por un bendito baile que ella no había querido bailar...Albert no sabía que ella se sentía tan mal como él, cuando el entro en su estudio después de despedirse de ella, no quiso ni siquiera encender la luz, se sirvió en la oscuridad un poco de su preferido coñac y su mente lo llevo a todo lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas, celos si eso fue lo que sintió...

Pero se sentía decepcionado aunque sabía que no era culpa de ella, debió imaginarse que esos dos no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados...Pero porque estaba exagerando la situación fue solo un baile y entonces?...

Ahí estaba ella tratando de justificarse por algo que no valía la pena discutir...por algo que no tenía sentido...sus celos no solo lo habían lastimado a él, pero también a ella por tratarla con frialdad al final de la velada...

Candy al ver que el no hablaba se acerco un poco más a él y dijo casi en un susurro aquellas palabras que había estado guardando cuidadosamente cuando el momento oportuno llegara...

-Albert yo te amo y lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo...

Albert abrió sus ojos de par en par, era muy diferente escuchar a todos decirle que ella lo amaba que escucharla a ella decírselo...Su corazón se lleno de alegría olvidándose de todo...Puso su copa a un lado el ya no escuchaba nada, se acerco a ella tomándola por su cintura para atraerla más hacia él, poco a poco acerco su rostro a el de ella hasta tomar sus labios y besarla...La beso con pasión, una pasión que se había empezado a crear dentro de su ser...

Su beso estaba lleno de necesidad, necesidad de dejarle claro que ella era suya, necesidad de decirle que él le pertenecía, necesidad de que ella lo sintiera, y aunque para el su naturaleza de libertad había sido primordial, en esos momentos nada importaba, solo ella, porque ella se estaba colando poco a poco en su corazón y parecía inevitable cada día su estadía.

Candy no sabía cómo atender su boca demandante pero poco a poco ella aprendía, sus manos encontraron su camino hasta sus cabellos rubios, inquietas como eran hicieron camino por su cuello hasta que entonces un gemido se escapo de su boca, logrando que Albert reaccionara...

Poco a poco y a regañadientes él se separo de ella sin dejar de abrazarla o mirarla...vio como ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados...movió una de sus manos y acaricio su rostro...susurrándole...- Pequeña abre tus ojos, déjame ver tus esmeraldas...

Ella tembló al sentir su aliento cerca de su rostro y al escuchar nuevamente la manera en que él le susurraba...Abrió sus ojos y se perdió en los de él, verlo tan cerca era como ver directo al cielo...sus besos la habían dejado mareada...dios no sabía que sus besos podían causar tanto alboroto en ella...

Él le regalo una sonrisa y le dijo...

- Sera mejor que vayamos a descansar, recuerda que nos vamos de viaje, además que la servidumbre nos puede ver...Candy solo asentó con su cabeza, todavía se encontraba muda por todo lo que él le había hecho sentir...

Albert la tomo de las manos y salieron de la biblioteca, subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de candy, el le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios, tenía que irse de inmediato a su habitación, tenía que controlar sus hormonas...

- Que descanses pequeña...

- Albert... Te Amo...dijo ella nuevamente...

- Lo sé...Dijo el sonriéndole mientras veía como ella entraba a su habitación...

La tía Elroy tenía razón, Albert se repetía asimismo mientras caminaba a su habitación, definitivamente por el bien de él y el de candy necesitaban esa dama de compañía en su viaje...sino terminarían casándose antes de tiempo...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos: ****RVM85 - mayraexitosa -gabyselenator - Artemisa - luzk - Lety - Noemi Cullen - Brenda de Andrew - Milady - Verenice Canedo - Paolau2 - Wendy - Lila - KattieAndrew - Srta. Andley - Anna - Rosi White - Lupita Isais - Laila - lupita vazquez - maría isabel - Caresme - dajannae8 - ginaa - Miriam - AnaBurch - cami love - Eydie - Olimpia...**

**Author Note: ** Siempre quise darle un papel a la tia abuela donde no fuera la villana, yo soy de las que piensa que todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad y ella para mi se lo merecia...


	9. Capítulo 9 - Verdades que unen

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas aquí les traigo un capitulo temprano...espero que los disfruten y sean pacientes conmigo porque regresare la próxima semana...Prometo responder todos sus comentarios en el siguiente capitulo.. siiiiii un abrazote.. :)

**¿Podré Amarla?...**

**by: **_Keila Nott_

**Capítulo Nueve**

**Verdades que unen...**

Su noche había estado llena de muchas emociones, como describir lo que le estaba pasando, no podía, solo quería seguir sintiéndose de esa manera, ella lo hacía sentirse vivo...No pudo dormir por mucho tiempo así que apenas el sol salió se levanto de su cama directo al baño, al terminar de ducharse se vistió y bajo directo a su estudio, tenía que terminar de arreglar todos los documentos que iban a necesitar para su viaje y de paso ir a la oficina esa mañana, su consuelo era que por lo menos la vería antes de irse, fue su último pensamiento antes de salir hacia el comedor...

Al entrar en el comedor solo vio a su tía Elroy...

- Buenos días tía... dijo Albert mientras se acercaba a darle un beso...

- William, mira los titulares hijo, mira esa foto que publicaron...fue lo primero que su tía elroy le dijo entregándole el periódico que tenía en mano...

Albert tomo el papel y empezó a leer los titulares...

_Por primera vez desde su presentación **"El Magnate William Albert Andrew"** es visto acompañado de una hermosa dama de origen desconocido, en un evento realizado en la Mansión de la Familia Douglas la señorita Candice White fue presentada como la prometida del joven empresario, ¿quién será la afortunada?.._ _¿Estará a la altura del joven Andrew?..._

Los ojos de Albert se abrieron de par en par al leer la parte de "prometida" en los titulares, pero eso no se comparaba a la imagen que tenía antes sus ojos, sus labios se curvaron al ver la foto la cual había sido tomada cuando él le susurraba a candy. Parecían dos enamorados capturados en el acto...Ahora entendía la cara de la tía, para ella esa escena era muy intima...

- Bueno tía, no veo nada de malo, no era lo que usted quería. Que anunciáramos nuestro noviazgo, es mas todo salió mejor de lo planeado porque no tenemos que hacer ninguna fiesta, ni tenemos que enviar nada a los periódicos...contesto Albert mientras se sentaba en su puesto...

- William que cosas dices, dije una publicación anunciando que era tu novia formal no un despliegue...de...de...la tía ya balbuceaba, bueno tu entiendes hijo lo que quiero decirte...

Albert tuvo que contenerse para no reírse, al terminar el desayuno salió a su estudio nuevamente y recogió el resto de los papeles que necesitaba, candy no se había levantado, estuvo tentado de ir a su habitación a despedirse de ella pero no era correcto que el hiciera eso, así que se fue...

Durante el camino a las oficinas Andrews, las palabras de candy resonaban en su mente, ese te amo lo había dejado estupefacto, lo sabía, lo había presentido pero el escucharlo era muy diferente, esas simples palabras habían movido algo muy dentro de su ser, haciendo que perdiera un poco su autocontrol y terminara besándola fervientemente.

Eso no podía pasar nuevamente, el era un caballero y haría las cosas correctas, ella merecía mucho, mucho más...Tan Pronto llegaron a su oficina se sentó en su escritorio, tomo una hoja y empezó a escribir una nota, la puso en un sobre y llamo a Cornelia.

- Cornelia por favor quiero que llames al joven mensajero tengo un encargo que hacer y quiero que él lo lleve directamente...

- Si señor William...contesto ella confundida porque cualquier encargo que el señor Andrew necesitara ella lo ordenaba...

Tan pronto Cornelia salió de su oficina, Albert respiro hondo, parecía había sido una eternidad desde la última vez que candy y él habían tenido una conversación, era algo que extrañaba, desde que ella vivía en la mansión era algo que se había convertido en una rutina...Cuando el regresaba de su largo día de trabajo o cuando regresaba de vuelta de uno de sus viajes era algo que le gustaba hacer, ella le contaba acerca de su días en el hospital y los eventos que ella y su tía asistían y él le contaba acerca de cómo le había ido, pero últimamente eso había cambiado...

No habían tenido la oportunidad de sentarse y hablar como en los viejos tiempos, como había sido posible que ella le hubiera ocultado sus sentimientos, como fue tan estúpido de no verlo, sus palabras estaban fresca en su mente " te amo y lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo"... ¿desde cuándo candy?... ¿desde cuándo no confías en mi?...se preguntaba...Ellos tenían una conversación pendiente...y ya era tiempo de que ella y el hablaran y dejaran todo claro...

Si iban a unir sus vidas debían confiar el uno con el otro.

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

El constante golpeteo en la puerta la despertó, candy abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras la luz del día nublaba sus ojos... No!... se había quedado dormida, como paso?, después de tanto tiempo de haber aprendido a levarse temprano se había quedado dormida, sintió pánico al pensar que ya no desayunaría con Albert...

Nuevamente escucho otro toque en la puerta y fue cuando pudo sentarse en su cama...

-Adelante...

Dorothy entro cargando en sus manos una jarra con un gran ramo de rosas el cual hizo que candy finalmente abriera sus ojos de par en par...

- Candy donde quieres que las pongas...Candy estaba muda, era un ramo gigantesco y hermoso, se las habría enviado Albert?...La sola idea hizo que su corazón latiera tan rápido que pensó por un momento sus latidos retumbaban por toda la mansión... se levanto de su cama y se acerco a donde dorothy estaba.

- Ponlas frente a la ventana...dijo ella mientras dorothy caminaba y las ponía en una mesita frente al gran ventanal de la habitación de candy.

- Candy hay una Nota con ellas...

-Oh!.. candy se acerco y vio una nota de letra impecable y pulcra caligrafía la cual reconoció de inmediato, camino hasta su cama para leer la nota mientras dorothy iba y le preparaba el baño...

_Mi Adorada Pequeña dormilona,_

_Te espere para que desayunáramos juntos pero no te levantaste, me imagine que estabas muy cansada, tuve que ir a las oficinas a terminar de arreglar los últimos detalles para nuestro viaje pero estaré de regreso para el almuerzo, espero te gusten las rosas que escogí y aunque no son las dulce candy, su aroma me recuerdan de ti..._

_Gracias por amarme, _

_Tuyo, Albert..._

Candy suspiro fuertemente, se había ido y ella ya lo quería ver, había sido una larga noche para ella, sus besos la habían dejado soñando en tantas posibilidades, había llegado a pensar que ese día nunca llegaría, después de tanto tiempo había logrado que Albert la viera como la mujer que era y no más como una niña. Se sentía poderosa.

Ella ahora podía dejar su mente volar y soñar con un futuro juntos, un futuro lleno de posibilidades, se lo había dicho, le había confesado su amor por él y aunque el no le había dicho que la amaba, no le importaba, ella no se lo esperaba tan rápido, pero ese era su cometido después de todo, hacer que el la amara, no podía negar que le hubiese gustado escuchar de sus labios esas palabras tan anheladas y deseadas por ella, pero ella le daría el tiempo que el necesitaba para sentir lo mismo que ella...

- Candy, tu baño está listo, tienes que apurarte la señora Elroy te está esperando...hablo dorothy interrumpiendo los pensamientos de candy...

- Gracias dorothy..., ¿ya terminaste de preparar las maletas? recuerda que salimos mañana bien temprano...

- Si, todas nuestras maletas están hechas...ahora si candy vamos o la señora Elroy me regañara porque no estas listas...

Al terminar de arreglarse candy bajo las escaleras buscando a la tía abuela, después de todo no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle acerca de su conversación con Albert, que le habrá dicho y porque Albert no le decía tampoco, le preguntaría antes de irse de viaje.

Llego a la sala del té y ahí vio a la tía abuela.

- Buenos días tía abuela, siento mucho no haber podido estar lista para el desayuno, me quede dormida y yo...no pudo continuar, la tía levanto su mano y se dirigió a ella...

- Candice ya sé que saldrán mañana temprano y hay algunos detalles que me gustaría conversar contigo que son muy importantes...

Candy pestañeo varias veces pensando cuales seria las reglas que las tía les impondría, sabía que seguramente no había sido fácil para albert convencerla en dejarla viajar con el...

-Si tía...

- Como veras Candice ahora que públicamente se sabe que eres la novia de William tendrás que seguir lo que la sociedad dicta y comportarte como tal.

¿Públicamente? se pregunto candy, que ella supiera solo los más allegados de la familia Douglas lo sabían, pero ellos no habían publicado nada o al menos ella no lo sabia...

- Tía que quiere decir con públicamente?...Albert ya hizo el anuncio?...

- No tiene porque Candice...contesto la tía abuela entregándole el periódico que tenía en sus manos...

Candy lo tomo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se enfocaron en la foto de albert y ella, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, la foto había sido tomada justo cuando Albert le susurraba en su oído, lucían muy íntimos, ahora entendía porque la tía le decía que tenía que comportarse...trago seco porque sabía lo que ella le iba a decir en ese momento...

- Entiendo tía...

- No candice, no creo que entiendas lo delicado de la situación, William es el Patriarca de los Andrew y tú como su Novia serás el centro de atención, querrán saber de qué familia provienes, donde te criaste, como llegaste a ser su novia y te tomaran fotografías cada vez que puedan, así que desde este momento tendrás que ser mas recatada, demostrar ser toda una dama.

- Y fotos como esas no ayudan, no es propio de una señorita esas muestras de cariño en público, estoy segura que no es casualidad que precisamente esa foto fue la que llego a manos de la prensa, alguien se encargo de que las tomaran y publicaran. Tratando de hacer que seas el centro de habladurías... Así que te pido Candice durante tu viaje con William no permitas que te tomen fotografías de esa índole.

- Si tía...contesto ella bajando su rostro

- Además cada vez que vayas a cualquier lugar, sea el que sea procura tener a tu dama de compañía... dijo la tía ya en un tono de exasperación, el haberse levantado con semejante titulares tan temprano casi hace que se le bajara la presión y para poner más leña al fuego, la foto...

El hablar con William había sido inútil, era ese tipo de cosas las que les preocupaba, especialmente porque sabía que su sobrino y candice nunca habían podido seguir lo que la sociedad dictaba. A pesar de haber enseñado a candice a comportarse como una dama ella nunca había perdido lo impulsiva que era y eso como consecuencia traería problemas. Respiro hondo...

- Tía yo le quería preguntar lo que usted y Albert conversaron el día que él le pidió permiso para cortejarme, usted nunca me dijo...

- No hay nada que decir candice, el estuvo de acuerdo en seguir todas las reglas durante el tiempo que decida cortejarte.

Candy vio a la tía con ojos de asombro, durante el tiempo que decida cortejarme?... ¿Qué significaba eso?... había una fecha postulada...Porque era tan difícil tratar de sacarle información a la tía...

- ¿Que quiere decir durante el tiempo que decida cortejarme tía?...Ni modo tendría que preguntarle...

- Suficiente Candice, tienes ya tus maletas hechas...contesto la tía secamente, eso era algo que ella y William tendrían que discutir...

- Si ya dorothy tiene todo listo, contesto ella mientras pensaba...ayy...porque no me contesta, porque todo con la tía tiene que ser un gran misterio...

- Anda a desayunar candy, al terminar saldremos a buscar el resto de tus vestidos que ya deben estar listos...

- ¿Mas vestidos?...esas palabras se le escaparon de sus labios sin poder evitarlo...

Elroy Andrew la vio con exasperación, al parecer el estar enamorada había hecho que candy olvidara todas sus lecciones...en señal de resignación la tía abuela le contesto.

- Si candice, esos son los de gala, o es que acaso se te olvida que tendrás que acompañar a William durante cenas, reuniones y cada evento al que él sea invitado...

Oh..Oh..Oh...Candy no había pensado en nada, pensaba que el viaje sería solo de negocios como en chicago donde él iba a trabajar, pero ella no sabía mucho acerca de ello, tendría que poner un poco mas de atención de ahora en adelante...

- Ok tía, voy a desayunar y nos podernos ir...será mejor que me apure si quiero que estemos de regreso para el almuerzo...fue su último pensamiento...

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

- Tío, ya los documentos fueron firmados y sellados por los inversionista, ahora lo único pendiente es la firma de parte de ellos así la fusión es completa...

- Gracias Archie, espero vengas a cenar con Annie esta noche...

- Por supuesto tío, además que annie quiere despedirse de candy, tu Novia...contesto archie recalcando las últimas palabras en tono juguetón...

Albert observaba a su sobrino, seguramente el también lo sabía, si quien lo iba a imaginar que candy sería mi novia...pensó el...

- Entonces nos vemos en la cena...

-Ya te vas, si apenas va a hacer la hora del almuerzo tío...

- Si, le prometí a mi novia ir a la hora de almorzar... Archie se echó a reír, haciendo que Albert también se riera.

Empezaron a salir juntos de la oficina de albert cuando se encontraron con George...

-William todo está listo...

- Gracias George y asegúrate de enviar el chofer a recoger a Cornelia..

- Por supuesto, ya te vas?...

- Si, porque a todos les parece extraño que deje las oficinas temprano...

- No, para nada tío, entendemos que cierta rubia no te permite concentrarte...dijo archie ahora si moviéndose de la cercanía de su tío...

Albert abrió sus ojos de par en par...era increíble que él fuera el centro de bromas de su sobrino...

- Muy bien Archie, tu estas a cargo hasta mi regreso...

Salió de las oficinas Andrew rumbo a la Mansión...Al llegar pregunto por su tía y por candy al parecer no habían regresado, así que subió directo a su habitación, al entrar empezó a buscar en su armario aquella cajita de recuerdos que había guardado por tanto tiempo y en la cual tenía algo muy preciado para él...La tomo entre sus manos y camino hasta sentarse en su cama, al abrirla sus ojos se iluminaron y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa...

Así que aquí estabas, habían sido tantos años sin verlo...Rosemary estaría feliz que se lo diera a candy, su hermana siempre le había dicho que solo se lo diera a aquella persona que lo hiciera sentir vivo, que hiciera su corazón latir. No era un anillo de compromiso pero quería darle algo donde le demostraba todo lo que ella significaba para él y que esperaba ese sentimiento se transformara en algo más profundo...

Al terminar de ducharse y cambiarse bajo por las escaleras, era extraño que en la mansión reinara el silencio, a donde habrán ido?... se preguntaba mientras caminaba al comedor. Se sentó y le pidió a la servidumbre traerle algo de tomar mientras esperaba por ellas, tomo nuevamente el periódico y se quedo admirando la foto de ellos...

En eso escucho la voz de candy al entrar en el comedor...

-Albert!...Llegaste antes que nosotras, dijo candy mientras se acercaba a donde albert estaba sentado...El se levanto para recibirla...

- Hola Pequeña, dijo él mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla...detrás de candy venia la tía abuela, quien estaba algo irritada, candy no había hecho otra cosa que apurarla porque William iba a llegar y ella no estaba para recibirlo, esta juventud tan ansiosa pensaba la tía abuela mientras se sentaba en su puesto después de saludar a su sobrino...

- Y donde andaban mis dos preferidas damas...

- La tía y yo fuimos a buscar los últimos artículos que necesitaba para nuestro viaje y tú?.. Como te fue en la oficina?...Pregunto ella, quería saber todo, se había propuesto poner mas atención a lo que Albert se dedicaba...

-Yo también termine lo que podía terminar pequeña...

La tía abuela los observaba, era increíble ver esos dos con una alegría en sus rostros, ese brillo en sus ojos era incomparable...

Al terminar el almuerzo Albert se levanto y estiro su mano a candy...

- Candy ven conmigo quiero que hablemos de algunas cosas que tenemos pendientes...

Ella estiro su mano mientras se despedían de la tía abuela, caminaron en silencio hasta entrar en la biblioteca, Albert la tenía tomada de las manos invitándola a sentarse con él en el amplio mueble que estaba frente a la chimenea...

Albert había pensado en como comenzar su conversación con ella, ellos siempre habían conversado acerca de todo y de nada, pero esta vez era extraño para él hablar acerca de ellos dos, de su relación que pasó de mejor amigos a una romántica, no podía negar sus nervios especialmente cuando ella lo miraba con tanta ternura haciendo que su corazón se enterneciera...respiro hondo antes de hablar...

- Pequeña yo quería que habláramos de nosotros y hay algunas preguntas que debo hacerte, preguntas que quiero seas sincera conmigo candy y tú también puedes preguntarme cualquier inquietud que ronda en tu mente y en tu corazón, después de todo nosotros siempre fuimos sinceros y quiero que esa confianza que siempre nos rodeo no se pierda...dijo él mientras la veía fijamente a sus ojos y mantenía sus manos entrelazadas con las de ella...

Candy ahora estaba nerviosa, pero también estaba entusiasmada, sabía que él le contestaría con la verdad y eso la emocionaba y la asustaba al mismo tiempo...

- Quieres empezar tu primero pequeña?...

- No...Respondió ella abruptamente...

Albert entendió, así que para que ella se sintiera más cómoda con él decidio hablar primero para tranquilizar sus nervios, porque después de todo las cosas eran diferentes entre ellos y el necesitaba que cualquier miedo o inseguridad fueran aclaradas, la confianza era muy importante en una relación y eso era lo que el quería para ellos dos...

- Te gustaron las rosas pequeña...le pregunto él mientras movía una de sus manos para acariciar sus mejillas...

- Si gracias Albert, la verdad me sorprendieron, quería levantarme temprano pero me quede dormida...

- Bueno señorita no tiene porque sorprenderse, porque usted es mi novia y mi novia merece eso y mucho mas...

Candy estaba temblando como una hoja, su mirada tan intensa, sus manos acariciando sus mejillas, cada rose enviaba escalofríos por su espina dorsal logrando que no se sintiera valiente o audaz...

Albert quito su mano de sus mejillas y le pidió...

- Candy cierra tus ojos, hay algo que quiero darte...

Ella pestañeo un poco para luego cerrar sus ojos... al verla con sus ojos cerrados Albert busco en los bolsillos de sus pantalones lo que él quería darle...Tomo nuevamente sus manos, abriéndolas y colocando aquella joya que había pertenecido primero a su madre, después a su hermana y ahora era de él para entregársela aquella que moviera su corazón..

- Pequeña puedes abrir tus ojos...

Candy abrió sus ojos, primero lo miro a él con una sonrisa y luego movió su mano y la abrió para ver lo que albert había depositado, ella jadeo en sorpresa abriendo sus ojos aún más...

- ¡Albert!..Es hermoso...dijo ella al ver de cerca la joya que le había dado...era una cadena con un Diamante en forma de corazón rodeado de pequeños rubíes...

- Era de mi madre y de ella paso a mi hermana Rosemary, cuando Rosemary murió paso a mis manos...dijo albert en tono melancólico...

- Pero albert porque me lo das a mi...

El la miro profundamente, con una de sus manos tomo las de ella, llevándolas a la altura de su pecho donde su corazón estaba...

- Lo escuchas candy...dijo él en un susurro...

Candy lo miraba tratando de descifrar lo que él intentaba decirle, lo único que escuchaba era como su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte como el de ella...

- Es así como me haces sentir candy, es por ti que se siente vivo.

- ¡Albert!...Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, candy no podía evitarlo, el que le digiera que su corazón se sentía vivo y que ella era la razón, era más de lo que ella había esperado... En un impulso ella se lanzo a sus brazos y el recibió gustoso su abrazo...

Estuvieron así no saben por cuanto tiempo, el poco a poco fue soltándose de su abrazo, tomo su mano donde ella sostenía la cadena y apartando algunos de sus bucles fue poniéndoselo...vio como se veía en su cuello, sin poder resistirse le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios...Al verla más tranquila y sentir que la atmósfera que los envolvía era más relajada decidió empezar a hacer sus preguntas...

- Candy anoche dijiste que me amabas y que lo hacías desde hace mucho tiempo.. ¿Desde cuándo pequeña?...Ella trago seco, no pensaba que albert le preguntaría eso, bajo su rostro antes de contestarle...

- Cuando dejaste el apartamento que compartíamos y luego me enviaste aquel paquete, salí a buscarte, solo para darme cuenta que tu intención era reunirme con Terry...Estaba muy molesta contigo por hacerlo pero me sirvió para darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti era más que amistad...Candy no miraba a Albert, se quedo callada por unos minutos antes de continuar...

- Después supe que eras el tío abuelo William, fue entonces cuando supe que no podía, no debía amarte, tú eras imposible para mí y yo era solo tu hija adoptiva...

Albert sentía una fuerte opresión en su corazón, ella lo amaba desde hace tanto tiempo y él había sido un imbécil quien no lo pudo ver, no quería siquiera imaginar todo el dolor que él le había causado, el quien siempre había deseado lo mejor para ella...

- ¿Por eso me pediste que te quitara el apellido?...pregunto el invitándola a continuar, quería saber todo, cada detalle, era importante para el saberlo, aunque sabía que era difícil para ella decírselo...

- Si, no quería ser tu hija adoptiva...dijo ella apenas en un susurro...

Albert ahora podía conectarlo todo, ahora él entendía muchas cosas...No necesitaba preguntarle nada más porque ahora todo tenía sentido, las veces que el se vía forzado a bailar con otras damas y cuando él la buscaba ella desaparecía, su mal humor cuando Terry vino a visitarlos, la constante tristeza que vio en sus ojos por tanto tiempo y muchas otras de sus actitudes que intento entender por tanto tiempo...

- Princesa perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir tanto...dijo el tomándola nuevamente de sus manos...Candy levanto su rostro en sorpresa especialmente porque no la había llamado pequeña sino princesa...

- Albert no es tu culpa que yo me haya enamorado de ti...yo...yo...ella balbuceaba, sentía un poco de vergüenza el decirle todo eso...

- Princesa yo quiero que confíes en mí como siempre lo has hecho, no quiero que me escondas nada, yo quiero saber todo lo que te entristece, yo quiero aprender a amarte de la forma en que tú lo haces, yo quiero amarte sin reservas ni dudas, todo esto es nuevo para mí candy...Yo siempre viví en soledad, el perder a muchos de mis seres queridos solo habían dejado espacio para mis responsabilidades...Y tú sabes que tu eres muy importante para mí ¿Verdad?... Candy solo asintió...

Albert la abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho, mientras le susurraba...Te quiero mucho candy, nunca lo olvides...Había sido un momento demasiado emocional para los dos, pero a la vez ellos se sentían ligeros, candy disfrutaba de su aroma que la envolvía, de sus cálidos brazos alrededor de ella y de sus dulces palabras que llenaban su corazón...ahora era su turno de hacer aquella pregunta que había rondaba en su mente desde que él y la tía abuela se reunieran aquella noche...

-Albert que fue lo que la tía abuela te dijo aquella noche cuando le dijiste que íbamos a viajar juntos, ella no me ha querido decir de lo que hablaron esa noche... ¿Te impuso algo?...pregunto candy mientras se separaba un poco de el par verlo a los ojos...

- Ella no me impuso nada princesa, ella solo estaba preocupada por ti...contesto el apartando algunos de sus bucles de su rostro...

- ¿Albert?...

Albert respiro hondo, así que le dijo...

- La tía elroy me dijo que solo podía cortejarte si tenía intenciones de casarme contigo...

Candy abrió sus ojos de par en par, como era posible que su tía hubiera ido tan lejos...lo último que ella deseaba era que Albert se sintiera obligado...

- Albert no, no por obligación...contesto candy negando con su cabeza...

Albert la detuvo sosteniendo su rostro con sus dos manos...

- Nunca por obligación candy, nadie me puede obligar a hacer nada que yo no desee...contesto el esta vez tomando sus labios besándola profundamente...

El constante golpeteo a la puerta hizo que Albert a regañadientes rompiera el beso, sabía que su tía no los dejaría estar mucho tiempo a solas, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella los interrumpiera, pero el se sentía feliz porque ahora ellos podían comenzar a disfrutar sin dudas esa nueva etapa de su noviazgo... Algo que ni candy ni él habían antes experimentado...Y ellos aprenderían juntos...

- Adelante dijo el separándose un poco de candy...

-Disculpe señor William pero la señora Elroy los está esperando en la sala del té, también me pidió informarle que el joven Archie y su esposa ya llegaron...

- Gracias Dorothy, enseguida vamos...

-Si señor compermiso...contesto dorothy haciendo una reverencia y cerrando nuevamente la puerta...

Albert se levanto y estiro su mano invitándola a levantarse...

- Vamos princesa...

Candy sonrió y le dijo...

- Me gusta más que me llames princesa y no pequeña, siempre hizo sentirme como una niña...contesto candy haciendo un puchero...

Albert se sorprendió, él le decía pequeña no porque él pensaba que ella fuera una niña, sino por el cariño que él sentía por ella...

- Entonces de hoy en adelante señorita será solo princesa...porque eso eres para mi...dijo el sonriéndole...

Salieron del estudio sonrientes y caminaron hasta llegar a la sala del té, archie y annie estaban sentados con la tía abuela, aparentemente a ellos el tiempo se les fue sin darse cuenta...

- Hola Archie, annie...saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo...

Los ojos de annie se abrieron de par en par al ver semejante diamante en el cuello de candy...

-Candy es hermoso...dijo ella mientras se acercaba a ver de cerca la cadena de candy..

- Si verdad, albert me lo dio...contesto ella mirando a los ojos de albert quien sonreía al verla feliz...

Por otro lado la tía abuela disimuladamente había notado la joya, ella sabía lo que significaba, así que se sentía más que satisfecha con su sobrino...

- Oh candy, te vas por tanto tiempo, te voy a extrañar mucho...dijo annie abrazando a candy...

-Prométeme que seguirás todas las instrucciones del doctor annie...

-Por supuesto que las seguirás, sino estará en serios problemas conmigo...contesto Archie acercándose a donde annie estaba...

- De todas maneras estaremos de regreso antes de su nacimiento...Contesto Albert...

- Por cierto tío ya vi que ustedes formalizaron su noviazgo...comento archie porque él vio la palabra prometida en las noticias...

La cara de candy pasó a rojo escarlata, sabía que la noticia había sido exagerada y la foto...otra vez la foto vino a su mente...

Albert solo sonrió, no negó nada...

- Me alegra por ustedes...contesto annie quien se sentía muy feliz por candy, al fin las cosas iban por buen camino...

A la hora de la cena el ambiente que se respiraba en la mansión era simplemente de tranquilidad y felicidad...

Mientras que en otra mansión el Patriarca de los Douglas interrogaba a sus hijos, la foto publicada en el periódico no fue la que el había escogido ni mucho menos los titulares. Sabía que alguno de ellos estaba detrás de semejante acto y descubriría cuál de ellos se atrevió a contradecir sus deseos...Porque una cosa como esa para él era inaceptable...

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

La mañana había llegado y con eso los pasos de la servidumbre que se escuchaban por toda la mansión, unos llevaban las maletas de los señores, otros preparaban el desayuno, mientras que en el jardín las flores se empezaban a marchitar...

Elroy Andrew se levanto un poco más temprano de lo que acostumbraba para desayunar y despedirse de su sobrino, también para recordarle a candice mantener su compostura y que antes que nada ella era una dama, una dama que ahora era oficialmente la Novia de William Albert Andrew y que como tal se tenía que comportar durante su viaje..

No lo ponía en duda pero nunca estaba demás recordárselo porque cuando se está enamorada algunas veces se cometen locuras... Si ella lo sabía, lo había visto antes con otras familias donde sus hijas ciegas de amor se entregaban a sus novios antes de casarse solo para ser abandonadas, aunque sabía que su sobrino nunca haría una como esa, una dama tenía que poner limitaciones, para eso estaba el matrimonio...Solo ante dios era sagrado la unión y así ella lo esperaba...

Albert se había levantado después de haber dormido por primera vez en semanas una noche completa, se fue directo a ducharse...El agua tibia relajaba sus bien marcados músculos, se sentía ansioso y expectante...Un nueva luz iluminaba su día, no estaría solo, desde que tenía memoria había viajado solo, nunca en compañía y el saber que esta vez era diferente lo emocionaba mucho...

Candy también por su lado corría de un lado a otro en su habitación, y de vez en cuando miraba la cadena que Albert le había regalado...todo estaba listo...sonreía ella...era la primera vez que viajaban juntos...

El tren salía rumbo a Pennsylvania la ciudad que sería su primera parada para luego irse a Washington, dos ciudades en América que visitarían y las cuales eran donde harían un recorrido a las nuevas oficinas de las empresas Andrew...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos:**

**LUZK - Elizabeth - Milady - Rosi White -Mayraexitosa -Rosalie BittersweetCullen - Dajannae8 -Gabyselenator - Christy - Monybert - Lila - Himurita- Serena Novalee - ****RVM85 -Verenice Canedo - Ms Puddleglum -Lety - Lezti - Paolau2 -Laila - - KattieAndrew -Eydie - Isa Iran - Lupita Isais -Candyfan - Guadalupe y a todas aquellas que aunque no dejen un comentario se que disfrutan la historia...**


	10. Capitulo 10 - Cuenta Conmigo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas espero hayan disfrutado el fin de semana, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo...como siempre espero que lo disfruten y lo hice tan largo como el tiempo me lo permitio... siiiii...cuidense y un abrazote a todas... :)

**¿Podré Amarla?...**

**by: **_Keila Nott_

**Capítulo Diez**

**Cuenta Conmigo...**

- Duque de Granchester...

Terry no contestaba, era difícil para el ser llamado con el título de su ahora fallecido padre, solo habían pasado algunos días de haber llegado a Inglaterra y su padre murió, sabía que estaba enfermo pero nunca pensó que era tan grave como llegar al punto de fallecer, ahora se sentía ligero, la rabia y el dolor que llevo por dentro durante muchos años ya no eran parte de él.

En esos momentos agradecía los consejos de Albert, si no hubiera sido por él seguramente nunca se hubiera dado la oportunidad de perdonar a su padre quien en su lecho de muerte le pidió perdón, perdón por haberlo separado de su madre cuando apenas era un niño, perdón por no haberse casado con ella y darle la familia que el merecía, perdón por no haberlo apoyado cuando el más lo había necesitado...

Ahora estaba en paz con su padre y a pesar del pequeño detalle que aun tenía que resolver, si se le podía llamar pequeño...pensó volteándose para ver qué era lo que el mayordomo quería...

- Sir disculpe que lo interrumpa pero Lady Bedingfield lo está esperando y esta carta acaba de llegar para usted...- dijo el mayordomo entregándole a Terry una carta que tenia puesta en una pequeña bandeja de plata...

Terry respiro profundo tomando la carta de la bandeja y dirigiéndose al mayordomo...

- Dígale a Lady Bedingfield que la atenderé pronto, por favor llévala a la sala del té y atiéndela mientras tanto…

-Por supuesto Sir...fue lo último que su mayordomo dijo antes de salir del estudio...

Terry se sentó en un amplio sillón para leer la carta que había recibido...sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al leer su remitente...

_Querido Amigo, _

_Antes que nada mis más sinceras condolencias, siento mucho lo de tu padre, espero hayas solucionado todo los problemas con tu familia y que no hayas tenido muchos inconvenientes en el proceso, amigo te escribo porque estaré viajando a Londres en un mes o dos depende de cómo las cosas salgan, uno nunca puede predecir los negocios, de todas maneras quería que supieras que candy y yo viajaremos pronto y seria un placer para nosotros verte nuevamente, también quería que supieras de mi y no por otro medio que estoy cortejando a candy y si amigo tenias razón._

_Esperamos verte pronto,_

_William Albert Andrew_

Terry se rió entre dientes pensando...Así que la pecosa ya te atrapo, sabía que no tardaría mucho en hacerlo, había visto su determinación en sus ojos...mientras el cerraba la carta que había leído su memoria lo llevo a sus años de adolescencia cuando conoció por primera vez a Albert...

Si a alguien podía llamar amigo era precisamente a él, desde el principio que lo conoció Albert había sido como un hermano mayor para él, la primera vez que se conocieron lo defendió de una pelea del cual él no era parte, si no hubiera sido por él seguro que sus heridas hubieran sido peores o quizás ni siquiera estuviera vivo para contarlo, su amistad fue creciendo cada vez que lo visitaba en el zoológico donde trabajaba, ahí descubrió que él también conocía a candy y lo hacía desde que ella era muy pequeña.

El siempre le aconsejo que siguiera a su corazón y no lo que la sociedad dictaba, cada vez que lo visitaba se sentía libre de ser el mismo, cuando supo a través de candy que él había perdido su memoria deseo estar junto a ella y ayudarlo, quien se iba a imaginar que luego se enterarían que él era el famoso William Albert Andrew.

Cuando se sintió asfixiado por su compromiso con Susana el cual nunca deseo y su corazón se sentía destrozado por haber perdido a candy, nuevamente él lo ayudo a seguir su camino, sus consejos habían sido sabios, después de sacarlo de aquel bar para que el reaccionara le dijo que no todo en la vida era fácil y que siguiera el ejemplo de candy quien a pesar de haber sufrido también su pérdida seguía adelante...

Que tenía que madurar y asumir sus responsabilidades, aunque debió reconocer que le costó mucho hacerlo, pero fue por su bien, no tardo mucho para que su carrera como actor creciera y pudo deshacerse de ese compromiso que no podía, ni quería asumir, al cabo del tiempo se encontró con él nuevamente, después de tantos años vino una noche a New York pidiéndole que fuera por candy, que ella estaba triste y que él pensaba era por el...

Qué cosas de la vida después de tantos años me había sentido aterrado de enfrentarla, no sabía si seguía amándola o no, justamente cuando había recibido la carta de mi familia dejándome saber que el duque estaba enfermo y convaleciente. Pero aun así decidí ir a verla, tenía miedo de ser rechazado o de rechazarla...

Después que finalmente Susana y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo y estaba libre de toda responsabilidad, tome las fuerzas necesarias de ir y descubrir si aun sentía algo por ella...

Aun puedo recordar nuestra conversación pecosa...

**- Flash Back -**

Caminábamos por el jardín de la mansión Andrew sin decir palabra hasta que supe que era yo el que tenía que empezar...

- Candy yo quería pedirte perdón por...ella lo interrumpió

- No hay nada que perdonar Terry, yo ya lo olvide...Tú serás siempre mi gran amor de adolescencia y así quiero recordarte, por favor no hablemos de cosas negativas, quiero que cuando yo piense en ti y tú en mi siempre sea todo lo lindo que vivimos juntos...dijo candy sonriéndole...

La alegría y el alivio que sentí al escuchar sus palabras era inmensa porque a pesar de sentir mucha alegría de verla me di de cuenta que el tiempo que había pasado entre nosotros hizo que aquel amor que yo había sentido por ella ya no estuviera...

- Gracias candy, será entonces así de ahora en adelante, ¿amigos?...Pregunte...

- Siempre Terry...contesto ella abrazándolo y con una lagrima que debatía salir por sus ojos...

- Terry cuéntame cómo has estado y Susana?...

- Ella se dio cuenta que nunca la amaría pecosa, desde hace mucho tiempo que ella se fue con su madre de New York y yo voy de regreso a Inglaterra, el duque está enfermo y he decidido asumir ese fastidioso papel que nunca quise asumir...dijo el sonriente...

Candy también se rio con el no podía creer lo cambiado que estaba, le alegraba saber lo mucho que había madurado...

- Prométeme que buscaras tu Felicidad Terry...

- Por supuesto pecosa que lo hare y tu también tienes que prometerlo, pero esta vez realmente hazlo... fue en ese momento que vi como suspirabas y me preguntaba quien ocupaba tus pensamientos...

- ¿Pecosa acaso te has enamorado nuevamente?...

- ¡Terry!...

- Si lo estas, vamos cuéntame somos amigos ¿verdad?...

- Si lo somos pero no te contare nada...ella solo me sonrió...

Después de hablar y contarnos todo lo que habíamos hecho durante todos esos años fue cuando me di cuenta como ella miraba a Albert, quien lo iba a imaginar. Pero en el fondo me alegre mucho que fuera él y no un idiota que pudiera romper su corazón...me pregunte si Albert lo sabía, el no parecía notarlo...

**-Fin Flash Back-**

- Duque de Granchester, disculpe que lo vuelva a interrumpir pero Lady Bedingfield insiste en verlo sir...

Terry respiro profundo con cierto fastidio pensando, estoy seguro que lo sabías amigo cuando me dijiste esa noche en New York que si decidía asumir el titulo de duque habrían ciertas responsabilidades de las cuales no estaría feliz y que tendría que tomar decisiones no muy agradables...

- Muy bien... fue lo último que Terry dijo mientras caminaba al salón del te donde cierta dama lo esperaba...

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

Viajamos en primera clase, era increíble ver el paisaje sentada a su lado mientras el revisaba pagina tras pagina en aquellos documentos, hasta que noto como lo miraba volteo regalándome una sonrisa, no lo podía resistir su perfil tan perfecto, sus ojos azul cielo donde quería perderme, si no fuera porque George, Dorothy y Cornelia estaban con nosotros seguramente yo misma le habría robado un beso, mis manos me traicionaban queriendo tocar su rostro...

Pronto llegaríamos a Pennsylvania donde pasaríamos una semana y si todo salía bien iríamos a Washington, estaba emocionada no porque conocería las nuevas oficinas de las empresas Andrew, si no porque pasaríamos más tiempo juntos...

Ese solo pensamiento hacia que mi rostro cambiara de color, el me veía diferente, sus ojos me lo decían, decir que estaba feliz era poco...

- Señorita candy desea tomar algo...pregunto dorothy mientras ella, george y cornelia se levantaban.

- Un poco de agua será suficiente dorothy..

- Y usted Señor William desea algo de tomar...

- Si dorothy un poco de agua también...

-Sí señor, con su permiso...salieron los tres dejando por primera vez a albert y candy solos desde que dejaran la mansión...

Tan pronto ellos salieron albert volteo a ver a candy...

-Estas bien princesa...

Candy lo miraba con adoración y sin poder resistirse más su mano toco su rostro como lo había deseado hacer desde hace días que se montaron en el tren...acariciándolo lentamente logrando que Albert se acercara a ella y le diera pequeños besos en sus labios...

-Yo también te extrañe le dijo él...

- Albert cuando llegaremos?...

- Solo unas horas más y estaremos ahí...

- Crees que Terry habrá recibido tu carta...

- Estoy seguro que si, solo espero que haya resuelto todo sin mucho problema...

- Albert porque no le dijiste que seguramente estaría comprometido al igual que tu lo estuviste...

- No lo sabía exactamente princesa, recuerda que ellos no esperaban que el asumiera el titulo, pero él puede romper ese compromiso como yo hice el mío, solo que le va a costar un poco mas...

- ¿Porque crees que le costara un poco más?...

- Cuando estuve en Escocia tuve la oportunidad de conocer a su familia y Lady Bedingfield se puede decir que es tan testaruda como Terry, ella no es la típica dama de sociedad que se conoce candy...Su temperamento se puede decir es como la del mismo terry...Así que no se cómo terminaran las cosas...

- Al menos es un alivio saber que viajaremos a Inglaterra y lo veremos...

- Si princesa, el sabe que cuenta con nosotros y cualquier cosa que el necesite nosotros lo ayudaremos...

George, dorothy y cornelia regresaron y a solo poca horas al fin habían llegado, dos auto con la insignia de los Andrew los estaban esperando.

Las maletas fueron llevadas junto con george y Cornelia en uno de los autos mientras que en el otro estaban albert, candy y dorothy..

La tía abuela le había dado instrucciones a dorothy de que cada vez candy y albert estuvieran en público ella tenía que permanecer al lado de ellos...

El camino no fue muy largo desde la estación del tren pero candy estaba muy agotada a pesar de haber viajado en primera clase...Al llegar candy noto lo increíblemente antigua que lucía la propiedad donde habían llegado...

- Albert los Andrew tienen propiedades en todos los estados de América?...

Albert se echo a reír...

- No candy, esta propiedad la acabamos de adquirir solo porque abrimos una sucursal aquí de esa manera cuando nosotros vengamos tengamos un lugar a donde llegar...

- Es hermoso...

- Ven vamos, déjame enseñarte el lugar...dijo el tomándola de la mano después de bajar del auto...

La propiedad tenía un inmenso jardín que había sorprendido a candy, tenían un corte topiario dándole forma a un laberinto a los jardines.

- Albert cualquiera se puede perder dentro de ese jardín...comento ella

- Si tienes razón princesa, así que no entraras a explorar en ellos al menos que yo este contigo...contesto el mirándola profundamente...

Al principio ella no le dio importancia, pero su mirada le decía algo más que no comprendió...Al terminar su recorrido por la antigua propiedad, albert la llevo a lo que sería su nueva habitación...

- Descansa princesa paso por ti para cenar juntos...dijo el dándole un beso en su mano...

Ella entro en la habitación y se encontró que sus cosas ya estaban organizadas, se sentó en la cama cuando escucho el toque en su puerta, pensó por un momento que albert había regresado pero cuando dio el pase era solo dorothy quien venía a ayudarla...

Al terminar de prepararle el baño dorothy la dejo sola en la habitación, candy no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero su cuerpo ahora estaba bastante relajado al punto que cuando se fue a dormir cayo rendida en los brazos de morfeo...

Después de tomarse un baño, Albert no pudo dormir así que bajo y llamo a George para revisar con quienes se reunirían primero y cuáles eran las instalaciones por donde empezarían...

- George porque la hija de Jonathan está incluida en todas nuestras reuniones...

- Disculpa William había querido mencionártelo pero fue una solicitud directa de su padre, al parecer ella está manejando en conjunto con sus abogados la parte financiera de su padre y quiere asegurarse que esta fusión sea de beneficio para ellos...

Albert respiro profundo, él pensaba que ese negocio estaba concretado, que ellos ya habían aceptado todos los términos del contrato y que ahora solo lo firmarían para luego inspeccionar las instalaciones, dejándolo con suficiente tiempo libre para dedicárselo a candy, solo esperaba que todo se mantuviera como lo habían programado...

- George espero que no nos cause un inconveniente, que sabemos de ella...

- Se dice que la señorita después de que su madre murió se empeño en ayudar a su padre y como hija única al parecer él la complace en todo, pero estoy seguro que ella no nos dará problema, además de que este trato los beneficia mucho a ellos..

- Si tienes razón...George por favor asegúrate de asignarle un chofer a candy, mientras nosotros estemos en las oficinas Andrew quiero que ella se sienta libre de ir y venir...

- Por supuesto William...

George dejo solo a Albert el cual revisaba los lugares que había planificado conocer junto con candy, el lo quería todo para ellos dos, quería hacerla feliz y en él proceso ser feliz también...

Al terminar subió a buscar a candy, toco la puerta varias veces y nada...volvió a tocar pero ella no le respondía, ¿se habrá quedado dormida? se pregunto...con su mano tomo la perilla de la puerta entrando en la habitación el cual estaba aun a oscuras...

Camino lentamente hacia donde ella se encontraba y ahí la vio durmiendo como un ángel, sus rizos esparcidos por toda la cama mientras ella se movía inquieta entre las sabanas susurrando algo que él no entendía, se sentó en el borde de la cama para despertarla, pero justo cuando movió una de sus manos para despertarla se quedo frio en su lugar, empezó a escuchar claro lo que ella decía.

Seguramente su mente estaba jugando trucos con él se repetía asimismo, al escuchar un pequeño gemido salir de sus labios hizo que en un movimiento rápido se levantara de su cama...empezó a respirar rápido, no podía quedarse ahí pero su curiosidad era más grande, tenía que estar seguro de lo que había escuchado, así que acercándose nuevamente a donde ella estaba la vio, noto que estaba profundamente dormida eso lo podía ver, soñando con alguien que al parecer provocaba grandes deseos en ella ¿con quién estarás soñando? se pregunto, esta vez su voz era más clara podía escuchar clara su petición, si eso era una petición... Albert... Trago seco al escuchar su nombre...Candy dijo él en un susurro...

Que estaba haciendo, decidió irse sin levantarla, salió y al cerrar la puerta salto del susto cuando escucho a dorothy llamarlo...

-Señor Andrew...

- Dorothy candy se quedo dormida y yo..yo...dijo él balbuceando un poco apenado porque dorothy lo había encontrado parado en la puerta de candy...

-Déjeme llamarla señor...contesto dorothy entrando en la habitación y prendiendo las luces para luego acercarse a levantar a candy...

- Si claro, dígale por favor que la espero en el comedor...contesto Albert mientras se iba y volvia a bajar...

-Candy, candy despierta ya es hora de cenar...llamo dorothy mientras candy abría sus ojos un poco molesta...

-Dorothy qué hora es?...

- Ya es la hora de cenar y el señor William te espera...

La cara de candy paso a rojo escarlata al pensar en Albert, sentía vergüenza era la primera vez que tenía un sueño tan intenso...Oh por dios podría ver a albert a la cara después de semejante sueño... se preguntaba...

Dorothy la ayudo a arreglarse y cuando estuvo lista bajo, al llegar al comedor sus miradas se encontraron, azul con el verde quedaron en un trance por unos minutos...luego albert se levanto a ayudarla a sentarse, dándole un beso en su mejilla. Mientras ella se sentaba pudo notar que no solo ella se sentía nerviosa al verlo pero el también...

Albert por su lado se sentía avergonzado, el haberla escuchado en sus momentos más íntimos no era cosa de caballeros, aunque había sido algo gratificante saber que él podía despertar eso en ella aunque por los momentos fuera solo en sus sueños...Decidió hablar y romper el momento de tensión que se había creado...

- Mañana tengo mi primera reunión princesa, pero tendrás uno de los choferes a tu disposición, siéntete libre de ir y venir a donde desees...

- Albert yo pensé que iría contigo...

- Lo sé princesa, pero pensé en llevarte cuando pueda mostrarte las instalaciones, mañana no tendré mucho tiempo porque hay varios asuntos que todavía necesitamos concretar y será solo de una reunión a otra pero estaré de vuelta y podemos ir a cenar a un lugar que me gustaría fuéramos a visitar...

Candy lo pensó por unos minutos, no tenía caso que ella fuera si no podía estar con él...

- Esta bien no te preocupes, esperare que vengas y así iremos a cenar...contesto ella regalándole una sonrisa...

Terminaron de cenar y Albert tomo de las manos a candy mientras caminaban por los jardines de la mansión y detrás de ellos Dorothy...

- Me alegro que hayas venido conmigo candy...

- Yo me alegro que me hayas invitado, es la primera vez que viajamos juntos...

-Sí lo es y espero no sea la ultima...contesto el tiernamente para luego decirle...-Ven vamos es tarde, mañana será un día muy ajetreado y si todo sale bien, quiero que visitemos algunos lugares que he escogido...

Candy estaba emocionada...Como podía ella imaginarse lo que paso después...

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

La mañana había llegado y con ella obligaciones, después de desayunar y revisar todo muy cuidadosamente Albert, George y Cornelia se disponían a salir a las Nuevas Oficinas Andrew...

- Nos Vemos en la noche, dijo el dándole un beso en sus mejillas...

- Si, no falte Sir William...contesto ella juguetona...

Albert solo se rio mientras se montaba en el auto...

Al llegar todos saludaban muy amablemente al dueño, Una vez instalados en la nueva oficina, George y Cornelia preparaban todo para la primera reunión del día, solo la firma de uno de los socios era necesitada y la fusión estaría completa, dejando el calendario vacio para Albert...Una sola firma y seria libre de darle esa excursión a candy por las instalaciones y libre de que ellos empezaran a visitar los lugares planeados o eso había pensado el...

-Señor Andrew ya todos está listo para comenzar...

- Gracias Cornelia...contesto Albert levantándose y caminando hacia la sala de reuniones...

- Buenos días William...Saludo un hombre canoso como de 65 años de edad...

- Hola Jonathan, como están todos...contesto albert dándole la mano...

- Muy bien William, déjame presentarte a mi hija aura que de ahora en adelante se encarga y maneja todo lo relacionado con las nuevas adquisiciones...

- William Albert Andrew, mucho gusto señorita aura…

- El placer es mío señor William...

- Muy bien que les parece si nos sentamos para que ustedes firmen los documentos...

- Disculpe señor William pero yo quisiera leer nuevamente las cláusulas del contrato, los últimos cambios hechos no he tenido la oportunidad de revisarlos...

Albert se sorprendió porque ese negocio estaba cerrado para él...

- Por supuesto señorita aura, contesto el indicándole a Cornelia pasarle el contrato...

Pasaron más de cinco horas y no llegaban a ningún acuerdo, así que decidieron dar un receso mientras iban a almorzar...

- William porque no almuerzas con nosotros será un placer que nos acompañes...pregunto Jonathan...

- Por supuesto Jonathan, quizás así podemos continuar nuestra discusión y avanzar un poco...

- Nada de negocios señor William, en nuestra mesa no se habla de negocios...respondió aura en tono autoritario...

Albert no entendía porque él le caía tan mal a ella, pero una cosa era cierta apenas la conocía y ya podía oler problemas.

- No hay problema señorita aura, no discutiremos de ningún negocio durante el almuerzo...

- George por favor lleva a cornelia a comer y nos veremos dentro de dos horas...

- Por supuesto William...

Esas dos horas pasaron volando y Albert estaba agradecido por ello, siempre se había considerado un hombre de mucha paciencia y mucho tacto pero la hija de Jonathan lo estaba llevando al borde de perder su educación, la mujer parecía haber nacido con una habilidad natural sarcástica...

La tarde fue otra pérdida de tiempo no habían avanzado mucho, solo en seis clausulas llegaron a un acuerdo y eran al menos cincuenta que tenían que revisar...Aura y su grupo de abogados se quedaron hasta altas horas de las noche y solo cuando el cansancio los invadió decidieron continuar al siguiente día...

Albert estaba recogiendo el resto de sus documentos poniéndolos en su maletín cuando escucho como llamaban a su puerta...

-Adelante...

- Señor William, la señorita aura desea hablar un minuto con usted...

Albert respiro fuerte, todavía no se había ido...

- Hazla pasar Cornelia...

- William, disculpa que te moleste sé que no ha sido un día fácil para ti, pero espero que entiendas que todo lo que hago es solo para proteger los intereses de mi familia...

- Por supuesto señorita aura, no hay ningún problema... respondió Albert pensando que así eran los negocios, solo que él se había irritado porque sus planes se habían arruinado y ni siquiera pudo ir a cenar con candy, tuvo que mandar al chofer a avisarle que él no llegaría temprano y por lo tanto no podían cenar como lo había planeado...

- Gracias por entender William...Si quieres podemos cenar juntos...pregunto ella...

- Gracias señorita aura pero la verdad es que quiero ir a descansar, de todas maneras gracias por la invitación...

- Por supuesto William, quizás mañana te gustaría ir?.. Volvió ella a preguntar...

Albert la miro por unos minutos, el había pensado que ella lo detestaba y ahora lo estaba invitando a cenar, que pretendía...se pregunto...

- No puedo señorita aura, ya le falle a mi novia en dejarla esperando por mí, pero espero podamos salir mañana...

- Oh que tonta, disculpa William... Nos vemos entonces...dijo ella saliendo de su oficina...

Albert termino poniendo sus cosas y salió al auto donde George y cornelia lo esperaban, al llegar a la mansión le pregunto a dorothy por candy... Ella solo le dijo que candy lo había estado esperando vestida hasta que el chofer llego con la noticia y entonces se fue a dormir...Eso hizo que Albert se sintiera mal...

Subió las escaleras y se acerco a su puerta quería darle aunque sea las buenas noches pero entonces se acordó de la última vez que estuvo en su habitación, decidió irse directo a la suya pensando como recompensarla por no haberla llevado a cenar...

Lamentablemente para Albert las cosas continuaron de mal a peor...Hasta llego a pensar que La señorita aura parecía disfrutar batallar cada palabra que el contrato contenía, su semana había sido una ardua labor y cuando llegaba a casa nunca encontraba a candy levantada, llego a pensar que ella estaba tan molesta con él que no lo esperaba y no la culpaba si así fuera...

A pesar de todo procuro que a ella le llegaran flores con una nota de él, disculpándose por tenerla abandonada...Pero el estaba al borde, como era posible que estuvieran en el mismo techo y el no la hubiese visto...

Finalmente firmaron el contrato, ese día Jonathan había organizado una cena donde celebrarían el acuerdo...

- Vamos William, manda a un chofer a buscarla y así nos las presentas...

- La verdad es que me gustaría buscarla personalmente Jonathan, ya había quedado con ella de buscarla e ir juntos...Nos vemos en dos horas te parece...

- Por supuesto William...

Albert finalmente había salido de las oficinas, tendría la oportunidad de explicarle personalmente a candy y esperaba que ella no estuviera muy molesta con él, a pesar de que siempre la mantuvo informada a través de George o cornelia no era lo mismo... Que mala manera de comenzar su noviazgo pensó él... Y justo cuando menos lo esperaba un accidente en la vía los hizo detenerse, tuvieron que esperar por más de dos horas hasta que el camino finalmente fue despejado y pudieron llegar a la mansión...

Al salir del auto entro rápidamente, busco a candy y no la encontraba, al fin vio a dorothy y le pregunto...

- Dorothy donde esta candy...

- No lo sé señor, al ver que usted no llegaba a buscarla me pidió que la dejara sola y se fue a caminar por los jardines pero de eso hace más de dos horas...

Albert les pidió que los dejara a solas, él la buscaría...Seguro que se perdió dentro del laberinto, simplemente no tenia excusa, sus planes se habían arruinado, todo se había complicado...Seguía buscando mientras se adentraba mas en el mace de el jardín en busca de candy...

Hasta que por fin la encontró, ahí estaba ella, con un vestido color esmeralda el cual a él le encantaba porque resaltaba el color de sus ojos, mientras pensaba como la había extrañado toda esa semana, su voz, sus ojos, sus labios...sabría ella lo mucho que le había hecho falta...

- Candy!...la llamo...

Vio como ella volteo y al contrario de lo que él había esperado, ella corrió hasta llegar a sus brazos...donde él la recibió gustoso...

- Albert llegaste...

- Lo siento tanto princesa...susurro él en su oído...

- Lo importante es que estas aquí Albert, me perdí en este laberinto...

- Te dije que solo entraras cuando yo estuviera contigo...

- Lo sé Albert pero quería estar sola...

- Disculpa por dejarte sola toda la semana candy...

- No te preocupes albert esta semana me ha servido para pensar en lo quiero hacer de ahora en adelante...dijo ella separándose un poco de el...

Al escuchar esas palabras albert se preocupo y mucho...no sabía porque, pero por un momento sintió miedo de que ella lo dejara...

- En que has estado pensando princesa...pregunto mientras tomaba sus manos...

Para candy tampoco había sido fácil esa semana, se había sentido abandonada, después de haberse ilusionado con que ellos saldrían a diferente lugares juntos y al verse sola en esa inmensa propiedad se sentía inútil y a pesar de que el siempre tuvo el detalle de enviarle rosas con notas diciéndole que la extrañaba, se sentía abandonada...

Las palabras de Jane vinieron a su mente muchas veces durante esa semana de soledad que tuvo, ahora entendía la carga que Albert llevaba en sus hombros y si quería formar parte de su vida debía hacer algo al respecto, no podía esperar que cada vez que él tuviera que cerrar algún contrato lo dejara para estar con ella, era ella la que debía estar con él, después de todo muchas familias dependían de él...

Ahora entendía porque la tía abuela insistía en enseñarla a manejar las mansiones que los Andrew tenían, clase que le había parecido aburrida pero que tuvo que poner mucha atención ya que era muy importante de aprender según la tía abuela... sus palabras también habían resonado en su mente toda la semana, "si aspiras ser la esposa de William tienes que aprender a manejar no solo el presupuesto en todas las mansiones pero también el personal además de mucho mas, es una tarea que ha pasado de una matriarca a otra y cuando yo fallezca Candice tú serás la próxima en línea"...

- Yo quiero aprender todo lo que tú haces Albert, ayudarte de alguna manera, la tía abuela me ha estado enseñando como manejar los presupuesto, el personal para todas las mansiones y muchas otras cosas más... No quiero otra semana como esta albert, déjame ser parte de tu mundo, déjame ayudarte Albert...

Sus palabras lo habían tomado por sorpresa, pero más el hecho de saber que su tía Elroy la había estado preparando de esa manera, la había estado preparando para ser su esposa, solo la futura matriarca de la familia tenía acceso a esa información, solo a ella se le enseñaba a cómo manejar los asuntos internos de sus propiedades...

- Candy, yo no quiero que hagas nada que tu no desees, tu amas ser enfermera es tu vocación, se que te tuve abandonada esta semana pero no por eso quiero que sufras en mi mundo...

- No podría si tú estás conmigo Albert y tú sabes que tú también cuentas conmigo...dijo ella sonriéndole...

- Candy...fui lo único que pudo decir, sus miradas nuevamente eran intensas, el se acerco un poco más a ella, y candy reacciono colocando sus manos en su pecho donde sus ojos se habían quedado fijos por razón que no comprendía, albert sintió como sus pequeñas manos se movían logrando que su corazón palpitara rápidamente por la sensación que le causaba...

Detuvo su avance con sus manos, moviéndose un poco más cerca de ella el tener su rostro cerca del suyo solo hizo que el deseara besarla, poco a poco se acerco a ella tomando primero su labio inferior acariciándolo, saboreándolo para luego tomar su boca por completo en un profundo beso, se estaba volviendo adicto a sus besos, sus labios eran tan suaves al rozar y con un sabor tan dulce que no quería dejar de saborear...

Ella también había extrañado sus labios, especialmente después de ese sueño, y como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas el también recordaba las palabras de ellas mientras la besaba...Aquellas palabras que sin haberlo querido había escuchado de sus labios mientras ella soñaba, su deseo, su petición... Hazme tuya Albert esas palabras habían resonado en su mente toda la semana...

Pronto sin candy darse cuenta se encontraba contra uno de los arbustos del jardín mientras una de las manos de albert empezaba a bajar por los costados de su cintura explorándola, no podía negar que el deseo que sentía por ella crecía cada día mas... se atrevería a cruzar la línea, se atrevería a explorar lo inexplorable antes de tiempo...La haría suya antes de cumplir con lo que la sociedad dictaba...o se dejaría llevar por el deseo que sentía...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

******OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos :**

**monybert: **Gracias amiga y si la pase de maravilla a pesar que nunca dejo de llover... :)

**RVM85: **Amiga me alegro que te deje siempre con una sonrisa...que puedo decir romántica empedernida, espero que este capitulo lo logre tambien...:)

**Caritapelo: **Gracias nena, espero la historia te siga gustando... :)

**mayraexitosa: **Gracias amiga y ya tengo tu regalo que son tus historias y sabes que yo con tus historias tambien me entretengo... :)

**Margarita: **siiiii Ahi te lo dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero tambien lo disfrutes... :)

**Lila: **jejejejeje me encanta que te guste la historia, espero que tambien disfrute de este capitulo... :)

**Gabyselenator:"_Hear Hear_" **gaby..gracias amiga me alegro mucho que te entretengas porque al final esa es la idea.. :)

**Mushita: **siiiii no tarde mucho...:)

**Verenice Canedo: **Me alegro verenice a ver si este capitulo te gusta... :)

**dajannae8: **Bienvenida amiga a esta historia que la estoy escribiendo de todo corazón... he pensado en lo que me dijiste, quizas le dedique una al sobrino..siii ;)

**himurita:** El viaje, el viaje...fue lo unico que escuche...no me querian dar tiempo a escribir los capitulos que venian antes del viaje...jejejejeje...amiga espero disfrute este capitulo porque el siguiente...oh nooo...no te puedo decir..jejejeje xd...:)

**ginaa: **amiga te juro que lo hago tan largos como el tiempo me lo permite...que todo sea amor y felicidad es my mojo pero me dijieron que le ponia demasiada miel a mis capitulos y que tenia que agregarle algo de sal y pimienta con un toque agrio para hacer y te repito lo que me dicen la historia emocionante...aunque la verdad no es mi estilo...me cuesta mucho escribir algo tan amargo que ni yo misma lo pueda leer o tragarmelo... que puedo decirte romántica empedernida espero que este capitulo tambien te agrade.. :)

**Milady: **Siiiiiii aqui estoy nuevamente milady con un nuevo capitulo amiga...:)

**Paolau2: **Siiiii todas los amamos...y quien no...siempre un caballero bueno no tanto en este capitulo...jejejeje...pero al final un caballero...:)

**Lupita Isais: **Por supuesto que la ama...ya veras que pronto se le escapa..jejejeje :)

**JENNY: **jajajajaa...El viaje, el viaje...el bendito viaje...de haber sabido no lo hubiese mencionado sino hasta el ultimo minuto...gracias amiga y ahi te dejo su primera parada del bendito viaje... :)

**SERENA NOVALEE: **Gracias amiga por tus palabras...separarlos yoooo...Nooooo...como crees...no es mi estilo, si me estoy esforzando para que el rubio se case con ella de una vez por todas...jejejejeje...:)

**Ingrid:** jejejejje me alegro te guste la historia amiga, espero este capitulo

**Gelsie: **Gracias amiga esa es la intención tener un rato de lectura amena...:)

**KattieAndrew: **todas queremos un novio asi..jejejeje.. :)

**Rosi White: **Si verdad, ya esta abriendo los ojos...quizas mas de lo debido..jejejeje..espero difrute tambien de este capitulo... :)

**Lety::"_Hear Hear_"** lety...gracias por tus palabras amiga...:)

**MariaISabel: **gracias maria eso tratamos de hacer que estos personajes definan lo que siente el uno por el otro..:)

**Blanca Andrew : **Me alegro amigui que te estes sintiendo mucho mejor cada dia...:)

**Yuuki Kuchiki: **Hola amiga, bienvenida es un honor para mi que esta sea tu primera historia de candy candy que lees y especialmente de esta pareja..muchisismas gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia y espero que el capitulo te agrade...siiii :)

**Caresme: **jajajajaa...El viaje, el viaje...ay mi dios buenos mal que lo empece a escribir...ya pensaba que las chicas me iban a fusilar, realmente me imaginaba contra el paredon lista...jejeje..:)

**miriam: **Wowww te leiste todos los capitulos en pocas horas..wowww me sorprendes...gracias amiga...espero sigas leyendo... :)


	11. Capítulo 11- Luchando contra el Deseo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas, antes que nada Happy Halloween, espero que disfruten este día y aquí nuevamente les dejo un nuevo capitulo...espero lo disfruten... Un abrazote a todas :)

**¿Podré Amarla?...**

**by: **_Keila Nott_

**Capítulo Once**

**Luchando contra el Deseo...**

Los arboles de la ciudad de Chicago habían perdido todas sus hojas y en una Mansión no muy lejos las rosas habían perdido todos sus pétalos dando la bienvenida al otoño. Elroy Andrew conversaba amenamente con annie mientras tomaban el té, desde que albert y candy se habían ido de viaje ella se había quedado sola en la mansión, se había dedicado a velar por la joven esposa de archie, después de tantos años y de las incalculables pérdidas en la familia Andrew por fin podrían ver una nueva carita jugar en la mansión...

Aunque sus esperanzas estaban centradas en su sobrino, esperaba que William contrajera nupcias algún día y ella pudiera conocer el heredero de la familia Andrew antes de que su tiempo llegara.

Para ella era importante que Annie siguiera todas las instrucciones que su doctor le había dado, así que invito a la joven pareja a quedarse en la Mansión con ella, de esa manera ella tendría compañía...Mientras tomaban el té fueron interrumpidas...

- Madam Elroy, esta carta acaba de llegar para usted y está marcada como "Importante"...decía el mayordomo mientras le entregaba la carta...

- Gracias...simplemente contesto ella tomando la carta, el cambio en su cara fue notable, se había sorprendido al ver el remitente de la misma...Nunca imagino recibir una carta de William tan rápido, por lo general él le escribía al cabo de algunas semanas pero solo había pasado una semana desde que se fueron de viaje... ¿Que sería tan importante? se pregunto...

Cuidadosamente la abrió y empezó a leerla, al terminar de leer la carta sintió como se le bajaba la presión a la vez que sus labios se curvaban, toco con su mano su cabeza pensando que estaba muy vieja para todo esto, después de leerla sus sentimientos se encontraban mezclados... ¿Qué hiciste William para tomar tan pronto esa decisión?...se pregunto...

Annie vio la reacción de ella y se levanto de su silla poniendo su tasa en la mesita del té y preguntándole en un tono de preocupación...

- ¿Señora Elroy se encuentra bien?...A la tía abuela le tomo unos minutos antes de responder...

- Si hija, todo está bien y deja de llamarme señora Elroy, te he dicho que me llames tía...

Annie aun no se acostumbraba pero lo intentaría...

- Tía quien le escribió para que se pusiera de esa manera...

Elroy Andrew se quedo observando por unos minutos a Annie antes de responderle, no estaba segura si decirle o no, así que después de varios minutos decidió que no, seguiría las instrucciones que William le había enviado, y eso quedaría entre ellos hasta que el momento indicado llegara, tal y como él se lo había pedido...Pero ahora tenía mucho que hacer, no era la primera vez que algo de tan gran magnitud le era delegado, y no era que le molestara pero la había tomado por sorpresa..

- Nada del cual te debas preocupar hija, era solo William dejándome saber que la fusión fue completa y que se lo comunicara a archie...

- Menciono a candy tía...¿cómo esta ella?...Annie continuo preguntando curiosa...

- Ella está bien, fue lo único que le dijo la tía...

Archie por su parte se había alegrado de todos los cambios que su tía había dado durante esos últimos años, cambios que imaginaba habían sido por todo lo sucedido desde que Albert tomo el mando de la Familia. Su tía incluso a su edad avanzada todavía lucia regia como un roble pero un poco más blanda de corazón o así ellos lo percibían, el se sentía tranquilo hiendo a las oficinas cada día porque sabía que annie tendría a su tía detrás de ella y de esa manera su hijo nacería saludable...

Pero la carga que llevaba en las oficinas Andrew era grande, albert lo había dejado a cargo de todo y para su mala suerte se había llevado a George y a Cornelia con él, no tenía otra alternativa que conformarse con la asistente de Cornelia que aunque no fuera tan eficiente como ella al menos mantenía las cosas en orden...

Al sentarse en su oficina, un reporte que habían esperado desde hace tiempo por fin les había llegado, aunque solo se lo comento a George porque no estaba muy seguro, había mandado a Investigar a los Robinsons, había algo que no le había cuadrado con ese negocio, la familia era solidad, las cuentas bancarias y sus transacciones parecían transparente, pero su hija quien manejaba dichas cuentas nunca le había agradado, así que ahí estaba en sus manos aquel bendito reporte que fue posible obtener gracias a los contactos de George...Lo Abrió y empezó a leer...Al cabo de un rato lo puso a un lado, no había nada ahí que indicara fraude, malas inversiones sí, pero nada que otra compañía no hubiera sufrido...

OoOoOo oOoOoOo

Aura Robinson era la única hija de Jonathan y Margaret Robinson, al cumplir sus quince años su madre murió, desde ese entonces su carácter se fue endureciendo, solo con su padre ella era cariñosa y amorosa, le costó mucho convencerlo en dejarla manejar los asuntos financieros de su familia pero al final lo logro. A sus veinticinco años no se había desposado, ningún hombre era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

No tuvo mucho éxito cuando comenzó a invertir en diferentes negocios, su padre perdió parte de la fortuna que había acumulado durante muchos años sin embargo ella siguió invirtiendo el dinero de su familia, y ya cuando solo una pequeña parte de la fortuna les quedaba, una oportunidad de Invertir con una de las más prestigiosas familias como los Andrew se les presento y para su mayor suerte su padre conocía al dueño, con lo que ella nunca conto fue que aquel hombre fuera tan joven como ella...

Cuando lo vio por primera vez sus ojos brillaron de la emoción, y a medida como veía su desenvolvimiento en los negocios no pudo negarlo, el hombre era perfecto, lo primero que ella hizo fue poner a prueba sus límites de paciencia, el cual él paso brillantemente, lo segundo que hizo fue saber que tan inteligente el hombre era dándose cuenta que el hombre no solo era increíblemente atractivo pero también muy sagaz...

No pudo evitar sentirse atraída de inmediato, había esperado por un hombre así por muchos años, William Albert Andrew era el hombre que deseaba, el hombre que la ayudaría a recuperar todo lo que su familia había perdido durante años, el hombre con el que ya se había encaprichado.. El único detalle que la desilusiono mucho fue el hecho que tuviera novia, una novia que aun no conocía pero que conocería esa noche, esperaba que la susodicha no viniera y estuviera furiosa con el por habérselo quitado durante toda la semana...

Su plan de acapararlo cada minuto para conocerlo mejor había funcionado, aunque él no dio ninguna señal de estar interesado en ella. Ahora solo le quedaba a esperar la llegada de el...

OoOoOo oOoOoOo

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de una propiedad en Pennsylvania...La llegada de la noche era presente, se podía respirar aquel aroma que brindaba la entrada del otoño, el viento soplaba pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para entrar entre los arbustos de aquel laberinto donde Albert y Candy se encontraban.

En medio de aquel amplio jardín un beso que había comenzado suave y tierno se había tornado intenso, candy y albert se habían olvidado de todo a su alrededor, sus bocas seguían explorándose ligándose con el sabor de sus labios, envueltos en una burbuja de pasión y deseo, sin poder evitarlo Albert empezó a explorar aquella pequeña figura que tenia bajo sus manos, al tocar las líneas de sus curvas, no solo pudo sentir como el cuerpo de ella temblaba, sino también pudo sentir que debajo sus manos se encontraba toda una mujer, las formas de una adolecente habían desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás dándole paso a un cuerpo femenino de mujer...Sus labios poco a poco fueron explorando no solo su boca pero lentamente bajo a besar también su cuello, sus hombros, tomando nuevamente sus labios en un beso profundo, el aroma de sus dorados cabellos era tan delicioso para él que su rostro se perdía en ellos...

Albert sabía que tenía que parar, no podía ni debía dejarse llevar por su deseo, el nunca había sido un hombre que se dejara llevar por el deseo, si de algo siempre se había sentido muy orgulloso era de eso, de ser un caballero antes que nada, de mantener la compostura...Y lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos no era correcto y era precisamente con ella, ella que en tan poco tiempo lo estaba llevando a conocer lugares desconocidos dentro de su corazón, ella quien despertaba sentimientos que ni siquiera él podía explicar...Ella quien se estaba convirtiendo en su centro y eso también le daba miedo, sería el capaz de entregarle su corazón sin condición, sería el capaz de entregarse por completo a lo que estaba sintiendo...seria este deseo tan grande que se estaba apoderando de su ser lo que se sentía estar enamorado?...

Desde que ella cambio, luciendo en todo su esplendor sus dorados cabellos, portando aquellos vestidos que nunca pensó ver en ella, enseñándole que ella ya no era una niña sino toda una mujer, con una actitud asertiva, todo eso lo estaba llevando al borde, queriendo explorar más allá, él sabía que no debía, que no era correcto, pero en ese momento al parecer había perdido todo razonamiento y fue solo cuando sus dedos empezaron a rozar aquel escote que desde hace tiempo había empezado a desear que sintió como ella se estremeció aun mas, al principio pensó que era por sus leves caricias que ella temblaba pero cuando su temblor persistió fue cuando reacciono, la había asustado fue lo primero que pensó...

Se separo de ella casi bruscamente para poder recuperar su cordura, su perfume era tan embriagador para él que tenía que buscar las maneras de calmarse...Así que dio un paso hacia atrás...

No, no la podía hacer suya, en que estaba pensando, no era el lugar y tampoco era correcto, porque tuvo que haber entrado en su habitación y escucharla en sus sueños, sus sueños no era algo que ella pudiera controlar, el no podía hacerlo por muchas razones, la primera y más importante razón era que él la quería demasiado como para tomarla de esta manera, especialmente sin que hubiera un sentimiento mayor envuelto aunque ya no estaba seguro de nada, lo segundo que vino a su mente fue la voz de su tía Elroy diciéndole "Dale el lugar que se merece William"... Abrió sus ojos tan pronto recupero algo de su cordura, vio como candy continuaba temblando como una hoja, con sus ojos aun cerrados, el trato de recuperar su voz y la llamo...

-¡Candy!...

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, todo era nuevo para ella no podía controlar el temblor en su cuerpo, y no era porque estuviera asustada no, no era eso, el tener sus suaves manos tocándola mientras la besaba fervientemente había hecho que se sintiera en el cielo, había echo que ella perdiera la cordura, lo había soñado tantas veces que nunca se imagino lo increíblemente maravilloso que pudiera ser aquel contacto...

Al ver la cara de angustia y pánico que él tenía ella intento pronunciar palabra, pero no tuvo mucho éxito...No sabía que decirle, sabía que ella no lo detuvo, sabía que debió hacerlo pero no lo hizo, como detenerlo sino tenia la fuerza necesaria de hacerlo, se había dejado llevar por algo que no entendía... ¿deseo? se preguntaba... se sentía avergonzada y le daba miedo lo que el pensara de ella...Así que lo que hizo después dejo a un Albert aun mas confundido...

Candy rápidamente con sus manos levanto el largo de su falda y comenzó a correr adentrándose aun más en el laberinto del jardín, sentía vergüenza y no quería que Albert pensara mal de ella por no haber tenido el valor necesario de detener su avance, mientras se adentraba aun mas en el jardín no pudo evitar que su felicidad se escapara de sus labios...Nunca se había sentido tan viva...Debería de sentirse avergonzada por su actitud pero no podía, el sentir su pasión en cada beso, en cada caricia había sido algo incomparable...

Ni siquiera las palabras de la tía abuela en ese momento podrían oscurecer su felicidad...Lo amaba...lo amaba tanto que no pudo detener que sus manos la tocaran, no era lo correcto, no era lo que le habían enseñado pero ella lo deseaba y si él no se hubiera detenido de seguro lo hubiera dejado que la hiciera suya. Qué locura había sido, lo único por lo que sentía vergüenza era por lo que él pudiera pensar de ella. En su carrera pudo sentir como la fresca brisa de la noche acariciaba su rostro mientras sonreía sin remedio...

Albert reacciono algunos segundos después, lo que vio en sus ojos lo había dejado sin aliento, era deseo, deseo que reflejaba el suyo, para luego convertirse en vergüenza, ella se había ido y el se había quedado congelado viéndola sin detenerla... Cuando pudo reaccionar él empezó a correr tras ella, pudo saber la dirección que había tomado porque por alguna razón que él no entendía ella se estaba riendo. Sus risas siempre habían sido música para sus oídos, pero ahora estaba confundido, tenía que alcanzarla...

Candy corría tan rápido como él lo hacía, veía sus largos rizos balancearse de un lado a otro mientras ella corría, y lo único en que pudo pensar era en lo maravilloso que ellos se sintieron entre sus dedos, le costó un poco pero al final la pudo alcanzar y antes que ella pudiera dar otro paso él la sostuvo por su cintura, su respiración era agitada pero de alguna manera encontró su voz y le dijo...

-¡Detente Candy!...Ella también respiraba agitada por haber corrido tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron...

- Perdóname candy, no debí, por favor princesa...no sabía que decirle para remediar su falta...

- Albert yo...ella no podía contestarle, el sentir sus cálidas manos alrededor de su cintura sosteniéndola mientras su aliento rozaba en su nuca al escucharlo respirar tan agitado como ella no la ayudaban en nada, solo hizo que ella cerrara sus ojos disfrutando de la divina sensación que su cuerpo tibio la hacía sentir al tenerla así...

Albert hablo susurrándole en su oído...

-No tienes por qué huir de mi candy, perdóname por haber perdido el control, yo no debí...no pudo continuar estaba furioso consigo mismo... ¡Diablos! que podía decirle, simplemente no tenía justificación...

- No fuiste tú solo Albert, yo debí detenerte...Lo siento...contesto ella con sus ojos aun cerrado...

- No princesa, tú no tienes porque disculparte conmigo, todo fue culpa mía, tú no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, recuerda que todo esto es nuevo para los dos, debemos aprender juntos y momentos como este es mi responsabilidad no la tuya princesa...contesto él mientras su rostro se encontraba en sus cabellos los cuales emanaban ese perfume a rosas y lavanda que estaban causando estragos en el...

No saben por cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero tan pronto se habían calmado albert la fue volteando poco a poco hasta poder verla directo a sus ojos...

- Perdóname princesa...volvió a decir el...

- No hay nada que perdonar albert, nada paso...contesto ella perdiéndose nuevamente en sus ojos azul cielo...

El la vio por unos segundos más y entonces dijo tomándola de las manos...

- Sera mejor que regresemos, todos deben estar preocupados...ella solo asintió mientras empezaron a caminar...

Albert buscaba como salir de aquel laberinto, si tenían que salir de ahí se dijo asimismo, ya no confiaba ni siquiera en sí mismo, al parecer ella también había derrumbado todas las barreras de su autocontrol y eso no era nada bueno...

Caminaron en silencio hasta que por fin albert vio la entrada del laberinto guiándola hacia afuera, tan pronto salieron Albert vio a George, dorothy y cornelia esperando por ellos, estas dos últimas jadearon fuerte en sorpresa al ver a candy...

- William, la cena con los Robinson...fue lo primero que dijo george ya que habían estado preocupados y además estaban retrasados...

Albert de repente se acordó de Jonathan y la cena, que haría, debía hablar con candy primero...

- Dame unos minutos George...

- Seguro William...

- Albert no soltaba a candy, vamos dijo el llevándola de la mano a aquel lugar que se había convertido en su estudio...Cerró la puerta detrás suyo...Fue en ese momento que noto el estado del vestido de candy, no se había fijado antes, ahora entendía la mirada de Dorothy y Cornelia cuando habían salido del jardín...

- Candy hoy por fin firmamos el contrato con los Robinson y como celebración han organizado una cena, no sé si desees venir y la verdad es que yo no quiero ir pero sería un desaire para ellos si no asistimos, ...¿Vienes conmigo princesa?...

Candy lo miro por unos segundo pensando si sentía de ánimo de asistir a ninguna cena, pero recordó lo mucho que el había trabajado para cerrar ese negocio y lo mucho que lo había extrañado toda esa semana...así que regalándole una sonrisa le contesto...

- Por supuesto Albert, yo ya te estaba esperando... Pero creo que me tengo que cambiar nuevamente...dijo observando el estado en que su vestido se encontraba...

- Si princesa yo también tengo que hacerlo, candy con respecto a lo que paso en el jardín...yo...el quería disculparse nuevamente pero ella no lo dejo...

- Shhhh...No paso nada Albert, vamos o llegaremos súper tarde...contesto ella sonriéndole y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta...

No, no paso nada pensó Albert, pero pudo pasar y eso era inaceptable, su conducta fue toda menos la de un caballero...

- Anda princesa...yo me cambio en unos minutos...le contesto él dejándola ir...

Candy salió del estudio y encontró a dorothy esperándola cerca de la puerta, subieron hasta su habitación donde candy se dio una ducha rápida y al salir dorothy la esperaba con otro vestido...Mientras se vestía dorothy comenzó a hablar...

- Candy la señora Elroy me ordeno no dejarlos solos y mira como regresas del jardín, que va a pensar el señor Johnson y la señora Cornelia...

- Dorothy me caí en el jardín mientras buscaba la salida, me alegro que albert me haya encontrado, no hay nada de qué preocuparse...contesto ella sintiéndose un poco apenada por mentir...

- A ver ya estas listas...contesto dorothy al finalizar de arreglar su cabello...

Albert sin embargo estaba en su estudio caminando de un lado al otro, analizando su conducta, se reprocho una y otra vez su inhabilidad de mantener el control, como pudo haberlo perdido, razón tenía su tía en no confiar en él, nunca imagino que les pudiera pasar algo así, ellos vivieron juntos por casi un año sin ningún incidente, claro que en aquel tiempo era diferente, el veía a candy como su amiga, su pequeña y no como una mujer...

Se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio, dándole vuelta al asunto, ¿se estaba enamorando? era eso lo que le estaba pasando...se pregunto, a este punto no dudaba que amarla no sería tan difícil después de todo...solo una decisión venia a su mente, una decisión que era importante y que no pensó tomar tan pronto pero a este paso y con el tiempo que esas cosas tardaban era mejor empezar, así que empezó a escribirle una carta a su tía Elroy...Minutos más tarde salía del despacho con la carta para entregársela a George...

- George por favor asegúrate de enviarle esta carta a la tía Elroy...Y George!... es importante...

- Por supuesto William...

Subió rápidamente por las escaleras para el también cambiarse, al cabo de unos minutos de haber bajado vio a candy bajar por las escaleras, ella definitivamente era una visión, no sabía en qué vestido lucia mejor, aunque su color favorito en ella era el verde esmeralda, pero este también le gustaba...respiro profundo...

- ¿Lista?...Pregunto el ofreciéndole su brazo para escoltarla...

- Si...contesto ella

George, Cornelia y Dorothy también lo acompañaban, era importante que la dama de compañía de candy estuviera presente...

Minutos más tarde habían llegado a la Propiedad de los Robinson, Jonathan junto a su hija estaban en la entrada recibiendo algunos amigos cercanos...

Albert extendió su mano ayudando a candy a salir del auto...

Aura se quedo con los ojos fijos en candy, no podía negar que la acompañante de William era bonita, pero era solo una pequeña jovencita que seguramente no era tan perspicaz en los negocios como William... con eso en mente se acerco a ellos...

- William, me alegro que hayas llegado ya nos estabas empezando a preocupar...comento ella acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla el cual sorprendió al mismo Albert...

Candy miro la actitud de la joven empresaria hacia albert...Albert se sintió un poco incomodo porque aura lo tomo por sorpresa así que muy sutilmente recuperando su espacio dijo...

- Señorita aura, ella es mi novia la señorita Candice White...

- Mucho gusto señorita aura, contesto candy haciendo una reverencia...

- Así que ella es tu novia William, ahora veo porque no te podías concentrar...contesto Jonathan Robinson extendiendo su mano para tomar la de candy y darle un beso en su dorso...

Las mejillas de candy se sonrojaron ante la idea de un Albert distraído pensando en ella...

- Así es Jonathan, ella es la única...contesto el sonriéndole...

- Pues señorita mucho gusto en conocerle...

- El placer es mío señor Jonathan...contesto candy mientras comenzaban a entrar en la residencia la cual no era tan lujosa como la de los Andrew pero se notaba era bien conservada...

Mientras ellos caminaban junto a Jonathan y su hija, george, cornelia y dorothy los seguían...

El señor Robinson comenzó la cena dando un brindis en honor a su reciente inversión con los Andrew y esperando que todo generara grandes ingresos a todos, mientras que aura se aseguro de sentarse en el lado opuesto de candy dejando a un albert en el medio...

- Dime William, ¿cuánto tiempo más piensas en quedarte?...Pregunto aura en un tono coqueto...

- Solo dos días más...respondió el sin entrar en detalles...

- Me alegro mucho, te parece entonces si visitamos las instalaciones juntos mañana?, te puedo ir a buscar...

- Lo siento aura pero le prometí a mi bella dama aquí presente que mañana visitaríamos los dos juntos las instalaciones y al siguiente día será para disfrutar de esta hermosa ciudad... Contesto el regalándole una sonrisa a candy mientras ella lo miraba...

- Ya veo...contesto ella secamente...

- Y dime candice ¿a qué te dedicas?...continuo aura con su lista de preguntas, estaba tan segura que la novia de albert era otra niña mimada de sociedad...

- Soy enfermera aura, pero pronto me dedicare a ayudar a este joven caballero...contesto ella muy sonriente y fue en ese momento que albert recordó lo que ella le había dicho...

- Si, y dime candice si eres enfermera que puedes tu saber de negocios?..Pregunto aura con incredulidad ya que al principio la había sorprendido el hecho de que ella era enfermera, y ahora el hecho de que trabajaría en las compañías Andrew... Pero antes de que candy pudiera contestar albert intervino...

- Estoy seguro que ella será tan buena en los negocios como tu Aura, mi dulce candy aprende rápido...

Aura al ver que no ganaba terreno decidió proceder investigar a dónde irían...

- ¿De aquí vas de regreso a chicago William?

- No, vamos a Washington... simplemente contesto él mientras comenzaron a servir la cena...

Washington pensó ella mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza...

Finalmente la noche había llegado a su final, albert se encontraba más relajado ahora que iban de regreso, estaba tan cansado y su noche había estado llena de emociones, por un lado se había sentido incomodo con el interrogatorio de aura, pero por el otro se sentía feliz porque candy no había doblado su brazo ante su cuestionamiento que estaba fuera de lugar...

Si, su candy se había vuelto fuerte, era algo que había comenzado a admirar en ella, su pequeña llorona se había convertido en una dama fuerte y llena de convicciones y para su mayor suerte ella lo amaba, y él, el tenia que aceptarlo se estaba enamorando perdidamente de ella...Y como no hacerlo...se preguntaba...

Al llegar, el camino junto a ella mientras dorothy los seguía en silencio...

- Gracias princesa por acompañarme...dijo él mientras subian a su habitación...

- No tienes que agradecerme albert, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo...Además que todavía tenemos una conversación pendiente...

- Si, lo se...Te parece si lo hablamos mañana durante la cena...

- Me está invitando a cenar Sir William?...contesto ella juguetona...

- Por supuesto que si mi bella dama, como negarme a su presencia, sería un honor...dijo el haciendo una reverencia siguiéndole el juego...sabía que cuando ella lo empezaba a llamar sir William había dos forma de tomarlo en este caso ella estaba jugando...

Dándole un beso en su mejilla le dijo...- Que descanses princesa...

- Tu también albert, que descanses...fue lo último que le dijo mientras entraba en su habitación...

Al entrar en su habitación candy se lanzo directo en su cama, por varias horas había reprimido el deseo de revivir las imágenes de ella y albert en el jardín, ahora que se encontraba en su habitación sola, podía hacerlo...La tía abuela junto con la hermana María y la señorita Pony los castigarían severamente si los hubiesen visto...

Tenía que hablar con el acerca de cómo ayudarlo, no tenía ni la menor idea en como ella pudiera contribuir pero se esforzaría en hacerlo, de esa manera ella no tendría que pasar otra semana tan deprimente como la que paso. Y el conocer a la arrogante de aura y tan solo imaginar que el paso todo ese tiempo en compañía de ella le irritaba en gran manera, era notorio para ella por su cuestionamiento que esa mujer se traía algo en mano...Que pretendía en hacerla lucir como una idiota delante de Albert... Como se ve que ella no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de quién era Albert, el era un hombre tan dulce como compresivo y tierno...Y que a pesar de llevar el peso de su familia tenía un corazón de oro...

OoOoOo oOoOoOo

La mañana había llegado y con ella un par de rubios se encontraban listos para pasar su día juntos, candy nunca pensó sentirse emocionada de visitar una de las empresas Andrew pero ese día ella lo estuvo, quizás porque albert iba con ella y él se sentía orgulloso de llevarla...

A medida que el auto se movía, albert se acerco un poco a ella en el asiento trasero y abrió un poco la ventana, quería de alguna manera empezar a recompensarla por el tiempo perdido, así que comenzó por lo más simple...

Desde la ventana del auto le iba señalando y nombrando cada lugar que pasaban, candy veía como un nuevo mundo se abría antes sus ojos, especialmente porque tenía a albert con ella...En el camino también le enseño donde deseaba que fueran a cenar, esta vez no había fuerza en el mundo que se lo impidiera, pensó él...

Al llegar al edificio, fueron recibidos muy cordialmente, los empleados no dejaban de admirar a la acompañante del señor Andrew, la rubia que lo acompañaba era un ángel, no podían disimular al ver aquella señorita tan elegante y de hermosa facciones con mirada angelical... Albert no pudo evitar ver aquellas miradas indiscretas, tomando así de la mano a candy para escoltarla...

Sus risas se podían escuchar a lo largo del edificio, albert no podía contenerse con todas las ocurrencias de candy, sus preguntas lo divertían, ella era como una niña cuando le daban un dulce por primera vez, en todos sus años desde que había asumido sus responsabilidades no recordaba ningún día donde el ir a trabajar fuera tan divertido, también se asombro al ver como ella fácilmente se desenvolvía alrededor de los empleados, eso lo había sorprendido...

Esa era su candy, alegre, feliz y con la capacidad de contagiar a todos los que la rodeaban con su alegría, ella era a la que había extrañado por tanto tiempo...

- Albert por dios no sabía que tenias tanto a tu cargo, manejar a toda esa gente en múltiples lugares... ¿cómo lo haces Albert?...pregunto candy en un tono de sorpresa, era increíble para ella todo lo que Albert tenía a su cargo...

- Candy yo no les doy la orden directamente, cada grupo tiene un líder y ese líder se reporta a otro hasta que todo llega a mis manos de manera más simplificada...

- oh...Albert tengo que aprender tanto...contesto ella con cierta angustia en sus ojos que hizo que albert se acercara y la tomara de las manos...

- Tú no tienes nada de qué preocuparte princesa, ya te dije que no es necesario...

- Lo sé, pero aun así debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte albert...Por favor no me pongas a un lado...

- No lo hago princesa, nada me daría más gusto que tenerte a mi lado, haz hecho que mi día sea inmemorable, nunca había disfrutado tanto un día de trabajo como el que he tenido hoy contigo, pero no tenemos porque decidir nada durante nuestro viaje...Albert al ver que su cara no cambiaba una idea vino a su mente...

- Que te parece si empiezas con algo sencillo, hablemos con Cornelia, estoy seguro que ella te enseñara poco a poco...

- ¿Tu asistente?...

- Si ella maneja muchas cosas importantes de las empresas Andrew y seria una mejor profesora que ninguno de nosotros para que vayas aprendiendo, eso si así lo deseas...

- Me parece perfecto...exclamo ella...

- Muy bien señorita tiempo de regresar, recuerde que usted tiene una cita con este caballero... dijo el sonriendo y dándole un beso en su mejilla...

- Una cita... candy no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta...

- Si señorita, este novio suyo la ha tenido descuidada, pero no por mucho tiempo...

En su camino de regreso candy no pudo dejar de pensar en que esa seria actualmente su primera cita como novios y se preguntaba si dorothy tendría que venir con ellos...mejor se lo preguntaba.

- ¿Albert dorothy vendrá con nosotros?...

Albert tampoco había pensado en eso, lo considero por unos minutos, era evidente que el no podía ponerlos en otro predicamento nuevamente y después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior decidió que era mejor no estar solos...

- Nada me gustaría más que fuéramos nosotros solos princesa pero esa fue una de las condiciones de la tía Elroy...contesto él en un tono de disculpa...

- Si tienes razón...contesto ella recordando que ellos no habían seguido o cumplido con nada de lo que la tía abuela le había pedido, al contrario habían estado a punto de cruzar aquella línea que solo era permitido en una pareja de casados...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Author Note: **Nada me gustaría mas chicas que bajar dos capítulos por semana pero el tiempo la verdad no me lo permite, pero me propuse de bajar aunque sea un capitulo cada semana hasta que terminemos la historia, asi no las dejo abandonada...siiii :D!

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios y a todas aquellas que aunque no dejen un comentario se que disfrutan la historia...

**Esposa de Watson: **Me alegro mucho que lo hayas disfrutado...ojala y este tambien te guste... :)

**Ana-burch: **amiga muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad es que si toma tiempo y dedicación que gustosamente lo hago porque al menos sus comentarios son mi recompensa... :)

**Verenice Canedo: **ayyyyy ahora la vas a odiar mucho mas...jejejejeje...y quien no quiero un novio como albert...a ver si ahora me tomo un tiempito y me leo tu historia que por lo que escuche esta buenisimaaaa...jejejeje...:)

**Ale Mia: **Si verdad, la confianza es lo mas importante en cualquiera relación sin eso unfortunadamente no se crece como pareja...espero que disfrute este capitulo tambien...siiiii :)

**Gelsie: **Me alegro mucho amiga, esa es la idea, pasar un rato ameno y divertido.. espero que este capitulo tambien lo logre...siiii

**mayraexitosa: **gracias linda me alegro que disfrutes de la lectura, a ver si tambien me pongo al dia con las tuyas...siiii :)

**Laila:** Como crees que los voy a hacer sufrir si no han hecho nada mas que sufrir...que puedo decirte romántica empedernida...:)

**Ingrid: **me alegro que la historia te parezca caliente, a ver si no nos quemamos...yeahhhhh me alegro mucho que seas 100% mi pareja favorita...que te puedo decir ante eso Albertfan de corazón...y orale no se enojen conmigo por darle un poquito a los otros personajes..prometo no molestarlas tanto..siii :)

**KattieAndrew: **hola amigui In Fraganti..jejejeje...por cierto escuche que nuestra amiga tita pronto subira nuevos capitulos...ojala y lo haga...es una de mis favoritas...siii :)

**Srta. Andley: **Pues aqui te lo dejo amiga.. :)

**Rosi White: **jejejejeje ay amiga como crees...pero cuanto tiempo crees que pueda aguantarse y quedarse con las manos en el bolsillo sin tocar nada...gracias rosi..:)

**Gabyselenator: **a ver en este capitulo sabemos exactamente lo que quiere..y ahora que hara nuestra candy...siii :)

**Caresme: **Yo también amiga y si tienes la razón a la tía le daría un ataque en el corazón...pero quien sabe por cuánto tiempo se aguante...jejejejej..:)

**EnakaT: **Hello dear...Wow you are getting better and better...si aqui te dejo otro capitulo...:)

**Eydie: **Hola amiga siempre hay un momento y ellos se escapan...jejejeje.. a ver que pasa y cuanto tiempo se aguantan este par...:0

**ginaa:** Amiga, amiga...que puedo decirte...espero que disfrute de este capitulo...siiii :)

**dajannae8: **jejejejee...si que salio traviesa :) y quien no teniendo un albert al lado...;)

**Blanca Andrew: **veremos si podemos amiga...jejjejee explicaciones es poco si se pasa...:)

**Lety: **jajajajaj si que te parece por fin se quedaron solos...gracias amiga espero tambien que este capitulo te guste...siii :)

**JENNY: **jajajajaj eso si es verdad, la carne es debil amiga por muy caballero que uno sea a veces bueno si me entiendes..jajajaja :)

**Lila: **Siii se dejo llevar un poquito aqui y alla...pero por cuanto tiempo crees que lo pueda resistir...:)

**Milady: **Y ahora que lo detiene muy buena pregunta pero en el caso de albert es el honor...y por supuesto que la quiere mucho..:)

**Anna: **espero que siga de entretenido como lo esperas...:)

**SERENA NOVALEE: **jajajajaj siempre me haces reir con tus comentarios...es grandioso saber que te estas divirtiendo con la historia amiga, espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo...siii :)

**MIRIAM: **jajajaja mira que tambien me pusiste a brincar...yeahhhh saque un diezzzz...si no tarde tanto...;)

**Margarita: **Gracias amiga espero que tus hijos no sean tan pequeños, si lo son...no les leas este capitulo siiii..:)

**Ms Puddleglum: **I'm so glad you're able to translate the story...I truly appreciate your time and effort...thanks very much Yem...:)

**Pauli: **I know..i know...why i always do that?...jejejejeje...siiii no tarde mucho amiga...:)

**maria isabel: **te doy toda la razon amiga, las historias necesitan sazon...espero sigas leyendo...:)

**claudia elizalde: **siiiii ahi te deje uno recien sacado del horno...:)

**Gris castro: **no tengo la mas mínima idea porque piensas que la historia se termino...pero siii aqui te dejo otro capitulo..:)

**Olimpia: **Nooooo...no puedo creerlo te deje sin palabras...jejejejeje...ahi tienes un poquito de las intenciones de aura...y crees que candy despues de tanto tiempo va a dejar que le quiten al rubio o viceversa?... :)


	12. Capítulo 12 - Fuerte

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas aquí les traigo el capitulo doce, espero que también lo disfruten y muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia...aquí se les quiere muchísimo...Un Abrazote a todas y como dicen por ahí...A Leer!...Siiiiiii...:D

**¿Podré Amarla?...**

**by: **_Keila Nott_

**Capítulo Doce**

**Fuerte...**

Albert por razón que no entendía se sentía nervioso, sus manos le sudaban, su inquietud crecía cada minuto, bajo a su estudio y mientras esperaba por candy tomo una copa con un poco de coñac para tratar de calmar sus nervios, se sentía como un adolecente, para él era más fácil domar a un león que tratar de comprender todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, realmente había sido absurdo lo que le había pedido a George, pero era la primera vez que ellos iban a cenar juntos como pareja y quería poder sentarse y conversar con ella sin sentirse restringido por la presencia de dorothy.

Una cosa era segura recordaría por el resto de su vida la expresión de George ante su petición, había sido verdaderamente inestimable e inolvidable su reacción.

**- Flash Back -**

Habíamos llegado finalmente a la mansión después de haber pasado el día entero en las nuevas instalaciones, durante el camino después de haber decidido que dorothy viniera con nosotros ya que era lo más correcto, una idea vino a mi mente, pero necesitaría la ayuda de mi fiel amigo. Tan pronto candy subió a cambiarse le pedí a George que me acompañara al estudio.

- George necesito pedirte un favor de carácter personal...

- Por supuesto William...

- George necesito que vengas como acompañante de dorothy esta noche...

- ¿Cómo?...contesto George sin poder esconder en su tono de voz sorpresa...

- Si necesito que por favor nos acompañes esta noche, así podre disfrutar de la velada con candy...

- William, por favor debe haber otra solución...contesto George un poco nervioso ante la petición de Albert...

- Vamos George no me niegues este favor, tu sabes muy bien que si no fuera importante para mí no te lo pediría, así dorothy tendría a alguien con quien conversar y no se sentiría incómoda.

George respiraba fuerte pensando ante la absurda idea de William, el no era muy bueno alrededor de las damas y pasar una velada entera sentado con dorothy pues, bueno, lo ponía nervioso. Pero también quería ver a William feliz, lo conocía desde que era un niño y por culpa de la señora Elroy el se había vuelto en un alma solitaria. Había estado preocupado que William nunca encontraría la felicidad o al menos alguna dama que moviera su corazón, quien se lo iba a imaginar que la misma pequeña que el tanto cuido y seguía cuidando era por lo que ahora se le ocurrían estas locas ideas.

- Muy bien William, pero solo por esta vez...

- George!, no te puedo garantizar que no necesitare de tu ayuda otra vez...

George suspiro en señal de resignación, todo sea por la felicidad de William...

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Ya era hora así que me dispuse a subir a buscarla, al menos me sentía un poco tranquilo, llegue hasta su puerta y toque una sola vez ya que dorothy abrió de inmediato, dando paso a una bella dama quien me regalaba una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia mi...

No pude moverme, mis ojos se habían quedado fijos en ella, la había visto tantas veces que no creía poder nunca cansarme de verla, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad... Ella lucia increíblemente hermosa, el verde oscuro también le asentaba muy bien, sus labios color carmín me llamaban, sus rizados cabellos caían libremente en su espalda invitándome a tocarlos y ella portaba orgullosa aquella joya que una vez habría sido de mi madre...Cuando al fin me pude recuperar de mi estupor, me acerque...

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿está lista para nuestra cita?..

- Si...contesto ella dulcemente...

- Te ves preciosa princesa...

Candy sintió sus mejillas arder, podía ver sus ojos azules fijos en ella, el también lucia increíblemente guapo, para ella él era perfecto, un adonis que quería llamar suyo, vio como el ofreció su brazo para escoltarla y no dudo en aceptarlo. Dorothy caminaba como siempre detrás de ellos, al bajar las escaleras candy vio a George esperándolos?... miro cuestionando a Albert y entonces él le dijo...

- George nos acompañara esta noche, espero no te moleste... contesto él en modo de disculpa sin entrar en detalles de sus verdaderas intenciones...

A Dorothy sin embargo se les subieron los colores cuando George muy amablemente le ofreció su brazo...El no tenía mucha experiencia con las damas así que simplemente se dedico a hacer lo que protocolo exigía...En el camino candy observaba el perfil de albert, sus cabellos ahora eran más cortos y esa noche llevaba una camisa y chaqueta de color negro que lo hacían lucir más masculino...El sintió su mirada y volteo a verla, tenía ganas de tocar sus mejillas pero se contuvo ya que dorothy y george estaban con ellos...

El auto empezó a entrar por un camino de piedra que conducía a la enorme entrada del restaurante, habían enormes arboles a los costados y arbustos perfectamente podados enfrente, el auto rodeo una fuente que se encontraba en el centro antes de detenerse en la entrada. Al llegar fueron recibidos y escoltados a diferentes mesas, cosa que sorprendió a candy, la mesa que había sido reservada para ellos estaba ubicada en una parte del balcón el cual era un área privada.

Mientras una suave música de violines tocaban en vivo en algún lugar del restaurante, candy pudo notar que iban a ser solo ellos dos, los ojos de ella no pudieron evitar observar a su alrededor, habían rosas, claveles y tulipanes adornando el lugar, parecían recién cortadas ya que su olor cubría el ambiente y en medio de la delicada decoración se encontraba su mesa, la luz era tenue y solo un candelabro con velas los alumbraba.

Ella sintió sus emociones a flor de piel, era algo que le pareció tan romántico, siempre imagino que así era como las parejas compartían, pero que sabia ella, nunca había tenido ese tipo de experiencia, solo escuchaba a annie contarle todo lo que ella y archie hacían, sus detalles, los lugares al que iban. Ella deseo también vivir ese tipo de emociones y ahora era con albert que las estaba empezando a vivir, albert a quien por tanto tiempo amo en silencio.

Albert la ayudo a sentarse mientras le sonreía, luego él se sentó enfrente de ella, el mozo se dirigió a ellos diciendo...

- Sir William, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles esta noche?..

Albert sabía que candy no estaba acostumbrada a degustar ningún tipo de bebidas, así que ordeno una botella de vino de muy buen año para que ella aprendiera. Nervioso como se sentía sabía que tenía que tratar de relajarla ya que ella se veía algo tensa...No sabía si había sido porque ahora serian ellos dos solos, o porque las gruesas cortinas que dividían el lugar le daban un ambiente muy intimo... ¿Habría ido muy lejos cuando hizo la reservación?...se pregunto...

Un momento de absoluto silencio los invadió cuando sus miradas se encontraron, cada uno tratando de descifrar lo que el otro estaba pensando...Albert decidió romper el silencio...

- Mañana solo iré a recoger algunos documentos y al salir de la oficina me gustaría que visitáremos un área que es extensa en vegetación, famosa por la concentración de águilas y con un lago inmenso... ¿Qué dices princesa, te animas?..

Candy lo vio con admiración, los ojos de albert siempre brillaban cuando hablaba acerca de la naturaleza, había sido siempre así...

- Me parece una maravillosa idea, si te acompaño a la oficina de ahí nos podemos ir directo, así aprovecharíamos al máximo el día y de paso sería una buena idea que yo preparara una cesta para que almorcemos juntos...contesto ella con una alegre sonrisa...

Albert sonrió, ella amaba la naturaleza tanto como el, era algo que ellos tenían en común y la pregunta que quería hacerle desde hace tiempo atrás vino a su mente...

- ¿Cocinaras para los dos princesa?..

Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de candy, por supuesto que él no sabía que ella finalmente había aprendido a cocinar. Seguramente creía que todavía quemaba hasta el agua...

- Oh! Sir William, me ofende...Como cree que será de otra manera...contesto ella levando su nariz en alto fingiendo molestia.

Albert se echo a reír por la manera en que ella lo dijo, pensando entonces que si aprendió a cocinar después de todo...

- ¿Así que mi princesa ya no quema el agua?...

-¡Albert!...

- Lo siento candy, pero no pensé que la tía Elroy lo hubiese logrado...contesto albert en tono de disculpa...

Fueron interrumpidos al entrar el mozo con el vino, al servirles les pregunto si deseaban ordenar...Albert solo le contesto que les diera unos minutos...

A medida que tomaban el vino sus cuerpos comenzaron a relajarse, logrando que empezaran a conversar como en los viejos tiempos, sintiéndose cómodos el uno con el otro, por supuesto de cuando en cuando sus miradas se encontraban sin decir palabra, sus ojos lo decían todo, hubo también momentos en que Albert simplemente tomaba de su mano sobre la mesa entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos para darle un cálido beso.

- ¿Eres Feliz Candy?... Pregunto Albert de repente...

Candy lo miro por unos minutos, como él iba a dudarlo...

- Claro que si, y ¿tu?.. ¿Eres Feliz?...

- Desde que te tengo a ti, por supuesto que lo soy...contesto el sonriente, y como no estarlo el saber que ella era feliz a su lado lo hacía feliz también a el...

Al terminar la cena se encontraron con George y dorothy quienes al verlos salir del balcón, se levantaron. George nuevamente le ofreció su brazo a dorothy...Candy y albert pudieron observar que ellos estaban también un poco más tranquilo que cuando llegaran.

La noche era un poco fría y Albert al ver que candy temblaba se quito su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros, ya que ella no había traído ningún abrigo, al llegar a la mansión Albert y candy empezaron a caminar con sus manos entrelazadas hacia adentro y detrás de ellos dorothy empezaba a caminar cuando sintió George detenerla...

- Déjalo solos por unos minutos dorothy...

- Pero señor Johnson, Madam Elroy me ordeno...no pudo terminar porque george la interrumpió...

- George dorothy, llámeme george...Si ya sé lo que ordeno Madam Elroy, pero míralos dorothy, alguna vez has visto a William tan feliz como ahora...

Dorothy miro hacia la pareja que entraba en la mansión y la verdad que ella nunca había visto al joven William ni a candy de esa manera...

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, Albert le dijo...

- Gracias princesa, la pase de maravilla...

- Yo también Albert, ha sido una noche maravillosa.

Albert le dio un beso en su mejilla y cuando se iba a retirar a su habitación candy hizo algo que lo tomo por sorpresa...Sin pensarlo ella se lanzo a sus brazos sosteniéndolo fuertemente, Albert la recibió acariciando sus cabellos como lo había querido hacer desde hace horas...Al cabo de unos minutos el levanto el rostro de ella con su mano, azul con el verde se habían quedado en un trance nuevamente, entonces el bajo lentamente su rostro hasta tomar sus labios en un beso suave y tierno.

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

Candy se había levantado bien temprano, preparaba la canasta con el almuerzo, ya que ella y albert saldrían juntos nuevamente y esta vez lejos de los ojos curiosos, pero irían primero a su oficina, después al siguiente día tomarían el tren a Washington.

Estaba tan emocionada que no se dio ni cuenta de cómo Albert la observaba, el también se había levantado temprano y cuando bajo para su mayor sorpresa podía escuchar a candy tatareando una canción, el verla tan concentrada y sonriente mientras preparaba esa canasta, a su mente vino aquella memoria cuando vivieron juntos, recordaba lo triste que ella se había puesto porque no sabía cocinar, diciendo que ella nunca sería una buena esposa, en aquel entonces él pensó que ella si lo seria porque era cariñosa, amorosa y muy alegre aunque no supiera cocinar, ahora el solo pudo suspirar imaginándose un futuro juntos.

Vestidos casualmente salieron los dos rumbos a las oficinas Andrew, Albert había planeado entrar y salir de la oficina para luego disfrutar de su picnic juntos, los dos subieron a la oficina de albert, y al entrar él comenzó a buscar aquel documento que tenía que llevar con ellos, al encontrarlo lo puso en su chaqueta y en eso un toque a la puerta los distrajo.

-Señor William me alegro de haberlo encontrado...dijo unos de los gerentes que habían asignado en esa oficina...

- Solo estoy de paso, dígame en que le puedo ayudar.

- Le quería mostrar una de las maquetas que fueron traídas esta mañana si tiene unos minutos y de paso que nos firmara algunas autorizaciones que olvidamos dársela a su asistente... contesto él en un tono de disculpa porque sabía que había sido un error de parte de ellos.

Albert respiro hondo antes de dirigirse a candy.

- No tardare princesa...

- No te preocupes Albert, quieres que te acompañe...

- No es necesario, espérame aquí y después nos vamos...

Al salir albert de la oficina, candy empezó a admirarla, la verdad que ella no le había puesto mucha atención, las oficinas de los Andrew eran más elegantes que la del director del hospital en chicago, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta abrirse y al voltearse se sorprendió al ver Aura Robinson quien al verla no pudo disimular su enojo.

Aura había pasado toda la noche tratando de recordar donde había escuchado el nombre de Candice, su cara le era familiar pero no era reciente o quizás si? no estaba segura, al ver que no concilio el sueño bajo a el estudio donde ella y su padre normalmente trabajaban, su padre le encantaba coleccionar artículos de noticias viejas, así que empezó a revisar todas aquellas relacionadas con la familia Andrew.

Ahí estaba, era eso por la cual su odiosa cara le parecía familiar, Candice White fue la hija adoptiva de William Albert Andrew, una huérfana y de paso al cumplir su mayoría el mismo William le quito el apellido y ahora era su prometida?...Según el anuncio recién hecho por los Douglas... Qué vergüenza pensó ella, seguro la candice lo engatuso y ahora el pobre no le quedaba otra cosa que cumplir como hombre de honor que era. Que escándalo era todo eso para ella.

- Hola Aura...dijo candy amablemente.

- Hola Candice y William está contigo?...contesto ella mientras la miraba de arriba abajo ya que el atuendo que candy llevaba era bastante informal y antes sus ojos se veía insignificante.

- Si, regresara en unos minutos...

- La verdad Candice es que me sorprende ver a un hombre como William contigo, una chiquilla huérfana, sin raíces, sin historia y lo peor que puedo ver es que también fue tu padre adoptivo...Aura pensó en aprovechar que la tenia sola para sacarse lo que la tenia atravesada desde que la conoció, y más al saber que ella seguramente lo tenía engatusado, no podía creer que él estuviera enamorado de esa niña insignificante. Al ver que candy no le respondía continúo.

- Un hombre como William merece una dama de su mismo estatus social y educación, y discúlpame querida pero una mujer que es solo una enfermera, como tú lo eres no creo que lo pueda ayudar en nada...Al contrario creo que solo eres una carga para él... Le dijo ella en un tono de desprecio...

Candy parpadeo por un momento, sabía que ella no le agradaba a aura, eso estuvo claro para ella la noche anterior, pero el escucharla dirigirse a ella de esa manera en lo único que pudo pensar fue en lo que la tía Elroy le dijo hace mucho tiempo: "Candice aunque no lleves nuestro apellido recuerda que siempre serás un Andrew y un Andrew no se deja humillar con nadie.". Así que ella recupero su compostura y hablo...

- Y que te hace pensar que Albert y yo somos de diferente estatus social Aura?... pregunto ella, viendo la cara de sorpresa de aura ante su respuesta así que continuo...

- Quizás no se la historia de mi familia, pero como tú mismo lo has dicho yo fui una huérfana hasta que fui adoptada, y no adoptada por cualquier familia pero una de prestigio como son los Andrew's. Así que Albert y yo tenemos el mismo estatus social. Además yo diría que tu lógica es errónea, como enfermera me he enfrentando a diversas situaciones, situaciones de vida y muerte, situaciones que exigen una inmediata solución, situaciones en la que no tienes el lujo de titubear o siquiera pensar, al contrario yo diría que una mujer como yo es la que William Albert Andrew necesita a su lado. Y como tú misma lo has dicho "Fue mi padre adoptivo"...pero ahora no lo es.

Aura estaba impresionada en la manera en que candy le entrego ese mensaje tan preciso como un corte de bisturí...Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás...

- Sabes quizás tengas razón pero yo no creo que William te ame, al contrario se ve que está contigo por pura lastima, toda la semana se la paso conmigo, almorzarnos y cenamos juntos y no fue hasta el día de la cena en que supimos de ti, eso me dice mucho ya que nunca te menciono.

Para candy esas palabras habían sido un golpe bajo, un golpe que dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, si era verdad que Albert no le había dicho con palabras que la amaba, pero sus acciones le decían a ella lo contrario, ¿Lastima? no lo creía y si era verdad que se la paso toda la semana con ella, pero era solo porque seguramente ella hacia lo había planeado, eso ahora no lo dudaba...

- Qué desesperación debiste sentir al intentar llamar su atención y que nada resultara, ¿verdad aura?...pregunto candy sin expresión alguna que mostrara aquella ansiedad que la estaba consumiendo.

Los ojos de aura echaban fuego de la indignación que sintió ante esa pregunta que era nada pero pura verdad, su enojo era tal que al dar un paso al frente hacia donde candy estaba escucharon la puerta abrirse...

-Princesa estoy listo...Aura!...llamo Albert sorprendido de verla ahí...

Ella se detuvo en seco, su rabia había sido tan grande que no supo que era lo que iba a hacer...

- William!...exclamo ella volteándose sorprendida...

Albert camino hasta detenerse al lado de candy viendo a aura...

- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?...Pregunto el...

- Oh! William solo pasaba a recoger unas copias de los documentos firmados y como me dijeron que estabas en el edificio pase solo a saludarte...

- Gracias Aura, nosotros ya nos íbamos...

Candy pudo ver lo fácil que esa mujer mentía, así que sin esperar que Albert le ofreciera su brazo ella lo tomo y él la recibió.

- Que tengan un buen viaje William, quien sabe seguramente nos volvamos a ver pronto...contesto ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta...

- Seguro y salúdame a tu padre...

- Por supuesto William...fue lo último que Aura Robinson dijo al cerrar la puerta tras ella...

Albert dirigió su atención a la pequeña rubia que tenía en sus manos...

- ¿Estás bien princesa?...pregunto el preocupado por la presencia de la hija de Jonathan.

- Si Albert, será mejor que nos vayamos si queremos disfrutar de este día soleado...

- Vamos...fue lo último que dijo Albert mientras salían...

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

Después de dos horas de haber salido de las oficinas finalmente habían llegado al lugar que albert le quería mostrar, candy y Albert estiraban sus piernas mientras el olor a aire fresco llenaban sus pulmones, el lugar era rodeado de altos arboles y muchos de ellos habían perdido ya sus hojas, eran solo albert y candy , la razón por la que dorothy no estaba con ellos era porque al parecer la comida no le había caído bien y se había enfermado, no era algo serio pero a Albert le pareció algo conveniente, tenía que aprender a controlar sus hormonas con ella y esta sería una prueba de fuego que esperaba pasar sin problemas...

Tomados de las manos con cesta en mano caminaron por el parque adentrándose más y mas en el verde follaje hasta llegar a donde se abría camino un inmenso lago que brillaba con la luz del día, se detuvieron al encontrar el lugar perfecto donde pasarían el día...

Mientras candy colocaba un mantel y las cosas que habían traído Albert caminaba hasta llegar a la orilla de aquel lago viendo un par de águilas volar muy cerca del agua, para él era increíble la vista, volteo a ver hacia donde candy estaba y se puso a pensar en todas las veces que él vio un paisaje como ese durante sus viajes, siempre solo, siempre pensando en que iba a ser de su futuro y preguntándose si algún día podría encontrar una compañera que amara la naturaleza y los animales tanto como él lo hacía, ahora era con ella con quien compartiría momentos como esos, era ella quien compartía su pasión...Siempre estuvo ahí a su alcance y el nunca lo había visto...Daba gracias a dios y a sus amigos por haberle ayudado a abrir sus ojos sino seguramente la hubiese perdido...

Vio como ella volteo y le sonrió, en eso estiro su mano invitándola a venir hacia donde él estaba...Candy entendió de inmediato y tan pronto llego tomo su mano...Ahí estaban los dos viendo el paisaje en frente de ellos con las manos entrelazadas, mientras que albert le indicaba cada nombre de cada animal que veían, escucha candy le decía tratando de que ella escuchara el único sonido que los rodeaba, el de la naturaleza...No sabían cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero disfrutaban de cada minuto, sin importarles el tiempo...

- ¿Tienes hambre ?...pregunto ella girándose para verlo...

- Si y tu...contesto el...

- Si y mucha dijo ella sonriendo mientras caminaban hacia donde ella había puesto el mantel con todo lo que habían traído...

Albert se sorprendió al ver como ella había acomodado todo y sus ojos se abrieron aun mas al ver lo que ella había preparado para ellos, dudoso dio su primer bocado sin saber la angustia en que la había puesto al ver sus expresiones, candy estaba algo nerviosa porque era la primera vez que lo hacía para él, pero su rostro fue cambiando al ver como él lo disfrutaba.

- Candy!, todo te ha quedado divino...

- Albert al parecer tenías miedo de que te envenenara...contesto ella juguetona...

- Habían grandes posibilidades...dijo el levantando una ceja...

- ¡Albert!...llamo ella levantándose fingiendo indignación y dándole la espalda...

Albert se puso reír...mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella, dio algunos pasos más y entonces sin que ella siquiera lo sospechara, Albert la alzo tomándola por su cintura entro sus brazos, al principio candy se asusto pero luego aquello se convirtió en un mar de risas entre los dos haciendo que albert perdiera el balance y cayeran al suelo, donde la hierba y las flores impregnaban su olor...

Albert había amortiguado el golpe dejando a candy caer encima de él, ella al darse cuenta en la posición en que se encontraban trato de levantarse pero le fue imposible, un par de fuertes brazos se lo impidieron, sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente y ella pudo ver algo diferentes en los de él, sus ojos azul cielo se habían empezado a oscurecer.

Al ver como él se acercaba lentamente a su rostro ella supo que la besaría, así que sus ojos se cerraron por cuenta propia...Ella sintió como Albert besó sus párpados con besos húmedos, sentía como el saboreaba cada roce que hacia contra su piel, sus besos esta vez no solo eran suaves pero también la estaban atormentando, quería que la besara de una vez, pero él no lo hacía, se estaba tomando su tiempo, poco a poco lo sintió llegar a sus labios, que ya por instinto lo estaban esperando. Mordió con suavidad su labio inferior nuevamente torturándola antes de tomar por completo su boca en un beso profundo...

Perdida ante las sensaciones que él le estaba provocando no se dio cuenta cuando albert la estrechó aun con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo, girándolos suavemente hasta que ella era la que ahora estuviese debajo... Sintió como sus labios cubrían su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros con pequeños besos ardientes.

Pero esta vez albert se sentía en control de lo que estaba haciendo, si bien no podía luchar contra la creciente atracción que sentía por ella, entonces aprendería a detenerse, nunca pensó desear una mujer tanto como la que tenia ahora en sus manos, pero haría lo correcto, no le cabía duda que la quería hacer suya, pero lo haría de la manera correcta, marcaria cada parte de ella pero no en un jardín, no de esa manera, ella merecía que él lo hiciera de forma especial para los dos.

Y si bien sus besos iban más allá de lo que se permitía en esa época, ellos así lo disfrutarían, así que poco a poco fue disminuyendo el volumen de sus besos hasta detenerse por completo, ahora sus ojos estaban fijos en la pequeña rubia que tenía entre sus brazos, viendo como sus esmeraldas estaban fijas en el, esa mirada la había visto antes, estaba aprendiendo a reconocer en sus ojos un deseo que reflejaba el de él. Respiro hondo antes de pronunciar palabra mientras la ayudaba a sentarse...

- Te encuentras bien...

Candy abrió sus ojos si se pudiese aun mas, que si se encontraba bien, él la transportaba a un mundo de aguas desconocida y ahora le preguntaba que si se encontraba bien?...tan pronto pudo tomar control de lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo contesto...

- Si...

Albert la atrajo a su lado, abrazándola mientras los dos disfrutaban del día...

- Sabes que te quiero mucho candy...le susurro él en su cuello...

- Lo se...dijo ella disfrutando de sus brazos y su cálido aliento...

El tiempo no fue suficiente para candy, hubo momentos en que jugaban con sus manos, sus labios, sin decir palabras, disfrutando el uno con el otro...

- Tenemos que irnos, mañana salimos y tienes que descansar...dijo el esta vez levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla...

- Tienes razón, contesto

Al levantarse candy sacudió la hierba y las flores de su vestido, no quería que dorothy la cuestionara nuevamente, albert tomo la cesta con una mano y con la otra tomo de la mano de ella, caminaron nuevamente de regreso al auto, sin prisa, sonrientes, esta vez había una nueva complicidad entre ellos. Su romance se había elevado a un nuevo nivel, al nivel de compartir besos y caricias sin perder la cabeza.

Llegaron a la propiedad un poco después de haberse puesto el sol, la noche era fresca y candy se sumergió en un baño lleno de burbujas antes de acostarse...

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

- Tía, yo pensé que no iría a Londres hasta final del mes, ahora nos comunica que tiene que irse enseguida y que va directo a ¿Escocia? no entiendo... dijo un Archie frustrado, la tía abuela había estado actuando muy extraña, según annie todo comenzó desde que recibió esa carta de su tío, pero ella no les decía nada...

- Lo siento Archivald, se que los invite a quedarse conmigo pero tengo que resolver un importante asunto para William que lamentablemente no te puedo comunicar hijo, es algo que solo yo como matriarca o él como patriarca podemos hacerlo y al cual solo tenemos acceso. No puedo perder tiempo hijo, sabes que ustedes se pueden quedar el tiempo que deseen en la mansión...

- Muy bien tía, entonces cuando la ¿veremos?

- Espero que sea después de ver a William en Londres, porque de ahí salen a Francia-Paris, así que no te preocupes hijo, estaré de regreso pronto...

Elroy Andrew salió directo a la estación de tren que la llevaría a New York para luego embarcarse a Inglaterra...

- Annie que crees que sea eso tan importante que solo la tía o el tío tienen acceso y de paso esta en Escocia?...

- No lo sé Archie, pero sea lo que sea, al parecer Albert lo necesita ya que de otra manera tu tía no se iría tan pronto...

Archie respiro de forma un tanto frustrada, que era eso? y porque tanto secreto...

- Annie deseas quedarte en la mansión o quieres regresar a nuestra villa?...

- Es tu decisión archie, no importa, pero mama regresa pronto de viaje y estoy segura que ahora que sabe que estamos esperando querrá venir a visitarnos...Además tengo que escribirle a candy y dejarle saber que Patty por fin se ha casado. Puedes creerlo Archie después de tanto tiempo Patty se ha casado...

- Me alegro mucho por ella, pensé que nunca olvidaría a stear.

- Si, sabemos que fue muy duro en ella, pero eso ya hace muchos años archie, ella también merece ser feliz... contesto annie en un tono melancólico, hacia tanto que no veían a patty.

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

El tren salió temprano, candy veía aquel paisaje desde su ventana, todas los hojas de los arboles se habían tornado de color naranja...Albert le había prometido que tan pronto llegaran se sentarían con Cornelia para discutir como podía ella ayudarlos, decir que estaba emocionada era poco, el saber que seria útil durante este viaje la llenaba de emoción, al igual el progreso que su relación con albert había dado.

Ella podía sentir en su corazón su adoración, y quizás algún día no muy lejano él le diría aquellas palabras que ella deseaba escuchar de sus labios, por los momentos disfrutaría de cada momento con él, de aquellos besos que nunca pensó fueran posibles, era increíble lo delicioso y magistral de sus besos, de aquellas caricias que la transportaban a un diferente mundo, sus mejillas se tornaron escarlata al tratar de imaginar un poco más allá, recordando aquellas clases de anatomía que les impartieron en la escuela de enfermería, por dios ahora si iba a esconder su rostro para que el no la viera, últimamente el parecía ver a través de ella.

Pero no le funciono, albert veía como el rostro de ella cambiaba de color radicalmente, su piel nívea se torno a un rojo violento, en que estaría pensando se pregunto al ver como ella esquivaba su mirada. La verdad que lo que les estaba pasando a los dos era algo fuera de lo racional, normalmente los noviazgos en esa época eran bien supervisados y lo más que un caballero podía hacer era dar un beso en la mano de su amada, una que otra vez si tenían oportunidad le robaban un beso de sus labios.

Pero los besos que él y ella estaban compartiendo era más de lo permitido en esa época, por eso él no iba a apurar nada, iba a tomarse su tiempo, ellos dos merecían tener una relación saludable sin saltarse ninguna etapa de este noviazgo que empezaban a vivir.

Finalmente habían llegado a su destino y como siempre un auto con las Insignias Andrew los esperaban, esta vez la propiedad a donde iban no era tan grande, Albert siempre había preferido una propiedad un poco más sencilla, pero su tía le gustaba escoger propiedades exuberantes.

- Albert me encanta esta residencia...dijo candy mientras entraban a la mediana propiedad, la cual contaba con un mayordomo, dos mucamas, la cocinera y el jardinero quienes estuvieron en la entrada recibiendo a sus nuevos patrones. La propiedad tenía un jardín pequeño, el estar en el centro de la ciudad no daba espacio para uno más grande, pero eso era lo que a albert le había gustado, las oficinas estaban relativamente cerca y candy podría caminar con su dama de compañía a todos los café y tiendas que se encontraban a su alrededor...

Después de descansar albert quien estaba con candy en su nuevo estudio llamo a Cornelia...Tan pronto ella entro albert la invito a sentarse y se dirigió a ella...

- Cornelia la he llamado porque necesito pedirle un favor...

- Dígame Señor Andrew.

- Como usted verá la señorita Candice aquí presente desea conocer un poco más a fondo a lo que nosotros nos dedicamos y como persona de mi confianza yo quisiera que usted la ayudara y le enseñara como manejamos las cosas en las empresas Andrew...

La pobre de Cornelia no sabía que responder, el señor le estaba pidiendo que enseñara a su novia.

- Por supuesto señor Andrew, que área específicamente quiere que le enseñe...

- Muy buena pregunta, candy por donde te gustaría comenzar...

- La verdad es que no lo sé Albert...

- Entonces será por lo más sencillo Cornelia...Queda a su total discreción...

- Cuando desea empezar señorita candice?...Pregunto cornelia dirigiendo su atención a candy...

- Tan pronto como puedas cornelia...

- Muy bien, entonces mañana después de todas la reuniones del señor William podemos comenzar...como a eso de las 2:00 de la tarde...

- Perfecto! exclamo candy emocionada...

- Gracia Cornelia, eso era todo...dijo albert mientras ella se levantaba y salía de su estudio...

- Estas segura que es lo quieres hacer candy?...No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada...

- Por favor Albert fue mi idea después de todo...

- Si, lo sé pero...no pudo continuar ella no lo dejo...

- Confía en mi decisión por favor...

- Siempre...replico el...

- Entonces aprovechare la mañana para comprarle un recuerdo a la hermana María y a la señorita Pony, uy casi se me olvida escribirle a Tom y a Jimmy...contesto ella sonriente...

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no podrás almorzar conmigo?... Pregunto Albert haciendo un puchero el cual hizo que candy se riera...

- Por supuesto que si...

- Que te parece si nos reunimos en el café que vimos cuando veníamos llegando...

- Si me parece perfecto Albert...contesto ella llena de alegría...

- Muy bien señorita, estaré ahí a la hora del almuerzo...fue lo último que dijo albert antes de que fueran a cenar...

Candy se había acostado esa noche pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer, una de ellas era escribir muchas cartas, especialmente a annie quien de seguro quería saber todos los detalles de su viaje pero a quien solo le contaría lo más importante, aquellos otros detalles quedarían entre ella y albert. También estaba contenta de haber dejado Pensilvania y esperaba nunca más volver a ver a Aura.

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

La mañana llego y con ella muchas obligaciones, albert se despidió de candy acordando de reunirse con ella a la hora del almuerzo y pidiéndole que por favor no saliera sola por la ciudad...

Candy salió con dorothy a su lado, fascinada como ella estaba entraron a diferentes tiendas, había adquirido varios artículos para los niños en el hogar los cuales les enviaría, también consiguió lo que considero el regalo perfecto para la hermana María y la señorita Pony quienes a pesar de su avanzada edad seguían recibiendo más niños y gracias a las donaciones de Albert y a los trabajos sociales que ella misma había participado sus madres ahora contaban con la ayuda necesaria...No solo monetario pero también habían podido conseguir algunas voluntarias.

Con eso en mente candy continúo y las horas se les habían pasado volando, apenas y tuvieron tiempo de llegar al café donde Albert las esperaría...

- Dorothy ves a albert?...pregunto candy mientras miraban dentro del lugar acordado...

- No candy, seguramente no ha llegado aun...

En eso el mozo se acerco a ellas y les pregunto si querían una mesa...Candy acepto pidiendo una mesa para cuatro en caso de que George viniera con Albert. Mientras Ordenaban algo de agua un hombre de mediana estatura de porte elegante se detuvo ante ellas.

- Señorita Candice...

Candy alzo su rostro para ver detenidamente al hombre que las saludaba, al verlo inmediatamente lo reconoció era Mark Douglas...

- Hola Mark, dijo ella algo sorprendida...

- Señorita Candice, pero que sorpresa tan agradable encontrarla aquí...contesto el tomando su mano para darle un beso...

- Y dígame señorita Candice está usted viajando sola?...

- No Mark, estoy viajando con Albert por asuntos de negocios...

- Y cómo es posible que Andrew la deje sola, una bella dama nunca debería de andar sola...

- No estoy sola, ella es dorothy mi dama de compañía y estamos esperando a que Albert llegue...contesto candy señalando a dorothy..

- Mucho gusto señorita dorothy, dijo el cortésmente, entonces las acompaño hasta que Andrew llegue, me gustaría saludarlo...dijo él con una sonrisa llena de malicia en sus labios mientras se sentaba en la mesa sin ser invitado...

Candy se vio sin otra alternativa que sonreírle amablemente mientras esperaban que Albert llegara, el que por cierto se había retrasado...

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

Albert sin embargo apenas acababa de terminar de firmar todos los documentos y sus reuniones las cuales fueron todo un éxito, estaba satisfecho con su labor.

- George está listo el auto...

- Si Williams, no te preocupes estoy seguro la señorita candy entenderá...

- Muy bien, entonces nos acompañas...

George respiro hondo y le dijo...

- Por supuesto William...

Albert solo le sonrió, sabía lo difícil que era para George estar alrededor de las damas...

Así salieron rumbo al café donde le pidió a candy que lo esperara...Al llegar y entrar en el dichoso lugar se llevo mayor sorpresa al ver de lejos a Mark Douglas sentado en la mesa donde candy y dorothy se encontraban, su alegría se había esfumado en ese momento, ¿Qué demonios hacia el aquí?, precisamente en esta ciudad y sentado hablando con su Candy...

** Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios y a todas aquellas que aunque no dejen un comentario se que disfrutan de la historia...

**RVM85- Mayraexitosa - lisg - JENNY - ginaa - Milady - Claudia Elizalde - Lila - Monybert - Gris castro - Ale Mia - gabyselenator -CandyFan- Olimpia - KattieAndrew - Rosi White - Guest - ana-burchs- Vere Canedo- SERENA NOVALEE - Srta. Andley - MIRIAM RAMIREZ - kararely - mary - Maira Isabel - dajannae8 - Lety - Laila - Ms Puddleglum - Paolau2 - Eydie - Caresme - rowelorena - Lezti Bella.**


	13. Capitulo 13 - Confusiones y Confesiones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo...espero que disfruten su fin de semana...siiii un abrazote a todas...:)

**¿Podré Amarla?...**

**by: **_Keila Nott_

**Capítulo Trece**

**Confusiones y Confesiones...**

Mientras me dirigía hacia la mesa donde candy estaba aquel sentimiento que una vez sentí comenzó a apoderarse de mí, tenía que aceptar que la presencia de Mark Douglas realmente me molestaba, más de lo que quería admitir, especialmente cuando estaba alrededor de candy, era un sentimiento que no me gustaba como me hacía sentir, a medida que me acercaba a ellos me preguntaba que hacia él aquí. Habría venido solo o sus hermanos estarían con él?...No podía yo tener tanta suerte de encontrarme con ellos precisamente aquí, en esta ciudad...

Vi como candy por fin noto mi presencia, ella busco con sus ojos los míos pero no los encontró porque mi mirada estaba fija en alguien más, no podía ver a sus ojos cuando veía como Mark no dejaba esa sonrisa de presumido en su rostro...

- Andrew!...dijo Mark al ver a albert...

- Buenas tardes Mark, dorothy, Princesa...conteste tratando de sonar cortésmente mientras tomaba de la mano de candy y le daba un beso...

- Señorita Candy, dorothy, sir Douglas,...saludo George...

- Albert, te estábamos esperando cuando Mark nos sorprendió...contesto candy tratando de explicar la presencia de Mark...

- Esta bien princesa, disculpa que nos tardáramos... - Y dime Mark nos acompañas a almorzar? debería pedir otro asiento?...Pregunte nuevamente tratando de ser amable pero deseando que él se negara...

- Por supuesto Andrew, aunque no estoy solo, deberíamos pedir una mesa más grande, Edward debe estar por llegar, estaba aquí acompañando a tu bella dama mientras lo esperaba...

Trate de disimular mi molestia, molestia que se había incrementado ante la noticia de saber que Edward se uniría a nosotros. Mientras tanto George se encargaba de solicitar una mesa con más asientos, el mozo no tardo mucho en cambiarnos cuando Edward Douglas llego, las intenciones eran desconocidas para mí, ya lo investigaría, por los momentos tenía que estar atento...

- Andrew que sorpresa! dijo Edward saludando para luego dirigir su atención a la pequeña rubia que estaba sentada al lado de albert, señorita candice es un placer verla nuevamente...hizo una reverencia mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un beso...

Candy no sabía qué hacer, se sentía insegura, lo mejor era no pronunciar palabra...Pensó...

- La sorpresa es nuestra Edward, no pensaba que saldrían de chicago...contesto Albert sin disimular su molestia...

- Como veras a veces las oportunidades aparecen y uno tiene que aprovecharlas...contesto Edward curvando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa...

- ¿Oportunidad?...

- Si, hace dos días una oportunidad de negocios llego a nuestro padre y bueno ya sabes cómo es, el nos envió para concretarlo...

- Me alegro por ustedes... conteste tratando de imaginar cual podría ser aquel negocio, ya que ellos apenas habían llegado a América...

- Entonces Andrew es verdad lo que dicen los rumores?... pregunto Mark

- ¿Y qué es eso que dicen Mark?... no pude esconder el sarcasmo en mi tono de voz...

- ¿Que esta bella dama y tu están comprometidos en Matrimonio?...Pensé que solo habían anunciado un noviazgo oficial en nuestra fiesta.

- Y eso fue lo que hicimos, ya sabes cómo es la prensa, le gusta exagerar...y ahí precisamente en ese momento fue que cometí un error...

- Entonces solo son novios...Pregunto Edward insistente mientras el mozo llegaba para pedir sus órdenes...

Al principio no le respondí tratando de comprender sus intenciones...- Si, por los momentos solo somos novios...conteste esta vez tomando de la mano de candy quien me sonrió y eso fue lo único que necesite para olvidarme que estaba en la misma mesa con Edward y Mark Douglas...

Al terminar el incomodo almuerzo, nos despedimos de ellos, yo por supuesto pensé que no los volvería a ver, mientras que candy venia con nosotros a las oficinas, había quedado con Cornelia de aprender cómo se manejaban las empresas Andrew. Mientras esperábamos por Cornelia entramos en mi oficina...

- ¿Te encuentras bien candy?...Pregunte al ver su rostro de preocupación...

- No te parece raro albert que ellos estén precisamente aquí, en esta ciudad...- No princesa, en el mundo de los negocios es así, uno puede predeterminar algunos de ellos pero hay otros que aparecen espontáneamente...

- Cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos en esta ciudad?...

- Si todo sale bien dos o tres semanas...Me acerque aun mas a ella al ver que su rostro no cambiaba, iba a decir algo cuando escuchamos el toque a la puerta, entonces tome sus manos y le di un rápido beso en sus labios...

- Todo saldrá bien candy, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, así que anda tranquila con Cornelia y nos veremos más tarde si... le dije dando permiso para que entraran...

- Señorita Candice, esta lista...

- Si cornelia...

- Nos vemos princesa...le dije mientras ellas salían de mi oficina, pero las palabras de candy se quedaron en mi mente, tan pronto george entro decidí que hacer...

- George necesito que por favor me investigues en qué clase de negocios es que Edward and Mark Douglas están envueltos y si esa es la verdadera razón por la que se encuentran en esta ciudad...

- Por supuesto William, a mí también me pareció extraño la presencia de ellos aquí...

- Muy bien, entonces veamos ¿Qué _se traen_ entre _manos_?...

La tarde paso sin muchos incidentes, de cuando en cuando me asomaba a ver a candy y ahí estaba ella, metida en todos esos libros y documentos que Cornelia le enseñaba, era increíble verla hacer muchas preguntas, su curiosidad me había asombrado...

Así pasaron nuestras dos primeras semanas sin ningún tipo de incidentes, todo se había dado sin ningún retraso, no había escuchado nada acerca de los Douglas, así que hasta me olvide de ellos, una semana más y dejaríamos la ciudad, candy había escrito cartas para todos y hasta había comprado algunos regalos, ese día decidió no venir a la oficina y se quedo en la casa envolviendo muchos de ellos para ser enviados, acordamos de vernos en la tarde y salir a dar un paseo, la deje y me fui a la oficina...

Al llegar George y yo nos encerramos en mi oficina, al parecer no había encontrado ningún motivo por el cual los hermanos Douglas estuvieran aquí...

-William, no pude encontrar nada, todos los detalles que recibí son muy vagos...

-Mantén los ojos abiertos George...fue lo único que le pedí...

No sabía porque pero todo esto me estaba dando muy mala espina, cuando íbamos de regreso mi mente dio un giro y solo pude pensar en candy, todo iba tan bien entre nosotros, aunque después de aquella tarde en Pensilvania no habíamos podido estar a solas, ella siempre estaba o con dorothy o con cornelia, así que tenía que conformarme con solo besos en su mejilla o en su mano y de cuando en cuando le robaba uno de sus labios, quizás era lo mejor, era difícil resistirse cuando estábamos solos...

Al llegar me encontré con la sorpresa de que candy no estaba.

- Dorothy donde esta candy?

- Señor William, un carruaje la vino a buscarla, la señorita candy pensó que usted la mando a buscar, mire esto fue lo ella recibió...

Albert leyó la nota y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par... Candy...fue lo único que susurro...

_Princesa,_

_Ponte hermosa, un carruaje te recogerá a las 4:00 en punto..._

_No traigas a dorothy, hoy seremos solo tú y yo..._

_Tuyo con mucho amor..._

¿Que?...Albert no sabía que pensar, quien más la podría llamar de esa manera, lamentablemente sus celos lo cegaron, no pensó, no razono, camino hacia su estudio y pidió que no lo molestaran...

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

- Señorita candy, esta nota con estas flores acaban de llegar...

- Gracias dorothy...

Candy estaba sorprendida por la nota que le había llegado junto con un gran ramo de rosas rojas, no tenia remitente así que la leyó una vez más...Tenía que ser Albert, él era el único que la llamaba princesa y ellos habían acordado de dar un Paseo...Seguramente la queria sorprender...pensó...pero porque le pidió que viniera a solas?...La verdad era que no habían estado a solas desde aquella vez. Así que con una sonrisa en sus labios llamo a Dorothy.

- Si señorita...

- Ven dorothy necesito cambiarme, voy a salir con albert, al parecer enviara un carruaje a recogerme...

- Que romántico candy...Contesto dorothy quien ya estaba cansada de vigilarlos y confiaba en que candy mantuviera al señor William en línea...

Al terminar de arreglarse, candy tomo aquella cadena que albert le había regalado y se la puso para complementar su vestimenta, a las 4:00 en punto un carruaje se detuvo en la puerta y uno de los mayordomos la ayudo a subirse y así ella se fue...

El carruaje empezó a salir lentamente de la ciudad, candy veía como se alejaban de los edificios y casas que estaban alrededor dando paso a un largo camino donde se podía apreciar un poco la naturaleza, típico de albert se dijo...al cabo de una hora al fin el carruaje se habia detenido, aquel lugar era un hermoso parque, bien cuidado, ella se bajo del carruaje no muy sorprendida por el lugar que albert escogió y cuando le iba a preguntar a el cochero donde estaban el simplemente empezó su marcha dejándola sola...

Candy respiro un poco el aire fresco de la tarde y comenzó a caminar hasta que encontró donde sentarse a esperar, que lugar tan hermoso...pensó...paso una hora y albert no llegaba, pasaron dos y todavía nada a ese punto ella se encontraba nerviosa porque no sabía exactamente donde estaba, se preguntaba si algo le habría pasado a albert, porque tardaba tanto, así que ya casi cuatro horas después ella se levanto y empezó a caminar sin rumbo buscando un coche que la llevara de vuelta, camino y camino hasta que sus tacones le molestaron, quitándose así sus zapatillas...

Había oscurecido pero ella seguía caminando hasta que de repente escucho que la llamaban...

-Señorita Candice, que hace usted por aquí tan tarde...Pregunto Mark Douglas en un tono de sorpresa deteniendo su auto...

- Mark!...Contesto ella sorprendida pero a la vez aliviada de ver un rostro familiar...

- Déjame ayudarte...le dijo él mientras detenía el auto y la ayudaba a subirse con sus zapatillas en manos...

- ¿Pero que le paso?... ¿Y donde esta Andrew?...Porque está usted sola caminando por estos lados...

- Es una larga historia, me podrías llevar a casa por favor...pidió ella, la verdad era que no quería ni imaginar que algo malo le hubiese pasado a Albert, esperaba que él estuviera bien y hubiera una explicación razonable por dejarla esperando ahí en ese lugar sola, no quería darle ninguna explicación a Mark...

- Por supuesto, disculpa mi intromisión, es solo que no entiendo como una bella dama como usted anda caminando a tan altas horas de la noche por estos lados, la ciudad es muy peligrosa señorita candice...

- Por favor Mark, no quiero hablar de eso en estos momentos...

Mark no dijo nada más y manejo hasta donde candy le indico...Al llegar ella le dijo...

- Muchas gracias Mark, la verdad no sé cómo pagarte, no sé que hubiese hecho si no me hubieras ayudado...

- No se preocupe señorita candice, un café conmigo debería ser suficiente...contesto el tomando de su mano y dándole un beso...

- Gracias Mark, que tengas buenas noches...dijo ella mientras salía del auto y caminaba hasta la puerta donde ya uno de los mayordomos la esperaba...

- Sera así entonces, que descanses candice...dijo él mientras se alejaba pensando que todo había salido acorde su plan, su hermana estaría orgulloso de él, había sembrado la duda, si que se tardo ya que ella nunca abandonaba su lado. Parecía que Andrew era su sombra hasta el día de hoy que por fin tuvo su oportunidad.

Mientras candy entraba un rubio de ojos color azul zafiro observaba la escena desde su ventana, toda la tarde se había preocupado por ella, pensando que aquella nota había sido un error, pero a la vez estaba furioso, molesto, celoso, la sola posibilidad de que no fuera un error lo había consumido...Al principio no pensó y se había encerrado en su estudio pensando lo peor, pero después de unas cuantas copas de coñac, se dijo asimismo que tenía que haber sido un error, su princesa no podía hacerle eso, así que le pidió a george que la buscaran, hasta el mismo tomo su auto y anduvo por toda la ciudad en busca de ella pero ellos no tuvieron suerte, después de casi cinco horas de agonía decidió regresar a la casa en caso de que ella apareciera, pero ella aun no había aparecido, George y los otros seguían buscándola.

Ahí en la oscuridad de su estudio la vio llegar con sus zapatillas en manos y en el auto de Mark Douglas, su angustia y su preocupación desaparecieron de Ipso Facto convirtiéndose en algo que no podía ni quería describir, ira, rabia, celos...Estuvo cerca de la puerta de su estudio dispuesto a preguntarle qué había pasado, exigirle una explicación pero se detuvo en seco, no podía hacerlo, estaba muy molesto, su ira era grande, sería mejor que se calmara primero, aseguro su puerta para que ella no entrara, no quería verla, no quería escucharla, simplemente no podía porque sabía que nada bueno saldría de todo aquello...

Candy camino adentro de la casa donde todos dormían, tenía que hablar con Albert, preguntarle porque la dejo esperando, tenía que haber una buena explicación, al menos sabía que estaba bien así se lo había dicho el mayordomo cuando ella le pregunto...subió las escaleras y toco a su puerta pero él no contestaba, se atrevió a entrar y ahí estaba su cama vacía, sin señales de él, camino hasta su habitación y antes de entrar a su mente le vino que quizás el estaba en su estudio, así que bajo nuevamente, toco la puerta varias veces y nada, trato de abrirla pero estaba cerrada, entonces lo llamo...

- Albert!...Albert estas ahí... ¿dónde estará?...Albert...volvió a llamar y al ver que no le contestaba se fue a su cuarto, la cabeza le dolía tanto...

Al cabo de una hora albert salió de su estudio, george venia llegando...

- William lo siento, no hemos podido localizar a la señorita candy...

- No hay nada de qué preocuparse george, ella ya llego y en muy buena compañía... al parecer mientras nosotros estábamos preocupado, ella todo este tiempo había estado con Mark Douglas...dijo él en un tono sarcástico...

- William deberías de escucharla, preguntarle, dejar que te explique qué pasó...

- George no estoy de humor para nada en estos momentos, gracias por tu ayuda, ahora si me disculpas me voy a acostar estoy muy cansado...George vio como albert se alejaba, su tono de voz le dijo lo enojado que estaba, solo esperaba que sus celos no lo cegaran...

Albert caminaba a su habitación en silencio, no quería ser escuchado, sería posible, no, ella no le podía hacer algo como eso...Mañana cuando tenga la cabeza mas fría hablaría con ella...

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

Albert se levanto más temprano de lo usual, ese día estaría sumamente ocupado y estaba agradecido por primera vez que fuera así, ya que aun no se sentía con ánimos de tener esa conversación con ella, había pasado toda la noche sin poder dormir, recordado la bendita nota y las flores...Al bajar como siempre encontró a George y Cornelia listos para comenzar el día, era algo que admiraba en ellos, su eficiencia...

- Cornelia, tienes todos los documentos listos para nuestra primera reunión...

- Por supuesto señor Andrew...

- Entonces vámonos...

- William, no vas a desayunar primero...pregunto George sorprendido ya que el siempre esperaba a la señorita candy...

- No tengo hambre george, vámonos por favor...

George no le quedo más que obedecer, podía ver que William aun seguía enojado...

Candy se levanto y se cambio casi corriendo, tropezando con todo a su paso, había pasado toda la noche debatiéndose si entrar en la habitación de Albert o no, no entendía porque la invitaba a un lugar como ese y luego la dejaba ahí esperando...Tenía que haber una buena razón...Al salir de su habitación casi choca con dorothy...

- ¡Candy!...gracias a dios que estas bien... ¿Donde estuviste candy?, el señor William y todos te estuvimos buscando por casi todo Washington hasta altas horas de la noche, el señor estaba muy enojado y preocupado por ti candy...

-¿De qué hablas dorothy?, yo estuve esperando a albert donde el carruaje me dejo y el nunca llego...

- Candy yo no creo que fue el señor William quien te mando las flores o esa nota...

- ¡Como que no dorothy!, el es el único que me llama princesa, ¿cómo iba a saber yo que no era él?...tengo que hablar con Albert...contesto ella ahora preocupada...

- Candy el señor ya se fue...

-¡¿Qué?!...Entonces voy a su oficina...

- Candy detente, no creo que sea buena idea, porque no esperas a que el señor se tranquilice y así le explicas como paso todo...

- Dorothy, si no fue el entonces ¡¿quién?!... y...¡¿por qué?!...contesto ella angustiada levantando su tono de voz, pensando quien haría semejante cosa...

- No lo sé candy, será mejor que dejes que el señor se tranquilice primero, estoy seguro que el también querrá saber que paso, si lo hubieses visto ayer, estaba muy angustiado por ti...

- Quizás tengas razón dorothy, gracias a dios Mark Douglas me vio y me trajo de vuelta sino no sé si hubiese llegado...

Candy bajo con dorothy a desayunar, había decidido salir esa mañana a enviar todas las cartas y los regalos que había comprado antes de reunirse con Cornelia como lo hacia todas las tardes, había aprendido mucho en esa semana, cornelia tenía mucha paciencia y las clases con la tía Elroy habían servido de mucho en el proceso...

- Candy, estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe...

- No es necesario dorothy, raúl me acompañara en el auto, además es solo dos cuadras de aquí, no tardare mucho...

- Muy bien candy, te veo dentro de un rato...

Candy salió en el auto con raúl quien era el chofer que albert le había asignado, aunque todo quedaba cerca esta vez habían muchos paquetes los cuales pusieron dentro del auto, no tardarían mucho pensó ella y así cuando albert viniera a almorzar encontrarían una respuesta a todo lo que paso.

Llegaron al lugar donde ella envió todo sin problemas y antes de que pudiera entrar en el auto una voz la llamo...

-Señorita Candice...

- ¡Mark!...oh que sorpresa...

- ¿Cómo te sientes? mucho mejor?...pregunto el amablemente...

- Si, muchas gracias Mark, de verdad no se que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda...

- No fue nada, pero entonces aceptas tomar ese café conmigo, o quizás desees un helado?...

Candy se sintió un poco nerviosa, no podía ir con él, dorothy no estaba con ella...

- La verdad Mark, quizás en otra oportunidad...

- Así es como le pagas a este pobre servidor, ni siquiera un té señorita candice...dijo el poniendo una cara de tristeza...

Candy lo medito por unos segundos antes de responderle, la verdad que sería una grosería de su parte, especialmente después de su ayuda...

- Muy bien, pero solo por unos minutos, de verdad que tengo que regresar, es casi la hora del almuerzo y tengo otros compromisos...contesto ella respirando resignada...

- No te quitare más tiempo del necesario señorita candice, pero yo la puedo llevar de regreso, su chofer no la tiene porque esperar...

Candy lo pensó y la verdad estaban a solo dos cuadras y bueno ella trataría de minimizar su interacción con el...Así que le pidió al chofer que la dejara y que por favor le digiera a dorothy que ella regresaría en unos minutos...

Mark Douglas la invito a entrar en su carro y salieron a un café no muy lejano del lugar...

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

- William, te encuentras bien?...pregunto George nuevamente al verlo distraído...

- Si George, estoy bien...

- William disculpa que me entrometa pero es casi la hora del almuerzo, porque no vas a ver a la señorita candice, estoy seguro que ella tiene una muy buena explicación, quizás todo fue un malentendido, tú conoces la reputación de los Douglas, habla con ella William y veras que te sentirás mejor...

Albert miro por unos segundos a George, si eso era lo mejor, debía haber una buena explicación para todo eso, y el solo se había encerrado sin escucharla, que tonto...

- Tienes razón George...contesto albert mientras tomaba su chaqueta...- Nos vemos en la tarde...

- Seguro William... george se sentía mas aliviado, esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran entre ellos...

Albert decidió manejar el mismo, quería ir a comprarle algunas flores para disculparse por su reacción y escuchar lo que ella le tenía que decir, seguro ella pensó que fue él...Al llegar a la casa pronto su espíritu se desmorono aun mas, candy nuevamente no estaba, había comprado rosas blancas para ella y ella no estaba...

- ¿Dorothy donde esta candy?...¿Y porque tú no estás con ella?...pregunto albert en un tono de voz frio, que hizo que dorothy temblara, se sentía ridículo preguntando nuevamente por ella...

- Señor la señorita fue a enviar las cartas y los regalos que había preparado, y...ah..err...no me dejo ir con ella, el chofer raúl la llevo...contesto dorothy balbuceando...

- Yo vi el auto de raúl cuando llegue dorothy, así que donde esta candy?...

Dorothy no sabía que contestarle, ella había recibido el mensaje de candy, pero el señor William en este momento le daba miedo...

- Raúl dijo que la señorita candy regresaría en unos minutos, un caballero la acompañaba y la traería señor...

- ¿Un caballero? ¿Quien dorothy?...Pregunto albert inquisitivo...con una ceja levantada en un tono de voz que hacía que la pobre de dorothy quisiera salir corriendo...

- No lo sé señor, raúl dijo que nunca lo había visto...contesto ella con la cabeza baja...

- Muy bien dorothy, gracias...fue lo último que dijo Albert...

Dorothy salió del estudio de albert, mientras albert no sabía que pensar, que estaba candy haciendo, y quien era ese hombre con quien ella estaba pasando su tiempo y sin su dama de compañía... No pasaron más de veinte minutos cuando Mark Douglas dejaba a candy en la puerta de la residencia y nuevamente albert la veía bajarse del coche, sus ojos cambiaron de color radicalmente.

- Candy donde has estado, mira en que problemas nos has metido...dijo dorothy toda alarmada cuando candy entraba...

- Lo siento dorothy, no pude negarme, pero de qué problemas estás hablando?, ya sé que no debí salir sin ti pero no es para...No pudo terminar...

- El señor William está aquí y me ha preguntado porque yo no estaba contigo y candy se ve muy enojado...le dijo ella en un susurro, no quería que nadie las escuchara...

-Albert llego...dijo ella con sus ojos iluminados...

- Si, el señor está en su estudio...

Apenas ella escucho esa noticia salió casi corriendo al estudio de albert, tenía que hablar con él...

- ¡Albert!...lo llamo entrando sin tocar a la puerta y ahí lo vio parado viendo hacia la ventada que daba a la entrada principal...

Albert volteo a verla y ella se sintió por primera vez asustada, sus ojos, sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, rabia y algo más que no sabía cómo definir, desilusión quizás?...respiro hondo y tomo valor...

- Albert que paso ayer, recibí tu nota y tus flores pero tú nunca te apareciste...

- Yo no te mande ninguna nota o flores candy, nosotros acordamos de dar un paseo, o es que acaso lo olvidaste...contesto el secamente recalcando sus últimas palabras y analizando lo que ella le acabada de decir...

Candy no estaba segura de acercarse a él, en esos momentos su frialdad era como un muro gigantesco que los separabas...un terrible silencio los invadió, hasta que lo escucho hablar nuevamente...

- Pero veo que has estado ocupando tú tiempo con Mark Douglas...

- "¡Albert!"... como puedes decir eso...contesto ella asombrada esta vez dando un paso hacia adelante para acercarse a el...

- Acaso estoy equivocado, con quien fue que llegaste a altas horas de la noche y ahora con quien nuevamente llegaste... ¿Es que acaso estas saliendo con el candy? ¿Acaso te has enamorado de Mark Douglas?... ¿es eso?...dijo Albert levantando su voz perdiendo su controlada paciencia y con mucho dolor en cada pregunta...

- "¡Noooo!"...contesto ella con vehemencia...-Como puedes siquiera pensar en una cosa como esa albert, como puedes dudar de mi amor por ti...

- ¡Entonces explícame!...¡explícame candy que hacías con él hasta altas horas de la noche, que hacías con el ahora!... ¡explícame candy!...dijo el exasperado, enojado, con ganas de zarandearla es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo, pero tenía que controlar sus emociones, no podía...

- "¡Albert!"...solo pudo llamarlo, ella estaba tan sorprendida que no le salía palabra de su boca, nunca en su vida lo había visto de esa manera...podía ver fuego en sus ojos, su mirada dulce y tierna totalmente borrada...

- Tengo que irme candy, continuaremos nuestra conversación después, no te preocupes por venir, voy a necesitar a cornelia esta tarde...dijo el al ver que ella no le respondía caminando hasta salir del estudio, dejando a una candy congelada en su sitio...

Candy no podía creer que se hubiera quedado ahí incapaz de hablar o moverse, su silencio había empeorado las cosas, podía ella quedarse ahí toda la tarde sabiendo toda la confusión que se había generado entre ellos. Tenía que aclarar la situación, pero mejor era esperar que él se calmara...Y si no se calmaba?...se pregunto...

Salió de su estudio rumbo a su habitación, paso el resto de la tarde en su habitación pensando en la mejor manera de resolver aquel embrollo, tuvo ganas de salir a su oficina, pero después de pensarlo mejor decidió no perturbar su área de trabajo. Unfortunadamente las horas pasaron lentas para ella, la hora de cenar llego pero no Albert...

Cornelia y George habían llegado pero no Albert, ella estaba al borde... Porque fue tan estúpida de quedarse callada cuando él le pidió una explicación, era simple, su mirada llena de ira y rabia la habían asustado por primera vez, nunca antes lo había visto así, era algo nuevo...Espero y espero pero Albert no llegaba, resignada subió a su habitación y se cambio...

Pero no pudo dormir, como quedarse durmiendo ahí cuando el no había llegado, tenía que hablar con él, tomo su bata de dormir y se la puso encima de su camisón, se asomo en su puerta y no vio a nadie...Salió y camino en puntillas hasta llegar al dormitorio de Albert, lo esperaría ahí, tarde o temprano tenía que llegar...

Albert llego entrada la medianoche, se había quedado hasta altas horas en la oficina porque la verdad era que no había querido regresar, como era posible que ella no tuviera explicación alguna que darle, porque se había quedado callada, eso daba mucho que decir. Subió hasta detenerse en la puerta de la habitación de ella, recostó su frente en la puerta, pensando porque le estaba haciendo esto, porque hacerle esto ahora que estaba enamorado de ella, para después...no quería ni pensarlo...Mejor era que se fuera a su cuarto, se había tomado la bendita botella de coñac en su oficina y eso era un poco más de lo que estaba acostumbrado...

Al entrar en su habitación ni siquiera encendió la luz, se quito su chaqueta, quería darse un baño pero estaba muy cansado, primero no había dormido la noche anterior y luego su día había sido todo un infierno...Pego un brinco al escuchar esa voz que conocía muy bien llamarlo...

-Albert!...

- Candy, que haces aquí?...

- Albert tienes que escucharme...

- Hablemos mañana candy, ahora tienes que irte a tu habitación...contesto el aun molesto..

- Albert espera...dijo ella acercándose a él y tocando su hombro, podia ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de ojeras y una inmensa tristeza ligada con rabia...Tienes que escucharme albert...

Albert se volteo a verla y quito su mano para luego tomarla por los hombros...viendo directo en sus esmeraldas, tenía que hablar, no podía callar, no quería perderla, no podía perderla...

-Porque princesa, porque me haces esto... Es que acaso no te has dado dé cuenta de lo mucho que Te amo...

-"¡Albert!"...contesto ella en sorpresa...habia esperando por tanto tiempo esas palabras, quería abrazarlo, tenía que reaccionar se dijo a sí misma...Pero no pudo ni siquiera pensar, sintió su cuerpo chocar contra algo suave, estaban en su cama?, como habían llegado ahí...trato de decir algo pero no pudo porque albert tomo sus labios, la estaba besando, había invadido su boca de forma implacable, todo en ese beso era diferente, estaba cargado de necesidad, angustia, dolor, mesclado con sabor a alcohol...Ella no se resistió sus manos estaban en sus sedosos cabellos, acompasando su misma necesidad, sabía que tenían que hablar, pero eso beso y sus caricias la estaban mareando...Tan pronto como pudo tomo con sus manos su rostro para detenerlo...

- Albert espera...Yo también te amo, dijo ella antes de que él no la escuchara...-Recuerda que dijiste que no querías que la confianza que siempre nos rodeo se perdiera...

Albert abrió sus ojos recordando aquella conversación entre ellos, aquello ahora le parecía tan lejano...-Si...

-Entonces porque no confías en mi Albert, cuando yo recibí ese ramo de flores y la nota en lo único que pensé fue en ti, en ti porque tú eres el único que me llama princesa, no pensé en nada mas, cuando el carruaje me recogió solo pensaba que tú me estabas esperando y al llegar simplemente no encontré a nadie, cuando quise detener el cochero él no lo hizo y ahí me quede, esperando por ti Albert...ella respiro hondo antes de continuar...

- Al pasar tantas horas empecé a caminar de regreso, nada pasaba por ahí, ningún carruaje que me pudiera traer de regreso, camine y camine por largo tiempo hasta que mis zapatillas me molestaron, entonces escuche como Mark Douglas me llamaba, el pasaba por ahí y se detuvo y me trajo, si no fuera por él quien sabe aun estaría caminando de regreso...Después el día de hoy me lo encontré cuando mandaba las cartas y los regalos, me invito a tomar un café y no me pude negar por cortesía, cortesía de haberme ayudado...Albert tienes que creerme...

La cabeza de albert trabaja a mil por minuto pensando si había sido el mismo Mark quien hubiese planeado todo eso, sabia bien de la reputación de ellos, pero hacer una cosa como esa, nunca se lo perdonaría...

- Lo siento pequeña...le contesto el esta vez abrazándola...cerro sus ojos al sentir que ella lo abrazaba con fuerza...celos, rabia, miedo, todo al mismo tiempo había sentido, miedo de perderla...Porque...Porque él la amaba...Y ahora ahí estaban los dos en su cama...

- Te amo candy...susurro en su oído...

- Y yo a ti Albert...respondió ella sintiéndose feliz, porque él se lo había dicho...

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

Elroy Andrew por fin había llegado a la Mansión en Escocia, su viaje había sido largo pero sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes, entro en aquella habitación donde se encontraban los tesoros más preciados del Clan Andrew, Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que estuvo en ese cuarto, demasiados recuerdos rondaban por todos lados.

Desde que el padre de William murió había sido su deber resguardar y cuidar sigilosamente todo aquello que solo el próximo Patriarca de la Familia Andrew tomaría en manos, y era solo por eso que ella ahora se encontraba en Escocia, se había sorprendido mucho ante la petición de su sobrino pero era de esperarse, William algunas veces podía ser caprichoso, no entendía porque quería precisamente esa gaita, la última vez que la uso fue cuando apenas tenía doce años, respiro hondo y la tomo junto con aquel Anillo escocés Luckenbooth con Amatista y Rubí Natural con dos Diamantes que habían pertenecido a la familia Andrew generación tras generación, ni siquiera la madre de William uso tal joya, pero ahora tenía que cumplir con lo que William le había encargado...

Había sido muy simple su petición, necesitaba la cresta con las joyas que eran entregadas a la futura matriarca, su gaita que fue hecha especialmente para él, el anillo y el kilt, aquel que solo portaba el Patriarca de la Familia en un evento importante... No le había dicho exactamente para que necesitaba todo aquello pero ella solo se podía imaginar que una propuesta estaba envuelta en todo eso...Pediría la mano de Candice?, no lo sabía, lo único que podía hacer era esperar...

**OoOoOo oOoOoOo**

La mañana había llegado, mientras un par de rubios dormía plácidamente, candy abrió sus ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue un amplio pecho donde su rostro descansaba, movió un poco su cara y ahí lo vio, él la tenia abrazada, ella no podía creer que se hubiera quedado en su habitación toda la noche, aunque no hubieran hecho nada malo, era suficiente que ella estuviera ahí con él para ser juzgada, empezó a recordar su conversación después de haber arreglado aquel malentendido, él le había dicho que la amaba, su corazón flotaba, para luego pedirle que se fuera a su cuarto, pero ella le había pedido que quería quedarse esa noche con él, había visto como sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par y de inmediato lo regaño, diciendo que él tenía que portarse bien...luego lo vio reírse como si lo que ella le había dicho había sido en broma...

Trato de soltarse de su agarre, tenía que irse o dorothy los descubriría...Pero al moverse lo despertó...

Albert abrió sus ojos perezosamente cuando la vio, entonces no había sido un sueño, ella se había quedado con él, lo primero que hizo fue revisar sus ropas, ok no se había propasado, vio las de ella, estaban en su sitio todavía portaba aquella bata encima de su camisón, de repente se imagino como seria despertar cada día con ella, vio directo en sus esmeraldas notando como sus mejillas se enrojecían...

- Albert será mejor que me vaya...

Albert solo asintió viendo sus cabellos revueltos en la almohada, y antes de que ella se pudiera mover, el se acerco un poco, le daría solo un beso pero se detuvo, estaban en su cama y si tocaba sus labios nuevamente hasta ahí llegarían los dos...Había sido muy difícil la noche anterior...se movió hasta que sus narices rozaban y le dijo...

- Te Amo...

Ella le sonrió y le dijo...Yo también...

- Candy, arregla tus cosas, nos vamos... Lo había pensado toda la noche...

- A donde albert?...

- A Escocia...

- Y tus negocios?...

- George los puede terminar de concretar aquí, quiero que salgamos hoy mismo...

Ella pensó por unos momentos...- Muy bien estaré lista... Se levanto de la cama y se asomo en la puerta primero y así como entro salió...Albert la vio y solo se rio...

Mientras candy arreglaba todo, albert hablaba en el estudio con george...

- George, me voy a Escocia con candy y dorothy, iremos ahí primero como acorde con la tía Elroy, y tan pronto termines todos los trasmites nos alcanzas en London, pero también hay algo más que quiero pedirte...

- Dime William...

- Quiero que investigues a fondo quien le mando esa nota a candy pasándose como mía y las intenciones de ella...

- Por supuesto William, y de encontrar a los culpables que hago?

- Tú sabes qué hacer con respecto a esas situaciones George...

- Seguro...

George dejo su estudio mientras albert recordaba la noche anterior, sabía que no era correcto que ella se hubiera quedado con él, pero como negarse a su petición, ella no tenía ni idea del inmenso esfuerzo que él tuvo que hacer de no hacerla suya en ese momento. Pero tanto había ocurrido que sin darse cuenta ella termino dormida entre sus brazos, la necesidad que los dos sentían era más grande de lo que los dos habían imaginado, el tenerla así en sus brazos mientras ella dormía como un ángel era algo tan sublime, no podía hacer más que venerarla.

Mientras ella dormía el acariciaba sus rizados dorados cabellos y a su mente llego todo aquello que había sucedido en las últimas dos semanas, entonces tomo la decisión de llevársela antes que otra cosa sucediera, quien fuera que sea estuviera detrás de todo eso, lo mejor era estar lejos, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, tan solo imaginar que algo le pudo haber pasado en el medio de la nada, ella caminando en la noche...su corazón sentía un apretón de dolor...

Su respuesta a aquella pregunta había sido respondida, aunque de la manera más dolorosa se dio de cuenta de cuánto la amaba, cuantas veces se hizo la misma pregunta, una y otra vez al mirarla directo en sus esmeraldas se preguntaba si ¿Podría Amarla?...Había sido un idiota, porque fue tan difícil aceptar que la amaba, porque habría sentido tanto miedo de entregarle su corazón a ella, ella que no había hecho nada más que amarlo, pero cambiaria muy pronto todo eso...Pronto candy serás completamente mía...se dijo...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por seguir aquí conmigo y por dejar sus comentarios y a aquellas que aunque no dejen un comentario se que disfrutan de la historia...

** .NARVAEZ- Vere Canedo - CandyFan -** **sofia amaya-** **Lila-** **gabyselenator-** **Rosi White-** **Himurita-** **Milady-** **rowelorena-** **Mayraexitosa-** **Maria Isabel-** **kararely-** **Gelsie-** **Paolau2** **-** **Margarita-** **Blanca Andrew-** **Angelnr -** **KattieAndrew-** **Caresme-** **Ale Mia-** **Eydie-** **SERENA NOVALEE - Srta. Andley - ginaa - MIRIAM RAMIREZ-** **Olimpia-** **Lety - Ms Puddleglum -** **Karen Delgado- Claudia Elizalde-** **dajannae8 **-** -** **MARY MENDOZA-Ingrid ...**


	14. Capitulo 14- El Príncipe de la Colina

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas ya sé que me tarde un poco, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo...siiii un abrazote a todas...:)

**¿Podré Amarla?...**

**by: **_Keila Nott_

**Capítulo 14**

**El Príncipe de la Colina...**

Albert había pensado durante todo ese tiempo en como pedírselo, sería la primera vez que le propondría matrimonio a una mujer, así que estaba un poco nervioso, había sido una locura pedirle a su pobre tía que viajara a Escocia, pero por más que lo pensaba siempre regresaba a la misma conclusión, tenía que ser esa gaita, fue esa gaita la que uso la primera vez que la vio, fue esa gaita la que los unió, sus destinos estaban escritos, si él no se hubiese escapado ese día de la mansión el nunca la hubiese conocido...

Ese día cuando se sentía desesperado, lleno de dolor por la pérdida de su hermana escapo de la mansión, vestido con su kilt y su gaita alejándose mas y mas hasta llegar a aquella colina donde la escucho llorar por primera vez, ese día también sin darse cuenta perdió su insignia, su tía lo regaño por horas porque lo había perdido, quien lo iba a imaginar que ella era precisamente quien hasta el día de hoy la tuviera, el nunca le pidió que se la devolviera, no sabía porque no la había hecho, la insignia de su familia tenía gran significado y solo a su futura esposa se la presentaría en señal de su amor, ¿habría sido de manera inconsciente que él no se la pidió?, ¿la habría elegido él desde un principio sin siquiera darse cuenta?, ¿estaban ellos destinados a estar juntos sin siquiera saberlo?, cuantas preguntas en su cabeza...

Albert suspiro hondo mientras respiraba el aire salado del mar, habían tomado el tren hasta llegar a New York, se sentía más tranquillo ahora que iban a Escocia, sino fuera porque tenía negocios pendientes en Londres se la hubiera llevado a donde sus madres estaban y se lo propondría ahí, en esa colina donde se vieron por primera vez, hubiese sido maravilloso empezar un nuevo ciclo juntos donde su historia comenzó hace muchos años atrás, cuando ella apenas era una pequeña, pero tendría que conformarse con pedírselo en Escocia...

No había entendido porque razón su tía había enviado su gaita a escocía pero ahora no había marcha atrás, ellos iban rumbo a su villa en donde sus padres se conocieron y donde ellos se enamoraron y ahí en aquel lugar que una vez fue especial para sus padres él se lo pediría, le pediría que se casara con él, no había motivo porque esperar, pero ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría su tía en organizar su boda? eso no lo sabía, pero esperaba que no fuera tanto tiempo, se había vuelto bastante difícil estar a su lado sin poder dar rienda suelta a aquel fuego que los estaba consumiendo a los dos, el lo podía sentir y ver en ella, en cada beso, en cada caricia que compartían, su pasión era tan grande como la de él y eso lo complacía de gran manera.

Él la enseñaría, la guiaría, sería mentira decir que él no estaba ansioso de perderse en sus ojos, respirar aquel aroma que provenía de sus cabellos y... Albert sacudió su cabeza cuando algunas pensamientos invadieron su mente, contrólate se dijo asimismo, ¿que tenia ella?, que era eso que lo hacía perder su cabeza, se preguntaba...

Si fuera por él se casarían ahí mismo, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, candy querría tener a sus madres del hogar de Pony y a sus amigos con ella ese día, además que Archie nunca se lo perdonaría y bueno Annie nunca dejaría de reclamárselos, también tenía que enviar esa invitación a su querida amiga Jane, así conocería a su esposo, eso si candy lo aceptaba, esperaba que si, de repente la duda nublo por un momento su mente y si le decía que ¿no?...Agito nuevamente su cabeza removiendo esa duda...Además que había decidido darle aquel anillo que había pertenecido por generaciones en su familia, seguro su tía le preguntaría el porqué, era muy simple su respuesta, la historia de candy y el era única.

Única como el origen de ese anillo que había prevalecido de alguna manera en su familia, la historia de aquel anillo era tan única como la relación de ellos. Única como cuando él estaba sin memoria y escucho muchas veces como ella lo llamaba el príncipe de la colina, en aquel entonces se preguntaba quien había sido aquel joven que cautivo el corazón de ella a tan temprana edad, nunca hubiese imaginado que había sido el mismo. Cuantas veces la vio suspirando con su Insignia en mano y contándole una y otra vez acerca de su príncipe de la colina...Cuando recupero su memoria realización vino a él al saber que él había sido aquel chico por el cual ella suspiraba, pero él no le dio importancia porque pensaba que ella amaba a su amigo Terry y que aquella memoria solo había sido una ilusión de ella cuando apenas era pequeña.

Como era posible que hubiese sido tan ciego, los sentimientos por ella siempre estuvieron ahí, hasta el mismo George se había dado de cuenta, cuantas veces él le pregunto por qué tanta insistencia en protegerla, ni siquiera el mismo lo sabía, la necesidad siempre estuvo ahí, se preocupaba si la perdía de vista, como cuando se escapo de el colegio en Londres, solo dios supo la agonía en que ella lo puso, no lo podía evitar.

Ahora estaba preocupado por los eventos ocurridos en Washington, quien estaría detrás de todo aquello, esperaba que George tuviera respuestas antes de que se reunieran en Londres, si esto fue tramado por Mark se encargaría que el Patriarca de su familia lo supiera, eso sería suficiente para que él estuviera en problemas, era lo mínimo que podía hacer ante su osadía de hacerse pasar por él, pero ¿por qué dejarla ahí esperando para poder aparecerse después a su rescate?, no tenía sentido ese movimiento. Pero y si había más de uno envuelto que haría él?, porque eso de intentar perjudicar a candy era algo que él no podía consentir.

-Albert!... Albert!...él volteo a ver apenas escucho como ella lo llamaba...

Candy caminaba hacia donde él estaba, sus cabellos se movían con la brisa que soplaba, veía como Albert la observaba con cada paso que ella daba, sus ojos azules brillaban aun mas con los rayos del sol que se colaban en la proa del barco, pronto llegarían a Inglaterra, y de ahí a Escocia donde acorde tu Albert la tía abuela los esperaba, no sabía porque iban a escocía pero sería una gran oportunidad para ellos y así podrían visitar a Terry, que habría pasado con él se preguntaba.

- Albert te he estado buscando...

- Lo siento princesa quería ver cuando llegáramos, pero ahora que estas aquí ven acompáñame...dijo el tomando su mano...

- La última vez que estuve aquí fue hace tantos años...contesto candy suspirando, tantos recuerdos de su adolescencia llegaron a ella...tantas cosas buenas como mala le había pasado en ese país...

- No te preocupes princesa, ahora lo visitas conmigo y veras como te gustara aun más Escocia...contesto Albert sonriéndole...

- Albert ahora que estamos aquí visitaremos a Terry?..

- Eso espero princesa, pero no será posible hasta dentro de unos días, hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer primero...contesto albert viéndola directo a sus ojos...Candy solo asentó...

- ¿Crees que este bien?...

- Estoy seguro de eso candy, no tienes por qué preocuparte, terry es un hombre hecho y derecho, estoy seguro que no se dejara intimidar por nadie...contesto albert esperando que estuviera en lo cierto...

OoOoOooOoOoOoO

- Mark cómo es posible que cayeras tan bajo, sabes lo que nuestro padre va a decir si se entera...espeto Edward Douglas al descubrir lo que su hermano había hecho...

- Yo no hice nada malo, solo espere mi oportunidad, además que yo no fui el que le envió esa nota, solo le envié las flores y por razón alguna la tarjeta no llego con ellas, yo la vi salir en el carruaje sola, para luego verla ahí en aquel lugar, ni siquiera me acerque porque temía que Andrew aparecería, pero él nunca lo hizo, deberían de estar agradecidos conmigo, sino fuera por mi ella hubiera estado de ambulante toda la noche por las calles...Así que no me digas que hice algo malo...respondió Mark algo disgustado...

- Bueno yo no le envié esa nota, además como sabias que hubo ninguna nota?...

- Ya sabes como la servidumbre habla, no me costó mucho averiguar al saber que ellos se marchaban, al parecer Andrew se enojo mucho y decidió llevarse a su novia...

- Es mejor así, una cosa es ponerlo celoso y darle un mal rato por despreciar a nuestra hermana, otra cosa es inventar algo tan bajo como para arruinarle a esa joven la reputación, no es de caballeros...

- Habla por ti mismo Edward, a mi me importa un demonio lo que piensen de la prometida de Andrew...Si pudiera se la quitaría, la usaría y al diablo...

- Cállate Mark y ruega que Andrew no se ponga a Investigar, si se entera que estuviste prácticamente en su puerta acechando todos los días a su prometida la vas a pasar muy mal...respondió Edward preguntándose si no fue su hermano quien habría sido?, la verdad parecía que Andrew tenia algunos enemigos...

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Washington Aura Robinson estaba que echaba humo, nada había salido como ella lo había planeado, William se había ido, estaba tan furiosa que no podía esconder sus lágrimas, pero eran lágrimas de rabia, el perder una batalla sin haberla empezado era algo más de lo que ella pudiera tolerar.

Se sentó en la cama recordando varios días atrás, apenas había llegado a la ciudad localizo a William, había pensado una y otra vez como acercarse a él, que excusa podía ella inventar, no tenía ninguna razón para explicar su presencia en esa ciudad, lo siguió hasta aquel café y ahí la vio, su novia sentada con otro caballero, que vergüenza pensó ella, no paso mucho tiempo cuando vio como William llegaba y un poco más tarde otro caballero quien se sentó con ellos.

Se dedico a verlos, William parecía molesto con la presencia de esos dos, y entonces una brillante idea le vino a su mente, aquellos hombres parecían estar detrás de la pequeña rubia, que tenia ella que ponía aquellos hombres de esa manera y de repente a su mente vino claramente como él la llamaba "Princesa", que cursi le había parecido el seudónimo pero bueno la muy tonta había mordido el anzuelo y tal como lo supuso aquel hombre la siguió, que fácil fue cambiar aquella tarjeta que el muy tonto le había mandado con las flores...

Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era esperar, ya que aquel caballero al parecer la mantenía vigilada, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que ella esperaba, al siguiente día la vio en un café nuevamente con aquel hombre a solas, nada la había hecho sentir más feliz, es que sabía que esa chiquilla no era de confiar y algún día William se lo agradecería... Pero hoy, hoy cuando se presento en su residencia él se había ido y se la había llevado...Porque eran los hombres tan ciego y estúpidos, acaso el no veía que esa chiquilla no lo quería. Ahora solo le quedaba regresar a casa antes de que su presencia fuera notada, ella había visto como su asistente se había quedado...

Se levanto de la cama, limpio sus lágrimas y empezó a empacar, tan pronto terminara tomaría el primer tren de regreso a Pensilvania de donde nunca debió haber salido ...se dijo...

OoOoOooOoOoOoO

El carruaje entraba por aquel largo camino donde habían muchos árboles altos y elegantes, candy observaba todo esa belleza con una sonrisa en sus labios, todo era tan diferente de lo que recordaba, bueno en aquel tiempo ella no había puesto mucha atención a esta mansión ya que la tía abuela prácticamente no la reconocía como parte de la familia, pero ahora, ahora estaban ahí...Y por razón que desconocía se sentía emocionada, que hermoso lugar, los jardines eran estilo victorianos y los tejos estilo centenarios...El carruaje se detuvo en la entrada donde Elroy Andrew acompañada de la servidumbre esperaba a su sobrino.

Al fin habían llegado, la puerta del carruaje fue abierta dando paso a William Albert Andrew quien extendió su mano y ayudo a bajar a dorothy primero y luego a candy a quien ofreció su brazo para escoltarla...

- Tía Elroy, es un placer verla nuevamente...dijo Albert soltando por un momento a candy para tomar de la mano a su tía y darle un beso en su dorso...

- William me alegro mucho que hayan podido detenerse por unos días antes de continuar con su viaje, tengo tanto que hablar contigo hijo...

- Yo también tía, tengo mucho que conversar con usted pero por los momentos necesitamos descansar, ha sido un viaje tan largo...

- Por supuesto hijo, nos veremos en la cena...albert solo asentó en respuesta.

- Tía abuela, como ha estado...saludo candy haciendo una reverencia...

- Muy bien Candice, anda hija descansa y nos reuniremos en la cena...

- Si...contesto ella mientras albert la escoltaba adentro de la Mansión...

Al entrar candy estaba sorprendida, aquel lugar había cambiado tanto, pero como siempre habían muchos retratos de personas que ella no tenía ni idea, algunos caras parecían conocidas, las había visto en aquel libro que la tía abuela le enseño en sus clases de los ancestros de la familia Andrew, tendría que recordar bien esas clases en caso de que la tía se le ocurriera hacerle alguna pregunta...

Albert noto como ella observaba todo con detenimiento mientras subían a su habitación, ahora que lo pensaba mejor no recordaba haberle contado todo acerca de su familia, pero conociendo como conocía a su tía Elroy la habría educado acerca de sus ancestros...

- Candy te vengo a buscar para la cena, ahora descansa.

- Si...contesto ella mientras entraba en su habitación, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando dorothy toco a la puerta, habían subido todas sus cosas...

- Candy déjame que te prepare un baño...

- Dorothy porque no te vas a descansar, tú estas tan cansada como yo, yo prepare mi baño...

- Como crees candy, tú eres la señorita y es mi deber ayudarte...

- Entonces déjame llamar a una mucama que me ayude, dorothy tú no eres más mi mucama, tu eres mi dama de compañía...Por favor vete a descansar...dijo candy tomando de sus manos...

- Esta bien candy pero espera a que te mande la mucama...

- Claro dorothy ahora anda y descansa...

Dorothy salió de su habitación mientras candy caminaba hacia el balcón, tenía que acostumbrarse, tantos años habían pasado y ella aun no se acostumbraba, pero tenía que hacerlo si aspiraba estar al lado de Albert, ese era su mundo aunque a él tampoco le gustara. Tan pronto llego la mucama y le preparo su baño candy se relajo en el...

Albert se encontraba en su cama después de haber tomado un baño de agua tibia el cual había relajado su cuerpo inmensamente, la verdad era lo que le había hecho falta, el viaje había sido largo y ahora estaba totalmente agotado, sin embargo su mente no parecía estar desacuerdo con su cuerpo, ya que no dejaba de pensar en lo próximo que haría, discutiría de sus intenciones con su tía solo después de obtener una respuesta de candy, no lo haría antes, quería estar seguro. Pero no esperaría un día más, ya tenía un plan formulado y lo pondría en práctica tan pronto su tía le entregara lo que le pidió...

OoOoOooOoOoOoO

Albert bajo con candy al comedor donde su tía Elroy ya los esperaba, los dos saludaron a la tía, Albert sentó a candy como siempre a su derecha y luego tomo asiento en la cabeza de la mesa como acostumbraba.

- William todo lo que me pediste está listo y en orden, ya sabes donde lo puedes conseguir...dijo Elroy Andrew sin ninguna expresión en su rostro...

- Gracias tía...contesto albert sin mostrar ningún cambio en su actitud, no quería que candy sospechara nada...

- Muy bien y cuando tienes planeado viajar a Londres...

- Esperaba que pasáramos una semana aquí antes de ir a Londres tía...

- Me alegro William creo que ustedes merecen un descanso antes de continuar con los viajes de negocios...

- Si de hecho estaba planeando que candy y yo pudiéramos cabalgar en la mañana por las propiedades y luego podíamos almorzar cerca del lago...- ¿Que dices candy, te gustaría ir?..

- Por supuesto Albert... contesto ella con emoción en su voz...Tenían tanto tiempo que ellos dos no cabalgaban juntos...

- William si se van a pasear en caballo como esperas que dorothy los pueda acompañar...

Albert no se había olvidado de dorothy, es mas contaba con ella para poder completar su plan...

- Pensaba que dorothy podía ir en el auto con unos de los choferes y que nos esperara en la colina cerca del lago a la hora del almuerzo, por la cabalgata no se preocupe tía será solo en los alrededores...

La tía abuela miro a su sobrino sin pronunciar palabra por un momento y después dijo...

- Me parece perfecto...ella no se iba a preocupar tenían suficientes empleados en la cercanía que cualquier cosa se enteraría...

La cena transcurrió sin mucho percances, caminaron a la sala del té con la tía y se sentaron a hablar de todo lo que habían hecho durante su viaje, cuando la tía se sintió cansada se retiro no sin antes pedirle a dorothy que los acompañara y que no se quedaran hasta altas horas de la noche...Albert y candy se quedaron solo un rato mas, ella estaba emocionada, por fin pasarían tiempo juntos, no era que se quejaba pero esta vez no había documentos que firmar ni oficinas que visitar...

- Princesa creo que deberíamos descansar, mañana quiero aprovechar el día al máximo, quiero enseñarte mis lugares favoritos y los de mis padres...

- Si Albert...contesto ella con sus ojos brillando de la alegría, había estado en Escocia antes pero era la primera vez que la pasaría con Albert...

- Así es señorita, así que vamos...dijo el levantándose y llevándola a su habitación donde se despidió de ella con un beso en sus manos...

OoOoOooOoOoOoO

La Mañana había llegado y candy estaba emocionada, se puso sus ropas de montar y termino de arreglar sus cabellos en una alta cola, a su puerta llamaron y ella dio el adelante...

-Estas Lista...Pregunto albert viendo lo hermosa que se veía en su traje de montar...

- Si...contesto ella caminando hacia donde él estaba y tomando su mano...

Los dos bajaron sonrientes a desayunar con la tía abuela para después irse a cabalgar...Albert camino con candy hasta llegar al establo donde había una gran variedad de caballos, pero los que más le llamaron la atención fue un par de ellos que eran dignos de admiración...Candy no pudo evitar preguntarle a Albert...

-Albert nunca había visto este tipo de caballos...

- Son Clydesdale candy, los adquirí tiempo atrás en la ciudad de Clyde Valley aquí en Escocia, como puedes ver candy lucen un pelo suave y largo cubriendo sus extremidades, ven tócalos...

Candy se acerco a uno de ellos, su pelaje era negro azabache pero el pelaje en sus patas eran blancas...- En verdad que son muy bellos Albert...

- Si, pero son muy difíciles de montar, ven pequeña hoy montaremos estos...dijo albert mientras uno de los capataces sacaba del establo dos caballos de pelaje negro...

Albert la ayudo a montarse en uno de ellos y al ver que ella no necesitaba de su ayuda, se monto en el de él, tan pronto estuvieron listos empezaron a cabalgar por las propiedades, albert le enseño lo majestuoso de los valles, colinas y lagos que rodeaban parte de la propiedad y la gran variedad de flores y arboles que crecían...Se detuvieron en varios lugares donde albert le contaba acerca del origen de ellos...Candy había aprendido más acerca de la historia de escocía en esos momentos que en todos los libros que hubiese leído, albert hablaba de ese país con tanta naturalidad que hizo que ella pusiera atención a cada palabra...

- Sera mejor que regresemos si no queremos llegar tarde a nuestro almuerzo...dijo albert dándole un pequeño beso para luego ayudarla a montar nuevamente su caballo, si fuera por el pasarían su día recorriendo el lugar pero tenían una cita más importante que requería toda su atención...

Cabalgaron y de cuando en cuando se miraban el uno con el otro sonriéndose...Al llegar candy subió a su habitación, necesitaba un baño antes de cambiarse...Mientras que Albert se dirigió a aquella habitación donde su tía le había dejado lo que él le había pedido..Al entrar cerró la puerta, la habitación estaba en un ala muy lejana así que nadie podía escucharlo.

Ahí estaba su gaita, la tomo con sus manos y era justo como la recordaba, sus iniciales en ellas, totalmente bien cuidada, lo primero que hizo fue revisar que el soplete estuviera cerrado por la válvula, luego tomo el puntero y empezó a practicar algunas notas hasta que por fin la que tanto deseaba vino a su mente, sonó tal y como quería, puso su gaita a un lado y tomo la cresta de la familia y la abrió, esas joyas serian de ella de ahora en adelante, no tenia caso que permanecieran en esa habitación de los recuerdos, olvidadas con el tiempo, era hora que alguien las luciera como su tatarabuela lo había hecho en su tiempo. Sabía que candy no era una mujer vanidosa de las que le importara portar ese tipo de joyas pero el día de su boda las quería ver en ella.

Por último abrió aquel pequeño y bien cuidado cofre tallado con el símbolo de los Andrew, en ella encontró aquel Anillo de origen por supuesto escocés, un hermoso Luckenbooth que poseía una Amatista y un Rubí Natural con dos Diamantes, aquel anillo era especial, su diseño era un corazón, un corazón coronado por la corona de la reina María de Escocia y adornado con el cardo escocés. El cardo escocés que era la flor nacional de Escocia. Una de las tradiciones más románticas de la rica historia de Escocia estaba detrás de aquel anillo, y el quería entregárselo a ella, Aquel anillo era un símbolo de amor, que había estado en su familia desde el siglo 17 y se daba como una muestra de amor, de compromiso, de afecto y de amistad. La forma de corazón simbolizaba el amor y la corona simbolizaba lealtad.

Albert salió de esa habitación a darse un baño y a prepararse, si todo había salido acorde su plan, candy no estaría en la mansión...

OoOoOooOoOoOoO

- No entiendo tía abuela, Albert dijo que almorzaríamos juntos, que es eso tan importante, porque no me lo dice?...contesto candy algo enojada porque después de pasar una mañana tan extraordinaria con albert ahora el tuvo que salir y de paso la tía abuela no le decía que era aquello tan importante, acaso no sabía la tía lo mucho que se preocupaba ella por Albert...

- Candy, tan pronto William termine te alcanzara, no seas impaciente y disfruta tu estadía...Elroy Andrew no tenia paciencia cuando candy se ponía tan insistente, porque simplemente no hacia lo que se le pedía, esta muchacha era tan testaruda como el mismo William, su sobrino quien había venido temprano a su habitación a hablar con ella.

Candy respiro profundo mientras se montaba en el auto, que habrá pasado para que Albert no viniera, renuente como estaba empezó a observar aquel camino de tierra por donde pasaban, la belleza era indescriptible, al detenerse el auto el chofer la ayudo a bajarse indicándole el camino, dorothy quien la había acompañado caminaba a su lado...

Habían muchas flores, la hierba era verde, podía ver el agua cristalina de aquel lago que brillaba por los rayos del sol, miro hacia el cielo que estaba de un azul intenso, habían muchos árboles, y algunos troncos que estaban ya cubiertos por el follaje verde, aquel lugar era digno de pintar se dijo ella, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa abierta al ver aquella colina, sin darse cuenta y sin poder evitarlo tomo el largo de su vestido y salió corriendo...

- Candy ten cuidado en no caerte...le grito dorothy al verla, pero candy ya no escuchaba, su risa se podía escuchar como eco en cada rincón, al llegar a la cima abrió sus brazos de par en par dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran con el aire que respiraba, aquel aroma de fresco pasto le recordaban a la colina de pony, pensando como estaría la señorita pony, la hermana maría, habrían recibidos sus cartas, le hubiese gustado ver la cara de los niños con todos los obsequios que les compro, pero ella no cambiaría nada, estaba feliz, Albert le había dicho que la amaba y ahí estaban ellos dos aunque aun se preguntaba donde estaba.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando ella de repente empezó a escuchar aquel sonido tan familiar, ella abrió de inmediato sus ojos al reconocer aquella melodía, una melodía escocesa que en sus momentos de tristezas la recordaba, era esa melodía y la viva imagen de su príncipe de la colina que la hacían sentir fuerte cuando apenas era una pequeña. No podía ser otro más que Albert, se dijo...porque solo Albert era capaz de tocarla de esa manera, pero donde estaba?...se preguntaba...Busco con sus ojos alrededor y no lo podía ver, hasta que al fin lo encontró...

Albert salía de aquellos arboles vestido en su Kilt y con su gaita en mano tocando aquella melodía escocesa que toco para ella hace muchos años atrás, concentrado en cada nota que tocaba camino por aquella colina hasta llegar a ella...Candy lo veía con lagrimas en los ojos, nunca pensó verlo así de nuevo, y mucho menos en esa colina, vestido con su kilt y tocando aquella melodía que había tocado cuando ella era aun pequeña, sacándola de su tristeza, después de tanto tiempo ahí estaba Albert...Albert su príncipe de la colina...

Albert continuo hasta que termino de ejecutar la última nota y abrió sus ojos, al abrirlos vio como del rostro de ella lagrimas brotaban, sonriéndole se quito su gaita y la puso a un lado...

- Porque lloras princesa?...pregunto el acercándose a ella y con su mano limpiando las lagrimas que candy derramaba...

- De felicidad...fue lo único que pudo responder...Albert la abrazo por unos momentos y cuando ella se tranquilizo él se separo un poco y empezó a arrodillarse en frente de ella logrando que candy abriera sus ojos de par en par y jadeara de la sorpresa...

- Candy es tan fácil amarte pequeña, fácil porque cuando me miras puedo leer en tus ojos, puedo respirar en el aire y puedo sentir en mis manos que llenas mi existencia de amor. No sé qué has hecho de mí pequeña pero sin ti no puedo vivir, princesa me harías el honor de ser mi esposa, te casarías conmigo... Pidió Albert con anillo en mano esperando por una respuesta...

Candy estaba congelada en su sitio, pensando si se habría quedado dormida o estaría soñando despierta, ahí en aquella colina, rodeados de aquellos hermosos paisajes...Albert vestido en su kilt, después de haber tocado aquella melodía que los unió, le estaba pidiendo que se casara con el, candy parpadeo varias veces antes de hablar...

-Si Albert, acepto ser tu compañera de ahora en adelante...contesto ella con mucho sentimiento en su tono de voz...

Albert se levanto y tomando de su mano le puso el anillo cuidadosamente, ella vio como él se lo ponía y estaba impresionada con aquella joya, pero pronto salió de su ensoñación cuando sin aviso Albert tomo su rostro, no había mas palabra que decir, tan pronto ella miro sus ojos con los suyo supo lo que él iba a hacer...

Albert tomo sus labios, había ansiado un beso de ella desde aquella noche cuando ella se quedo durmiendo entre sus brazos así que no espero más, rozo suavemente sus labios con los suyos dándole besos pequeños, para luego tomar su boca por completo. Si tan solo ella supiera la falta que le había hecho, y ahora le había dicho que si...

Candy aun no podía creerlo, le había pedido que se casara con él vestido como cuando lo conoció por primera vez, al fin ellos estarían juntos, al fin ella sería su esposa, pero su mente no podía procesar nada mas, ese beso estaba cargado de anhelo y sueños, algunos de sus sueños al fin se cumplieron y otros pronto se cumplirían...Solo cuando a los dos les falto el aire empezaron a romper el beso...Albert rozo sus narices juntas antes de hablar...

- Vamos princesa, tenemos una boda que planear...dijo el tomando de la hierba su gaita y estirando su otra mano a ella...Candy no podía negar que el escucharlo decir esas palabras llenaban su corazón de alegría...

Caminaron hacia donde dorothy había colocado su almuerzo, pero dorothy no estaba por ningún lado...

- ¿Donde estará dorothy?...Pregunto candy buscándola con sus ojos alrededor de aquel lugar...

- Solo somos tú y yo candy, yo le pedí al chofer que la llevara a pasear por un rato, así la tía Elroy no dirá nada, ellos regresaran en poco tiempo, quería que estuviéramos solo los dos...Ella volteo a verlo y solo le sonrió mientras albert la ayudaba a sentarse en la hierba junto a el...

- Tenemos que hablar con la tía Elroy, pero antes de hacerlo quería preguntarte ¿qué fecha te gustaría que nos casáramos princesa?...Pregunto albert deseando que la fecha no fuera tan lejana...

Candy bajo su rostro pensando, si fuera por ella seria pronto pero sabía que esas cosas tomaban tiempo, además no quería que el pensara que ella estaba desesperada, a parte que quería a todos sus seres queridos con ella.

- Todavía tenemos que ir a Londres y de ahí a Paris, me gustaría que fuera en la primavera, pero...pero...eso sería tanto tiempo?...

Albert también pensó en lo mismo, a él le gustaría que fuera en tres meses a más tardar, pero entendía porque a ella le gustaría que fuera en la primavera...

- Bueno que te parece si hablamos con la tía primero, no tenemos porque decidir nada en estos momentos, pero no te puedo negar princesa que me gustaría que fuera pronto...contesto el tocando sus mejillas con sus manos...

- A mi también me gustaría que fuera pronto...contesto ella ahora con un tono de anhelo en ella, le había gustado escucharlo decir que el también sentía lo mismo...

- Entonces que te parece si almorzamos y vamos a hablar con la tía...candy solo asentó...

Almorzaron juntos y al terminar candy puso el resto de lo que no habían consumido dentro de la cesta, albert se levanto y la invito a caminar junto con él, candy no podía dejar de mirarlo es que a él le asentaba de maravilla aquel kilt, lo hacía lucir tan varonil, aquella postura que era digna de un líder...Se detuvieron en frente al lago donde él la abrazo de manera posesiva...Mientras los dos miraban al lago, albert con su mano poco a poco aparto su rizada cabellera, mientras sus dedos tocaban su cuello el bajo su rostro lentamente hasta llegar a su oído y le susurro...

- No puedo esperar a que seas mi esposa pequeña, no sabes lo feliz que me haces...

Candy estaba agradecida de que el la sostuviera fuertemente entre sus brazos, el sentir su cálido aliento susurrar en sus oídos había enviado escalofríos por su espina dorsal, y ahora no podía pensar, cerro sus ojos al sentir como sus labios rozaban su cuello, este hombre la estaba llevando al borde, dios era un pecado lo que él le estaba haciendo.

Albert sonrió complacido al ver como ella se estremecía en sus brazos, sería mejor que la soltara, si ella tan solo supiera lo que él deseaba hacer con ella...

OoOoOooOoOoOoO

Regresaron a la mansión sonrientes, tan pronto se bajaron del auto albert pudo distinguir a la tía Elroy quien lo veía incrédula, él sabía que ella se sorprendería al verlo con aquel kilt pero no le importo, ahora se cambiaria para hablar con ella...

- William!...

- Deme unos minutos tía Elroy, deseo cambiarme primero, candy y yo tenemos que hablar con usted...

- Por supuesto hijo...Albert subió las escaleras dejando a candy con la tía Elroy...

Candy y la tía abuela caminaron juntas a la sala del té. Elroy Andrew había notado aquella joya en las manos de candy, se imagino que albert le propuso matrimonio y de seguro era eso que querían hablar, solo esperaba que su sobrino no se imaginara que ella podía planificar su boda de la noche a la mañana. Había sido mas rápido de lo que ella esperaba pero estaba complacida, quizás ella si viviría para ver el próximo heredero de la familia Andrew.

Albert bajo ya cambiado y entro en la sala del té sentándose al lado de candy en aquel amplio sillón.

- Tía Elroy, hoy le he pedido candy que sea mi esposa y ella me ha aceptado, aun no hemos decidido la fecha porque queríamos consultarlo con usted... dijo albert quien tenía la mano de candy entrelazada con la suya...

- William sabes que es un honor para mí organizar tu boda, tomara al menos un año...la tía abuela no pudo terminar de hablar...las reacción de ellos la interrumpieron...

- "¡Un año!"...dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo...

- Mínimo, hay que mandar a hacer tu vestido candice, las invitaciones, la decoración, la orquesta, son tantos detalles, además de ser la boda del Patriarca de la familia Andrew, no pensaran que será una boda pequeña o sencilla?...espeto la tía abuela al ver la cara de ellos dos...

Albert y candy estaban atónitos, ellos nunca se imaginaron que pudiera ser tanto tiempo, albert volteo a ver a candy, no, el no podía esperar un año, era absurdo esperar tanto tiempo.

- Tía, nosotros habíamos pensado no más de tres meses para todos los preparativos...dijo albert tratando de mantener la compostura...

- "¡Tres Meses!"...contesto la tía, -William es absurdo lo que me pides, tres meses simplemente no es suficiente, yo sola no podría tener lista tu boda en ese tiempo, hijo tienes que ser un poco más sensato...

Candy se encontraba sin palabra, un año, sonaba como mil para ella...

- ¿Tía porque tanto tiempo? debe haber alguna forma que sea menos, si no candy y yo nos casamos en parís y punto...contesto Albert exasperado sin pensar...

- "¡Ni te atrevas!", William Albert Andrew...respondió la tía ahora sintiéndose ofendida y señalando con un dedo a su sobrino...- Como crees que voy a dejar que te cases de esa manera, como le puedes hacer eso a candice, acaso no quieres que ninguno de nosotros estemos presente...

Candy decidió intervenir antes que la conversación se les fuera de las manos a esos dos...

- Tía y se me quedo a ayudarla, haría alguna diferencia?...Pregunto candy viendo angustia en los ojos de albert que claramente le decían que no.

Elroy Andrew respiro hondo y pensó antes de contestar...

- Si, si regresas conmigo a chicago supongo que entre las dos podríamos preparar la boda en decir seis meses...Y es lo mejor que puedo hacer William...contesto ella mirando a su sobrino...

- ¿Entonces nos podríamos casar durante la primavera?...pregunto candy nuevamente...

- Si...

Albert no lo podía creer, como siempre su tía los estaba manipulando, ¿y ahora qué?, ¿seguiría su viaje solo?...Candy se levanto de su asiento y esta vez ella le ofreció su mano a Albert...

- Tía discúlpenos por unos momentos...dijo ella mientras albert se levantaba...salieron de la sala del té y ella los llevo hacia el estudio, al entrar ella cerró la puerta, sabía que Albert estaba odiando cada minuto pero tenía que hablar con él a solas y hacerlo entender que aunque ella no quería dejar su lado si querían estar casados en seis meses ella tendría que irse con la tía.

- "¡No candy!" me niego rotundamente a que te vayas con la tía y me dejes...dijo Albert tan pronto ella cerró la puerta...

- Albert, amor, escúchame, no te estoy dejando, pero si voy con la tía nos podremos casar en seis meses y de ahí en adelante seremos tu y yo...contesto ella tomando sus manos...

Lo que no sabia candy es que albert dejo de escucharla tan pronto ella le dijo amor...

- ¿Como me llamaste?...Pregunto el viéndola con curiosidad...Candy no entendió al principio a que se refería para luego caer en cuenta que ella lo llamo amor, insegura porque no sabía si eso no le había gustado repitió...

- Amor...entonces vio como Albert curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa y la atrajo hacia el abrazándola...

- Me gusta cómo suena, especialmente viniendo de tus labios...-Princesa no quiero que te vayas con la tía, quiero que me acompañes, estoy seguro que debe haber otra manera...dijo Albert con angustia en su tono...

- Albert, yo quiero estar contigo a cada paso que des, pero entiendo a la tía, tu eres el patriarca de la familia y hay que hacer las cosas como se deben y sería más fácil si yo la ayudo, además creo que todos podríamos ir a Londres y de ahí la tía y yo regresaríamos a chicago, ¿no podrías retrasar el viaje a parís?...pregunto ella...

Albert pensó por unos minutos, no podía hacerlo, además que si se casaban no quería pensar en negocios o hacer viajes de negocios, quería que los dos disfrutaran su luna de miel sin interrupciones.

- No, no puedo...necesitaba al menos tres semanas para terminar aquel acuerdo...

Candy también lo pensaba, ella quería conocer aquel país, quería ver como todo había progresado después de aquella guerra, pero prefería organizar su boda antes que nada...era todo un dilema pero tenían que llegar a un acuerdo...

- ¿Qué prefieres, que nos casemos en un año y te acompaño o en seis meses y nos vemos en chicago?...Pregunto ella...

Albert respiro hondo, si había esperado toda su vida poder encontrar una pareja a la que amara sin reservas que eran otro seis meses aunque a él le pareciera una eternidad.

-Está bien princesa...contesto derrotado...Candy le dio un beso y lo abrazo antes de decir...

- Vamos a decírselo a la tía...

Albert tomo de sus manos pensando que haría sin ella en parís, el solo pensarlo le dolía, debía haber alguna manera, no se daría por vencido, pensaría en algo...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Author Note: **A todas aquellas chicas que me han escrito preocupadas porque creen que la historia será terminada el día de la boda, aquí les informo que ese no es el caso, como verán tengo algunos detalles que completar y bueno yo creí que querían que escribiera acerca de la luna de miel o no?...jejejejeje...eso creía...siempre he querido leer una historia con una luna de miel entre estos dos y son tan pocas que lo han hecho que bueno me dije porque no escribirla yo misma, pero ojo ese capítulo es solo apto para aquellas que puedan tolerar fuertes dosis de romance...Ya están advertidas. Y si yo siempre he categorizado a Albert como un hombre lleno de pasión...Solo un hombre con pasión puede ser capaz de viajar alrededor del mundo sin usar el nombre de su familia, un hombre con pasión es capaz de revelarse contra su familia, defenderse por sí mismo sin contar con todo su dinero, Pasión por la naturaleza y los animales y pasión por defender a su pequeña...Uyyyy ahora sí que se me alargo la nota...jejejeje...ok chicas... Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y por seguir leyendo... J

Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por seguir aquí conmigo y por dejar sus comentarios y a aquellas que aunque no dejen un comentario se que disfrutan de la historia...

**Ana...rowelorena...Vere Canedo...Lila...Esposa De Watson...monybert...KattieAndrew...Ingrid...ginaa...kararely...Olimpia...sayuri1707... ...Guest...mayraexitosa...Milady...dajannae8...Paolau2...LETY...Blanca Andrew...SERENA NOVALEE...Key...Rosalina...Rosi White...rubyhydark...Patty...Srta. Andley...Pauli...Olga Lidia...Patty sparda...Guest from California...Karen Delgado...Ale Mia...Gelsie...Eydie...Amy W. Grandchester...Maria Isabel...Laila...Caresme...Black cat-Betty...Claudia Elizalde...**

**Ms Puddleglum and CandyFan: **I appreciate your comments and I thank you for reading. Hope you continue with it.

(*) Luckenbooth es una palabra escocesa, que representa un símbolo tradicional de amor: a menudo era dado para fortalecer un compromiso. Normalmente eran hechos en forma de broche, el anillo era poco común. El broche Luckenbooth tiene motivos similares que el anillo de Claddagh, utilizando también el corazón y la corona. La forma de corazón simbolizaba el amor y la corona simbolizaba lealtad. Broches en forma de corazón era común en algunas partes de Europa en los últimos tiempos medievales, pero este diseño solo apareció en Escocia antes del siglo 17.

(*) Formalmente el siglo XVII comprende los años 1601-1700 ambos incluidos

(*) María I de Escocia, llamada María Estuardo, (Palacio de Linlithgow (Escocia); 8 de diciembre de 1542 – Castillo de Fotheringhay, Northamptonshire (Inglaterra)...También denominada popularmente como María, reina de los escoceses, quizás sea la más conocida de los monarcas escoceses por su tempestuosa vida y trágica muerte.


	15. Capitulo 15 - El Duque, Londres y Paris

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas por dios no tengo excusa esta vez, jejejeje...oh si?...si tengo excusa tuve que re-escribir el capitulo completo de nuevo... ¿por qué?...bueno lo puse en mi nota en la parte de abajo, ahora si aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo que me salió como testamento, espero no se aburran...siiii...un abrazote a todas...:)

**¿Podré Amarla?...**

**by: **_Keila Nott_

**Capítulo 15**

**El Duque, Londres y Paris...**

Elroy Andrew observaba desde la ventana de su habitación a la joven pareja que caminaba tomados de las manos por los jardines de aquella mansión, estaba feliz de ver como su sobrino sonreía alegremente, si su memoria no le fallaba la última vez que lo vio sonreír de esa manera tan espontáneamente fue cuando apenas era un niño rodeado de aquellas pequeñas criaturas, ver él futuro patriarca de la familia jugando con aquellos animales para ella había sido una verdadera vergüenza.

Su corazón sentía alivio al ver que ahora después de tantos años el sonreía de la misma manera y era por Candice por quien lo hacía. Realmente se sentía complacida de verlos juntos...

Al fin el Patriarca de la Familia Andrew contraería nupcias y eso la alegraba inmensamente, quizás después de todo podría conocer al futuro heredero, lo único malo de todo eso era que estaba perdiendo su paciencia con ellos, no habían hecho otra cosa que presentarle una y otra vez la forma en que candice podría ayudarla desde lejos, no podía creer la necesidad que William estaba demostrando por ella, el podía irse solo y regresar después de esas tres semanas, después de todo no era mucho tiempo, pero al parecer su sobrino no quería estar solo, y ni decir de Candice quien no había hecho otra cosa que llevarla al borde. Realmente se sentía sin paciencia con esos dos...

Lo único que ellos no sabían era que ella ya tenía la solución para que ellos dos continuaran su viaje sin retrasar la fecha de la boda, pero se los diría tan pronto esos dos pasaran más de una hora en la mansión, sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa ya que tan pronto ellos le informaron que se casaban solo pudo pensar en una persona que pudiera diseñar el vestido de novia de Candice.

Cuando Annie regreso de Paris, ella y archie no hacían mas que hablar de aquella diseñadora que se abría camino en el mundo de la moda en Francia, sabia cuan delicado era Archie así que si ellos decían que ella era la mejor diseñadora tenía que ser cierto, ella confiaba en los gustos de su sobrino, además que los vestidos de Annie hablaban por sí mismo. Así que después de meditarlo y pensarlo mucho ese día en que le dieron la noticia de su boda, le escribió a aquella diseñadora, estaba segura que ella haría honor al nombre de los Andrew, al fin ese día había recibido respuesta a su pedido, Candice tendría que ir donde ella se encontraba en la Rue Boissy d'Anglas, Paris, France y así ella podría tomarles las medidas que requería, entre otras cosas.

Lo único que quedaba era sentarse y hablar con ellos, darles la noticia y de paso les asignaría varios detalles para que ellos se encargaran de revisar en su viaje, detalles como la lista de los personajes que vendrían a su boda, detalles como empezar a escribir sus votos matrimoniales, detalles como seleccionar el diseño de las invitaciones, aunque tenía que recordarle que debían incluir la Insignia de los Andrew en ellas, ese detalle era muy importante, ellos podrían hacer eso y mucho mas en tres semanas. Candice tendría que olvidarse de ayudar a William en esas tres semanas, ya tendría tiempo de reanudar su educación con respecto a las empresas Andrew.

Elroy Andrew empezó a caminar hasta su puerta, pronto seria la hora del té y William había planeado para que todos salieran a primera hora a Londres, así que tenía que informarles de sus planes y quitarle esas caras de agonía que los dos tenían. No soportaba ver sus rostros de suplicas, esta juventud era increíble como si no se fueran a ver nunca más.

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

La semana había pasado mas rápido de lo que Albert hubiese deseado, partirían a Londres temprano y aun nada se le había ocurrido para llevarse a candy con él, su ansiedad crecía con cada día que pasaba, ¿Por qué no podía ella comenzar a planear su boda desde parís? después de todo serian solo tres semanas, y de ahí estarían de regreso en chicago donde ella podía usar todo su tiempo y continuar ayudando a su tía. Porque su tía no los entendía...

Llevársela a parís era algo que él quería hacer, el país había comenzado a cambiar un poco después de aquella guerra donde su sobrino perdió la vida, quizás también esa era una de las razones por la cual no quería estar solo, el tenerla a su lado haría la visita un poco más amena, tenía muchas ganas de visitar varios lugares con ella...

Aunque a decir verdad él no se podía quejar, ahí estaban ellos dos disfrutando de cada momento, venir a escocía había sido después de todo una buena idea, con ella el tiempo pasaba rápido, sonrió al recordar cómo se habían escapado varias veces del constante escrutinio de la tía, tomarla solo de la mano y caminar por el jardín para él no era suficiente, quería más, mucho más.

Necesitaba tenerla cerca, se había vuelto necesidad a decir verdad, no era algo a lo que el acostumbraba, pero ella había derrumbado todas sus barreras, en ese tiempo pensó que quizás la distancia lo ayudaría a esperar, al menos eso se lo gritaba su mente, que era razonable esperar, pero su corazón le gritaba lo contrario, especialmente por la manera en que ella reaccionaba cada vez que la besaba, cada vez que la tenía entre sus brazos. Suspiro mientras susurraba en su mente su nombre...

- Albert ¿qué te pareció la prometida de Terry?...dijo candy sacando a albert de su ensoñación...

- Parece que ellos están hechos el uno para el otro, pero la verdad es que también estuve un poco sorprendido, no me lo esperaba...

- Si, de verdad que fue una verdadera sorpresa, solo espero que sea feliz...

- Yo también princesa...dijo Albert mientras caminaban de regreso a la mansión, aun no salía de su asombro...Quien iba a imaginarlo que Lady Bedingfield pudiera haber cautivado el corazón de Terry, quien ahora era mejor conocido como El Duque de Granchester.

**=O= Dos días antes =O=**

- Estas lista...Pregunto albert a candy porque ese día irían a visitar a el nuevo Duque de Grandchester...

- Si...contesto ella con una sonrisa...

- Estas muy linda princesa...dijo albert al verla con aquel vestido azul turquesa y su insignia la cual usaba con cada prenda, desde que le había dicho el significado de la insignia de los Andrew ella ahora no dejaba de usarlo, le había prometido portarlo hasta el día de su boda.

- Gracias Albert...contesto ella...

Salieron en el auto de los Andrew's, el cual los llevaría a las Villas del nuevo Duque, candy y albert se preguntaban si Terry había resuelto su compromiso con Lady Bedingfield, al menos ahora que tenían la oportunidad de visitarlo le preguntarían.

Durante el camino Albert no pudo evitar pensar que hubiera sido de él si candy hubiese aceptado a su amigo, quizás el nunca se hubiera fijado en ella, quizás este amor que ahora sentía por ella nunca hubiera florecido o sí?...sacudió su cabeza sacando cualquier pensamiento negativo de ella.

Al llegar a la Mansión de los Grandchester, Albert fue el primero en bajar ofreciendo su mano a candy, la servidumbre estaba en la puerta, el mayordomo muy educadamente les pidió que los siguiera. Albert escoltaba a candy mientras seguían al Mayordomo dentro de la Mansión...

Entraron a una larga estancia, el aroma a flores se respiraba dentro de la Mansión, el mayordomo les indico que se sentaran mientras le informaba a él duque de su presencia...

- Albert cuanta formalidad, no pareciera que estuviera esperando por Terry...dijo candy sin poder evitar sonreírse...

- Recuerda princesa que el ahora es el Duque de Grandchester, y me imagino que como nosotros tuvimos el se estará adaptando a su nueva vida...

- Si es cierto, es solo un poco difícil imaginárselo en ese titulo...dijo ella mientras observaba a su alrededor, la verdad no se hubiera imaginado la Mansión Grandchester lucir tan iluminada, había algo diferente en ese lugar, no sabía cómo señalarlo pero quizás era un toque femenino?...se pregunto antes de escuchar como las puertas se habrían de par en par dando paso a el nuevo Duque de Grandchester...

- Albert!, pecosa qué bueno que están aquí...dijo Terry acercándose a ellos para saludarlos...

- Ni siquiera porque ahora tienes el titulo de duque dejaras de llamarme así?...pregunto candy frunciendo el ceño...

- Porque lo haría, tu siempre serás mi pecosa...contesto el sonriente...Albert solo pudo reírse con él, esos dos nunca cambiaran...

- Me alegro mucho que pudieran venir a visitarme...dijo el tomando de la mano de candy y dándole un beso en su dorso...-¿Así que novios?...pregunto el jugueteando...

- Me temo que eso éramos en mi última carta, ahora estamos comprometidos, le he pedido a esta bella dama que sea mi esposa y ella me ha aceptado...dijo Albert tomando de la mano a candy..

Terry iba a decir algo cuando el mayordomo anuncio la Presencia de otro invitado...Candy y Albert notaron como los ojos de Terry brillaban con alegría cuando escucho de quien se trataba, ellos no entendían pero esperaban que su amigo brevemente les explicara...

Candy no pudo evitar observar detalladamente a la dama que entraba, cada paso que daba era dado con una elegancia que realmente estaba asombrada, aquella dama de cabellos rubios y ondulados como los de ella se acercaba, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, oscuros, su piel bronceada le daban un toque de misterio, pudo notar como Terry la miraba...Al fin la dama había llegado a donde Terry estaba, él la tomo de su mano dándole un beso...

- Me alegro que hayas regresado...susurro Terry a la dama...

- No me lo podía perder, tenía que conocerla...dijo ella...Terry se volteo y se dirigió a ellos...

- Albert, Candy, la Señorita Lady Bedingfield, mi prometida…

Candy y Albert intercambiaron rápidamente miradas, tuvieron que disimular su asombro para luego dirigirse a la dama...

- Un placer verla nuevamente Lady Bedingfield, déjeme presentarle a mi Prometida Candice White...contesto Albert tomando de su mano y dándole un beso para luego presentar a candy..

- El placer es mío verle nuevamente Sir Andrew, mucho gusto en conocerte Candice, Terrius me ha hablado tanto de ti que me moría por conocerte...dijo ella sonriéndole a candy...

Candy la miro desconcertada pensando y ahora que terry le habrá dicho acerca de ella...

- ¿Si?...contesto ella dándole una mirada recriminatoria a terry el cual solo hizo un gesto en señal de disculpa...

- Así que ustedes también están comprometidos... pregunto Lady Bedingfield...

- Si, nos comprometimos hace poco...contesto Albert...

- Es maravilloso saberlo ¿y cuándo será su boda?...pregunto ella

- La Siguiente primavera, tengo algunos negocios pendientes y será cuando los termines y ¿Ustedes?...pregunto Albert ahora curioso porque la última vez que tuvo contacto con Terry pensó que iba a cancelar ese compromiso, pero al parecer el se había equivocado...

- Nuestra boda está programada para el final de año...contesto Terry haciéndole señas a Albert para que no digiera nada mas...

- Me alegro mucho por ustedes...dijo candy perdida, porque no entendía...

- Cenaran con nosotros...Pregunto Lady Bedingfield...

- No la verdad que salimos de viaje pronto y su villa está un poco lejos de la nuestra...contesto Albert disculpándose con Terry...

- Que lastima, quería hablar tanto contigo candice, en otra ocasión entonces...

- Si, en otra ocasión...respondió candy pensando que quería ella hablar conmigo...

- Muy bien entonces salgamos a la terraza a almorzar, el día es muy bello para quedarnos adentro...dijo Terry tomando Lady Bedingfield del brazo...

Albert no dudo en hacer lo mismo con candy mientras seguían a sus anfitriones...Candy quería hacerle miles de preguntas a Terry pero tendría que esperar, ni siquiera podía comentar con el mismo Albert ya que ellos los podrían escuchar, pero para ella una cosa era segura él se veía feliz, en paz consigo mismo y eso la llenaba de alegría, porque era así como ella se sentía en los brazos de Albert...

Al llegar a la terraza, sentaron a las damas y entonces Terry se disculpo con ellas mientras invitaba a Albert a que lo acompañara, dejando a las damas a solas...

- Terry no entiendo, como es que estas comprometido?, pensé que romperías esas cadenas que el duque te había impuesto?...Pregunto albert cuando ellos al fin estaban solos en el estudio...

Terry se rio mientras servía dos copas de Whiskey, sabía que su amigo le preguntaría eso y la verdad era que quería hablarlo a solas con él, era cosas de hombres...

- Albert esa fue mi primera intención, te juro amigo que lo menos que tenía en mente era comprometerme, y mucho menos por obligación, no después de todo lo vivido con Susana Marlow, estuve molesto, irritado y hasta ni la recibí cada vez que venía con su madre.

-¿Y entonces?, que te hizo cambiar de opinión...pregunto Albert mientras Terry le daba el trago en mano que le había servido...

- No sé ni cómo paso, corta versión de la historia es que apenas recibí tu carta muchas cosas pasaron, pero ese día en particular ella vino nuevamente esta vez sin su madre, y mira que mujer más insistente, estaba tan irritado y molesto que dije bueno ella me quiere conocer pues dejáis conocerme y así camine a la sala del té, donde me estaba esperando, entre y al verla toda mi rabia se fue...Ahí estaba yo dispuesto a terminarlo todo, dispuesto a decirle que se olvidara de cualquier matrimonio, pero no sé que me paso, me congele, ella me miraba llena de ira, sus ojos brillaban llenos de indignación, ella también había odiado el fulano compromiso.

Terry continuo hablando mientras Albert lo escuchaba con detenimiento, cada palabra de su encuentro lo había dejado en suspenso y supo que fue lo que le paso a su amigo, el era tan rebelde que al encontrarse con aquella dama que armonizaba su misma rebeldía se enamoro, no quería ni imaginar cómo se verían esos dos...Aquel fuego entre ellos debía ser todo un reto en cualquier relación. Al terminar de escuchar lo que terry le conto solo dijo...

- Me alegro que las cosas salieran mejor de lo que pensábamos...

- Si, brindemos porque cada uno encontró su camino...

- Salud!...dijeron los dos cada uno con una sonrisa diferente...

Mientras tanto en la terraza...Candy no sabía que decir, que conversación podría entablar con aquella dama, entonces se le ocurrió preguntar qué era eso que Terry le habría dicho, pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra la dama hablo...

- Candy, te puedo llamar candy ¿Verdad?...

- Si, por supuesto...

- Me gustaría candy que fuéramos amigas, si así lo deseas por supuesto, Terrius me ha contado todo sobre ti y de lo que significaste en su vida, que nada me gustaría más que fuéramos amigas...

- Por supuesto...contesto ella sinceramente...- Nada me gustaría más, pero tienes que prometerme que lo harás feliz, porque él se lo merece...

- Eso lo puedes tener por seguro, hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerlo feliz candy, es una promesa...contesto ella sonriéndole, le agradaba mucho saber que ella también le interesaba la felicidad de su amado...

Albert y Terry después de un rato salieron a donde sus prometidas se encontraban, al verlas sonreír mientras hablaban hizo que ellos se alegraran.

**=O= En el presente =O=**

- William, candy necesito hablar con ustedes...dijo Elroy Andrew apenas ellos entraron en la mansión...

- Por supuesto tía...contesto Albert junto a candy...

Al entrar en la sala del te tomaron asientos, Elroy Andrew se sentó cómodamente en su asiento mientras candy y albert se sentaban en un amplio sillón quedando en frente...

- Hijo, como mañana parten a Londres quería delegarle ciertas tareas a candice...

- Partimos tía Elroy, es que acaso no me van a acompañar a Londres?...pregunto albert sin entender, no era posible que su tía no viniera con él a Londres porque eso significaría que candy tampoco vendría...

- No William, no iré con ustedes a Londres, partiré en unos días a chicago y los esperare para que candice continúe ayudándome con los preparativos de su boda...

Candy repetía las palabras de la tía abuela en su mente, a ver si no se había confundido...

- Eso quiere decir que podre ir con Albert ¿tía?... Pero ¿y la boda?...Usted dijo que se tardaría un año si yo no la ayudaba?...pregunto ella mientras Albert la veía desconcertado no entendía tampoco...

- Así es Candice, puedes acompañar a William en su viaje, pero tendrás muchas cosas que hacer, no podrás acompañar a William a las oficinas Andrew, porque tienes que cuidar de todos los detalles que te daré...

- Si!, podre ir!...contesto ella mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro lleno de alegría...

- Tía, ¿que la hizo cambiar de opinión?...Pregunto Albert...

- No había cambiado de opinión William, pero no tengo otra alternativa, hoy me llego una carta de la diseñadora que hará el vestido de novia de Candice y bueno ella está en parís, Jeanne-Marie va a necesitar la medidas de Candice, solo por eso ella te acompañara...dijo la tía sonando seria no quería que ellos pensara que había estado buscando maneras de ayudarlos...

Albert sonrió, sabía que su tía en el fondo había escuchado sus plegarias, así que solo le quedaba agradecérselo...

-Muchas Gracias tía Elroy...dijo Albert levantándose y dándole un breve abrazo a la tía porque sabía que ella no le gustaba dar despliegues afectivos...

- Si gracias tía...contesto candy levantándose y abrazándola también...Elroy Andrew tuvo que toser varias veces para que ellos la soltaran...

- Candice, te daré la dirección donde deberás presentarte y donde deberás escoger el modelo que deseas de tu vestido de Novia, aunque ya le di algunas instrucciones a Jeanne-Marie para el modelo, y mientras ustedes se la han pasado paseando he estado trabajando en la lista de los Invitados, te la daré para que entre los dos comiencen a revisarla, agreguen si deben agregar, también hay varios modelos de Invitación del cual debes seleccionar uno para imprimir y empezar a ser enviados, todo esto lleva tiempo, la insignia de la Familia debe ser incluida y el resto lo he escrito para que lo revises...

Candy ahora entendía porque una boda tardaba tanto, las clases de etiquetas habían sido claras para ella, pero ahora que lo reflexionaba entendía a la tía y el tiempo que estas cosas se tomaban, lo bueno era que podía viajar con Albert a Francia. No se quería ni imaginar qué clase de modelo la tía ya le había seleccionado para su traje de novia pero de seguro tenía que hacer grandes cambios ya que la tía era muy anticuada.

Albert también estaba procesando la información que la tía les estaba dando, pero para él lo más importante era que ellos dos seguirían juntos durante su viaje, pronto se reuniría con George en Londres quien venía junto con Cornelia, no le había querido comentar nada a su tía sobre aquel incidente que le paso a candy, y tampoco quería que candy lo recordara, sabría un poco más quien estuvo detrás de todo aquello cuando se reúna con George, pero por los momentos nada ni nadie les arruinaría sus momentos, ni mucho menos lo feliz que se sentían, así que el resto pasaba a segundo plano...

- Muy bien tía, le prometo que estaré en contacto y que haremos cada cosa que me ha asignado...

- Eso espero hija, William ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán en Londres?...

- Solo dos día tía, ese trato Archie lo tenía casi cerrado, de ahí partiremos a Paris...

- Muy bien entonces nos veremos en unas semanas...

Candy quería abrazar a Albert pero no podía, el estar en la presencia de la tía abuela los obligaba a mantener la compostura...pero ella sintió como Albert le apretaba su mano mientras le sonreía, así que sabía que el también estaba feliz...

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

La mañana había llegado, albert y candy viajaban a Londres en compañía de dorothy, candy había traído consigo todo lo que la tía le había delegado, por su parte albert le había entregado a la tía sus kilt's, el que uso para proponerle a candy y el que usaría en su boda a pesar de que la tía no estaba de acuerdo, quería mandarle a hacer uno nuevo, pero ya tendrían tiempo de discutir sobre eso, le entrego la cresta con las joyas de la familia las cuales serian entregadas a candy el día de su boda y por ultimo le entrego su gaita...

Al llegar a Londres se hospedaron en un hotel donde los Andrew acostumbraban a llegar, Albert no quería pasar más tiempo de lo necesario en esa ciudad, candy junto con dorothy se fueron a descansar mientras que Albert bajo al lobby donde se encontró con George quien había llegado el día anterior...

- Sir William, como estuvo su viaje?

- Todo tranquilo George y ustedes?

- Bien y todo quedo acorde tus instrucciones, además que tengo noticias de aquello que me pediste que investigara...

Albert camino junto con George a un área privada en el hotel donde se sentaron a conversar.

- Y dime George que pudiste averiguar...

- Definitivamente Mark Douglas mando las flores william, también supe que se mantuvo en los alrededores, la información confirma que el siguió en su auto el carruaje que recogió a la señorita candy, lo cual no tiene sentido William, porque citarla a un lugar y seguirla desde la mansión...

- Tienes razón no tiene sentido, además que si la siguió porque no se acerco?...pregunto Albert tratando de entender cuál fue su intención...

- También debo informarle que la Señorita Aura Robinson estuvo en washington esa semana, la noticia me sorprendió porque ella te fue a buscar a la mansión el día que ustedes partieron, así que me pareció muy extraño y decidí localizarla pero cuando pude encontrar donde se había hospedado ya se había marchado...

- ¿Aura Robinson?..que hacia ella ahí...

- No lo sé William, seguramente fue hacer negocios...Los Douglas dejaron la ciudad tan pronto te marchaste...

Albert respiro profundo, la verdad era que ya no le importaba, así que decidió no darle más vuelta a la situación y concentrarse en su viaje...

- Muy bien George nos reuniremos temprano, ahora me voy a descansar...

- Por supuesto William...

Albert se levanto y empezó a subir hacia su habitación, si les daba tiempo quería que los dos visitaran aquel viejo zoológico donde trabajo, pero no sabía como candy se sentiría al respecto, le preguntaría a la hora de la cena, mientras tantos necesitaba descansar por algunas horas...

Candy solo daba vueltas en su cama, al ver que no conciliaba el sueño se levanto y se sentó frente a una mesita donde empezó a escribirle a Annie, tenía que contarle todo lo ocurrido, preguntarle de su estado...Así que empezó a escribirle, estaba segura que annie le gustaría la noticia, después de todo ella la ayudo, al terminar de escribir la carta la puso cuidadosamente en un sobre y la cerro. Iba a escribirle a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María pero después de pensarlo mejor no lo hizo, quería darles la noticia en persona, tan pronto regresaran iría a la colina de Pony a visitarlas.

Se levanto y entro en el baño, quizás un poco de agua caliente la ayude, habían tantas emociones en su alma que no dejaban relajarla, al terminar de tomar su baño al fin pudo dormir. Horas más tardes el toque a su puerta la despertó, era dorothy quien venía a ayudarla y gracias a dios porque ponerse el bendito corpiño por sí misma siempre era toda una tarea, pero ya se había acostumbrado a usarlo. Minutos más tarde escucho nuevamente un toque en la puerta y Dorothy la abrió...

Candy vio a albert y no pudo resistir regalarle una sonrisa, el lucia siempre tan guapo y ella no podía estar más feliz de ser el que la llevara de la mano...Los tres bajaron a cenar, al llegar al lobby albert se sorprendió de encontrar a George nuevamente...

- ¿Pasa algo George?... pregunto Albert preocupado al verlo ahí...

George se sentía avergonzado de importunar a William, pero después de todo este tiempo algo extraño le estaba pasando, había extrañado a la joven doncella, el nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras, mucho menos un gran conversador especialmente alrededor de las damas, pero por razón que no entendía las palabras con la joven doncella salían sin siquiera pensarlo, después de que William le pidiera que los acompañaran a los lugares donde iba con lo señorita candy pues él se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la joven y cuando ellos se marcharon le hizo falta, y ahora que le decía a William...se pregunto...

- No William, todo está en orden, solo vine a acompañar a la señorita Dorothy, si no te molesta.

Candy y Albert casi se habían olvidado de dorothy, Albert noto como George estaba un poco nervioso, de repente se recordó lo que él mismo le había pedido...

- Por supuesto George...finalmente dijo Albert...

George se acerco a dorothy ofreciéndole su brazo para escoltarla...

Candy por su parte pudo notar como dorothy se sonrojaba con la presencia de George, ¿sería posible? se pregunto...Así salieron los cuatro juntos a un restaurante cerca del hotel y al entrar albert pidió una mesa para que todos se sentaran pero a petición de George no lo hicieron, Albert se extraño de la actitud de él pero no dijo nada...

-Gracias george por salvarme, en escocía todo había sido muy tranquilo con la presencia de Madame Elroy, pero aquí no sabía qué hacer...dijo dorothy un poco más relajado porque la verdad no le gustaba importunar a candy, sabia como ellos disfrutaban juntos y estar solo los tres se sentía incomoda...

- Me lo imagine, y tu como la pasaste, te gusto escocía?...

- Si y mucho, los paisajes son bellísimos George, realmente me siento muy agradecida que la señorita candy me escogiera como su dama de compañía.

- Me alegra mucho escucharlo, escocía siempre será muy querida para nosotros...

-Usted tiene su familia viviendo ahí...

- No, no tengo a nadie, y por favor dorothy no me trates de usted, me hacer sentir viejo, puedes tutearme...por favor llámame George...pidió el viendo como ella se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza...

- Sabes que el señor William se casara con la señorita candy en la siguiente primavera...contesto ella cambiando la conversación, él la ponía muy nerviosa, no podía evitarlo, conocía a George desde que tenía memoria y siempre le pareció un hombre muy serio, estricto pero ahora empezaba a conocer una parte diferente de él, menos cerrado y al menos pronunciaba más de dos palabras con ella y por supuesto no podía negar que todo ese enigma que él representaba siempre la había llamado la atención.

- Me lo esperaba, así que ya se lo propuso...Contesto George sin dejar de observar a la doncella que estaba sentada frente el...- Y usted dorothy tiene familia?...

- Si, dos hermanos pero tengo tiempo que no los veo, nos escribimos de vez en cuando...

- Y tus padres?...

- No, ello no están vivos...- Lo siento...dijo el...

- Esta bien, ellos fallecieron hace muchos años y como sabes yo trabaje en la mansión de los Leegan desde muy temprana edad y gracias al señor William termine en la Mansión de los Andrew...

George la miraba detenidamente, claro que se acordaba de ella, la conocía desde que era que 15? o quizás 16?, y ahora qué edad tendría se preguntaba, le preguntaría, no, no debía, en que estaba pensando él era mucho mayor que ella...

- Me alegro que ahora estés con los Andrew's, debió ser muy difícil trabajar para los Leegan's..

- Si, un poco...Pero nunca soñé con salir de América y conocer Londres y mucho menos Paris, que romántico George...dijo ella con emoción en sus ojos...

George trago seco ante el comentario, si la verdad que parís era así a pesar de todo.

- ¿Has estado casado alguna vez George?...Pregunto ella curiosa, la verdad no recordaba verlo nunca con nadie, ni siquiera mencionar a nadie, bueno no era que ellos habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar antes como lo hacían ahora.

- No, nunca me he casado...contesto George con tono melancólico y sorprendido con la pregunta, su historia era una muy triste, triste no solo por el hecho de ser un huérfano sino que se enamoro de la persona que nunca debió, pero eso era ahora parte del pasado. George tomo el valor de preguntarle...

- ¿Y tu dorothy?...

Dorothy se sonrojo nuevamente antes de contestar. - No, nunca...

**=o=o=o=o=**

- Princesa te gustaría ir al Zoológico antes de dejar Londres?...

- Si tenemos tiempo Albert...

- Espero que podamos, me gustaría ver el lugar antes de partir...

- Estoy tan feliz albert, no puedo creer que vayamos a parís los dos juntos...

- Yo también, era difícil para mí imaginarte en aquella ciudad sin ti...

- ¿Y dónde nos quedaremos?...

- Tenemos reservación en el Hotel Le Meurice, ahí tendremos asignados dos autos que nos llevaran a donde lo necesitemos, no te preocupes pequeña, no te podrás perder porque la dirección que la tía te dio es bastante cerca del hotel...

Los ojos de candy brillaban con emoción pensando en el viaje mientras que albert se sentía feliz de verla tan feliz...

- Albert crees que George se fije en dorothy...pregunto candy sin pensarlo dejando a un albert con la boca abierta por la pregunta...

- No lo sé pequeña, porque lo preguntas...

- No quiero hacer conclusiones, pero dorothy parece sonrojarse cada vez que ve a George...

Albert vio a George un tanto nervioso pero eso era algo que él nunca le preguntaría, george siempre había sido un hombre muy privado, la verdad era nunca le había conocido a nadie, George era tan solitario como él. Quizás por eso los dos se entendían.

- Sera mejor que los dejemos solos princesa, ellos son adultos...

- Ayyy Albert no crees que sería maravilloso, dorothy es tan buena y muy discreta, yo creo que harían buena pareja...dijo ella sonriente...Albert no comento, pero ahora se sentía curioso.

Los días en Londres pasaron sin ellos darse cuenta, Albert se sentía satisfecho con todo, había cerrado cuentas productivas, su relación con candy no podía estar en mejor términos, le había gustado ver aquel zoológico con ella, tantas memorias les trajo, y ahora partirían a parís donde pasarían tres semanas...

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

**"Hôtel de Luxe Le Meurice - Paris, France"**

Monsieur Pierre estaba increíblemente nervioso, el miembro más importante de la familia Andrew llegaba ese día, había recibido anteriormente muchas familias de importante abolengo, pero era la primera vez que el miembro más importante de esa familia se hospedaba en el hotel, la presión era grande para el ya que los Andrew's mantenían relaciones financieras con el grupo Dorchester los cuales manejaban el hotel, había seleccionada una de las mejores suites para él y sus acompañantes, tenía entendido que la prometida de Sir Andrew vendría con él, era su deber estar informado acerca de todo, y eso le agregaba aun mas a su nerviosismo, normalmente esas señoritas de la alta sociedad podían ser simplemente un dolor de cabeza para ellos.

- Monsieur Pierre, Sir Andrew acaba de llegar sir...

- Gracias Jean-Luc, y recuerda lo que te pedí, cualquier cosa Mademoiselle Andrew te pida no dudes en dárselo, es muy importante mantener feliz a la señorita, quizás nuestra posición dependa de sus comentarios durante su estadía en el hotel...

- Por supuesto sir...

- Ahora vayamos a recibirlos...dijo Monsieur Pierre a su amigo quien había estado trabajando con él desde el comienzo en ese hotel, oh si se encontraba preocupado, lo único que había escuchado acerca del famoso Sir William Andrew era que era una persona muy excéntrica, aunque nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si esos rumores eran cierto ya que el mismo solo se presento ante la sociedad americana solo unos años atrás...

Por fin habían llegado, candy no dejaba de sonreír, todo le parecía maravilloso, camino al hotel habían pasado por un lugar simplemente hermoso y albert le prometió que los dos lo visitarían juntos, había estado tan asombrada, como era posible que construyeran semejante estructura rodeada de aquellos hermosos paisajes, no podía esperar a ir con Albert, ahora entendía porque Annie se había emocionado tanto al venir a este lugar, y pensar que ella casi se lo pierde...

Albert bajo del auto ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a salir, le encantaba cada minuto que pasaba, el tener a candy a su lado lo llenaba de regocijo, este sería un viaje que los dos nunca olvidarían, bueno este y el de su luna de miel el cual tenía que empezar a programar, tuvo que controlarse cuando ese pensamiento lo invadió.

- Sir William, Mademoiselle Andrew, bienvenido al Hôtel Le Meurice, mi nombre es Pierre, su humilde servidor, cualquier cosa que necesiten por favor no duden en pedirlo, aquí estamos para servirle….dijo Pierre haciendo una pequeña viena a ellos…

- Muchas gracias...contesto Albert y Candy devolviendo la misma cortesía.

Monsieur Pierre los invito a seguirlo, él personalmente les mostraría sus habitaciones, era importante para el ver la reacción de ellos a primera mano, hasta los momentos todo iba mejor de lo que esperaba, el señor se veía normal, la señorita no parecía estirada, solo el pasar de los días le ayudaría a formarse una opinión...

- Mademoiselle Andrew su habitación...dijo el abriendo la inmensa suite para candy, ella había visto toda la elegancia que se podía ver en cada mansión de los Andrew pero seguro era porque estaban en parís que no pudo detener su rostro de mostrar exageradamente su emoción...

- ¿Donde está Dorothy y Cornelia?...pregunto candy quien pensaba que iba a compartir la habitación con ellas...

- Mademoiselle Andrew, sus damas de compañía han sido escoltadas a sus habitaciones...contesto Pierre un poco confundido...

-¿Entonces esta habitación es solo para mí?...volvió a preguntar ella asombrada...

- Así es princesa...contesto Albert sonriéndole...Candy solo abrió sus ojos aun más, aquella habitación era para ella sola...

- Nos vemos temprano princesa... dijo Albert dándole un beso en su mano tan pronto como pudo al ver como ella sonreía y veía todo con gran entusiasmo...Candy solo asentó...

Monsieur Pierre guio a Albert a la siguiente suite dándole paso para que el entrara, su equipaje estaba en camino, mientras Albert se adentraba en la habitación pudo notar una puerta en el medio...Pierre inmediatamente respondió a su pregunta no formulada...

- Esa puerta conecta con la habitación de Mademoiselle Andrew...

Albert voltio a verlo, a su mente vinieron muchas preguntas pero simplemente dijo...- Gracias...

Monsieur Pierre se retiro haciendo una Viena, algo confundido por la reacción del señor, ellos estaban acostumbrados que dichas parejas en esa época mantenían contacto así que pensó que sería lo mismo con los señores, ¿se habría equivocado?...se pregunto

Albert sonrió ya solo en su habitación, tenía que dejarle a candy saber sobre la puerta para que no se sorprendiera, no era que el la iba a utilizar pero en caso de que ella la abriera...Toco suavemente la puerta varias veces hasta que ella la abrió...

-"¡Albert!"...

- Princesa solo te quería decir que esta puerta conecta a mi habitación para que no te sorprendieras o me sorprendieras...dijo él un poco apenado...

- Oh!, no te preocupes albert no te robare en la noche...contesto ella juguetona...

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no seré yo el que lo haga?...respondió el siguiéndole el juego y viendo como su rostro cambiaba de colores...

- Albert no es gracioso...dijo ella apenada...Albert solo sonreía...

- Descansa pequeña...dijo el tomando su rostro y dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios...

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

Candy sentía su cuerpo relajado, había dormido como nunca, se sentía tan ligera como una pluma, visitaría esa mañana a la diseñadora que haría su vestido de novia y eso la emocionaba inmensamente...Tan pronto estuvo lista escucho un toque a su puerta, sabía que era Albert, el no se iría sin despedirse...Sabía lo ocupado que el estaría las dos primeras semanas y en esos momentos le alegraba mucho que la tía le diera todas esas actividades que hacer...

- Hola princesa, quieres desayunar conmigo antes de irme?...

- Por supuesto Albert, además de que no te veré hasta la hora de la cena...contesto ella haciendo un puchero...

- Lo siento princesa, estaba seguro que me acompañarías, pero ahora señorita usted tiene cosas más importantes que atender y es nuestra boda...dijo el tomando de su brazo para escoltarla...

- Albert como revisaremos la lista que la tía nos dio, yo no conozco la mayoría de esas personas...

- Seguro tendré un tiempo libre y así lo hacemos los dos...

- Sabes que te voy a extrañar todo el día...dijo ella mirándolo tiernamente...

- Yo también princesa, yo también...contesto el pensando que ya se había acostumbrado a tenerla con el todo el día...

Llegaron al salón donde se encontraba un inmenso buffet, vieron en una mesa a George, dorothy y Cornelia quienes ya empezaban a desayunar...

Al terminar Candy se despidió de Albert, George y Cornelia quienes iban a la oficina instalada en ese país, ella había decidido ir caminando a pesar de que albert les había asignado un chofer de él hotel pero la verdad era que la boutique en Rue Boissy d'Anglas no era muy lejos, así que después de subir por su bolsa y en compañía de dorothy empezó a salir, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos...

- Mademoiselle Andrew, por favor permítame llamarle el chofer...dijo Monsieur Pierre quien estaba al pendiente...

- Oh!, no se preocupe señor Pierre es un día muy hermoso y nos iremos caminando...

- Por favor Mademoiselle, no queremos que se pierda en su primer día en Paris...contesto el cortésmente...

Candy lo pensó y si sabía que él tenía razón, sería imprudente caminar en las calles de una ciudad totalmente desconocida para ellas...

- Muy bien, iremos con el chofer...contesto ella resignada

- Me permite sugerirle Mademoiselle que Jean-Luc las acompañe, el conoce la ciudad entera y les será de muy buena ayuda...dijo el señalando a su amigo, no podía dejar que ella recorrieras las calles de parís sin un guía...Candy a este punto pensó que había sido albert quien había dado la orden de velar por ella...

- Muchas gracias señor Pierre, pero por favor llámeme candy, solo candy...respondió ella sonriente...

Pierre estuvo sorprendido ante su petición, ellos normalmente no podían, ni debían tutear a sus huéspedes, así que muy amablemente le contesto...- Gracias por su confianza Mademoiselle Andrew es muy generoso de su parte, pero nosotros tenemos que guiarnos por las reglas que se nos ha establecido...

Candy solo asentó, sabia como era en ese mundo y lo que la sociedad dictaba...

Llegaron al lugar sin ningún retraso, el chofer les abrió la puerta mientras Jean Luc ya las esperaba ofreciendo su mano para ayudarlas al salir del auto, candy y dorothy entraron al lugar indicado por su tía y donde habían una gran cantidad de vestidos y sombreros con infinidad de adornos y ornamentos. Uno llamo mucho la atención de candy, era de un color rosa viejo, se acerco a tocarlo, el material era tan delicado en sus manos, de repente escucho a alguien hablando en un lenguaje que ella no pudo entender...

- Bonjour, Puis-je vous aider?

Jean Luc al ver que ella no contestaba intervino...- Mademoiselle Andrew, madame Jeanne-Marie desea saber en que la puede ayudar...

- Oh!... Madame Jeanne-Marie, mi nombre es Candice White, mi tía Elroy Andrew le mando una carta para la creación de mi vestido de novia...

- Oh!..Oh!..Madame Elroy, si por supuesto, acompáñame por favor...contesto ella con sus ojos brillando, había estado emocionada al recibir esa solicitud...

Candy camino a una diferente parte de aquella boutique, donde Madame Jeanne-Marie primero decidió tomar sus medidas, amablemente le pidió quitarse las prendas que portaba para poder hacerlo, al terminar se sentaron a discutir como candy deseaba su vestido y la fecha de la boda...

Candy no sabía que iba a ser tan difícil seleccionar su vestido, aquella mujer le enseño tantas alternativas que ella se sintió mareada. No lo podía creer prácticamente su mañana y parte de la tarde se la había pasado en aquel lugar, dios necesitaba un baño de agua caliente para relajar sus músculos ya tensos, aquella mujer la había tenido como si ella fuera una muñeca, agujas por aquí y por allá...Eso sin contar con todas las prendas que le había mostrado, su cara de color rojo al verlas, sabía que tener que escoger algunas de ellas, era tan simple para la madame hablar de ellas, bueno al menos por ese día se compro aquel vestido que le llamo la atención con un sombrero hermoso que tenia apliques de rosas, lo usaría en su paseo con Albert...Albert se pregunto cómo habrá pasado su día?, lo había extrañado tanto todo el día...

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

- William, el auto del hotel ya está aquí...

- Gracias george, ya estoy listo...dijo Albert al terminar de colocar sus cosas en su maletín, estaba satisfecho aunque un poco agotado, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablo en idioma francés, aunque muchos de ellos estaban felices de hablar en su lengua.

Durante el camino Albert hizo que el conductor se detuviera y compro un ramo de rosas para candy, la había extrañado a su lado, pero ahora cenarían juntos y eso le ponía una sonrisa en sus labios...

Al entrar al hotel subió directo a la habitación de ella, toco su puerta varias veces y ella no abría, no era posible que estuviera dormida, no era demasiado tarde pensó...Camino hasta entrar en su habitación y cuidadosamente entro en la de ella, la verdad que la puerta había sido una buena idea, ahí la vio totalmente dormida.

Se acerco a su cama y puso las rosas a un lado, le gustaba admirarla aunque sabía que no era correcto que él estuviera ahí en su habitación, no pudo evitar la tentación de verla, lentamente con su mano acaricio sus mejillas, suspiro hondo al ver su rostro angelical...Le dio un beso en su mejilla, puso las rosas a su lado y se levanto para irse a su habitación, al poner la mano en la perilla de la puerta escucho como ella lo llamo...

-Albert?...

- Si princesa solo vine a ver si cenarías conmigo pero veo que tuviste un día muy agotador...contesto él casi en un susurro mientras caminaba de vuelta a su cama...

Candy se sentó en la cama y dijo...- Si fui a ver a la modista y me tuvo casi todo el día con ella...

- No tuviste ningún problema en localizar el lugar...contesto el sentándose en la orilla de su cama...

- No, el señor Pierre amablemente me ayudo, y el señor jean luc nos acompaño...

- Me alegro mucho princesa...

- Y tu día? como te fue?... le pregunto mientras se acerco a abrazarlo, era más un abrazo de necesidad...

- Todo está saliendo muy bien princesa, estoy seguro que podremos disfrutar de la ciudad antes de irnos de regreso a chicago...contesto el respondiendo a su abrazo y acariciando sus cabellos...Parecían una pareja de casados que se habían extrañado todo el día...

- Sera mejor que me vaya pequeña...

- Ok, me cambio y vamos a cenar?...pregunto ella mientras él se levantaba...Albert solo asentó y salió de su habitación...

Ella sonreía mientras se cambiaba, adoraba tenerlo así, y como no si hasta rosas le habia dejado, se preguntaba si así seria cuando estuvieran casados.

**=o=o=o=o=**

Monsieur Pierre caminaba por el lobby del hotel viendo nuevamente a la pareja de rubios que sonreía felizmente, le había parecido increíble lo sencillo que eran los dos, nunca imagino tener la oportunidad de conocer a tan distinguida y vale decir excéntrica pareja, no era la típica pareja que se conociera, se veía de lejos que ellos se adoraban. Vio cada día con asombro como Sir Andrew le traía personalmente flores a su prometida.

Él le había dicho que ellos se la podían ordenar pero Sir William se negó rotundamente, aparentemente era un detalle que él personalmente se ocupaba. El era diferente, en su profesión había visto muchos caballeros cortejar a sus novias, pero nunca como él, especialmente porque era uno de los hombres más importantes en América y en toda Europa. Sin embargo alrededor de ella era otra persona.

Aquel joven era digno de su apellido, amable, caballeroso y muy pero muy atento a su pareja, se alegra mucho haber podido presenciar el amor entre ellos, y la señorita de verdad lo había sorprendido con sus ocurrencias y con la sencillez de su persona. Pobre Jean Luc no sabía qué hacer con ella, no era normal para una señorita de su estatus social que visitara lugares como el hospital de niños donde le pidió un día detenerse y ayudar, pero que podía hacer el más que obedecerla...

Vio como en poco tiempo ella conocía el personal, era tan amigable que con todos, digno de admiración.

**=o=o=o=o=**

- Candy!, vamos el señor William te está esperando...dijo dorothy esperando que candy saliera del baño...

- Ya estoy lista dorothy, no podía irme sin mi broche...contesto candy al terminar de ponerse la insignia de albert...

- Candy! ese vestido con ese sombrero te hacen lucir tan hermosa..

- Gracias dorothy, había esperado hasta el día de hoy para usarlos...

- Candy, quería darte las gracias por todo, por traerme contigo en este viaje, por comprarme aquella ropa que no debiste...dijo dorothy tomándola de las manos con algunas lagrimas que se le salían, se sentía tan agradecida con ella, no había hecho más que comprarle ropa que la hacían lucir como una dama...

- Dorothy sabes que eres mi dama de compañía, así que mereces usar cada uno de esos vestidos, además que vi como alguien mas estaba complacido con ellos...

-"¡candy!"...

- Nada de candy, porque no me lo cuentas dorothy, acaso no somos amigas..

- No hay nada que contar candy...dijo ella apenada

- Acaso george aun no te ha pedido que seas su novia?...

- "¡Como crees candy!", entre George y yo no hay nada...

- "¡Nada!"...pero si ya ni le dices señor como antes...Y he visto como él te ve y como conversan, eso no es normal en george, el siempre tan serio y restringido que hasta da miedo, pero él no es así contigo, no en los últimos meses, y desde que llegamos aquí he visto como está pendiente de ti...Vamos dorothy cuéntame...dijo candy, ella no entendía que pasaba con esos dos...Albert no le había pedido a george que estuviera pendiente de dorothy, el lo hacía por si mismo...Así que debía haber algo...

- No lo sé candy, yo creo que él piensa que yo soy muy joven para el...contesto dorothy resignada, la verdad era que ella nunca había tenido a ningún caballero que mostrara interés por ella y las atenciones de George lo único que lograron fue que ella ahora lo viera con otros ojos aunque él no le demostrara otras intenciones...

El toque a la puerta las saco de aquella conversación que por un momento se había tornado triste...Dorothy camino hasta llegar a la puerta y al abrirla ahí estaba Albert...Candy le sonrió mientras caminaba a su encuentro, ya hablaría en otra ocasión con ella.

- Princesa que hermoso color...dijo Albert al verla en ese vestido que era de un color rosa vieja poco peculiar de la época...

- Gracias, no lo pude resistir cuando lo vi, así que lo compre...

-Me alegra mucho que lo hayas hecho, se te ve muy linda en el...contesto el esta vez tocando su broche que ella portaba en su cuello, lo complacía de sobremanera verlo en ella...

Al bajar ahí estaba George esperándolos, irían a ese paseo que Albert le prometió, irían a ver a la tan famosa Torre Eiffel, candy estaba muy entusiasmada porque quería ver aquellos hermosos paisajes que la rodeaban...

El auto se paro frente al hotel y ellos se despedían de Monsieur Pierre quien había venido a su encuentro...Cuando llegaron los ojos de candy se abrieron de par en par al verla de cerca, para ella aquella torre era gigantesca, Albert la tomo del brazo mientras empezaron a caminar, en su camino ellos vieron como habían muchas parejas que caminaban sonrientes, también habían colocados en lugares estratégicos algunos pintores y poetas, y para su mayor sorpresa en el medio de todo eso se escuchaba el sonido de un acordeón y un violín dándole si aun se podía un toque romántico a aquel lugar...Candy no dejaba de admirar como algunas de ellas bailaban sin parar...

- Albert mira cuantas parejas...

-Así es princesa, este es lugar se ha vuelto en uno de los lugares favoritos...

George y dorothy los seguían, cuando albert se detenía y le compraba algo a candy, goerge quería también hacerlo pero ellos no eran novios para el hacerlo así que mantuvo su compostura aunque al final del día termino regalándole un ramillete...

- Bonjour, Je voudrais peindre Mademoiselle?...pregunto un pintor que pensaba candy hacia armonía con el paisaje...

Albert vio a candy y dijo porque no…- Parlez-vous espagnol?

-Sí señor...

- Que fue lo que te pregunto albert...

- Quiere pintarte princesa...

- A mi?...pregunto ella sorprendida...

- Si.. Así es..

- Que tal si nos pinta a los dos juntos albert, me gustaría tener ese recuerdo...

- Nos puede pintar a los dos?..Pregunto albert al pintor...

- Por supuesto señor...

Así posaron los dos, se sentaron en la banca que les indico el pintor, candy veía directo en los ojos de albert mientras aquel pintor empezaba, ella no pudo resistir que sus manos tocaran algunos mechones de albert el cual resplandecía con la luz del sol...Sin darse cuenta ella que aquel pintor captaba aquella imagen...Estuvieron así como una hora hasta que aquel pintor les informo que estaba listo...

Los ojos de albert y candy no lo podían creer, aquel hombre realmente era un artista, los detalles en aquel cuadro eran inmensos, verdes, blancos, naranjas, rosados y en el fondo la Torre Eiffel, pero lo que albert le gusto mas fue la escena de cariño que candy mostraba había sido plasmada en aquel retrato...Le pago una buena cantidad al pintor quien se había quedado agradecido por el monto...

- Albert es increíble!...exclamo ella quien no salía de su asombro..

- Si tienes mucha razón, este lo tendremos que poner en un visible lugar de la mansión, donde lo pueda ver todos los días...Candy no podía estar más de acuerdo con el...

Siguieron su paseo, después de que le dieran el retrato a george quien con dorothy también les había encantado, al llegar al lugar donde algunas parejas bailaban, Albert no lo pudo resistir así que haciendo una reverencia dijo...

- Me permite esta pieza señorita...

- Por supuesto Sir William...contesto ella sonriente mientras le daba su mano...

Al sonido de los violines y acordeón ellos bailaron...

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

Habían llegado al hotel, candy en su cuarto había puesto el sombrero en la mesita, había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida, un hermoso paseo, y el retrato que albert cuidadosamente dejo en manos de Pierre para que lo guardaran hasta que ellos se fueran, solo unos días y estarían de vuelta en chicago, había hecho todo lo que la tía abuela le había asignado, de repente abrió sus ojos...La lista, no la habían revisado, tenía que decirle a Albert sobre la lista pero ya era tarde...

Camino hasta la puerta que conectaba sus cuartos, la abrió con cuidado, solo se lo recordaría se dijo asimisma...

- Albert!, se nos olvido la lissssss...no pudo terminar, sabía que debió tocar primero...

- "¡Candy!"...contesto el sorprendido de verla, habían estado hablando durante las noches pero el siempre regresaba a su cuarto, esta era la primera vez que ella entraba a el suyo y el no creía estar indecente apenas se había quitado la camisa y sus zapatos pero los ojos de ella estaban fijos en su pecho...

Candy trago seco al verlo, no podía quitar sus ojos de aquel pecho, aquellos músculos bien marcados que hacían contraste con su cuerpo, tenía que salir de ahí...gritaba su mente...

- Lo siento...fue lo único que pudo decir, pero sus pies no se movían...

Albert se acerco a ella lentamente, antes de llegar sintió como ella lo detuvo poniendo su mano en su pecho...

-¿Te encuentras bien princesa?...pregunto sin saber que le pasaba...al ver que ella no le respondía cayó en cuenta que era lo que le estaba pasando, lo habia encontrado sin camisa...Iba a dar un paso atrás cuando sintió como sus pequeñas manos comenzaba a explorarlo, aquella caricia hizo que su cuerpo temblara...

Instintivamente con su mano tomo su rostro, azul con el verde se quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que el acerco sus labios a los de ella rozándolos, acariciándolos lentamente, había deseado tanto besarla durante el día que no pudo más, poco a poco fue abriéndose paso hasta profundizar el beso y tomar por completo su boca...mientras el movía una de sus manos en su nuca la otra se abría paso a su cintura sosteniéndola, pudo sentir como ella ahora era la que lo estaba torturando con sus pequeñas manos que se deslizaban por su cuerpo...ella le acariciaba su espalda, su dorso, su pecho y sus cabellos y el parecía haber perdido toda razón, se estaban dejando llevar por aquel deseo que los había invadido...

No se dio cuenta cuando la puso contra aquella bendita puerta, pero al escucharla suspirar y gemir supo que tenía que parar, tan pronto pudo tomar un poco de control en si mismo Albert dijo sobre los labios de ella con su voz ronca - Princesa será mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto...

- Lo se...respondió ella casi en un susurro logrando que Albert abriera sus ojos, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas porque él no la quería soltar y ella no se quería ir...Albert cerro sus ojos una vez más luchando con lo que estaba sintiendo porque a todas estas ella continuaba rozando su espalda con sus pequeñas manos...Acaso no sabía ella lo que le estaba haciendo...El era un hombre de carne y hueso y el tenerla así solo lo llevaría a perderse en ella antes de tiempo...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Author Note: **Miráis lo que hago por vosotras, tuve que escribir nuevamente este capítulo ya que quería ser mala y mandar a candy a chicago...jejejejeje...ya saben un poquito de drama...jejejeje...no como creen...pero ustedes me hicieron cambiar de opinión así que los deje ir a Paris juntos...Ahora siii estamos en parís...Espero este capítulo las haya complacido... Como verán tengo una boda que preparar así que les pido que tenga paciencia conmigo.

Ahora si nota como que ¿lemon?...jejejeje...esa es una fruta muy acida que solo está permitido en categoría M de Fanfiction, son las reglas...¿no nos decepciones?...Uyyyy cuanta presión me están poniendo me dará miedo bajar el siguiente capitulo...jejejeje...:)

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios, sus ánimos y sus porras y a aquellas que aunque no dejen uno se que siguen ahí disfrutando de la historia...**

Amy riverasosa- mayraexitosa- kararely- Olga Lidia- Charmichan- Black cat- Vere Canedo- Claudia Elizalde- gabyselenator- SERENA NOVALEE- Paolau2- rowelorena- Lila- KattieAndrew- Pauli- Guest- Visitar- Eydie- Lety- Ms Puddleglum- Milady- Maria Isabel- Laila- giggless90- monybert- CandyFan- Karen Delgado- JENNY- ginaa- Blanca Andrew- somiant- Amy- dajannae8.

=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=

(*) Jeanne-Marie Lanvin (París, 1 de enero de 1867 – 6 de julio de 1946) fue una estilista y diseñadora de moda francesa. Fundó la más antigua casa de moda parisina todavía en activo, la casa Lavín. Uno de los talentos de la moda, que dejaron su huella en la historia.

(*) Terry Graham Granchester también fue conocido como: Terrence, Terruce, and Terrius

(*)Hôtel Le Meurice (apodado como: "El Hotel de los Reyes") es un hotel de 5 estrellas, situado en el distrito 1 de París, frente al jardín de las Tullerías, entre la Place de la Concorde y el Museo del Louvre en la Rue de Rivoli la. Fundado en 1815, el hotel es considerado como uno de los "grandes hoteles antiguos" de Francia.

(*) La Torre Eiffel, diseñada por el ingeniero francés Gustave Eiffel. Concebida en 1884, edificada entre 1887 y 1889 e inaugurada para la exposición universal de 1889 en París, Francia.


	16. Capítulo 16 - Hoy, Mañana y siempre

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo y estaré publicando el capitulo 17 muy pronto...siiiiii ;)

**¿Podré Amarla?...**

**by: **_Keila Nott_

**Capítulo 16**

**Hoy, Mañana y siempre...**

La luz del día se colaba entre las persianas de la habitación donde albert y candy se encontraban, Albert abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras sentía aquel cuerpo tibio que yacía entre sus brazos, su aroma había invadido toda la habitación, aquel aroma a rosas que emanaba de su cuerpo, delicadamente como pudo se movió para admirarla, ahí estaba ella con sus rubios cabellos, desordenados, cubriendo su desnuda espalda , su rostro angelical tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, aquellos labios que él no pudo dejar de saborear, aquellos labios que fueron su manantial.

Sin poder resistirse con las puntas de sus dedos empezó a acariciar las curvas de la pequeña rubia que dormía a su lado, su piel era tan sedosa que era lo único que deseaba tocar, había sido una noche larga, una noche en la que se dedico a amarla, una noche en la que se tomo su tiempo explorándola...Porque esa noche estaría con ellos dos hoy, mañana y siempre...

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al saberse dueño de ella, porque ahora ella era suya y nada ni nadie podrían cambiarlo. Movió con sus manos sus rizados cabellos y empezó a darle sensualmente pequeños besos, desde la base de su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, mientras sus manos hacían camino por el resto de su cuerpo.

Quería sentirla nuevamente, perderse en ella, calmar ese fuego que hacía que su sangre hirviera, un fuego que lo consumía y que solo podía calmar al poseer el cuerpo de ella, aquel cuerpo que por tanto tiempo había deseado, aquel cuerpo que por tanto tiempo lo había llamado, ahora lo podía reclamar como suyo, porque ahora tenía todo el derecho...Pero ella lo había sorprendido, justo cuando el había pensado que la tenía que dejar descansar por ser su primera vez, ella lo estuvo seduciendo, tentándolo a continuar, amándola,enseñándola y él no se había resistido...

- Albert...susurro ella...

-Mmmm...Contesto él mientras seguía con su tarea...

- Me haces cosquillas...susurro ella comenzando a sonreír al sentir sus manos y sus labios por todo su cuerpo...

- Solo cosquillas princesa...contesto el de manera sensual...

Candy soltó una risita ante su comentario, perezosamente empezó a abrir sus ojos, como podía seguir durmiendo con todas las sensaciones que él le estaba provocando, aquel hombre la había llevado a lugares desconocidos, a sentir aquello que había sido prohibido, no había manera de describir todo lo que había sentido...

- Albert, ¿Crees que la tía se molestara con nosotros?... pregunto ella antes que no le diera tiempo procesar otro pensamiento, tenía que preguntarle, estaba preocupada, bueno no tanto...

Albert se negaba a contestar pero detuvo su avance por un momento, sabia a lo que ella se refería, así que lentamente la volteo hasta ver su rostro, sus ojos se habían empezado a oscurecer como los de él, pero también le enseñaban algo de preocupación...

- Estoy seguro de eso princesa, pero usted Señora Andrew no tiene nada de qué preocuparse estoy seguro que ella sabía que tarde o temprano nosotros abandonaríamos la fiesta...dijo el rozando su nariz con la de ella...

- Si tienes razón...fue lo único que pudo decir ella, porque Albert tomo sus labios resumiendo sus caricias dejándola sin poder formular ningún pensamiento coherente, empezando aquel juego que ella apenas estaba aprendiendo, porque ahora ella tenía todo el derecho de aprenderlo...

**=o=o=** **Cinco meses y una semana antes del comienzo****=o=o=**

**"Hôtel de Luxe Le Meurice - Paris, France"**

- Princesa será mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto...susurro él sobre sus labios...

Candy apenas escuchaba lo que él le estaba pidiendo, sabía que debía hacerlo, pero su cuerpo no escuchaba lo que su mente le gritaba, su cálido aliento en su cuello y sus manos en su cintura era algo que era casi imposible de resistir, su corazón latía furiosamente contra su pecho, que era lo que le estaba pasando, no entendía, donde estaba todo su razonamiento, iba en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado, pero era porque era él, con el se sentía débil, incapaz de razonar, incapaz de pensar, incapaz de hablar, sin querer sus manos empezaron a moverse a su propio acorde recorriendo una vez más con la punta de sus dedos aquel torso descubierto, sin poder detener su avance continuo explorando hasta llegar a su espalda. Así que apenas pudo pronunciar palabra dijo casi en un susurro...

- Lo se... sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas porque él no quería soltarla y ella no se quería ir...Albert cerro sus ojos una vez más luchando con lo que estaba sintiendo, porque a todas estas ella continuaba rozando su espalda con sus pequeñas manos...Acaso no sabía ella lo que le estaba haciendo...El era un hombre de carne y hueso y el tenerla así solo lo llevaría a perderse en ella antes de tiempo, como explicarle que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era tomarla, como decirle que se detuviera cuando el mismo no quería que lo hiciera.

- Pequeña por favor...dijo él una vez más moviendo su rostro para ver el de ella, sus ojos solo reflejaba aquel fuego que los estaba consumiendo, fue en ese preciso momento que quito sus pequeñas manos que lo estaban recorriendo de su cuerpo, se separo un poco de ella y beso cada una de sus manos con delicadeza...Al ver que ella no se movía Albert cuidadosamente la tomo por las piernas, dando paso a la habitación de ella a través de la bendita puerta, al entrar camino hasta llegar a donde su cama se encontraba y la puso delicadamente en ella. El veía como aquellas esmeraldas estaban fijas en él, la tensión que había entre los dos era palpable, él la deseaba, ella lo deseaba y parecía que solo un milagro haría que ellos no se quemaran...

- Sabes que te amo princesa...dijo el después de unos segundos...ella solo asentó con su cabeza... -Y lo que más deseo en estos momentos no es lo correcto. Y los dos sabemos que no debemos...Continuo el diciendo ahora sentándose al lado de ella en su cama, la tuvo que traer el mismo porque candy no se movía, se había prometido asimismo desde aquel incidente en el mace que ella llegaría intacta hasta el día de su boda, no la tocaría aunque ardiera por ella, solo cuando tuviera todo el derecho ella seria suya...

Candy veía con detalle cada facción de aquella figura masculina, sabía que él le estaba diciendo algo pero su mente simplemente no procesaba nada, es mas estaba mareada con su sola presencia que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando él la había llevado a su habitación...

- Candy! Candy!...dorothy llamaba a la puerta, quería contarle todo lo que había pasado después de la cena...

- Princesa me tengo que ir, mañana revisaremos esa lista...dijo él en un susurro para ellos dos caminando nuevamente hacia la bendita puerta, pero preocupado porque ella no le decía nada y eso lo atormentaba...

Candy solo asentó, no podía pronunciar palabra ante su atrevimiento, dios ella fue la que lo exploro, ella fue la que lo provoco, que vergüenza...se reprochaba ella misma, que podía decirle que pudiera cambiar su atrevimiento, seguramente ella era la prometida más traviesa del siglo...lo último que vio fue como el cerro la puerta y en ese entonces dejo salir un fuerte respiro que había estado conteniendo, se levanto de su cama, se acomodo su vestido y fue a abrir la puerta a la que dorothy tocaba con insistencia.

Albert tan pronto cerró la puerta se recostó de ella, se dejo caer en el suelo con sus manos en su rostro, porque le pasaba eso con ella, su cuerpo temblaba de deseo, no sabía cómo había hecho, pero de alguna manera pudo domar a el león que rugía en su ser. Ella significaba tanto para él que no podía dejar que la fiera la reclamara como suya, después de todo ellos tendrían el resto de sus vidas...se dijo asimismo en forma de consuelo...

Había sido todo un reto, estaba agradecido que se irían pronto, dejando atrás aquella bendita habitación que había sido todo un infierno, al menos en la mansión con la tía sería más fácil, aunque debía de admitir que candy lo había tomado por sorpresa, sentir sus suaves manos tocarlo de esa manera había sido algo que nunca se hubiese imaginado, había sido tocado otras veces pero nunca como ella lo había hecho, el haberse reprimido por tantos años aquel tipo de contacto realmente le estaba afectando...Tan pronto se sintió un poco más tranquilo se levanto del suelo, se dirigió al baño, el iba a tomarse un baño cuando candy entro en su habitación, ahora el agua tibia no lo ayudaría, sonrió asimismo ante tal pensamiento...

**=o=o=o=**

- Dorothy ¿qué pasa?...pregunto candy al ver su cara prendiendo las luces de su habitación...

- Candy!, es George...ha pedido cortejarme...Candy jadeo tapándose la boca con sus manos de la sorpresa, no lo podía creer george, al fin se lo había pedido...

- Pasa dorothy cuéntame cómo paso todo...dijo candy mientras dorothy entraba...

Las dos se sentaron en los muebles que tenia aquella habitación, candy tuvo que poner a un lado todo lo que había pasado con albert, porque si no cualquier cosa que dorothy le contara le sería imposible escucharla...Mientras dorothy le contaba todo a candy, george estaba de regreso en su habitación...

Había sido una de las situaciones más difícil que había experimentado, el expresar lo que estaba sintiendo por la joven doncella no había sido nada sencillo para él, porque nunca pensó que a su edad pudiera enamorarse nuevamente, especialmente por aquella doncella que era mucho más joven que él, pero al parecer a ella no parecía importarle. Se recostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo recordado como había tomado valor para decirle que la queria a su lado...

**=o=Flash Back=o=**

- Dorothy me acompañarías a dar un paseo antes de retirarse...Pregunto george un poco nervioso ya que finalmente se había decidido, el ver al joven William y la señorita candy tan felices durante su paseo lo hizo reflexionar acerca de su propia felicidad, porqué el mismo no podría tenerlo, porque no ser feliz, no podía cambiar su doloroso pasado pero tenía que tomar el riesgo si quería un futuro menos incierto, de todas manera se sentía un poco nervioso, la joven doncella podría decirle que no, después de todo el era un poco mayor que ella.

- Por supuesto George, me encantaría...respondió ella con un obvio sonrojo en su rostro...

George le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla, no podía negar que se sentía rejuvenecido por el hecho de que ella parecía sonrojarse con él, su paseo le sirvió para reflexionar acerca de su vida, había servido por tantos años a los Andrew que aunque su estatus social no fuera como el de ellos, el podía tomar por esposa aquella doncella y ofrecerle una vida donde ella no tuviera que trabajar para nadie más, solo esperaba que ella lo aceptara y que la señorita candy no se enojara por quitarle a su compañera...

Mientras caminaban por el jardín George pensaba en como preguntarle, así que después de poco tiempo hizo que se detuvieran, volteo para verla de frente y tomando valor le pregunto...

- Dorothy, me darías permiso de poder cortejarte?...

Dorothy abrió sus ojos de par en par, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, él le estaba pidiendo permiso, de repente y sin poder evitarlo lagrimas empezaron a salir por sus ojos, lloraba de felicidad, ella nunca pensó que tan elegante caballero le estuviera pidiendo eso, ella después de todo solo era parte de la servidumbre en la mansión de los Andrew, y george , george era la mano derecha del señor Andrew...

George vio como salían lagrimas de sus ojos y solo pudo pensar que la había ofendido, así que le dijo...

- Disculpa si mi propuesta te ofende dorothy, yo no quería...no pudo decir más porque dorothy lo interrumpió...

- No, no es eso George, mis lágrimas no son de ofensa o tristeza, me siento muy honrada de que me quieras cortejar y si, si me gustaría ser tu novia...dijo ella mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa...

George delicadamente con su mano limpio las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, luego tomo sus manos y le dio un cálido beso en cada una de ellas...

**=o=Fin Flash Back=o=**

Ahora tendría que comunicarle a William a quien el pretendía, así protegería a la joven doncella...Fue el ultimo pensamiento de George...

Después de haberle contado todo a candy, dorothy se fue a su habitación sonriendo.

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

Albert se levanto temprano, casi no había podido dormir, no tenia caso seguir en la cama, se cambio y salió de su habitación, se detuvo por unos segundos en frente la puerta de candy pensando cómo se sentiría ella, hoy revisarían la lista que la tía Elroy les había asignado, candy había hecho todo lo que la tía Elroy le había pedido excepto por la lista de Invitados, cuando iba a resumir su camino hacia el salón donde servían el desayuno casi pego un brinco del susto al ver como candy abrió su puerta, al parecer ella tampoco había podido descansar...

-Albert!...dijo ella en sorpresa al verlo parado en su puerta...

- Hola princesa, dormiste bien...pregunto él un poco nervioso...

- Si, ibas bajando...pregunto ella al ver su nerviosismo...

- Si, me acompañas...candy solo asentó y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta escucho que él dijo...

- Princesa trae la lista de invitados para que la revisemos juntos al terminar de desayunar...Candy regreso dentro de su habitación y recogió la lista que contenía más de diez páginas, era una locura ella había pensado...

Caminaron en silencio hacia el salón donde Albert caballerosamente la ayudo a sentarse, ella no quería ni mirarlo y mucho menos hablar por la vergüenza que sentía, después que dorothy había dejado la habitación no pudo dormir, recordando una y otra vez su atrevimiento, porque había sido ella y nadie mas...Albert sin embargo no sabía que decirle, cuando trataba de verla a sus ojos ella bajaba la mirada evitando verlo ¿vergüenza? se pregunto...no sabía que era, pero tenía que terminar con esa incomodidad que se había generado entre los dos...

- Princesa dime ¿qué es lo que te molesta?...

- Nada...dijo ella con su rostro fijo en la mesa...

Albert iba a presionar cuando el mozo se acerco a su mesa...

-¿Que les puedo ofrecer esta mañana Sir William?...

- Un café, croissant y jugo de naranja para mí y tu princesa?...pregunto Albert

- Lo mismo, gracias dijo ella dirigiéndose al mozo...

Albert se dijo asimismo que ya era suficiente, así que después de respirar hondo dijo...

- "¡Basta candy!" deja de ignorarme y mírame a los ojos pequeña...

- ¡Albert!...contesto ella ahora si viéndolo a la cara sorprendida, sabía que no quería mirarlo a la cara por su vergüenza, pero que él pudiera pensar que ella lo ignoraba, bueno si lo estaba haciendo...

- Dime que es lo que te está molestando, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, tenemos que confiar el uno con el otro princesa, no tengas pena y dime que sucede...dijo Albert en un tono casi de suplica, aunque sabía lo que era...

El mozo regreso con el desayuno mientras candy meditaba en que responderle, el desayuno les fue servido y el mozo se retiro...

- Lo siento albert, me siento muy avergonzada por la situación que yo misma cause anoche, no es propio de una dama hacer lo que yo hice...dijo ella muy bajito para que solo albert la escuchara...

El acerco su mano sobre la mesa y tomo la de ella y le dijo...- Nada de sentirte avergonzada princesa, yo también soy responsable, y si los dos nos dejamos llevar pero nada paso, así que no tienes porque continuar sintiéndote de esa manera, vamos regáleme una sonrisa y solo recuerda que te amo...-Al terminar vayamos a revisar esa lista... Candy asentó sintiéndose un poco más ligera y regalándole esa sonrisa que el tanto amaba...

- Oh Albert!, casi se me olvida george ha empezado a cortejar a dorothy...dijo ella repentinamente antes de que se le olvidara...

- "¡Que!"... contesto Albert sorprendido...

- Shhhhh, no quieres apenar al pobre de george quien acaba de entrar ¿verdad?...dijo ella mientras Albert volteaba a verlo...

Albert siguió tomando su café pensando en cómo todo había cambiado, ahí estaban ellos dos, dos almas que habían sido solitarias, ahora enamorados...se rió entre dientes al pensar en la ironía de la vida...

Al terminar Candy y Albert caminaron a un salón más abierto donde habían varias familias, se sentaron cerca de la terraza y Albert empezó a hojear aquella lista de Invitados...La verdad era que su tía había incluido varios clanes de Escocia y muchas importantes familias que mantenían relaciones financieras con los Andrew's, sería difícil descartar algunas de ellas, pero sus ojos se detuvieron al ver el nombre de aquellos miembros que tenían tiempo no habían visto y no estaba realmente seguro que deseaba verlos pero seria decisión de candy...

- Princesa que quieres que hagamos con los Leagan's?...pregunto y vio como ella se había sorprendido al escuchar ese apellido, cuantos años tenia que no escuchaba de ellos, bueno eso no importaba porque ella ya ni se acordaba...

- ¿Ellos están en Florida no?...pregunto ella...

- Si, y yo creo que si le mandamos la invitación solo vendrán Sara y su esposo, Eliza está en estado y su hermano no vendría...

- Si, se me olvidaba, entonces invitémoslo, además que estoy segura que la tía le gustaría verlos después de tanto tiempo... Albert asentó en acuerdo...

- Albert esta boda va a ser más grande de lo que imaginaba...comento ella al ver que no habían descartado muchas familias de la lista, al contrario ella había incluido más familias, los O'Brian, los Cartwright, Mary Jane, Lady Jane Roche y su esposo, Dr. Martin y la lista a cada minuto solo se alargaba...

- Espero que todo este protocolo no te asuste princesa y salgas corriendo... dijo Albert bromeando...

- No, no me asusta, es solo que ahora entiendo a la tía abuela con que necesitaremos al menos un año para dejar todo listo...

- Oh no!, nada de eso señorita, tienes ahora menos de seis meses para preparar nuestra boda...contesto Albert moviendo su cabeza en desacuerdo, un año era demasiado, además de qué lado estaba ella ahora... Candy solo sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de Albert...

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

Su estadía en parís había llegado a su fin, ese día regresarían a américa, Albert había cerrado otro negocio para las empresas Andrew con mucho éxito, cornelia estaba más que agradecida de regresar ya que todo ese viaje la había agotado y eso que tuvo tiempo de descansar un poco más en esa ciudad desde que no había educado mas a la señorita candy en los negocios de la familia Andrew, ella se había dedicado a otras actividades...

George y dorothy empezaron a profundizar más sus conversaciones, el era un poco más abierto con ella, a pesar de ser bien conservador, cosa que dorothy le agradaba hasta un cierto punto porque a todas estas no le había dado un solo beso...

Candy sin embargo había visitado a Madame Jeanne-Marie quien le enviaría su vestido tan pronto estuviera listo, y ella aprovecho esa última visita para buscar aquellas prendas que habían sido hechas especialmente para ella, así que estaban listos...Albert toco a su puerta y ella enseguida abrió...

- Estas listas princesa...

- Si, voy a extrañar mucho esta ciudad Albert...

- Yo también, pero sabes que la podemos visitar en otra oportunidad...

- Si!, podemos albert?...pregunto ella con emoción...

- Por supuesto princesa...afirmo el tomándola de su mano y dándole un rápido beso en sus labios...

Al bajar todas sus cosas eran puestas en los autos, entre ellas el cuadro que Monsieur Pierre les había guardado. George, dorothy y cornelia estaban ya esperándolos y junto a ellos en fila de lado a lado el personal del hotel, el cual sorprendió a la pareja de rubios que se acercaba...

- Sir William, Mademoiselle Andrew en nombre del todo el personal del hotel queremos desearles un feliz viaje y ha sido un honor para todos nosotros el haberlos tenido con nosotros...dijo Monsieur Pierre haciendo una Viena al mismo tiempo que el resto del personal del hotel.

- Muchas gracias Pierre por todas sus atenciones y muchas gracias Jean-Luc por haber acompañado a mi princesa a que no se perdiera...Jean luc solo asentó cortésmente, y en eso albert se dirigió al personal del hotel...

- Merci à tous...dijo el amablemente mientras ellos le respondieron - Merci beaucoup et bon voyage Sir William et Mademoiselle Andrew….ellos nunca habían conocido tal pareja y a pesar que no habían entendido ni una sola palabra que la señorita les había dicho, ella había sido muy amable con todos ellos...

Candy pensaba que definitivamente tenía que aprender francés, así que la próxima vez que viniera ella podría hablar con ellos…Al montarse en el auto candy enseguida le pregunto...-Albert que le dijiste...

- Solo le di las gracias a todos princesa...- Y ellos que fue lo que te contestaron?...- Nos desearon un buen viaje...contesto el mirando a candy que tenía en sus ojos aquel brillo de emoción...

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

Elroy Andrew no había parado desde que había regresado a la mansión en chicago, había contratado varias personas para que la asistieran en el próximo evento a realizarse en Mayo, un mes prácticamente había pasado dejándola solo con cinco meses para preparar la boda del año, todavía a ella le parecía muy poco tiempo para preparar la boda de William, tal como el patriarca se lo merecía pero bueno no podía hacer más que ocuparse de que nada se le olvidara, esperaba que candy hubiese cumplido con su parte, tan pronto llegara y viera todo lo que aún hacía falta por hacer, ella entendería de lo que hablaba.

Tenía que decirle a William tan pronto llegara que se llevaría a candy con ella a Lakewood, como ellos se casarían tan pronto, no era correcto, ni era bien visto que William y ella vivieran bajo el mismo techo, así que tenía que separar a esos dos, además que ella necesitaba la ayuda de candy.

- Madame Elroy, el auto de Sir William viene llegando...dijo el mayordomo tan pronto entro en la sala donde ella estaba...

Elroy Andrew solo hizo un ademan dando a entender que lo había escuchado, se levanto elegantemente para ir a recibir a su sobrino, casi un mes había pasado y ahora el reloj estaba en contra de ellos...

El auto se detuvo y Albert fue el primero en salir, extendió su mano para ayudar a candy a bajar, luego bajo george y junto a el dorothy...

- Tía Elroy que gusto verla...dijo albert tomando su mano y dándole un beso..

- Tía abuela...saludo candy haciendo una reverencia...

- Candy de ahora en adelante me llamaras solo tía, ya que pronto serás la esposa de William...

Candy asintió y se sentía muy contenta del cambio, el viaje había sido largo pero ellos tuvieron oportunidad de descansar un día en New York antes de tomar el tren hacia chicago...

- William después que descansen me gustaría reunirme con los dos...

- Por supuesto tía, la verdad es que no estamos cansados, nosotros también queríamos reunirnos con usted y saber que mas necesitamos hacer...

- Muy bien entonces como ya es hora tomemos el te juntos...dijo la tía Elroy mientras entraban...

Albert, candy y la tía Elroy entraron en el salón del te mientras george y dorothy caminaron hacia la cocina...

Al tomar asientos la tia Elroy miro primero a uno y después al otro, sus rostros radiaban de felicidad, lamentablemente sabia que lo que diría a continuación se los arruinaría, pero no había otra solución...

-Primero William quiero comunicarte que candy y yo partiremos a Lakewood mañana temprano...dijo Elroy Andrew mientras albert y candy abrían sus ojos de par en par, no era posible apenas acaban de llegar...

- Tía Elroy porque tan pronto si falta tanto tiempo, además estoy seguro que todavía hay muchas cosas que tendrán que hacer aquí en chicago?

- Tía y mi trabajo, tengo que hablar al hospital, claro si ya no me han despedido...dijo candy con voz de angustia...

La tía Elroy se había imaginado que algo así podría pasar con ellos dos, estaba más que segura que el viaje los uniría aun más y no aceptarían separarse por unos meses, así que respiro fuerte y dijo...

- William, Candy, ustedes pronto contraerán nupcias, hasta los momentos William he dejado que candy estuviese viajando contigo todo este tiempo, pero no es correcto que los dos estén bajo el mismo techo, además que necesito a candy conmigo en Lakewood, ese fue el trato al menos que deseen casarse en un año?...pregunto la tía ya frunciendo el ceño...

Albert sabía que su tía tenia razón, pero la sola idea de tener a candy lejos no le gustaba...

-Puedo aunque sea visitar a mi prometida en Lakewood?, o tan poco puedo hacerlo...pregunto Albert un poco exasperado...

- Por supuesto William, claro que puedes hijo...dijo Elroy Andrew sabiendo que al menos su sobrino estaba entrando en razón...Candy iba a decir algo pero decidió quedarse callada...

- Ahora podemos continuar, candy yo hable al hospital por ti así que no te tienes de qué preocuparte, ahora revisaste la lista de los invitados?...Pregunto la tía tratando de cubrir todos los puntos...

- Si tía, tuvimos que agregar a algunas familias que fueron olvidadas, también hice el resto que me pidió...

- Muy bien, entonces la enviaremos de una buena vez para que empiecen a imprimir las invitaciones y sean enviadas, ya hemos tardado demasiado...contesto la tía ya sintiendo la presión de todo, esas invitaciones normalmente eran enviadas con más de seis meses de adelanto...- Ahora tu vestido será enviado a Lakewood, también annie vendrá con nosotras a Lakewood, la verdad es que me alegro mucho que estés aquí candy, he necesitado de tu ayuda...

- Si tía...candy dijo al verla tan estresada, que habrá hecho todas estas semanas para estar de esa manera se preguntaba...

- Cuéntame William todo salió bien...

- Si tía, al menos no tendremos que viajar por largo tiempo...

- Me alegro hijo, también debo informarte que Sir Wallace Douglas y su esposa vinieron a visitarme...

- Si y ¿que deseaban?...pregunto Albert quien tenía una conversación pendiente con el patriarca de esa familia, no se le había olvidado lo que su hijo había hecho...

- Vinieron a saludar, y me tome la liberta de informarles de tu boda en la primavera hijo, aunque creo que solo vendrán Wallace y su esposa porque Lady Grizel y sus hermanos partieron a escocía.

- ¿Así que se fueron?...pregunto Albert arqueando una ceja, par de cobardes...se dijo asimismo...Candy por su lado se alegraba, no había querido tocar el tema con Albert...

- Así es hijo, al parecer Lady Grizel no quería estar más en america y sus hermanos amablemente la acompañaron...

En eso entro uno de los mayordomos y pregunto...- Sir William donde desea que pongamos este cuadro?...

- Tráelo...pidio albert

- ¿Qué le parece tía?... ¿Donde lo pondremos?.. ¿Aquí o en Lakewood?... ¿Qué opinas princesa?...pregunto Albert levantándose a apreciar el cuadro pintado especialmente para ellos...

- William que detalle, candy tu te vez muy linda hija con William...contesto Elroy Andrew al ver aquella escena de amor que desplegaban los dos y que había sido plasmado en aquel retrato...

- Gracias tía, de verdad que él hizo un buen trabajo, no lo sé Albert, me gustaría que estuviera con nosotros...La verdad era que ella no le había preguntado donde vivirían después de casados.

- Tienes razón princesa, que te parece si por los momentos te lo llevas a Lakewood...

- Si, así podre verlo todos los días...contesto ella emocionada...y eso complació a Albert...

- Entonces póngalo con las cosas que mi tía a empacado para su viaje...ordeno Albert a aquel mayordomo que aun estaba en la habitación con ellos...

- Por supuesto sir, con su permiso Sir William, Madame Elroy, señorita candy...contesto el saliendo...

- Candy te pondré al día cuando lleguemos a Lakewood, ahora si me disculpan nos veremos en la cena...dijo Elroy Andrew levantándose para retirarse...Tan pronto ella salió candy hablo...

- Albert ¿donde viviremos después de casados?...pregunto...Albert dirigió su atención a ella, la verdad era que el quería un lugar para ellos dos, donde no estuviera la tía y sus reglas, donde ellos pudieran ser libres, pero tenía que preguntárselo a ella...

- Yo quería que viviéramos en otro lugar que no fuera la mansión princesa, donde seamos solo tú y yo...

- ¿De verdad Albert?...pregunto ella entusiasmada...

- Así es princesa, te gustaría?...Candy no lo pudo evitar y lo abrazo...- Por supuesto que me gustaría, pero que dirá la tía Albert?, no creo que le guste quedarse sola?...pregunto ella ahora preocupada...

- No te preocupes por la tía candy, ya hablaremos con ella...Candy solo asentó y eso era lo único que él deseaba saber, así que sin más tomo sus labios dándole un dulce beso...

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

La mañana había llegado, candy y la tía salían esa mañana hacia Lakewood dejando a un albert un poco triste...

- Annie me alegra tanto de verte y mira que el embarazo te sienta bien, te has estado cuidando verdad?...

- Claro que me estado cuidando sino pregúntale a la tía que me ha tenido vigilada...dijo annie haciendo que candy y albert se rieran, ya se imaginaban a la tía tras de ella...

- Cuando podrás venir a Lakewood Albert?...pregunto candy quien también estaba un poco triste, era seguro que lo iba a extrañar...

- Tan pronto pueda princesa...contesto Albert mientras tocaba su mejilla...

- Entonces te esperare impaciente...candy le contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro...

- Nos vemos entonces princesa...dijo albert dándole un beso en su mejilla para luego dirigirse a su tía...- Cuídense tía y cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en pedirlo...

- Por supuesto William...

Así salieron todas ellas rumbo a Lakewood en la compañía de dorothy mientras que Albert y George se dirigían a la oficina, tenía que ponerse al día y de seguro su sobrino ya lo esperaba.

- Así que no solo se ha comprometido, pero se casa en menos de un año, usted si va rápido tío...dijo archie jugueteando, cuando les llego la noticia de su casamiento se había quedado boquiabierto, un momento candy era su novia y ahora pronto seria su esposa, ese viaje sí que les prestó pensó el...

- Archie sobrino, y yo que pensaba que estarías feliz por nosotros...contesto albert siguiéndole el juego...

- Por supuesto que lo estoy tío, nada me alegra mas saber que la gatita por fin encontró su felicidad aunque fuera contigo...dijo Archie riendo...

- "¡Archie!"...

- Solo decía...los dos terminaron riéndose para después archie sentarse y ponerlo al día...

**=o=o=o=**

Habían llegado a la mansión en Lakewood, la nieve cubría el camino, pronto celebrarían la navidad y el año nuevo, las maletas fueron subidas a sus respectivas habitaciones y la tía se había ido a descansar mientras candy caminaba junto a annie buscando un lugar donde poner aquel cuadro, después de tanto supervisar encontró el lugar perfecto, lo pondría en el estudio de albert, donde los dos muchas veces se sentaron a leer y ahí donde estaba la chimenea lo guindaría dándole un calor a la habitación...Ella podría venir y sentarse frente a aquella chimenea y recordar ese momento mágico que vivieron los dos estando en parís...Al terminar de colocarlo, lucia perfecto...candy suspiro..

- Candy que hermoso, te dije que parís te iba a gustar...dijo annie al verla suspirar, la verdad era divino verlo juntos de esa manera pensó annie...

- Si annie fue maravilloso...- Me tienes que contar todo con lujos y detalles candy, además que yo también tengo varias noticias que darte...

- ¿Que ha pasado annie?...

- Primero candy, patty se ha casado, bueno se caso hace tiempo pero apenas te habías ido de viaje recibí la carta de ella, yo te escribí dándote la noticia...

- Si, yo la recibí annie, es una muy buena noticia, que bueno que al fin encontrara la felicidad, lo único que lamento es que no nos digiera antes o nos invitara, bueno sus razones tendría...dijo candy pensativa...

- Eso mismo yo me pregunte, así que cuando recibí la noticia de que tu y albert se comprometían le escribí a patty reclamándole y bueno ella escribió de vuelta y vendrá al final del mes de Abril candy...

-¿Patty viene?...pregunto candy emocionada tenían tantos años que no la habían visto...

- Si, además también le escribe a Jane la amiga de Albert y ella también vendrá en Abril para ayudarnos...

- Annie has estado muy ocupada escribiendo...dijo candy sorprendida pronto tendrían más ayuda...

- Si, necesitamos un pelotón completo para poder hacer todo lo que la tía desea hacer en menos de cinco meses ahora, la verdad que la tía ha estado un poco estresada, así que se me ocurrió escribirle a ellas, además que no he terminado candy...

- ¿Quién mas viene annie?.. ¿La tía ya lo sabe?..

- Si, ella estuvo más que feliz que lo hiciera...respondió annie orgullosa

- La esposa de Tom, ya sabes Melinda se ofreció también a ayudarnos...

- Tom, tengo tiempo que nos los veo, espero poder visitarlos...

- No tienes porque candy, tom la traerá personalmente, así que lo veras...

- Annie me caso...dijo candy al darse cuenta que no era un sueño, toda su boda se sentía ahora tan palpable, y sus seres queridos estarían con ella...

- Así es candy y con el hombre de la que has estado todos estos años enamorada...contesto annie tomando de sus manos...

- Gracias annie...dijo candy abrazándola con cuidado debido a su embarazo...- ahora si annie vamos a la recamara y me sigues contando...

Annie no hacía más que reírse de todo lo que candy le había contado, annie estaba feliz de que su hermana se sintiera tan feliz...Candy le conto todo, bueno casi todo, su encuentro y su momento amargo con la Aura Robinson, también le conto lo que los Douglas trataron de hacer y que por su estupidez casi pierde a Albert, de cómo Albert le confesó que la amaba por supuesto sin darle aquellos detalles.

- Vaya candy si que viviste toda una aventura...dijo annie al terminar candy de contarle...

- Pero valió la pena cada minuto annie...contesto ella suspirando...

- Si y ahora pronto serás la señora Andrew...

- ¿Y ya sabes a donde irán de luna de miel candy?...

- "¡Annie!", falta tanto tiempo...

- Que cosas dices, yo sabía a donde iríamos la semana después de archie pedir mi mano...

- Pero esa eres tu annie, yo la verdad apenas estoy asimilando lo de la boda, además dejare eso a manos de Albert...

- Ah!, así que quieres sorpresa?...

- "¡Annie!", la verdad es que tú no tienes remedio...contesto candy rodando sus ojos a annie...

- Ok cambiando de tema, enséñame lo que te compraste en parís, tengo que revisar si estas preparada...

- ¿Preparada para qué?...pregunto candy levantando una ceja...

- Para tu luna de miel...

- "¡Annie!"...dijo candy colocando sus manos en su rostro de lo apenada que se sentía...

Annie no le quedo más que reírse al ver como el rostro de candy se tornaba escarlata, su amiga de verdad no tenía idea, ella hubiese deseado que alguien la hubiese ayudado así que eso haría con candy tan pronto jane viniera, porque a este paso candy no la escuchaba...

Bajaron a cenar con la tía y después se sentaron en el gran salón a discutir los detalles...

**=o=o=o=**

Albert había llegado a la mansión, se sentía extraño, no había nadie quien lo recibiera, desde que dejo atrás sus años de soledad siempre había estado en la compañía de su tía, sus sobrinos y por supuesto candy, candy quien pronto seria su esposa, en mayo seria su boda, la fecha era el mismo día en que la había conocido en aquella colina, a candy le había encantado la idea, el quería que fuera en su cumpleaños pero ella prefería que la fecha fuera el mismo día en que se conocieron..

Subió las escaleras y entro en su cuarto, al quitarse su chaqueta y sus zapatos se dejo caer en su cama, puso sus brazos detrás de su cuello y cerró sus ojos recordando aquella rubia que estaba en sus pensamientos día y noche, la única que había tocado su corazón, recordando las veces en que los dos habían perdido todo razonamiento. Ninguna mujer igualaba la belleza de su rostro y en ella pasión había descubierto, una pasión tan fuerte como la suya, cinco meses faltaban y entonces ella sería su esposa...respiro hondo...

Ese tiempo se le haría toda una eternidad porque el simplemente no podía esperar a tenerla entre sus brazos, la tía Elroy había sido muy astuta en llevársela, y aunque le doliera mucho había sido lo mejor...pero ahora tendría que esperar para poder verla nuevamente, pasarían la navidad juntos y también el año nuevo antes de que el regresara a atender los negocios nuevamente...

**=o=o=o=**

Mas de dos semanas habían pasado y candy estaba agradecida que la tía elroy la mantuviera tan ocupada, extrañaba tanto a albert, y con la tía no habían hecho otra cosa que revisar cada rincón de la mansión, las habitaciones que la mayoría de los huéspedes habitarían durante su estadía en la mansión, cada detalle tenía que ser cubierto, faltaba algunos meses pero la tía Elroy tenía a la servidumbre puliendo cada rincón en la mansión, sabia que varios clanes vendrían de escocía y que la mansión de los Leagan's también seria dispuesta para tal evento, ella se sorprendió cuando la tía lo menciono, seguramente era la forma de Sarah de tratar de suavizar un poco más las cosas con Albert, a pesar de haber pasado tantos años, ellos no se acercaban...

Eso sin contar con que pronto seria navidad y era esperado de los Andrew's organizar una fiesta de año nuevo, así que entre su boda y la fiesta de año nuevo apenas y podía respirar...

Esa mañana la tía le había dicho que Albert venia en camino a la mansión junto con Archie, ella sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo vio, en su habitación se cambiaba una y otra vez, quería lucir hermosa para él, se sentía nerviosa, sus manos le sudaban y su cuerpo sentía una ansiedad increíble, se puso el collar que él le regalo, un poco de carmín en sus labios, y dejo caer su cabellos en forma de cascada a su espalda...sonrió al verse una y otra vez en el espejo, era una tontería sentirse así pero no lo podía evitar lo había extrañado.

Bajo las escaleras delicadamente para no caerse, vio a la tía y a annie junto con la servidumbre esperando por ellos, se puso al lado de annie y vio cuando el auto con la insignia Andrew entraba por el portal de las rosas, su nerviosismo crecía con el pasar de los segundos. El auto se detuvo mientras el chofer salía y abría la puerta, archie fue el primero en bajarse, george salió después y de ultimo ahí estaba el, aquella figura masculina que tanto había deseado ver, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella casi de inmediato, no podía dejar de ver aquellos ojos azul cielo que la miraban con tanto anhelo en ellos y algo más que no supo describir...

- Tía, candy...saludo archie cortésmente acercándose a annie para darle un beso, había extrañado el calor de su esposa quien ahora tenía su vientre más abultado...

- Madame Elroy, señora Annie, señorita candy...saludo George haciendo una Viena...

-Tía Elroy, annie...Albert fue el último en saludar sus ojos en los de candy, al terminar de saludar a su tía y a annie se acerco a candy... - Hola princesa, te extrañe...le dijo mientras le daba un beso en su mano...

- Y yo a ti...le respondió ella tiernamente...

Elroy Andrew tocio un poco sacando a los tortolos de aquella burbuja donde los dos se encontraban...- William, Archie me alegra mucho que hayan podido venir...dijo ella mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia dentro de la mansión ya que hacía mucho frio, el invierno ya había llegado...

Mientras todos se hacían camino hacia el salón, albert tomo a candy de las manos y se perdieron en su estudio, tan pronto cerró la puerta, tomo con sus manos su rostro para luego besarla, lento, despacio, rozando sus labios con los de ella para luego tomarlos por completos, saboreando cada rincón de su boca, respirando su aroma, dios la había extrañado tanto que no podía esperar a besarla, no pudo controlar su impaciencia, cuando bajo del auto y la vio tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo, ella lucia hermosa con aquel vestido que mostraba sus bien formadas curvas y su cabellos sueltos lo habían dejado sin aliento...Apenas les falto la respiración a los dos Albert rompió aquel beso que se habia vuelto intenso...

- Te amo princesa...susurro sobre sus labios rozando su nariz con la de ella...

- Yo también te amo...contesto ella tan pronto pudo recuperar su aliento, parecía que no se habían besado en años...- Albert debemos regresar antes de que la tía se dé cuenta de nuestra ausencia...Albert protesto pero sabia que ella tenia razón, así que después de darle otro profundo beso y abrazarla fuerte contra si una vez más salieron de vuelta a donde todos estaban...

Todos se habían dado dé cuenta de cómo el patriarca de la familia había desaparecido con su prometida, la tía Elroy pensó que si no regresaban pronto los buscaría pero William había regresado...

- William se quedaran hasta la fiesta de año nuevo...

- Si tía, Archie y yo estaremos acompañándolas hasta el mes de enero cuando resumimos nuestras labores cotidianas... dijo Albert ya sentado con candy a su lado...

- Me alegro mucho hijo...

Candy solo sonría porque el se quedaría al menos dos semanas con ellos...

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

El día de la fiesta de fin año había llegado, invitados empezaban a llegar a la mansión Andrew, candy se estaba arreglando en su cuarto, mientras dorothy le arreglaba el corpiño, sus ojos no pudieron evitar dirigirse a aquella cajita de madera que Albert le había dado entre los regalos de navidad, su curiosidad crecía ya que no podía abrirla hasta el día de su boda, ella no sabía a qué se debía tanto misterio pero esperaría...

Un vestido verde esmeralda que demostraba las líneas de su cuerpo se había puesto, lo había comprando estando en parís, aquel vestido poseía un moderado escote, sabía que a Albert le gustaba ese color en ella, así que esa noche lo luciría junto con el juego de esmeraldas que le había regalado la tía. Su cabello solo lo sostenía un par de horquillas doradas, tan pronto estuvo lista escucho el toque a su puerta, dorothy la abrió de inmediato...

- Señor William...dijo ella haciendo una reverencia...

- Dorothy...dijo Albert para luego dirigir su atención a aquel ángel que lo esperaba...

- Princesa luces divina...dijo el sin poder evitarlo...

- Y tu luces muy guapo Sir William...contesto ella coqueta al verlo vestido con su smoking negro...

- Gracias pequeña, me alegra parecerte guapo, vamos...dijo el ofreciéndole su brazo y sonriéndole... ella solo asintió con su rostro enrojecido ante su comentario...

Como se acostumbraba el Patriarca de la Familia le dio la bienvenida a todos y el empezó el primer baile, las invitadas femeninas veían a candy con envidia, no podían negar lo hermosa que ella se veía y para su mayor suerte era la prometida del famoso William Andrew...

Albert y candy empezaron el vals, él la sostenía por su cintura manteniéndola muy cerca de él...

- Princesa a donde te gustaría ir en nuestra luna de miel...pregunto él, la verdad era que él le tenía una sorpresa pero también deseaba que ella expresara sus deseos...

- Sorpréndeme...contesto ella coqueta sin pensarlo mucho para que después su rostro cambiara de color por su respuesta tan audaz, la verdad era ella no quería que estuviera en sus manos...

Su respuesta había sorprendido a Albert pero le agradaba que lo dejara en sus manos...sus labios se curvaron mientras ellos seguían bailando al ritmo del vals...

- Tus deseos son órdenes...contesto el...

Esa noche los dos bailaron sin ser interrumpidos por nadie, ya alrededor de las once y treinta albert tomo a candy de las manos y le dijo en su oído...

- Ven conmigo princesa...

- A donde vamos albert pronto será el brindis de media noche...

- Tenemos al menos veinticinco minutos más...dijo el pero al ver su rostro con algo de duda...- ¿confías en mi?...

- Si...contesto ella viéndolo a los ojos...mientras Albert empezó a caminar con ella, al llegar a el primer piso empezó a correr como adolecente sosteniendo de su mano a ella...

-¿Albert a donde vamos?...pregunto ella mientras lo seguía...

- Shhhhhh...Dijo él deteniendo su paso y poniéndole un dedo en sus labios para que nadie los escuchara y resumiendo su recorrido, llegaron al ala este de la mansión, candy inmediatamente reconoció el lugar, aquel lugar la había aterrado cuando apenas había sido una pequeña, pero de alguna manera ahora lucia diferente, ¿más limpia quizás? se pregunto...

Albert saco una pequeña llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, la habitación había sido renovada y limpiada, la verdad era que en su recorrido con la tía dentro de la mansión ese era el único lugar donde ella no había entrado...Albert soltó su mano y cerró la puerta, candy se quedo viendo a su alrededor, las paredes habían sido pintadas, muchas antigüedades residían en aquella habitación, pero noto la botella de champagne con dos copas encima de una de las mesitas, estuvo distraída hasta que sintió el cuerpo tibio de albert en su espalda, sus manos empezaron a abrazarla sin voltearla...

-Albert!...lo llamo...

- Mmmmm...dijo él mientras su rostro estaba en su cuello ya dándole pequeños besos...

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?...apenas pudo preguntar al sentir sus labios recorrer su nuca...

- Quería un momento a solas con mi prometida, por si no te has dado cuenta desde que llegue la tía no solo me asigno a una ala opuesta en la mansión pero también nos ha tenido vigilados y solo te he podido besar una vez, no es justo princesa...dijo el susurrándole en su oído, además que el vestido que ella tenía puesto lo estaba volviendo loco...

Candy no podía negar que él tenía toda la razón, no pudo seguir pensando al sentir como él la volteaba y tomaba sus labios, envolviéndola con sus embriagadores besos, apenas pudo poner sus manos alrededor de su cuello disfrutando de aquel momento, sus dedos se enredaron en sus cabellos, mientras sentía como las manos de él tocaban ligeramente los lados de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar suspirar ante tal contacto que aunque leve provocaban sensaciones que solo el podía causar...

Albert abandono su boca y recorrió su rostro, su cuello y sus hombros, pero al escucharla suspirar detuvo su avance y poco a poco se separo de ella, no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado pero de seguro no tenían mucho tiempo...Camino hacia donde tenía aquellas copas, las lleno con un poco de champagne y luego ahí solo los dos él dijo...-Feliz Año nuevo princesa...- Feliz año nuevo mi príncipe... tomaron de sus copas antes de que se perdieran en otra ronda de besos...

- Archie ¿has visto a William?...pregunto la tía ya que era casi año nuevo y el patriarca tenía que dar el brindis...

- La última vez que lo vi estuvo bailando con candy...respondió archie buscando con sus ojos a su tío...

-¡William!...llamo Elroy Andrew al verlo entrar con candy en mano...

- Si tía ya se...respondió el mientras daba una señal con su mano libre y les traían varias copas para ellos brindar y recibir el nuevo año...

La tía Elroy después del brindis de Nuevo año se retiro a descansar mientras escasas parejas seguían bailando, annie también se fue a dormir temprano debido a su estado, archie se despidió después de un rato...Candy y albert despedían después de varias horas al resto de los Invitados...

- Al fin un año nuevo princesa...dijo albert cansado mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras...

- Si, un año nuevo...repitió ella...Al llegar a su puerta albert dijo...

- Sabes que tengo que regresar a chicago en unos días...ella asintió ya sintiéndose triste, el solo pensarlo se le estrujaba el corazón...

- Pero vendré a verte cada vez que pueda, lo sabes ¿verdad?...dijo el tocando con su mano su mejilla...

- Si, pero de igual manera te voy a extrañar...

- Yo también princesa, pero después seremos solo nosotros dos...Candy asintió y lo abrazo antes de que él se fuera a su habitación...

Se quedaron así por unos momentos, luego el poco a poco la separo para darle un cálido beso en sus labios y le dijo...- Que descanses princesa...

- Tu también Albert...contesto ella mientras entraba en su habitación...

**=o=o=o=**

Los días pasaron y Archie y Albert regresaron a Chicago, dejando nuevamente a las damas solas en Lakewood.

Candy y Annie se dieron a la tarea de hacer la villa de los Leagan's nuevamente habitable ya que tenían tanto tiempo abandonada, esa villa seria ocupada por parte de los huéspedes que vendrían a parte de la Mansión en Lakewood, durante ese tiempo albert y archie venían de cuando en cuando a visitarlas y cuando no podían aunque sea cartas les enviaban...

Los días se convertían en semanas, las semanas se convertían en meses, muchas cosas eran traídas desde la ciudad de chicago, la tía Elroy tenía a toda la servidumbre puliendo toda la plata, cada pieza que iba a ser usada tenía que ser inspeccionada, finalmente luego de tanto tiempo ellas habían decidido de que sabor el pastel iba a ser, candy se había quedado impresionada cuando el chef de la familia le había dicho de cuantos pisos y kilos tendría que ser su pastel y hasta de seguro tenían que hacer dos, el que iban a cortar en la fiesta y el que tenían que guardar en caso de que hiciera falta...

Annie y ella se sentaron a revisar con la lista las familias que asistirían al evento, cartas de confirmaciones habían llegado de todos lados y no lo podían creer, al parecer nadie se había negado, excepto los Grandchester, bueno ellos sabían que terry no asistiría al evento, por razones obvias...

- Señorita Candy tiene visita...dijo una de las mucamas al entrar donde ellas se encontraban...

- ¿Quién podrá ser?...pregunto ella...cuando de repente escucharon..

- Usted dígale que es su hermano TOM!...grito el ranchero...

-¡Tom!...llamo candy emocionada...

- Mira que hermosas estas candy...

- Gracias Tom, hola Melinda dijo candy al ver la esposa de tom saludándola con un abrazo...

-¿Y dónde está Albert?... ¿cómo que se casa contigo sin siquiera pedir tu mano?... ¿Acaso no sabe que soy tu hermano y necesita de mi aprobación?...dijo tom con un tono de reproche...

- Albert vendrá dentro de unos días, ha estado muy ocupado pero teníamos planeado ir a la Colina de Pony, él personalmente quería hablar con la hermana maría y la señorita Pony aunque ellas ya lo sepan...

-Y yo ya no cuento...

- Vamos tom bien sabes que serás tu el que me entregara en el altar...

- Lo sé, pero de todos modos Albert debería pedir mi permiso...contesto el sin dar su brazo a torcer...Melinda al ver a su esposo lo tomo de la mano y le dijo...-A ver no recuerdo que tu pidieras mi mano a mis hermanos...

-Pero es que...es que...era diferente...balbuceo el..

-No, no era diferente...Así que alégrate que candy al fin se casa...

- Si ya era hora, mira que vieja se está poniendo...dijo tom bromeando

- "¡Tom!"...protesto candy, ella no era tan vieja apenas tenía 21 años...

- Si que estas vieja hermanita, mira a qué edad te vas a casar...Aquí Melinda se caso conmigo cuando apenas tenía 18 años y hasta Annie se caso apenas tenía 19 y eso por el novio indeciso que tenia pero tu candy?...

- "¡Tom basta!", déjala tranquila...dijo su esposa...

Candy a ese punto ya lo ignoraba, y que mas daba, el caso era que por fin se casaría y formaría su propia familia...

**=o=o=o=**

Días después llego Jane la amiga de Albert...

- Jane me alegra verte nuevamente...dijo candy dándole un pequeño abrazo...

- Yo sabía que se casaría contigo candy, bueno mira que si se tardo en pedírtelo...Candy sonrió ante el comentario...

-¿Y donde esta?...

- Viene este fin de semana, albert sabe que llegabas el día de hoy...

- Me alegra tanto, bueno mi querido esposo vendrá unos días antes de la boda, así que tengo todo este tiempo para ayudarlas queridas, Mayo es realmente un hermoso mes para contraer nupcias, las flores estarán en pleno apogeo...

-Si, por eso escogimos ese mes...Y nosotras nos alegramos que hayas venido, mi vestido llegara en un par de días y quiero ver que opinan...contesto candy alegremente ya que habían recibido carta de Madame Jeanne-Marie donde le indicaba que ya había mandado su vestido de novia...Así que si el vestido necesitaba cualquier detalle ellas ahí harían el cambio, la misma Jeanne-Marie les había recomendado la modista, solo en caso...

- Pues no se diga nada más, dime donde me necesitas...

Antes que candy pudiera decir más, la mucama entro avisando la llegada de otro visitante...Candy y Annie jadearon al mismo tiempo al ver su amiga quien había desaparecido de sus vidas hace mucho tiempo...

- "¡Patty!"...gritaron las dos, patty caminaba sonriente hacia donde ellas estaban, había pensado por largo tiempo si venir o no y a la final dejo su pasado atrás, después de todo ella se había casado y ahora candy se casaba con aquel vagabundo quien a la final resulto no ser tan vagabundo sino nada más y nada menos que William Albert Andrew...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

******Author Note: **Ok chicas el próximo capítulo no es apto para aquellas que padecen del corazón...jejejejeje...;)...No tardare...siiiii...

PS: Aquellas chicas que siguen la señorita tentación mis mas sinceras disculpas, tan pronto publique el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, mi atencion se dirigira a ella...siii gracias por su paciencia...saludos a todas...;)

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios.**

SERENA NOVALEE - Lila - Dajannae8 - Sofia amaya - Blanca Andrew - Milady - Monybert-DC - Olimpia - Vere Canedo - lcarolynne - Patty Sparda - rowelorena - Black cat- Mayraexitosa - Lety Amy W. Grandchester - Gabyselenator - Jenny - Amy riverasosa - Karen Delgado - KattieAndrew - Rosi White - Caresme - Srta. Andley - Olga Lidia - Somiant - Maria Isabel - EnakaT - Sayuri1707 - Claudia Elizalde - Giggless90 - Laila - Ms Puddleglum - Gelsie - Paolau2- Anttealb - rubyhydark...


	17. Capítulo 17 - Nuestra Boda

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

OMG! Por fin llegamos al gran día chicas...La navidad es cerca y les he escrito Dos capítulos...jejejeje...Bueno es que me salieron muy largos...Este contiene solo la boda pero no se desesperen, mañana estare bajando la primera parte de la luna de miel, asi que aun no me lanzen sus tomatazos...Espero que lo disfruten...

**¿Podré Amarla?...**

**by: **_Keila Nott_

**Capítulo 17 **

**Nuestra Boda...**

- "¡Patty!"...gritaron candy y annie, mientras Patty se acercaba...

- Candy, Annie, me alegra tanto de verlas...contesto Patty mientras sus amigas se acercaban a abrazarlas...las tres derramaron lagrimas al verse después de tanto tiempo...

- Annie, sí que estas grande...dijo Patty al ver lo avanzado de su estado...

- Sí, bueno pronto, muy pronto...contesto annie tocando su abultado estomago...

- Crees que nacerá antes o después de la boda de candy...pregunto Patty con curiosidad...

- Bueno el doctor dice que nacerá a mediados de junio, así que será después de la boda...

- Patty déjame presentarte a Jane una amiga de albert y Melinda la esposa de Tom...dijo candy señalado a cada una de ellas, y ahora que ella lo pensaba todas estaban casada...oh dios!...Tom tenía razón ella era la que se casaba vieja...Noooo gritaba su mente...

- Jane, Melinda ella es Patty O'Brian una vieja amiga del colegio san pablo...dijo candy mientras ellas la saludaban. La verdad era que Patty lucia diferente, esbelta con cabellos que llegaban a la altura de su cintura luciendo más femenina...

Se sentaron a recordar los viejos tiempos y a contarse todo lo acontecido durante todos esos años que habían perdido, Elroy Andrew las saludo brevemente, tanta juventud dentro de la mansión para ella era incomodo, pero cada día que pasaba empezaba a acostumbrarse a estar con ellas, el grupo parecía inseparable y la verdad era que le empezó a gustar la compañía especialmente después de ver lo aplicadas que todas eran, la mansión de los Leagan's les había quedado impecable, cada habitación decorada y lista para recibir a los invitados que venían, Lakewood también estaba casi lista, habían abarcado cada detalle sin retraso, el vestido de candy había llegado y todas habían quedado impresionada, el estilo del diseño combinado con lo delicado del material las tenia hablando.

- Candy te veras como una Princesa de la realeza en ese vestido...comento Annie..

- Si candy, es increíble, no sé si mi amigo albert podrá sostenerse en el altar cuando te vea...dijo jane imaginándose la cara de albert al verla...

- Esta bellísimo candy, lo único que te hace falta es una diadema...dijo Patty mientras las otras chicas se reían...

- Eso tiene solución...dijo una voz grave entrando a la habitación donde mantenían el vestido...

Todas voltearon a ver de quién se trataba y vieron a Elroy Andrew entrando con un Cofre que tenía la cresta de la Familia Andrew tallada en oro blanco...

- Estas son para ti candy, William me pidió que te las entregara y que las portara el día de tu boda, han estado en nuestra familia por muchas generaciones y preservadas en escocía, William decidió que de ahora en adelante serian tuyas...Ella le entrego el cofre a candy, quien no pronunciaba palabra ante la sorpresa...

- Ábrelo candy...dijo annie...mientras la tía se sentaba en uno de los sillones que estaban en el cuarto...Candy salió de su estupor y abrió delicadamente la cresta, ahí vio joyas de todas clases, gargantillas, pendientes, pulseras hechas de oro, rubíes, diamantes y otro mineral que no supo identificar. Y entre todo eso vio dos pequeñas diadema con varios tipos de piedras, sus ojos no podían creer tanta belleza, y albert se las estaba dando a ella...

- Tía, Albert dijo que las usara en nuestra boda?

- Así es candy, te recomiendo uses el juego que con la diadema combinaran con tu vestido...

-Si candy y así parecerás toda una princesa...dijo Melinda quien hasta los momentos se había mantenido en silencio...

- Pero esto es demasiado tía...dijo candy quien aun estaba asombrada...

- No candy, tú serás la próxima matriarca cuando yo muera y estará en tus manos cuidar de ellas...Y por supuesto tendrás que decidir quién será la próxima en cuidarlas...

Todas en la habitación no salían de su asombro, candy seria la próxima matriarca, susurraban...

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

Albert venia llegando a Lakewood, pudo distinguir a lo lejos a la rubia de sus sueños, solo una semana más y estarían casados, venía dispuesto a robársela un día completo de aquel alboroto, robársela porque si pedía permiso la tía se negaría, así que no tomaría un no por respuesta, a medida que el auto se acercaba vio junto a ella a Annie, Jane, Melinda y no reconocía muy bien a la última persona que estaba con ellas...

Candy esperaba con muchas ansias la llegada de Albert porque después de ese fin de semana no lo vería hasta el día de su boda y ya había sido realmente difícil estar sin él todo ese tiempo, el auto se detenía lentamente, demasiado lento para ella...

Albert salió del auto caminando directo a donde estaba ella, la impaciencia gano a candy quien ya se había movido a su encuentro, la tía no estaba así que aprovecho...

- Hola princesa...dijo Albert recibiéndola en sus brazos...

- Te extrañe...contesto ella...

- Yo también pequeña...dijo el dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios olvidándose de la compañía que estaba presente...

Jane tocio varias veces separando a la joven pareja...- William, sabes muy bien que contacto no está permitido a estas alturas del juego...dijo ella mirándolo con ojos de mantén la manos lejos...

- No jane, no lo sabía...dijo albert ignorando su comentario...-Y dime amiga te estás divirtiendo...

- Mucho William, mucho...contesto ella sonriendo...

Albert camino junto a candy a saludar el resto del grupo...- Annie, Melinda y ?...

- Patty albert, no te acuerdas de Patty?...pregunto candy...

- ¿Patty O'Brian?...pregunto el sorprendido, la verdad era que no la recordaba, ella era aquella muchacha tímida, enamorada de su sobrino stear...

- La misma... ¿Cómo esta Señor William?...saludo ella cortésmente, no sabía si llamarlo Albert como lo había conocido alguna vez...

- Albert Patty me puedes llamar Albert...contesto el sonriéndole...-Y donde está la tía Elroy?...Pregunto albert a candy mientras entraban a la mansión...

- Ella está tomando el té con una de sus amistades pero no tardara en regresar, yo creo que nuestro alboroto la obligo a salir de la mansión...Albert solo sonrió...

- Señoritas mis disculpa por quitarles a mi prometida por unos minutos...dijo Albert haciendo una reverencia al grupo de chicas que los seguían.

- Seguro William, nosotras no diremos nada...contesto jane guiñándole un ojo e indicándoles a Annie, Patty y Melinda que la siguieran...Albert solo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, al menos podría hablar con candy de sus planes...

- ¿Cómo has estado princesa?...pregunto el después de haber entrado en su estudio y haber cerrado la puerta para que no los interrumpieran...

- Muy bien, la tía y las chicas han ayudado bastante y todo está casi listo, pero te he extrañado mucho todas estas semanas...

- Yo también princesa, la verdad que es difícil regresar a la mansión todos los días de la oficina y encontrarla vacía...dijo el triste...

- Y después de este fin de semana no te veré hasta el día de la boda...dijo ella poniendo un puchero...

- Lo sé, por eso he venido a que nos escapemos por un día...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?...pregunto ella confundida

- No quieres ir a visitar a tus madres a la Colina de Pony?...

- Si, por supuesto, pero como haremos con la tía...contesto ella entusiasmada...

- No les diremos nada, saldremos temprano antes de que el sol salga y así disfrutaremos del día, solos seremos tu y yo, le diremos a Jane solo en caso...Candy no podía ocultar su alegría, pasarían un día juntos ellos dos después de tanto tiempo...

- Siiiiiii...Albert aprovecho que estaban solos y la beso...Luego él la llevo hacia donde todas las chicas estaban, para después subir a descansar...

- ¿Y entonces candy a donde se van a fugar?...pregunto jane a quema ropa con una sonrisa en sus labios...

- "¡Jane!"...contesto candy con las mejillas encendidas, a la amiga de Albert no se le escapaba nada...

- Nada de jane, al menos dinos a donde van, así entre todas podremos distraer a la señora Elroy, pero eso sí están de regreso antes que caiga el sol...

-¿Candy de verdad se piensa escapar todo un día?, la boda es la próxima semana...pregunto Patty atónita, mientras Melinda también se había sorprendido...

- No lo pongan así chicas, la verdad es que iremos a visitar a la hermana María y a la señorita Pony, yo se lo había pedido antes...

- ¿Solo eso harán?..Pregunto annie con picardía...

- Pues que crees Annie, que mal pensada, sabes que albert no hará nada indebido...contesto candy indignada...

- Bueno chicas, ahora sí, dejen a estos enamorados disfrutar de un día...contesto Jane mientras ellas sonreían con picardía...

La noche paso muy rápida, Albert solo sonría, la mansión estaba llena de mujeres y ahora se arrepentía de haber dejado a Archie y a George en chicago, porque él no pronunciaba palabra, ellas lo decían todo, se lamentaba que el ranchero tampoco estuviese...

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

Eran apenas las cinco de la mañana cuando Albert toco a su puerta, ella ya estaba lista, salieron en puntillas con una canasta en mano que candy había preparado en la cocina, albert tuvo que mantenerse callado para no hacer reír a candy ya que lo que estaban haciendo le parecía tan divertido...Albert encendió el auto mientras candy ponía la cesta en la parte del asiento trasero dándose de cuenta que habían muchos regalos en el, luego se monto en el auto y Albert arranco saliendo muy despacio de la mansión.

- Albert para quienes son esos paquetes?...

- Para los niños en el hogar de Pony princesa...contesto el manteniendo su vista en el camino...

- Los chicos se alegraran muchísimo...respondió ella contenta...

Albert sonrió y continúo manejando, al llegar todavía era muy temprano, así que Albert estaciono el auto y ayudo a candy a bajar tomando de sus manos...

- ¿Albert a donde vamos?...

- Aun es temprano princesa y quiero que los dos veamos el amanecer juntos, en nuestro lugar favorito...dijo Albert sonriéndole tiernamente mientras caminaban hacia aquella colina...Al llegar el la abrazo mientras recibían el amanecer...

El sol salía en la colina de pony al igual que las lágrimas de candy, ella lloraba de felicidad, ahí en esa colina conoció a su príncipe y ahora en una semana seria su esposa, su alegría era tan grande que no pudo contener las lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas...

Albert sintió aquellas tibias lagrimas caer y bajo su rostro para verla, ella estaba llorando ¿Por qué? se pregunto...entonces la volteo, con sus manos delicadamente limpio las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas y le dijo...

- No llores princesa, recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras...

Candy abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar esas palabras y lo que hizo después albert no se lo esperaba, ella subió sus brazos en su cuello y tomo sus labios, le dio un beso a albert como nunca lo había hecho y el estaba casi sin aliento, ella lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero pronto el correspondió a su beso, un beso que se había mesclado con sus lagrimas...

La luz del día cubrió aquella colina mientras que candy y albert se perdían en un beso, el poco a poco fue rompiendo el beso...

- Te amo Albert...dijo ella

- Y yo a ti princesa, ahora si vamos a ver a tus madres...contesto el tomándola por la mano...ella solo asentó...

- Señorita Pony, Hermana María...dijo candy abrazando a sus madres del hogar...

- Candy que sorpresa, señor William no sabíamos que venían a visitarnos, nosotros íbamos a partir en dos días para ayudarte hija y estar ahí el día de tu boda...dijo la señorita pony sorprendida de verlos...

- Si, lo siento por no haber podido avisarles de nuestra visita...dijo albert un poco apenado..

- No se preocupen para nosotras es un placer tenerlos aquí...contesto la hermana María...

- Por favor pasen y siéntense...

Ellos se sentaron mientras ellas le servían algo de café y los niños del hogar comenzaban a despertarse...

- Disculpen que no haya podido venir antes, pero mi intención era pedirles permiso a ustedes las madres de candy su mano en matrimonio...

- No se preocupe señor William nosotras sabemos lo ocupado que es su vida y apreciamos mucho su intención, la verdad es que estamos muy felices de que candy se casa con un hombre tan bueno como lo es usted...dijo la señorita Pony con una sonrisa en sus labios...

- Gracias, es un honor para mí que ella me aceptara y que pronto será mi esposa...contesto albert tomando de sus manos...

- "¡Candy!"... "¡Candy!"...gritaban los chicos al verla...Candy se levanto a abrazar a los pequeños y después les dijo - A ver porque no a acompañan a Albert hasta su auto, el les trajo varios regalos...

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...Gritaron ellos arrastrando a Albert con ellos...

- Candy como has estado...pregunto la hermana María...

- Feliz, hermana maría...

- Nosotras nos alegramos mucho por ti hija, tú mereces ser feliz...

- Gracias señorita pony, hermana maría...dijo candy abrazando a sus madres quienes estaban orgullosa en la hermosa dama que se había convertido y que pronto formaría su propia familia...

Albert entro en el hogar cargando la mayoría de los regalos que habían traído y detrás de él los chicos, candy tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse ante la escena, ella supo que el sería un excelente padre, su rostro se ruborizo ante tal pensamiento de tal manera que no paso desapercibido por Albert...

Pasaron toda la mañana en el Hogar y luego partieron porque Albert tenía planeado detenerse en la cabaña frente al lago y ahí podrían comer lo que candy había traído para ellos dos...

- Albert teníamos tiempo sin venir...dijo candy al bajarse del auto...

- Así es, por eso decidí pasar el resto del día aquí, vamos princesa...contesto Albert tomando de su mano y con la otra la cesta...

Caminaron hasta llegar a donde se encontraban aquellos arboles, candy y albert adoraban aquel lugar, el la salvo de perder la vida en aquella catarata no lejos de ahí y sus vidas siempre estuvieran conectadas de un modo u otro...Ella puso el mantel y el la canasta...Albert se sentó colocando su espalda en contra de un alto roble, candy inmediatamente se sentó a su lado pero Albert enseguida la movió para abrazarla mientras disfrutaban de los rayos del sol y la fresca brisa del día...Albert se movió un poco viendo como su fiel compañera de aventuras se acercaba...

- "¡Pouppe!"...llamo candy al ver como ella salto entre los dos...

- Oh albert cuanto tiempo sin verla...

- Hola Pouppe, donde has estado metida?...pregunto albert a su peluda amiga...

- Ella ha estado contigo toda tu vida ¿verdad?...

- Así es princesa, te acuerdas que hasta la asustaste aquella vez cuando tú gritabas después que te rescatara de la catarata...comento el gracioso.

- Si, estaba tan asustada que al verte parecías un oso con esa barba...dijo ella sin poder evitar una risita...

- Así que un oso...uh!..y yo preocupado porque te habías desmayado...

- Pero tú me salvaste Albert, sin ti no estaría aquí...contesto ella volteando levemente su cabeza para verlo...

- Si debía de hacerlo, porque tu ya me pertenecías desde el primer día en que te vi...contesto el sosteniendo su rostro para luego fundirse en una ronda de besos...

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

**"El día de La Boda"**

Tal y como era esperado, las Mansiones estaban llenas con Invitados que habían llegado de todas partes de Europa y América, el patriarca del Clan Andrew contraía nupcias y ninguno de ellos se la perdería, entre ellos se encontraban algunos títulos de nobleza Duques, Marqueses, Condes, Vizcondes, Barones y Lords del Parlamento de Escocia...Las decoraciones que cada una de las Mansiones desplegaban eran muy ostentosas, los flores no faltaban, la servidumbre no faltaba por todos lados, aquello era todo un espectáculo, cada detalle meticulosamente en su lugar...

Sarah Leagan había llegado desde Florida con su esposo, sus hijos no vendrían, ella sabía que era lo correcto a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo. Se alegraba de ser la Anfitriona aunque fuera en su propia casa, habían muchas personalidades no solo de la alta sociedad americana pero también de la nobleza europea, era una gran oportunidad para que su esposo se ligara con aquellos del mundo financiero. Aun tenia fresco en su memoria como tuvo que pedir disculpa a la futura señora Andrew por todo lo que sus hijos y ella misma le habían hecho.

Uno a uno fueron llegando a aquella Iglesia donde el Patriarca se casaría, ellos habían deseado su boda en el jardín de las rosas pero la tía les había dicho que no, un Andrew se casaba en la casa de dios, sin embargo aquel jardín lucia deliciosamente divino listo para aquella fiesta. Elroy Andrew se sentía orgullosa de todo aquello, a pesar del corto tiempo todo había sido decorado a tiempo, los Salones de la Gran Mansión en Lakewood habían sido abiertos después de tanto tiempo y ella se sentía satisfecha, Las dulces candy's entre otras flores impregnaban todo el lugar con su aroma. Candy y sus amigas habían hecho un maravilloso trabajo, así que no se podía quejar...Muchos de los Invitados permanecerían en Lakewood para la fiesta ya que no había demasiado espacio en la Iglesia...

- Tío usted se ve más nervioso que candy...dijo archie al ver como albert tenia dificultad en terminar de arreglar su kilt...

- Y tu como sabes, ¿acaso la viste?...pregunto albert levantando una ceja mientras sus manos le sudaban, estaba nervioso por la boda, no había visto a candy desde aquel fin de semana, el se encontraba en la villa de los Cornwall con archie y solo la tía Elroy había venido una vez a entregarle su Kilt que usaría en la boda, era un poco diferente del que usaba normalmente ya que este se usaba solo ocasiones especiales y por supuesto este lo era, así que hoy lo portaría.

- No, no la he visto... - Vamos tío todavía faltan dos horas para la boda...dijo archie tratando de calmar sus nervios.

- Lo se...contesto Albert ansioso...

**=o=o=o=**

- Candy cuenta hasta diez, vamos respira...dijo Annie ya que su amiga iba a arruinar su maquillaje...

- Estoy bien annie, solo un poco nerviosa es todo...

- Pero vas a arruinar tu maquillaje, no querrás que albert te vea así, angustiada...

- Lo se annie pero no lo puedo evitar...contesto candy tratando de mantenerse tranquila...

- Dorothy anda y prepárale un té para que se relaje...dijo Patty al ver que candy seguía nerviosa...

- Y eso que es solo la ceremonia que harás en tu noche de bodas...dijo jane tratando de distraerla y sí que lo logro porque los ojos de candy se abrieron de par en par...

- "¡Jane!"...

- No puedes ponerte así con algo tan normal, aquí todas ya lo hemos vivimos candy y créeme la ceremonia es la parte fácil de tu boda...contesto jane recordando su propia boda...

Eso hizo que candy se sentara en su cama, aun estaba con una bata, su vestido de novia seguía guindado, apenas la habían acabado de arreglar su cabello y maquillado, los colores eran naturales y hasta sus labios habían sido pintados color rosa...

- Yo, he escuchado que eso duele la primera vez...finalmente dijo ella...-En la escuela de enfermería aprendimos la anatomía no solo de las damas pero también la de los caballeros, entonces es cierto...¿duele mucho?...Pregunto candy con cara de angustia y hasta miedo en sus ojos, todas ellas ya estaban casada, ellas tenían experiencia y la verdad ella no se había atrevido a preguntarle a ninguna...

Melinda vio a Patty...Patty vio a Annie...Annie vio a Jane y Jane bueno no tenía a quien, así que por ser la mayor del grupo se acerco a candy y se sentó en su cama, la tomo de las manos...

- No sé como será para ti candy, pero en mi experiencia si duele al principio, pero luego es remplazado por algo maravilloso, algo que solo se disfruta con el ser amado y estoy seguro que William será muy tierno contigo, porque él te ama...dijo jane de una manera que todas en la habitación casi suspiraron recordando su primera noche...

Candy sin embargo tenía las mejillas encendidas, ella también recordaba aquellos momentos tan cercanos donde albert y ella casi perdieron la cabeza, entonces no debía ser tan malo se dijo ella...Dorothy entro en la habitación con aquel te y detrás ella la Tía Elroy...

- "¡Candy!"...¿Porque aun no te has vestido?...

- En un momento tía...contesto ella tomando el té de las manos de Dorothy...

- No tardes candy, pronto saldremos a la catedral...dijo Elroy Andrew saliendo del cuarto...

Candy se tomo el té y al terminar las mucamas la empezaron a vestir, tratándola como si ella fuera una muñeca, candy dio la vuelta para ver a sus amigas y Patty puso sus manos sobre su boca en sorpresa, Melinda y Annie se pusieron a llorar y jane se acerco a ella...

-Candy vas a hacer que William se desmaye al verte...

El Vestido que había sido diseñado por Jeanne-Marie, era de satén color marfil y blanco, el corsé de satén era ajustado en la cintura y acolchado en las caderas con un canesú de escote en V de encaje francés, para terminar en una falda voluminosa, con una cola larga y apliques de encaje y flores de seda que reflejaban rosas, tréboles, narcisos y cardo símbolos de escocía que fueron agregados a petición de la tía Elroy...

Además del Velo y la diadema que portaría con ella, sus zapatos también en satén marfil con encaje bordado...Para las chicas aquel diseño era todo un sueño...El vestido a pesar de ser muy elaborado era para nada ostentoso y reflejaba fielmente la personalidad de la novia.

- Hermoso Candy!...dijeron todas ellas...La ayudaron a ponerse el velo, la diadema y las joyas y ahí estaba ella lista...

Tom refunfuñaba mientras subía las escaleras, estaba incomodo en esas ropas tan elegantes, pero no había podido hacer nada, el llevaría a su hermana al altar y la señora Elroy no les dejo otra alternativa, el tuvo que ir al bendito modisto también como que si sus ropas no fueran suficientes...Al llegar a la puerta donde candy se encontraba se acomodo una vez más el corbatín negro y entonces toco la puerta de la novia...Su boca se abrió en sorpresa, su hermana lucia como un ángel caído del cielo...

- ¿Candy?...Pregunto...

- Y quien más se casa...contesto Annie al ver el rostro de Tom...

- Pareces un Ángel...dijo él para luego decir...-Están Listas, la señora Elroy está algo impaciente esperando por todas ustedes...contesto el haciendo una mueca...

- Si...contesto candy tomando su ramo, Melinda recogió su larga cola mientras annie y jane la seguían, bajaron las escaleras despacio, Elroy Andrew estaba abajo acompañada del Conde Charles Roche el esposo de Jane y Lord James Lovat esposo de Patty quien era un activista en el Parlamento en escocía, después de haber perdido a Stear ella nunca pensó enamorarse otra vez, conoció a james al regresar a Inglaterra con su querida abuela, el hombre había sido insistente, se presentaba casi todos los días en su casa, y bueno su abuela no perdía el tiempo para invitarlo a tomar el té con ellas, poco a poco ella fue conociendo ese lado de él, un hombre que luchaba por lo que creía, un hombre que a pesar de ser de la nobleza era sencillo.

Elroy Andrew se sentía orgullosa de aquel diseño y de las joyas que por tanto tiempo habían sido resguardadas y que ahora lucían en todo su esplendor en el cuello de candy. Los caballeros presentes tomaron de las manos a sus respectivas esposas, elogiando al mismo tiempo a la novia...

Varios autos dejaban la Mansión, en uno de ellos se encontraba una novia muy nerviosa, el té la había calmado pero solo por unos segundos pensó ella, la verdad era que su nerviosismo se debía a que no había visto a Albert por una semana y eso la mantenía ansiosa, quería sentir el calor de sus brazos.

**=o=o=o=**

Albert esperaba ansioso, las campanas de la catedral empezaron a sonar anunciando que el auto de la novia se acercaba, el corazón de Albert empezó a latir fuerte, no podía negarlo estaba impaciente, quería verla, quería besarla...

-¡Llegó Candy! ...Escucho a Archie decir mientras se acercaba a él...

El auto con la Insignia de los Andrew se detenía frente a la Iglesia, candy no podía controlar los latidos de su corazón, nunca pensó casarse con él, él a quien por tanto tiempo le había parecido difícil de alcanzar, el su príncipe de la colina y ella pronto seria su esposa...Tom la ayudo a bajarse mientras el resto le acomodaba el vestido, la señorita Pony y la Hermana María quien ya se encontraban en el sitio se acercaron a saludarla...

- Candy, hija mira que hermosa te ves...le dijeron mientras le daban un leve abrazo para no arruinar su vestido...

- Gracias hermana maría, señorita Pony...dijo ella mientras vio a uno de los pequeños que se colocaba en frente de ella con la almohadilla en manos. La hermana María y la Señorita Pony habían llegado días atrás y de regalo habían estado practicados con los pequeños para que recitaran el ave maría en la boda de candy, era una sorpresa que ella pronto recibiría.

Elroy Andrew y los otros entraron a la Iglesia mientras Tom tomaba a candy por su brazo para escoltarla, y melisa sostenía su larga cola...El pequeño fue el primero en entrar seguido por Annie y Patty...Cuando candy comenzó a entrar se empezó a escuchar el coro del ave maría que cantaban los niños del Hogar de pony...Tanto Albert como candy se sorprendieron pero los ojos de ellos estaban fijos el uno con el otro...Albert sentía que su corazón estallaría, ahí estaba ella y realmente lucia como todo una princesa, su princesa, sabía que ella portaría las joyas de la familia y no se había equivocado ellas realzaban si aun se pudiera mas su belleza.

Se sentía orgulloso de que toda esa belleza era solo de él...Tom también se sentía orgulloso caminando a su lado, el era el que entregaría a su hermana, todos los invitados susurraban de lo hermosa que la futura señora Andrew era, candy caminaba acompañaba con el suave cantar del coro, no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por sus ojos, era demasiado perfecto para ser real, ya quería llegar al altar, parecía que la distancia entre ellos eran millas y no metros, sus ojos fijos en Albert quien estaba vestido con su kilt, por tanto tiempo lo había soñado ella que simplemente no lo podía creer, era un sueño hecho realidad...

Cuando al fin llego Tom lentamente la soltó para entregársela a Albert quien en ningún momento había dejado de verla, él la recibió con una sonrisa en sus labios, ella le regalo una sonrisa que el apenas pudo ver por el velo que cubría su rostro...

- Te ves hermosa princesa, no sabes cuánto te extrañe...susurro él para ellos dos...

- Yo también...solo pudo contestar ella ya que el padre empezó la ceremonia...Albert apretaba su mano levemente y eso hacía que candy se relajara...El momento por fin había llegado su mente le gritaba...El padre hablaba y hablaba pero ni candy o albert lo escuchaban, sus mentes lejos en tantos recuerdos, fue solo cuando llego el momento de decir sus votos que volvieron, aquellos que habían preparado cuando estuvieron en Paris, primero fue Albert...El tomo su mano que sostenía aquel anillo que le colocaría...

-Yo, William Albert Andrew, te tomo a ti Candice White como mi legítima esposa para amarte y respetarte, para que los dos seamos uno sólo desde este día en adelante, el destino hizo que nuestros caminos se cruzaran, y por nuestros caminos el amor será tan grande que prometo estar a tu lado para siempre para bien o para mal, en riqueza o en pobreza, en prosperidad o en adversidad, para cuidarte y amarte hasta que la muerte nos separe...dijo el sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella, su mirada estaba llena de tanto sentimiento que candy tuvo que contener las lagrimas que debatían por salir en ese momento...Ahora era su turno...Ella tomo su mano con el anillo que era para él y dijo...

-Yo, Candice White, te tomo a ti, William Albert Andrew como mi legítimo esposo para amarte y respetarte...-Albert yo buscaba la felicidad y a tu lado la he encontrado. Por eso prometo serte fiel en lo bueno y en lo malo en la riqueza y en la pobreza durante todos los días de mi vida. También prometo amarte y respetarte y crear una familia que nos llene de amor y alegría, en prosperidad o en adversidad, para cuidarte y amarte hasta que la muerte nos separe... termino diciendo ella mientras sus ojos continuaban fijos en lo de él, poniendo por completo el anillo...

Albert le regalaba una sonrisa, pensando en esa familia que ahora formarían ellos dos, su amor crecía con el pasar de los días, sus corazones ahora latían al mismo compas y por primera vez en su vida él se sentía completo, porque ella lo complementaba...

El padre los declaro marido y mujer para luego decir puede besar a la novia...Albert lentamente levanto su velo y pudo ver las lágrimas que ella había derramado, se acerco lentamente hasta que tomo sus labios en un tierno y delicado beso...Al separarse limpio con las yemas de sus dedos las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, para luego tomar su brazo...Durante todo ese tiempo Elroy Andrew derramabas lagrimas, al fin pudo ver al heredero contraer nupcias, sus padres estarían orgullosos de ver la mujer que escogió para el...

Las Felicitaciones no se dejaron de escuchar, aplausos y deseos no faltaron...Pero candy estaba en su propio mundo, su príncipe de la colina la sostenía mientras llegaban al auto, era todo lo que a ella le importaba, la prensa no dejo de tomarles fotos, los niños del hogar y demás apenas le dieron paso hasta salir de aquella iglesia...En la entrada de aquella catedral se tomaron la primera foto dándose un pequeño beso, mientras todos estaban eufóricos...

Albert la ayudo a subir en el auto mientras ellos se despedían de todos...Tan pronto el auto empezó su camino a la mansión Albert la atrajo hacia él y tomo delicadamente su rostro, rozo sus labios con los de ella para luego entregarse en un beso profundo, lleno de amor y anhelo...

- Ahora eres mía princesa...susurro el sobre sus labios...

- Siempre lo he sido...respondió ella sonriente...

- Te Amo...dijo el perdiéndose en sus esmeraldas...

- Y yo a ti, te había extrañado tanto esta semana...

- Yo también princesa, pero ahora seremos solo tú y yo...contesto él mientras rozaba su nariz con la de ella...Candy le regalo una sonrisa...El la atrajo aun más hacia él, sus vidas ahora estaban unidas y el no podía esperar a que fueran solos los dos. El auto llego a la mansión mas rápido de lo que ellos deseaban, ahora tenían que saludar a aquella multitud que se encontraba en la mansión...

La Mansión de Lakewood se encontraba llena de Invitados quienes vestían sus mejores Galas, un desborde de moda se desplegaba por los salones de aquella mansión, todos querían impresionar al magnate. El chofer les abrió la puerta, Albert bajo del auto para luego extender su mano y ayudarla a bajar, tan pronto candy salió del auto él la sostuvo de su brazo, a cada paso que daban saludaban, había muchas gente que ella no conocía y los cuales Albert poco a poco la presentaba...Al fin habían llegado al Gran salón, Candy y Albert no habían dejado de recibir las felicitaciones haciendo su recorrido más largo de lo esperado...

Diferentes autos también se estacionaban en ellos venían Elroy Andrew, Archie y Annie Cornwell, Jane y Charles Roche, Patty y James Lovat, Melinda y Tom, Dorothy y George, la señorita Pony, la Hermana María y el grupo de los niños que estuvieron en el coro, y los Cartwright que apenas y pudieron felicitar a los recién casados, tan pronto todos entraron vieron al Patriarca junto a su joven esposa posicionándose en el gran salón para su primer vals...

La orquesta empezó a tocar y albert tomo a candy por su cintura y empezaron a bailar...

- Nuestro primer vals como esposos...dijo ella mientras sus ojos brillaban de felicidad...

- Así es princesa este es nuestro primer baile de muchos bailes que vendrán como esposos...respondió el mientras bailaban al compás de la música...

Poco a poco parejas tomaban su lugar en la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar alrededor de los recién casados...Mientras que Elroy Andrew se sentaba y observaba con mucho detalle que todo estuviera tal como lo habían planeado, la prensa y el fotógrafo de la familia no perdían detalle de la joven pareja, los flashes se veían por todos lados...Al cabo de un rato Albert y Candy abandonaron la pista y se acercaron a donde la tía estaba...

- Tía, muchas gracias por todo...dijo Albert dándole un beso a su tía, estaba muy complacido con todo...

- No tienes porque William, además agradécele a tu esposa quien con mucho esmero hizo posible todo esto...

- Si, pero nunca lo hubiésemos logrado a tiempo sin su ayuda tía...contesto candy sonriéndole, estaba tan agradecida por todo su esmero, cada detalle, la mansión lucia en todo su esplendor, con vida...

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo princesa, gracias tía...dijo Albert una vez mas...

- Bueno si me quieren agradecer no abandonen la fiesta sin avisarme...dijo Elroy Andrew quien se imaginaba las intenciones de su sobrino...

- Por supuesto tía...dijo candy sin ver el rostro de desacuerdo de Albert...

- Candy al fin te podemos Felicitar hija...dijo la hermana María quien venía acompañada...

- Hermana María, Señorita Pony y ustedes niños gracias por ese maravilloso coro...

- Si muchas gracias, fue precioso escucharlos...dijo Albert saludando a los pequeños...

- Nosotros practicamos mucho candy...contesto uno de los pequeños...

- Si me imagino...dijo candy guiñándoles un ojo haciendo que los chiquillos se sonrieran...

- Candy...dijo Jimmy Cartwright acercándose a ella...

- Jimmy pudiste venir...

- Así es, no me lo perdería por nada jefa...dijo el jugueteando tenia años que no se lo decía...

Todos se echaron a reír porque a pesar de los años algunas cosas cambiaban y otras pues simplemente nunca lo harían. Las horas pasaban muy rápidas para candy y albert quienes no se separaban saludando y bailando a su paso, estaban tan felices que nada les molestaba hasta que la hora del brindis y el corte del pastel llegaron...Archie como padrino que era daría el brindis...

- Buenas Noches distinguidas familias, estimados invitados, damas y caballeros, hoy nos hemos reunido para acompañar a Mis queridos tíos en tan importante evento, su unión. La vida de cada uno de ellos ha sido como un largo camino que finalmente el día de hoy se han encontrado, uniéndose para definir un solo sendero, esperamos todos los aquí reunidos que esta unión que hoy comienza sea tan sólida y duradera que nada ni nadie pueda deshacer. -Tu Albert y Candy...dijo Archie haciendo que todos levantaran sus copas en alto y gritaran - "¡ Tu Albert y Candy!"...

Albert apretaba la mano de candy mientras el brindis continuaba, y todos aplaudían cortando así su pastel, una hora después George se acerco a ellos para felicitarlos y junto a él dorothy quien radiaba una gran sonrisa...

- William, señora candy, Felicitaciones...dijo el...Al escuchar estas palabras candy inmediatamente sonrió, ahora era señora...

- William puedo hablar contigo un momento...

- Por supuesto George...Albert se imaginaba de que se trataba, así que dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla a su nueva esposa siguió a George, entraron en el estudio de albert que era la única parte de la Mansión que no se encontraba llena.

- William aquí están las llaves, sus cosas ya han sido puestas en el auto y todo ha sido arreglado de acuerdo a tus instrucciones...

- Gracias George...dijo Albert tomando el sobre que George le entregaba...

-¿Entonces estarán de regreso en un mes?...

- No lo sé quizás más tiempo...contesto el sonriente...George sonrió y no dijo nada como hombre discreto que era...Al salir del estudio Albert subió a su habitación a cambiarse...

A candy le dolían los pies, las zapatillas por ser nuevos la estaban matando, jane se dio cuenta y se acerco a ella... - Candy te encuentras bien...

- Si...dijo ella haciendo una mueca...

- Y entonces porque tienes esa cara?...pregunto jane levantando una ceja...

- Bueno me duelen los pies...

- Ven vamos, además ya es hora de que te cambies...

- ¿Cambiarme?...Pregunto...

- Claro, en cualquier momento viene William y se escapan...contesto jane ya llevándola de la mano...

- ¿Pero y la fiesta?...dijo ella...Jane se detuvo por un momento y le dijo - Tu no te quedaras hasta el final de la fiesta candy, los novios siempre se van primero, es más me extraña que aun sigas aquí...contesto ella sonriente...

- "¡Jane!"...llamo ella con sus mejillas sonrosadas...

- Nada de jane ven...

Subieron hasta la habitación de candy, ella buscaba su maleta pero no estaba, nada de lo que había preparado estaba en su cuarto...

- ¿Dónde estarán mis cosas?...pregunto ella mientras jane la ayudaba a salir de aquel vestido...

- Seguro ya están en el auto...

Candy pestañeo al caer en cuenta que pronto saldrían a su luna de miel, en ese momento se empezó a sentir nerviosa y jane se dio cuenta...

- Candy será mejor que tomes un rápido baño con agua tibia para que te relajes...Ella solo asentó y se movió hacia el baño...Jane mientras tanto ponía en su cama el vestido que ella luciría junto con otras prendas.

Candy se empezó a bañar, jane tenia razón el agua tibia estaba calmando sus nervios, pero porque se sentía tan nerviosa, era Albert con quien ella se iba, pero esta vez era tan diferente. Al salir vio todo lo que jane la había puesto en la cama.

- Jane, eso no fue lo que yo seleccione...

- Lo sé, pero créeme que me lo agradecerás después...Candy miro nuevamente las prendas, todo el encaje y la lencería francesa que ella misma compro en parís, cayendo en cuenta a lo que jane se refería, las tomo y se regreso al baño y se las puso, al salir se sentó en su cama, su estomago revoloteaba de tantas emociones...

- Porque me siento de esta manera jane...jane se sentó al lado de ella y dijo...

- Porque será la primera vez candy, la ansiedad que sientes es normal, hoy te embarcas a descubrir algo que es desconocido para ti pero que solo con amor será hermoso, no temas, deja que tu esposo te enseñe, no sientas vergüenza, recuerda siempre esa parte, pero sobre todo no tengas pena en pedir lo que tu deseas, no hay pecado en ello, además recuerda que es tu esposo...Sus sabias palabras tranquilizaron a candy, las veces que se sintió en los brazos de él no se acordaba de ningún miedo, quizás porque había sido espontaneo y ahora bueno...Minutos luego antes de bajar escucharon un toque a la puerta...Jane y candy se levantaron de la cama, jane se dirigió la puerta y para su mayor sorpresa era Albert...

- Así que tú estabas escondiendo a mi esposa...dijo el al ver como candy se acercaba...

- Muy gracioso William, si yo deseara eso no la hubieses encontrado...dijo jane jugueteando...

Candy llego a su lado viendo que el también se había cambiado...

- Nos vamos princesa...dijo el tomando de su mano...

- ¿No nos vamos a despedir Albert?...pregunto ella...

- No, suficiente con que jane nos viera...Jane solo dijo adiós con sus manos dejándolo solos...

- Pero le dijimos a la tía...no pudo terminar el puso un dedo en sus labios...

-Olvídate de la tía pequeña, ella esta súper ocupadísima...dijo Albert tomando de su mano y salieron sin que nadie se diese cuenta, Albert abrió la puerta del auto invitándola a entrar. La tía había predispuesto un hermoso carruaje para ellos, pero a donde Albert la llevaba era demasiado lejos...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios.

**Lety - Vere Canedo - Somiant - Amy riverasosa - Milady - Lila - Serena Candy Andrew Graham - Gabyselenator -KattieAndrew - Mayraexitosa - María Estela - Rowelorena - giggless90 - sayuri1707 - Black cat - Ale Mia - Claudia Elizalde - Ginaa - Amy W. Grandchester - SERENA NOVALEE - Rosi White- rui4712 - monybert-dc - Patty sparda - Ms Puddleglum - Laila - Isa Iran.**


	18. Una noche de Amor y Seducción

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Ahora sí me he armado con mi impermeable lista a recibir todos sus tomatazos, digo comentarios...jejejeje...Tenga misericordia de su servidora...jejejeje...siiiii...:)...Ok me han dicho que ya son grandecitas así que ojo con la advertencia...

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene escenas categoría **"M".** Si usted es menor de edad, sufre de enfermedades cardiacas o padece otros tipos de males, o simplemente no le gusta este tipo de lectura les ruego abandonar esta página **ASAP**...;D! (Naaa, es broma…tampoco es tan fuerte o al menos eso creo yo...LOL x)) Gracias

**¿Podré Amarla?...**

**by: **_Keila Nott_

**Capítulo 18 **

**Una noche de Amor y ****Seducción**..

Albert manejaba ya relajado en su auto dejando atrás la mansión y a su lado se encontraba su joven esposa...

- Princesa trajiste lo que te regale en navidad...pregunto Albert mientras manejaba...

- Si...contesto candy recordando que se lo había pedido temprano esa noche después de la ceremonia...

- Ábrelo pequeña...pidió el...

Candy busco entre las cosas dentro de su bolsa y saco aquella cajita de madera que él le había dado, cuidadosamente lo abrió, estaba un poco confundida solo había una pieza de terciopelo negra, no había nada mas, todo este tiempo esperando y la caja solo tenía eso...

- Albert!, no hay nada adentro...

- No?...Contesto Albert sonriendo...

- ¿No entiendo?...pregunto ella...Albert le paso un juego de llaves mientras manejaba y ella las tomo...

- De ahora en adelante entonces princesa nosotros juntos la llenaremos...

- ¿Entonces estas llaves son?...

- Son las primeras llaves de las otras que tendrás que guardar en esa cajita princesa...Esas tenla a la mano porque a donde vamos la necesitaremos...Candy sonrió al entender finalmente su intención, de ahora en adelante serian ellos dos...

Después de dos horas Albert finalmente detuvo el auto, un bote los esperaba, aun no habían llegado a su destino, tenían que cruzar aquel lago para llegar hasta La isla Mackinac, una isla situada en el lago Hurón, uno de los Grandes Lagos, entre dos inmensas penínsulas, donde solo se podía llegar con un bote privado y donde un carruaje ya los esperaba, ya que no se permitían autos en ella, pero albert sabia que candy amaría el lugar, un lugar reservado solo para ellos dos frente a una hermosa costa de arena y dunas...

Candy se había quedado dormida en el auto, por más que lo intento no pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos, Albert miraba su rostro angelical descansar, había estado satisfecho con su decisión porque salir nuevamente del país era demasiado para ellos, el viaje de negocios entre América y Europa había sido suficiente para los dos, además de pasar los meses entre el ajetreo de año nuevo y su boda, ahora estaba seguro que los dos deseaban un lugar tranquilo donde pudieran pasar su luna de miel, lejos de todos, sin interrupciones...Aquel lugar era perfecto para ellos descansar...Tendrían suficientes provisiones para más de un mes y podían explorar la isla si así ella lo deseaba...

Había pensado en la cabaña pero era demasiado cerca de la Mansión, si cualquier problema de negocio surgía no dudarían en molestarlo, por eso no pensó dos veces en adquirir una hermosa propiedad con aquella vista donde no había otras propiedades por millas alrededor, era perfecta para los dos, por eso deseaba dejar la mansión temprano para llegar antes de la medianoche, ahora ella estaba dormida...

- Candy, candy...llamo el tocando suavemente su rostro, pero ella estaba profundamente dormida, el se bajo del auto y puso las maletas en el bote, al terminar intento nuevamente despertarla...

- Albert ¿llegamos?...pregunto ella al abrir sus ojos aun soñolientos...

- No aun no princesa, ven tenemos que cruzar el lago...

-Albert a donde vamos?...

- Es una sorpresa, ven...respondió el extendiendo su mano, al llegar al bote la tomó por la cintura y la ayudo a subir, empezaron a cruzar y ella veía aquel amplio lago de agua fresca, la brisa de la noche tocaba su rostro y sus cabellos aunque eran sostenidos por varias horquillas se movían, Albert manejaba aquel bote mientras ella estaba a su lado...Al llegar al otro lado un carruaje con un cochero los esperaba, Albert la ayudo a bajar y el cochero los ayudo con sus maletas...Aun no era tan tarde, habían hecho buen tiempo después de todo, les daría tiempo de comer algo...pensó el..

El carruaje que era empujado por un par de caballos comenzó su camino, candy veía hacia donde iban mientras albert sujetaba su mano, cada vez más se alejaban de las áreas poblada de aquella isla, su cansancio era más grande que su curiosidad porque ella empezó a cerrar sus ojos y se quedo nuevamente dormida, esta vez en los brazos de albert quien se había perdido en su aroma, lo mejor era dejarla descansar pensó el mientras el carruaje avanzaba a su destino...

El recorrido fue un poco largo pero al cabo de un rato al fin habían llegado, candy quien había estado entre los brazos de albert durante todo el camino abrió sus ojos...

- ¿Ahora si llegamos?...

- Así es princesa, ya llegamos...contesto el dándole un pequeño beso y saliendo del carruaje para luego ayudarla a bajar...

Candy al bajar del carruaje pudo sentir como sus zapatillas se hundían, el lugar era arenoso, no había piedras, o caminos de ninguna especie, solo arena...ella soltó una risita al no poder evitar seguir hundiéndose...Albert al verla también sonrió y hizo algo que candy no se esperaba, la levanto por sus piernas sosteniéndola entre sus brazos...

- "¡Albert!"...llamo ella ante su sorpresa...

- Es la tradición...dijo el dándole un pequeño beso y caminando hacia la puerta, ella se sostuvo con sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho, llenándose de su perfume masculino, al llegar a la puerta Albert le pidió las llaves que ella portaba, al dárselas como pudo abrió la puerta con cautela y luego comenzó a entrar con ella entre sus brazos siguiendo la tradición, ella le pidió que la pusiera en el suelo, Albert delicadamente lo hizo para luego encender las luces.

- Voy a buscar las maletas princesa...dijo el saliendo...ella solo asintió...

Candy miro a su alrededor y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el lugar, era bastante espacioso, empezó a caminar explorando un poco, las ventanas eran grandes cubiertas por grandes persianas, iba a continuar cuando escucho a Albert hablar...

-Princesa ¿quieres comer?...

Ella voltio a verlo y asentó con una sonrisa tímida...- Voy a poner las maletas en la habitación y bajo a ayudarte...fue lo último que escucho ella decir mientras Albert desaparecía por las escaleras...

Candy camino hasta que encontró la cocina, era acogedora perfecta para ellos dos, abrió cada una de las alacenas y vio que todas estaban llenas, realmente Albert lo tenía todo preparado. En su búsqueda noto que tenían toda clase de utensilios y que habían dos copas con una botella listas para ellos, también vio que les habían dejado la cena lista aunque ya estaba fría.

Albert bajo después de colocar sus cosas en la habitación, al llegar a la cocina se acerco a donde ella estaba...

- Ah, esta estaba reservada para los dos...dijo el tomando la botella

- Al parecer nos dejaron todo preparado...comento ella.

- Así es princesa...dijo el abriendo la botella

Candy pego un brinco al escuchar el sonido del corcho disparar...

- No te asustes pequeña es solo el corcho de la botella...dijo el llenando las copas...Al terminar se acerco a ella y le dio una de ellas...

- Por ti princesa y por nuestro comienzo...dijo él

- Por nuestro amor...contesto ella sonriente...Al terminar de tomarse sus copas albert le pregunto...- ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta antes de cenar?

- Si...contesto ella...

- Sin zapatillas princesa...dijo el jugueteando...

- Si, ya me di de cuenta...

Albert tomo de su mano y caminaron hasta la puerta, el se detuvo para sacarse sus zapatos y las medias, al terminar enrollo un poco sus pantalones...Candy reía al verlo en esa tarea mientras ella se quitaba sus zapatillas...Ella noto después de quitarse sus zapatillas lo alto que Albert era, de verdad ella era pequeña en comparación, sus ojos azules se voltearon a verla, regalándole una sonrisa, sonrisa que ella de inmediato le devolvió...

Aunque la noche era fresca Albert seguía en su chaqueta y así tomando a candy de las manos caminaron en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, era más un silencio de sentirse completos, candy le gustaba la sensación de la arena en sus pies, era tan suave, que hacia su recorrido placentero...Albert se detuvo mientras la luz de la luna cubría aquella costa...

- Que hermoso Albert...dijo ella...

- Si lo es pero es más hermoso porque estás aquí conmigo...contesto el estrechándola contra su cuerpo...Candy le gustaba cuando él la envolvía de esa manera, sus cálidos brazos y su aroma la hacían sentir que estaba en casa...Albert tomo su rostro con sus manos, sus ojos azules la veían con aquella intensidad que hacía que sus piernas le temblaran, el tenia la capacidad de hacerlo con solo mirarla de esa manera, vio como él se acercaba mas y mas y ella cerro sus ojos esperando que sus labios tomaran los de ella, pero él no lo hizo, besó sus párpados primeros bajando lentamente por su rostro, su barbilla y luego su cuello, el saboreaba cada roce que hacia contra su piel, hasta que finalmente se perdieron en un profundo beso...El Calor del cuerpo de ella era todo lo que él quería sentir...Se separo de ella poco a poco para luego cubrirla con sus brazos mientras ellos disfrutaban de la noche...

- Sera mejor que regresemos...dijo él con su voz ronca...candy solo asentó ya que sus besos tenían la habilidad de dejarla sin palabra...Caminaron abrazados de regreso...Se limpiaron los pies de toda la arena y entraron, al entrar ella le pregunto...-¿Cenamos?...

La pregunta sorprendió a Albert por un momento, se le había olvidado la cena, seguro ella tenía mucha hambre, que desconsiderado se regaño asimismo...

- Seguro princesa...contesto el...-Déjame poner la mesa...

Candy iba a calentar la cena pero necesitaba refrescarse la cara, el viaje en el bote y la caminata hicieron que su rostro se sintiera pegajoso y de seguro su cabello era un desastre pensó ella, al ver como Albert se perdió en aquel comedor, subió poco a poco las escaleras hasta llegar a la única habitación que encontró, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

Sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver la hermosa habitación...Trago seco al ver muchos pétalos de rosas que terminaban el recorrido en una amplia cama donde todo estaba delicadamente arreglado, ella se adentro y tomo algunos de los pétalos en sus manos, su textura era tan familiar para ella, suave y con aquel aroma que a ella le encantaba, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al pensar en Albert y sus detalles.

Vio velas puestas en aquella habitación pero que no estaban encendidas, siguió su recorrido por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta del baño, al abrirla sus ojos se sorprendieron, era más amplio que el suyo en la mansión en Lakewood o el de la misma mansión en chicago, hasta la bañera era de esa manera, quizás había sido hecha para dos...pensó ella sonriendo...Se paro en frente del espejo y abrió el grifo dejando salir algo de agua antes de lavarse la cara, al ver su rostro en aquel espejo hizo una mueca, tenía razón su cabello era un desastre, con sus manos lavo un poco su rostro, y como pudo arreglo sus cabellos...Respiro hondo pensando que seguramente Albert ya la esperaba para cenar...

Al salir del baño vio sus maletas puesta en frente de aquel closet, sin perder tiempo saco varias prendas de ella y las arreglo dentro, se detuvo al ver que la otra maleta que abrió era la de Albert, nunca había visto sus cosas tan de cerca, sus manos dudaron si tocarlas o no, el era su esposo ahora y tenía que hacerlo, al terminar siguió recorriendo la habitación hasta que vio una cajita de cerilla con que podía encender las velas, así que ella misma empezó a prenderlas una por una, al terminar sonrió y apago la luz de aquella habitación iluminada solo por la luz de las velas, a ella le parecía romántico aquel ambiente.

Albert termino de poner la mesa, se movió hacia la cocina buscándola ¿dónde estaba? se pregunto, subió las escaleras y vio luz que provenía de la habitación, iba a bajar de regreso porque pensó que seguramente se estaba cambiando pero la puerta estaba abierta así que decidió entrar y ahí la vio parada en medio de la habitación, iluminada solo por aquellas velas provocando un ambiente intimo para los dos, sus dorados cabellos y su piel brillaban con el contraste de las velas, suspiro al verla, había sido tanto tiempo esperando por este momento que sin poder evitarlo el cerro la puerta para luego acercarse a ella...

- Que te parece todo princesa...dijo él cerca de su cuello rodeándola con sus brazos...

Candy se sobresalto de la sorpresa pero se quedo quieta envuelta entre sus brazos, su mente había estado fantaseando en aquella habitación que ahora no podía verlo, sus mejillas seguro estaban roja de la vergüenza...- Es perfecto Albert...apenas pudo decir ella al sentir su cálido aliento.

- Todo está listo para comer...susurro él...agregando...-Al menos que desees hacerlo después...lo dijo de una manera tan seductora que Candy a ese punto no podía pensar en comer, sentía algo diferente, algo que experimentaba cada vez que él le hablaba de esa manera...Los labios de Albert se curvaron al ver su turbación, delicadamente y apenas tocando su piel empezó a remover aquellas joyas que ella portaba, poniéndolas cuidadosamente a un lado. -¿Mucho Mejor?...pregunto el acariciando su cuello donde las joyas habían estado...

- Uhmm...contesto ella sin moverse...

Albert sonreía internamente complacido pensando que ahora era el mejor momento de seducir a su joven esposa, él lo quería hacer, había esperado tanto tiempo que ahora que podía no se reprimiría el placer de hacerlo, así que sin esperar mucho tiempo empezó a remover uno a uno las horquillas que sostenían sus rizados cabellos, ellos caían en su espalda mientras el deslizaba sus dedos entre ellos, le gustaba verlos sueltos, se acerco un poco más a ella y empezó a aspirar aquel aroma que provenían de ellos, sintió como el cuerpo de ella se estremeció con ese simple acercamiento, sus manos poco a poco empezaron a mover sus dorados cabellos a un lado, el necesitaba tener acceso, con sus labios empezó a acariciar muy suavemente la base de su cuello para luego recorrerlo por completo tocando a su paso cada lugar sensitivo que él había descubierto...

Candy cerró sus ojos ante todas las sensaciones que él le estaba provocando, no quería moverse, sus manos en sus cabellos la habían hecho sentir en el cielo y ahora sus labios en su cuello despertaban su deseo...

-¿Que deseas hacer princesa?...pregunto él provocándola mientras continuaba su tarea...Candy trago seco al escucharlo decir esas simples palabras, sintió como su corazón dejo de latir por un momento, su respiración ahora era un poco agitada al sentir como sus dedos empezaban a recorrer sus brazos tentativamente de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, haciendo que su espina dorsal sintiera escalofríos y algo más que había empezado a desear...Ella no deseaba que él se detuviera, aquellas sensaciones eran divinas, pero estas eran distintas, estas se las estaba causando premeditadamente, sintió como el mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja mientras seguía susurrándole con su voz ronca, sensualmente y con sus brazos que la habían empezado a envolver nuevamente...-¿Dime princesa que deseas hacer?... Ella simplemente perdió la habilidad de hablar y más cuando sus manos que cuidadosamente hacían camino por sus pechos tocándolos suavemente la estaban quemando, ella se sentía disolver, podía sentir aquellas leves caricias que la envolvían.

Recordó momentáneamente las veces que los dos se habían perdidos en aquellos momentos de pasión pero esto era diferente, no había prisa a lo que él le estaba haciendo...

- Albert, yo, yo...no sabía que decirle, quería que el continuara, que no se detuviera, oh dios si el supiera lo que ese simple toque estaba causando en ella...Albert poco a poco se aventuraba más en el cuerpo de ella...-¿Dime que has esperado este momento tanto como yo princesa?...pregunto él mientras seguía recorriéndola, la había deseado por tanto tiempo que ahora que tenía todo el derecho él se tomaría su tiempo, pero deseaba escucharla, deseaba escuchar que ella también lo deseaba...

Ella no podía responderle, su voz sonaba tan sensual que ella se sentía perdida, solo deseaba que continuara, Albert la volteo lentamente y sus ojos se encontraron, ella al verlo tomo el valor y dijo casi en un susurro "Si" mientras sus manos se enredaron en sus cabellos, Albert tomo su boca mordisqueando su labio inferior primero para luego tomarla por completo mientras sus manos inquietas la recorrían, ella jadeo al sentir como sus manos se colaron por su vestido tomando sus firmes glúteos acariciándolos con dulzura y pasión...

- Te deseo tanto princesa...le susurro sobre sus labios...

Ella sin esperar con sus inexpertas manos poco a poco empezó a abrir su chaqueta, los labios de albert se curvaron al ver que ella nerviosa como estaba tomo el valor de hacerlo, así que él la ayudo en su tarea, tan pronto la chaqueta fue lanzada a algún punto de aquella habitación, ella empezó a desabotonar con sus torpes dedos los botones de su camisa mientras él continuaba viéndola, en sus ojos había fuego, una mirada tan sensual que hacia su tarea aun mas difícil, continuó descendiendo, desabrochando otro botón y luego otro, avanzando con una lentitud dolorosa, abriendo poco a poco la camisa que iba revelando aquel pecho que había explorado, al terminar comenzó a sacar delicadamente su camisa por sus hombros y el la ayudaba, ella dudo en continuar pero sus dedos recorrieron lentamente aquella marca que no había notado antes, la marca que el león le había dejado cuando él la salvo años atrás, sin poder detenerse continuo, sus músculos marcados y el suave rubio bello que cubría su pecho ahora los podía ver con claridad, su esposo había sido bendecido, Albert cerro sus ojos por unos segundos disfrutando de sus manos explorando su cuerpo, la sensación de sus dedos tocando su piel era exquisita pero cuando comenzaron a bajar aun mas él la detuvo con sus manos, aun no pequeña, pensó él, tenía mucho más que darle antes de que el perdiera toda su ropa, delicadamente la atrajo más hacia él.

- Primero usted señora Andrew...dijo él sobre sus labios tomándolos, besándolos suavemente saboreando cada parte de ellos, para luego invadir y tomar su boca por completo trasmitiendo en ese beso aquella pasión contenida por tanto tiempo, pudo sentir como ella acariciaba su espalda, su torso, su cuello, mientras las manos de él hacían camino por los botones de su vestido, uno a uno los fue abriendo con habilidad, aquel beso que le estaba dando era tan demandante que ella no podía evitar los suspiros que salían de sus labios.

Tan pronto el vestido cayó al suelo, el detuvo su avance por un momento deseaba admirar a la que ahora era su esposa, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verla con esas prendas, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante ellas, con aquellas prendas solo quería tumbarla en la cama y perderse en ella con la pasión que lo consumía. Pero sabía que debía ser tan suave como el terciopelo con ella por ser su primera vez.

- Eres tan hermosa...dijo el tocando sus mejillas...ella era más hermosa de lo que él se había imaginado, vio como sus mejillas estaban encendidas, se movió lentamente hasta colocarse nuevamente detrás de ella y con sus manos comenzó a desatar aquel corsé el cual cayó a sus pies dejando ver su piel desnuda, sus manos acariciaron su desnuda espalda para luego atraer su cuerpo hacia el suyo, era delirante el tenerla así, mientras una mano tomaba su rostro buscando su boca besándola, la otra la llevo directo a sus pechos rodeándolos, acariciándolos llevándola a disfrutar de otras sensaciones nunca experimentadas por ella, escuchaba como sus gemidos salían de sus labios, su piel era sedosa y él deseaba más, mucho más, deseaba probar cada parte de su piel, abandono sus pechos y con toda la delicadeza del mundo la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a donde la cama estaba, colocándola sutilmente en ella donde ambos se embriagaron con el aroma de los pétalos de rosas. Acostándose a su lado Albert volvió a besarla envolviéndola nuevamente en el fuego de su pasión.

Candy no sabía donde se había ido su vergüenza, su besos eran ardientes y sus fuertes manos sostenían su cuerpo cerca de él mientras sus suaves labios la devoraban una vez más, no sabía cuando habían llegado hasta la cama, pero su mirada en ella hizo que una ardiente pulsación rugiera en su interior al mirar detenidamente su atractivo rostro y su magnífico cuerpo. Ella amaba todo en él, conocía su lado dulce y tierno, y ahora estaba conociendo al hombre, aquel hombre que por tanto tiempo había hecho que olvidara todo razonamiento, la recorría, marcándola como suya, sus besos bajaban por su nívea piel, tomando con su boca tibia sus senos, estaba perdida, cegada en deseo, el bajaba lentamente explorándola con su boca y con sus manos y ella solo sentía, no podía evitar suspirar ante todo lo que él le estaba haciendo sentir, ese hombre la estaba llevando a conocer sensaciones nunca antes vividas. Albert la recorría y ella sentía que moriría, poco a poco sintió como él la despojaba del resto de sus prendas, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al sentir como su boca se apoderaba y exploraba su parte intima, gimió sin control y tuvo que aferrarse de las sabanas, sus manos expertas se movían por todo su cuerpo, encendiéndola...

Albert como pudo se quito el resto de sus ropas, el ya no pensaba, sus instintos lo habían dominado, candy se abría ante él y el no podía negar que se sentía complacido, con su boca mordía, lamia y succionaba cada parte de ella, poco a poco explorando su cuerpo, aquel cuerpo que había deseado por tanto tiempo, aquel cuerpo que por tanto tiempo había estado escondido saboreando todo lo que le había sido prohibido, sus suspiros y gemidos eran música para sus oídos, borracho de deseo recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, tentándola, incitándola a hacer lo mismo, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, y así fue como él lo sintió, porque sus pequeñas manos lo acariciaban, sus uñas lo arañaban y él se sentía en el cielo, ella respondía a sus besos y a sus deseos, aquellos pechos que se moldeaban a la perfección en sus manos los había saboreado con urgencia sin dejar de atender otras parte de su cuerpo, quería darle todo, quería que disfrutara con él, quería llevarla a un punto entre lujuria y deseo y minimizar de esa manera el dolor de su primera vez, así que esperaría hasta que ella ya no pudiera...

Candy estaba que iba a estallar y deseaba algo que no sabía que era, pero lo deseaba ahora, y el solo la torturaba, lentamente, suavemente con sus labios y con sus manos que recorrían todas partes de su cuerpo y ella ya no podía mas necesitaba que el actuara y ya...de repente ella sintió temblores de placer creciendo a lo largo de su columna vertebral, su cuerpo se estremeció y luego aquella ola ardiente lentamente se desvaneció, el había hecho que su sangre hirviera así que un último intento ella lo llamo...

- Al…Albert... dijo ella entre jadeos...

- Si princesa...respondió el con su respiración agitada había sentido como su esposa tembló entre sus brazos, su ego masculino estaba complacido porque el apenas había comenzado.

- Por favor...rogo ella

- Pronto princesa, pronto...susurro mientras seguía recorriendo su cuerpo...

Albert sabía que estaba lista para él, sus manos y sus labios que habían estado incitándola entre sus pétalos se lo decían, ella estaba tan húmeda que él no la podía hacer esperar por mas tiempo, además de que su hombría desde hace tiempo se lo pedía, que la reclamara como suya, así que se posiciono entre sus piernas y tan lento como pudo empezó a entrar en ella, necesitaba sentirla, sentirse dentro de ella, sentir como ella se estremecía con él y el fuego que recorría su cuerpo lo estaba consumiendo. Suavemente sin dejar de ver en sus ojos la hizo suya esperando un poco a que ella se acostumbrara a él, poco a poco el dolor se borro de su bello rostro con todos los besos que le dio, distrayéndola, encendiéndola, tan pronto ella lo invito con sus caderas a seguir, el comenzó sus movimientos, ella era tan estrecha que tuvo que controlarse...

Candy sintió una punzada de dolor por un momento pero que fue desapareciendo por algo más placentero, sus besos ardientes la hicieron olvidarse de aquel dolor, sus ojos ahora estaban fijos en él, el quien en ese momento estaba dentro de ella, amándola, venerándola, con su respiración completamente agitada como la de ella, sus ojos la veían con amor, con deseo y los dos ahora se movían con la misma pasión, con aquel fuego que los quemaba y que tenían que apagar, apenas podía respirar, el placer que la había invadido la tenia gimiendo sin control, sus manos alrededor de sus brazos, sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas permitiendo así que su cuerpo se adaptara por completo al ritmo que él estaba poniendo, no pudo evitar arañarlo ante todo el placer que ella estaba sintiendo...

Albert sentía como el cuerpo de ella se acoplaba a el suyo y comenzó a aumentar sus movimientos haciéndolos más constantes, más profundos, a él ya nada le importaba excepto la pequeña rubia que disfrutaba con él, porque ella era lo que más amaba, porque ella era todo para él, y sería así de ahora en adelante, se sentía feliz por fin sabía lo que era hacer el amor, entregar el alma por completo, con cada beso, con cada caricia y sin duda ella lo estaba sorprendiendo, su mujer era una mujer apasionada...

Candy sentía que cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar, una ola de éxtasis invadió su ser, su cuerpo se estremeció esta vez violentamente, dejándola agotada, cansada y satisfecha, temblando ante las miles de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo...

Concentrado totalmente en ella albert besaba cada parte que tenía acceso mientras sentía una vez más como ella se estremecía violentamente entre sus brazos alcanzando el clímax y gritando su nombre, el no se quedo atrás y la siguió sintiendo como aquella oleada lo invadía liberando todo su ser dentro de ella, porque él a este punto ya no podía mas, grito fuertemente ¨Te Amo Candy¨ antes de dejarse caer sobre ella, completamente agotado...

**=o=o=o=**

- Albert...ella lo llamo ya que él se había dejado caer sobre ella de tal manera que quería saber si estaba bien...

- Te encuentras bien princesa...pregunto el levantándose y apoyándose con sus codos para verla, no había querido hacerle daño...

- Si, me siento maravillosa y tú...contesto ella viendo sus hermosos ojos azules y acariciando sus empapados rubios cabellos...

- El hombre más feliz, te amo princesa...dijo el regalándole una sonrisa para luego darle pequeños besos, iba a moverse para no perturbarla con su peso, pero ella no lo dejo...

- No, quédate así...dijo ella abrazándolo tan fuerte como pudo...-Yo también te amo...nunca pensó que hacer el amor fuera de esa manera, aquello era delicioso pensó ella, después de aquel incomodo dolor que luego se convirtió en algo increíble...

Después de un rato Albert se levanto y la rodeo con sus brazos jalándola hacia él, sintiendo sus cuerpos empapados entre las sabanas...- Ahora si deseas comer princesa?...pregunto el riéndose entre dientes porque él había venido a aquella habitación a buscarla para que cenaran...

- Si, ahora sí quiero esa cena...dijo ella soltando una risita, era un alivio el saber que nunca prendió aquella cocina para calentar la comida, sino aquella comida se hubiera quemado en la cocina...

- Entonces será mejor que nos bañemos para que bajemos princesa porque yo también quiero comer algo...dijo el levantándose después de darle un dulce beso en sus labios...

Candy se quedo viendo su cuerpo desnudo, aquel cuerpo masculino era suyo, sus ojos lo recorrían por completo sin parpadear,¡oh por dios! donde estaba su vergüenza...

- Princesa vienes...dijo el extendiendo su mano y sonriéndole de manera seductora al ver como los ojos de ella lo recorrían...Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par al caer en cuenta lo que le estaba pidiendo...se bañarían juntos, desnudos, los dos...

Albert pudo notar su timidez, y se sentó junto a ella...- No quieres bañarte conmigo...

- Errr..yo...Si...contesto ella, pero como iba a caminar desde la cama sin nada hasta el baño...

Albert no le dio chance de pensarlo, quito las sabanas que la cubrían y la atrajo hacia el...

- No tengas pena de mi princesa...dijo dándole un suave beso y invitándola a seguirlo...

Ella se sintió animada, la verdad era que el tenia la razón, ya la había visto, besado y tocado por todas partes pensó ella sin poder evitar sonrojarse...Al entrar en el baño Albert abrió el grifo de la ducha dejando que el agua corriera...Ahí estaba ella con él, ella quien era su esposa, ella quien sería la madre de sus hijos, no podía sentirse más feliz...

Entro con ella de las manos dejando que aquella agua tibia cayera sobre sus cuerpos, Albert disfrutaba de aquel momento intimo con ella, aunque no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante la pequeña figura femenina que tenía enfrente, tan cerca de él, no lo podía evitar, deseaba acariciarla, besarla y tomarla nuevamente, pero sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo, había sido su primera vez y él no quería causarle más incomodidad por esa noche, seria paciente aunque ardiera por dentro...

Lo que él no sabía era que ella ya estaba en un estado de frenesí, su figura masculina la estaba afectando también, aquella visión la tenia mareada, sus manos deseaban recorrerlo, el estar así con el de esa manera había despertado su deseo, ella deseaba sentir todo aquello de nuevo, quería que él la llevara de nuevo hasta el punto donde su cuerpo había convulsionado con todas esas oleadas de placer, aquella corriente eléctrica que provenía de su cuerpo hacia que el de ella deseara un contacto más directo, inconscientemente sus manos hicieron paso por su cuerpo, mientras sus labios besaban su pecho, Albert sintió su corazón latir furiosamente al sentir sus pequeñas manos y sus labios recorrer su cuerpo..

- Princesa...dijo con su voz ronca mirándola con deseo, oh que le estaba haciendo, tentándolo de esa manera, como ella siguiera el no la detendría...

Candy levanto su rostro para verlo y vio en su mirada su deseo...- Ámame Albert...pidió ella de una manera tan sensual que él se había quedado sin respiración...

- Por supuesto que lo hare princesa, pero yo creí que tu...que tu necesitabas tiempo...balbuceo él, claro que deseaba tenerla nuevamente...

- No lo pienses tanto...respondió ella suavemente para luego agregar...-Yo deseo...deseo...no podía decirlo, sus palabras estaban en la punta de su lengua pero no se sentía valiente en ese momento, solo deseaba que la entendiera...

- ¿Que deseas princesa?...pregunto el ahora levantando su rostro por su barbilla...sus esmeraldas brillaban llenas de deseo y a él le encantaba eso pero deseaba que ella se lo dijera...

- Deseo sentirte nuevamente...lo dijo en un susurro que el apenas pudo escuchar pero fue suficiente para que él se apoderada de su boca y sus manos se perdieran en el cuerpo de ella mientras el agua corría por sus cuerpos, él la tomo entre sus brazos y la alzo un poco hasta ponerla cerca de su cintura, posicionándose entro en ella de manera lenta causando que ella gimiera de la sorpresa.

- Esto era lo que deseabas princesa, lo deseabas tanto como yo...susurro el sobre sus labios...Mientras los brazos de ella se sostenían de su cuello y sus piernas lo rodeaban sin remedio, él la tenia arrinconada mientras entraba y salía de ella causando que su mundo girara, con cada embestida, con cada caricia, con cada beso, diciéndole cuanto la amaba y ella simplemente no podía creer todo lo que estaba sintiendo, los dos estaban fuera de control, la pasión contenida por tanto tiempo hacia que se perdieran en ese mundo de ellos... Entre te amos llegaron juntos a topar el cielo, él le dio pequeños besos mientras la ponía de nuevo en el suelo.

**=o=o=o=**

Candy se seco primero tan pronto terminaron de tomar su baño que había tardado más de lo que se había imaginado, ese había sido el baño más largo que ella hubiese tomado en su vida, sonreía al pensarlo, por dios que traviesos habían sido, no sabía que aquello se pudiera hacer ahí, pero Albert le había respondido ahí y en muchas otras partes logrando que ella se sorprendiera y sonriera ante lo que eso significaba, entro en la habitación y busco una de sus batas, se acerco a la cama y su rostro cambio de color, necesitaba cambiar esas sabanas de inmediato...

Albert salió del baño envuelto en una toalla, su corazón se sentía tan feliz, aquel sentimiento de complemento era difícil de explicar, estaba seguro que los dos serian felices juntos, por eso deseaba vivir lejos de la tía y sus reglamentos, no quería tabúes entre ellos, quería que ella siguiera siendo tal y como era, al terminar de secarse camino hasta donde ella estaba cambiando las sabanas de la cama.

- Princesa porque no haces eso mañana, ven vamos a comer algo...dijo el acercándose

- No Albert déjame hacerlo...dijo ella enrollando las sabanas...

Albert quien no había entendido en el principio porque no podía esperar, entendió de inmediato al ver las sabanas, ahí estaba la prueba de que él fue el primero, no dijo nada más y la dejo terminar. Ella se había puesto una bata de seda y él se acerco a ella al verla terminar...

- No creo que la vayas a necesitar por mucho tiempo...dijo el pícaramente tocando su bata de seda...

- "¡Albert!" eres tremendo...contesto ella fingiendo molestia...

- Oh no sabes cuánto pequeña...dijo el haciendo que los dos se rieran...

El tomo de sus manos para que bajaran a la cocina, al llegar ella finalmente calentó aquella comida que había esperado por ellos desde que llegaron pero que no la habían consumido hasta esos momentos...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Author Note: **Ok chicas "Podre Amarla" no regresara hasta el próximo año, a mediados del mes de enero, luna de miel apenas comienza, Annie que tendra sera una hermosa hembra o barón? y que pasara entre George y Dorothy se casaran?, no serán castigados los Douglas y la Robinson?, su humilde servidora se va a disfrutar de estas navidades con la familia, Les deseo a todas Una Feliz Navidad y un prospero Año nuevo...

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios.**

**Monybert-dc, mayraexitosa,** **crisscat,** **LETY,** **giggless90, Amy riverasosa,** **Blanca Andrew,** **rowelorena,** **Milady,** **Vere Canedo,** **KattieAndrew,** **Serena Candy Andrew Graham,** **maripili,** **Olga Lidia,** **Patty sparda,** **caresme,** **somiant,** **Lila,** **Laila,** **Gelsie...**


	19. Capítulo 19 - Noticias

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas...Wowww se siente como si hubiese pasado un año...jejejejeje...siiiii un año paso, espero que todas hayan recibido un maravilloso y venturoso año nuevo...Ahora si como es eso que abandone mi historia? como creen...siiiiiii aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten...Nuevamente advertencia el siguiente capítulo contiene algunas escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años...(jejejeje...xd)))))...prometo portarme bien en los siguientes capítulos...)

**¿Podré Amarla?...**

**by: **_Keila Nott_

**Capítulo 19**

**Noticias...**

Aunque el viaje de regreso a chicago había sido tranquilo aun no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado, había notado como en los últimos días ella lucia mas pálida que nunca, se cansaba de nada, su animo había cambiado y a pesar de preguntarle si se sentía enferma ella solo le decía que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, no pudo evitar llamar a el doctor, y aunque el insistía que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien con ella, que no había necesidad de preocuparse, aun así lo hacía, renuente en dejarla sola llamo a su tía, al menos si algo pasaba ella tendría compañía.

Había llegado a la oficina sin mucha prisa, un día como cualquier otro o eso creía, como podía imaginarse que precisamente ese día su vida cambiaria... Al entrar en su oficina se encontró con George quien ya lo esperaba como todos los días, estaba agradecido que George lo asistiera, las decisiones que se tomaban en las empresas Andrew's no eran fáciles, a pesar de toda su preparación y educación apreciaba mucho la ayuda y los consejos que George le ofrecía, especialmente en esos momentos cuando se le había asignado toda responsabilidad...

Ya era medio día y como siempre toda su mañana estuvo llena de reuniones y deberes...-"Señor, este mensaje llego temprano...-"Gracias Cornelia...respondió tomando de sus manos las noticias que le habían llegado...-"¡Queee!"...exclamo alto sin poder contenerse dejando caer aquel papel...-"Porque no me informaste de Inmediato?...Pregunto el molesto caminando hacia la puerta...-"Lo siento señor pero es que usted estaba tan ocupado...contesto cornelia un poco nerviosa nunca había visto al joven tan enojado...-"Mi esposa es mi prioridad Cornelia...espeto sin pensar, saliendo de la oficina a toda velocidad...

El camino al hospital se le estaba haciendo demasiado largo, tenía que llegar y pronto, ¡Rayos! se sentía nervioso aunque sabía que tenía que mantener la calma, no podía dejar que ella lo viera de esa manera, pero como no estarlo, se suponía que esperaban el nacimiento de su hijo al menos en dos semanas más...

Ahora solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, después de pasar por tanto trafico al fin había llegado, tan rápido como pudo salió del carro y al entrar no muy lejos de la sala de espera pudo distinguir a su tía...-"¿Cómo están ellos?"..."¿Ya nació?"...pregunto preocupado, había pensado que cuando el momento llegara el estaría ahí presente para ellos...

"Archivald, hijo no hemos escuchado aun nada...-" Cómo que no? tía!", ¿dónde está el doctor?...pregunto pasando sus manos por sus cabellos de la preocupación...Como que no sabían nada!, había pasado casi media hora desde que le informaran!...

"Archivald, tan pronto llegamos nos pidieron que esperamos, su madre esta con ella y...No pudo esperar a que la tía terminara de decir otra palabra, tenía que saber, camino tan rápido como pudo por los pasillos de aquel hospital en busca de la habitación donde tenían a su esposa pero en su camino una enfermera lo detuvo...

"Señor, le digo que tiene que esperar, la señora está dando a luz en estos momentos...le dijo la enfermera escoltándolo de vuelta a la sala de espera, a pesar de discutir con ella la enfermera simplemente no lo dejo entrar, aun así el podía escuchar en el pasillo a Annie y a la enfermera que estaba con ella diciéndole que el bebe ya venía, no tuvo otra alternativa que regresar y esperar en la sala de espera...Si tan solo candy estuviera ahí, el estaría menos nervioso, ella estaría al lado de su annie ayudándola y dándole ánimos...Pero sabía que no podían molestar a los recién casados, dos semanas habían pasado desde que partieran, y hasta los momentos no habían escuchado ni una palabra de ellos, sabía que el tío no quería ser molestado y no podía culparlo era su luna de miel, mientras tanto tenía que mantener la calma pronto seria padre de una niña o de un niño aun no lo sabía, lo único que le importaba era que todo saliera bien...

Elroy Andrew veía lo preocupado que archie estaba, no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, pensó como todo había pasado tan rápido, un minuto ellas tomaban el té y al otro Annie se había desmayado, ella sabía que tenían que actuar rápido y sin esperar a que el médico llegara a la mansión la trajo directamente al Hospital, al menos sintió alivio al saber que no había sido una mala idea haber regresado a chicago después de la boda de William, quien muy a su pesar se fue sin siquiera despedirse de ella, ahora solo quedaba esperar...

Casi media hora después y luego de que Archie molestara una y otra vez a las enfermeras el doctor salió..."Señor Cornwell su hijo ya nació es un hermoso varón puede venir a verlo...Un varón pensó el emocionado...-"¿Y mi esposa doctor? ¿Cómo esta ella?...

"La Señora está un poco débil pero se recuperara sin problemas...-"Gracias doctor...contesto acompañando a una joven enfermera que lo llevaría a donde annie y su hijo se encontraban mientras escucho antes de irse como la tía sonreía, sabía que ella estaba complacida, un varón había nacido...

"Annie, cariño como te sientes?...pregunto acercándose a ella, se sentía vulnerable al verla tan frágil sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su hijo...-"Estoy bien archie, déjame presentarte al pequeño Alistair Cornwell...

"Stear!...dijo él, sin poder evitar que se le escaparan unas lágrimas al escuchar el nombre de su fallecido hermano, que mejor nombre para su primer hijo que el de su hermano...-"Puedo sostenerlo?...pregunto el dudoso, el era tan pequeño...Annie sonrió al ver la duda en sus ojos y con mucho cuidado lo coloco entre sus brazos...

"Bienvenido Stear...dijo el tomando a su pequeño bebe entre sus brazos mientras una lagrimas se derramaba en sus ojos llenos de felicidad...

Elroy Andrew quien había seguido a archie entro también en la habitación, aquella escena era tan emotiva que ella tampoco pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, el comienzo de una nueva generación en la familia Andrew apenas comenzaba y ella estaba viva para presenciarlo...

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

La noche había caído dando paso a una luna llena que brillaba intensamente, sus destellos cubrían como un hilo de plata aquellas aguas que se mecían contra la Isla, en el aire que se respiraba un aroma a rosas se mezclaba, y en algún punto de aquella isla la fresca brisa de la noche tocaba como una suave caricia la piel de la joven pareja que se encontraba en ella, amándose, explorándose, reconociéndose mientras que la suavidad de la arena amoldaba delicadamente el vaivén de sus cuerpos...

El tiempo parecía no importarles, perdidos entre caricias, besos y te amos explorando sus cuerpos ellos lo sentían, ellos lo sabían, que siempre habían estado hechos el uno para el otro, y solo el sonido que se escapaba de sus labios se escuchaba como eco en lo más profundo de sus corazones, aquel sonido era una suave melodía en un baile que era solo para dos, sus cuerpos se movían con una sincronía que solo era creada por el verdadero amor, un amor que había nacido desde hace tiempo y que gracias a ello llegaban juntos a topar el cielo...Albert se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de su amada esposa abrazándola mientras su rostro se hundía en su cuello, agotado, satisfecho, respirando el dulce aroma que provenía de ella cerro sus ojos, renuente a perder su calor, negándose a dejar de sentir aquel sedoso y cálido contacto que lo unía a ella no se movió mientras disfrutaba la manera en que sus brazos y sus piernas lo envolvían en esa noche de luna llena, si moría en esos momentos sabría que estaría en el cielo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo había pasado pero no quería moverse, el calor de su cuerpo era lo único que deseaba en ese momento, nunca tendría suficiente de ella porqué él se había vuelto adicto a su piel, a sus besos, a sus caricias, a su cuerpo...A regañadientes y en contra de sus deseos poco a poco levanto su rostro sosteniendo su peso para verla...Sus esmeraldas fijas en él lo veían con el mismo amor que él sentía por ella, movió una de sus manos y retiro con sus dedos algunos de sus rizados cabellos que cubrían su hermoso rostro...Un rostro que amaba y que brillaba tanto como su piel, sin perder de vista cada detalle de ella noto como sus cuerpos estaban llenos de arena...

"Estas bien?...pregunto él con ternura...-"Si...contesto ella delineando delicadamente con la punta de sus dedos sus mejillas, sus ojos fijos en su rostro, en sus labios, adoraba tenerlo así, su Albert era dulce con ella en todo momento...Sintió como el salió cuidadosamente de ella causando un leve gemido de sus labios ante la perdida, Albert rozo sus labios una vez más con los de ella mientras susurraba sobre ellos un "te amo", ella le sonrió y respondió de la misma manera acariciando sus rubios cabellos mientras Albert se recostaba a su lado atrayéndola consigo sin dejar de abrazarla...Candy cerró sus ojos disfrutando de ese momento con él, su anhelo más deseado ahora era realidad, el la amaba tanto como ella a él...

Acariciando sus ahora mojados cabellos, escuchando como sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad, ahí en ese momento después de hacerla suya una vez mas Albert no pudo evitar pensar en su comportamiento, amándola en todo momento, no había ni horario ni tiempo en que no deseara perderse en ella, sus hormonas lo tenían comportándose como un adolescente con ella...Pero su mirada lo invitaba, una mirada tan inocente que lo veían no solo con amor pero también con deseo logrando que el perdiera todo razonamiento, solo deseaba tener su delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos, verla con las mejillas enrojecidas cada vez que se acercaba a ella, con sus labios húmedos e hinchados solo por sus besos, acariciar su sedosa piel y respirar su delicioso aroma que lo habían vuelto adicto a ella en tan poco tiempo, una satisfacción que su corazón sentía al saberse dueño de ella, enseñándola con cada caricia, con cada beso, en cada entrega, ella era finalmente suya y despertarla cada mañana llenándola de besos se había vuelto uno de sus mejores momentos.…...

"Tienes frio princesa?...pregunto el al sentir como ella tembló entre sus brazos...

"No...contesto candy casi en un susurro, sabía que había notado su temblor pero aun se estaba recuperando de aquella entrega de amor, su cuerpo temblaba aun sintiendo las miles de sensaciones que él le hacía sentir cada vez que la tocaba...Albert al cabo de un rato poco a poco se levanto y recogió la ropa que estaba regada en la arena, se puso sus pantalones después de sacudir la arena y luego ofreció su mano a ella ayudándola a levantarse...No quería que su princesa se enfermara, tenía que cuidar de ella...Candy sacudió su vestido de la arena poniéndoselo y sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por sus actividades nocturnas en aquella noche de luna llena...-"Será mejor que regresemos pequeña...dijo el acariciando su rostro y tomando sus pequeñas manos...Candy asentó mientras se reía internamente recordando cómo habían terminado de esa manera...

**=O= • Flash Back • =O=**

"Princesa quieres dar un paseo?..."Si...contesto acercándose a él después de haberse cambiado en un cómodo vestido de algodón blanco con dos tiras anchas sobre los hombros sin mangas y sosteniendo en sus manos sus zapatillas que no podía usar caminando sobre la arena..." A donde vamos?...

"Es un lugar que quiero enseñarte, los habitantes lo llaman el arco de piedra, no está muy lejos de aquí, podemos ir caminando...dijo Albert poniendo en su hombro una pequeña mochila, que había preparado con una botella de agua y algunos aperitivos para ellos dos, tomados de las manos y mientras caminaban por la costa Albert le contaba acerca de la Isla que no solo era rica en historia pero también hablaba acerca de la gran variedad de terrenos, campos, pantanos, ciénagas, costas y formaciones de piedra caliza que en ella existía...

Candy ponía atención en cada palabra que albert decía disfrutando a la vez de la brisa que tocaba su rubia cabellera moviendo a su vez la arena bajo sus pies, la tarde había empezado a caer haciendo que su recorrido fuera ameno, no habían pasado más de diez minutos cuando ellos abandonaron la orilla de la costa haciendo camino hasta cruzar un estrecho sendero, él la guio hacia donde se encontraban unas escaleras formadas naturalmente por piedras, con mucho cuidado y al llegar a la parte alta Albert se detuvo...-"Ves princesa...dijo el señalando la formación rocosa en forma de Arco que estaba cubierta por la vegetación que la rodeaba...

"Por eso lo llaman "El arco de piedra"?...pregunto candy haciendo una mueca, para después abrir sus ojos de par en par al darse de cuenta que a través del arco con el sol que apenas brillaba se notaba el contraste de colores que desplegaba aquel lago...Albert vio su cara de sorpresa y dijo...-"Es no solo por la formación que lo llaman así princesa pero también porque es capaz de desplegar colores como el arcoíris a través de ella, ven deja que te enseñe...

Ayudándola y con mucho cuidado él le enseño el paisaje que se veía desde aquel acantilado...Candy respiro profundo con sus ojos directo en el horizonte...-"Albert que hermosa vista...-"Sabia que te gustaría verla...contesto el abrazándola, esa era una de los muchos atributos que le atraían de ella, candy amaba la naturaleza tanto como él...-"Ven bajemos...dijo el guiándola nuevamente por aquellas escaleras hechas de piedra, dieron la vuelta a través del sendero regresando hacia la parte de la costa, era un diferente Angulo donde ellos apreciaron aquel arco...

Albert puso la mochila en el suelo, sacando de la misma el agua y ofreciéndole a candy para que tomara, candy tomo de la botella mientras Albert se acercaba a el agua sintiendo lo tibia que estaba, candy puso la botella a un lado acercándose a él, el agua se mecía contra la orilla y ella también pudo sentir lo tibia que se sentía en sus pies...De repente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como Albert empezaba a quitarse la camisa...

-"¿Albert que haces?...-"El agua es perfecta princesa ven vamos a nadar un rato...-"Pero es que yo...yo...yo no traje ropa adecuada para nadar Albert...balbuceo ella...-"Solo somos tu y yo princesa...Nadie nos vera...contesto el acercándose a ella...-"No Albert...dijo ella poniendo una mano en su pecho deteniéndolo y con las mejillas encendidas más de lo normal...-"No me vas a acompañar?...pregunto el poniendo un puchero...ella solo negó con su cabeza... -"Mejor anda tu, yo te esperare y así descanso un rato...contesto ella con una tímida sonrisa... Albert respiro derrotado, pensando que era un camino largo antes de que su princesa se sintiera tan libre como ellos dos lo eran en aquel lugar...

Candy se sentó en la arena sintiéndose ansiosa cruzando sus brazos y sus piernas mientras veía como Albert terminaba de despojarse del resto de sus ropas, sin quitarle la vista de encima, admirando cada detalle de él vio como se sumergía en el agua, quería nadar con su adorado esposo cómo lo habían hecho días anteriores, había disfrutado tanto haciéndolo, porque no le dijo nada, ella se hubiera preparado, la idea de nadar sin nada como él lo había hecho le apenaba, pudo ver en los ojos de él que esperaba que ella lo acompañara, respiro hondo mientras su mente se debatía en qué hacer...

Mientras candy mantenía su lucha interna Albert se movía sumergiéndose en lo más profundo de aquellas aguas cristalinas, la temperatura era perfecta, la noche caía lentamente dando paso a una luna llena que brillaba de manera intensa, trataba de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió libre como ahora lo era, con todas las obligaciones que tenía como Patriarca de la familia momentos como esos eran contados en su estresante vida, estando ahí con ella se prometió que ellos dos siempre tendrían momentos como esos, no dejaría que la rutina y la carga de la familia los agotara, no dejaría que su pequeña princesa cambiara...

Impulsando una vez más su cuerpo con sus manos y sus piernas llego hasta la superficie, sacudió su cabeza eliminando el exceso de agua de sus rubios cabellos, recuperando su respiración lentamente volteo buscando con sus ojos a la rubia de sus sueños pero no la vio, ¿dónde estaba?...se pregunto mientras sus ojos escaneaban el lugar donde la había dejado desviándose alternativamente a sus alrededores, el no había nadado tan lejos...Al no poder encontrarla con sus ojos decidió nadar de regreso pero se quedo paralizado cuando sintió como algo rozaba contra su cuerpo, no sabía que era, puso un poco mas de atención a aquella agua cristalina que lo rodeaba y ahí la vio sumergida nadando alrededor de él, una sonrisa se formo un sus labios al verla, ahí estaba su pequeña, sus rizados cabellos lucían como hilos dorados dentro del agua...

Después de su batalla interna ella decidió acompañar a su esposo, se quito su vestido y sus otras prendas tan rápido como pudo y se sumergió en el agua buscándolo, fue solo cuando vio como el salió de un solo impulso que pudo ver donde se encontraba, así que ella se volvió a sumergir para que el no la viera...Después de jugar un rato con él, ella salió del agua regalándole una sonrisa coqueta...

"Señora Andrew pensé que deseaba tomar un descanso?...pregunto el tomándola por la cintura atrayéndola cerca de su cuerpo...-"Cambie de opinión...fue su simple respuesta al sentir sus manos rodeándola...-"Me alegro que lo hayas hecho...murmuro el sobre sus labios, acariciándolos suavemente, dulcemente hasta perderse en un profundo beso, explorando cada rincón de su boca...

Candy movió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acortando cualquier distancia entre ellos, sus manos se movían a su propio acuerdo por sus cabellos mojados, alternando sus roces por su cuello, bajando lentamente por su pecho...-"Si me sigues acariciando de esa manera no podre contenerme...susurro el sobre sus labios, la sensación de sus pechos rozando su cuerpo y sus manos acariciándolo solo lograron que su cuerpo se encendiera queriendo aun mas de ella...

Candy se rio diciéndole...-"Entonces tendrás que atraparme primero...Antes de que albert reaccionara ella ya se había escapado de sus brazos...-"Pequeña tramposa...contesto el siguiéndola, ella nadaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta sentir como sus piernas tocaban tierra, al salir completamente intento correr por su ropa pero albert la detuvo, sus piernas y sus brazos eran más largas que las de ella, alcanzándola sin ningún problema...

Con sus respiraciones agitadas y riéndose sin contenerse los dos cayeron sobre la arena, albert la atrajo hacia su cuerpo...-"De verdad pensaste que te escaparías...dijo el muy cerca de sus labios...-"Tenia que intentarlo señor Andrew, usted es muy peligroso...contesto ella sin dejar de reírse mientras que los ojos de él estaban fijos en ella, llenos de fuego, sosteniéndola por su cintura acortando cualquier distancia entre ellos el se apodero de su boca perdiéndose en un profundo beso mientras sus cuerpos se amoldaban a su propio acuerdo...

** • Fin Flash Back • **

"Princesa!...llamo Albert una vez más al ver que ella no le respondía...-" Si, lo siento albert que estabas diciendo...pregunto ella, había estado distraída recordando aquel momento entre ellos que no había escuchado lo que él estaba diciendo...

"A ver, donde se encontraba mi pequeña?...pregunto albert deteniendo su paso y levantando una ceja, el rostro de ella se había enrojecido de una manera...-"Yo, yo...yo estoy cansada albert...dijo ella sin mirarlo...

Albert la vio detenidamente si estaba cansada porque se había puesto así de roja, sus labios se curvaron al pensar donde los pensamientos de ella la habrían llevado, suspiro profundamente y tomo de sus manos. El camino no había sido largo pero los dos estaban cansados, sus actividades del día los habían dejados exhaustos, tan pronto llegaron subieron a su cuarto donde se cambiaron quedando rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo...

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

Concentrada en la cocina preparando el desayuno de ellos candy tatareaba para ella misma...-"¿Te ayudo?...pregunto albert casi en un susurro acercándose peligrosamente a ella, desde que habían llegado por alguna razón ella no lo dejaba cocinar...-"No albert, además que ya está casi listo...contesto ella al sentir su cálido aliento y sus brazos envolverla, siempre había sido él quien cocinaba cuando vivieron juntos como paciente y enfermera, ahora era su turno de demostrarle todo lo que ella había aprendido en la cocina...-"¿Estás segura?...volvió a preguntar con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios...-"Albert!...lo regaño ella sonriendo porque ahora conocía bien su juego...

"Como desees princesa...dijo el sonriendo, le encantaba jugar con ella, sus mejillas siempre se enrojecían cuando él lo hacia...Candy siguió su labor mientras veía como albert salía de la cocina, agito su cabeza de un lado a otro, tenía que concentrarse, él la distraía fácilmente...

Al terminar candy trajo el desayuno a la mesa mientras Albert pensaba que tenían que ir a el pueblo, sabía que a pesar de todo George lo mantendría informado, así que iría a la única oficina postal que había en aquella isla, le había dejado instrucciones a George que lo mantuviera al tanto y solo si alguna emergencia se presentaba el vendría a buscarlo...

"Pensaba que podíamos ir hoy al pueblo por algo de frutas fresca y la correspondencia, te gustaría princesa?...pregunto albert sentándola en sus piernas cuando ella termino de llenar su vaso con jugo de naranja...

"¿Al pueblo albert?...-"Albert crees que podremos encontrar pastel de chocolate?...pregunto ella poniendo un puchero, extrañaba probar algo dulce y era la primera vez que visitarían el pueblo...Albert no pudo evitar sonreír, de toda las cosas que había pensado se le había olvidado lo mucho que a su pequeña le gustaba el dulce, sabía exactamente donde la llevaría, porque ella no sabía que precisamente esa isla era famosa por su dulce de azúcar que elaboran de forma tradicional...

"Por supuesto princesa...contesto el sonriendo dándole un beso en sus mejillas...

Al terminar de desayunar, los dos salieron de aquella hermosa propiedad que era testigo del amor que sentían ellos dos...El cochero que tenían asignado y que hasta los momentos no habían usado vino como cada mañana a buscarlos, esperando que ese día los señores se animaran a visitar el pueblo...-"Rubén, nos puedes llevar al pueblo?...-"Si señor...contesto el cochero alegre...

En el camino candy disfrutaba de aquel paisaje abrazando a Albert, todo le parecía maravilloso quizás porque él estaba a su lado, fue en ese momento que ella se dio cuenta de lo lejos que estaban de cualquiera área poblada, el cochero se detuvo en la entrada del pueblo, albert y candy bajaron y empezaron a caminar recorriendo el lugar...A medida que avanzaban ella notaba como las calles del centro estaban llenas de muchas tiendas, confiterías y restaurantes, la verdad estaba sorprendida ella no se había imaginado ver tanto comercio en aquella Isla, pero ahora que lo pensaba ellos no habían salido mucho, sus pensamientos estaban en todos los momentos vividos junto a Albert, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran violentamente, bajo su rostro tratando de ocultar su sonrojo pero una pequeña risita se escapo de sus labios logrando captar la atención de Albert quien había estado buscando con sus ojos aquella oficina postal...

El se detuvo y lentamente giro su cuerpo quedando enfrente de ella, con una mano delicadamente levanto su rostro por su barbilla no sabía porque se había sonrojado de esa manera...-"De que te ríes princesa?...pregunto el curioso...-"Yo pensaba que estábamos en una Isla desierta...

"¿Una Isla desierta? ¿Por qué pensaste eso?...pregunto Albert levantando una ceja...

"Bueno...es que...nosotros...no...y...candy balbuceaba incoherente, nerviosamente se mordió el labio apenada sin poder decir lo que pasaba por su mente evitando verlo a los ojos...

A Albert le tomo un momento antes de darse de cuenta a lo que ella se refería, el tomo con sus manos las de ella y con delicadeza beso cada uno de sus nudillos para luego decir...-"Lo siento tanto princesa, es mi culpa que no visitáramos las áreas poblada de la Isla y...no pudo terminar ella puso un dedo en sus labios interrumpiéndolo para decir dulcemente -"Albert...Amor...No me importa, porque yo solo quiero estar a tu lado en cada momento...

Él le sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en sus mejillas...-"Yo también princesa, pero te prometo que de hoy en adelante conoceremos cada rincón de esta hermosa isla...candy solo asentó en acuerdo...Ofreciéndole nuevamente su brazo continuaron, llegaron a un área llena de vendedores, mientras Albert revisaba toda clase de variedad de fruta uno de los vendedores se acerco a candy...

"En que la puedo ayudar señora...Ella parpadeo varias veces antes de responderle, una sensación de "deja vu" la había invadido, a su mente vino aquellos recuerdos cuando albert no tenia memoria y los dos vivieron juntos, a ella la llamaron señora en un lugar similar, sus ojos se enfocaron en Albert y sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa porque ahora ella esta vez sí era una señora...La señora Andrew...

"Si por favor, quiero un par de aquellos...contesto ella señalando con su dedo algunos de los dulces que habían llamado su atención...-"Muy bien señora, desea algo más?...pregunto el vendedor terminando de colocar los dulces en una pequeña bolsa...-"No gracias con eso será suficiente...contesto ella un poco dudosa...-"¿Estás segura princesa?...pregunto Albert quien ahora estaba detrás de ella...-"Si, estoy segura...respondió ella mientras veía a Albert con algunas bolsas, no solo había comprado una variedad de frutas fresca pero muchos dulces para ella...Candy sonreía pensando en lo mimada que él la tenía...

"Vamos princesa, pregunte donde estaba la oficina postal...-"¿Crees que George nos envió noticias de todos?...-"Estoy seguro de eso princesa, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, si algo realmente importante hubiese pasado George estaría aquí buscándome...contesto él mientras caminaban...-"Si, tienes razón...respondió ella imaginándose al pobre de George tocando a sus puertas...

Entraron en la oficina Postal ubicada en el centro del pueblo, albert se acerco y pregunto amablemente...-"Buenos días, podría revisar si hay correspondencia en nombre del Sr. Andrew...-"Un momento por favor...contesto un hombre de alta edad con bigotes ya blancos...

Candy miraba a aquel hombre concentrado en su trabajo buscando entre una pila de paquetes donde habían también muchas cartas...-"William Albert Andrew ?...Pregunto el cartero...-"Si...-"Hay una sola carta que viene desde chicago...contesto el entregándosela...-"Muchas gracias...dijo Albert agradeciendo su atención...-"A sus servicios señor Andrew...

Los dos salieron de la oficina caminando hasta conseguir asiento en un pequeño parque que tenía una fuente en el medio...Albert se sento junto a candy poniendo las bolsas a un lado, con cuidado abrió la carta y empezó a leerla...

_William,_

_Espero que tú y la señora candy se encuentre bien, no hay mucho que reportar, en la oficina el joven Cornwell está manejando los negocios sin problemas a pesar de su joven edad, de una manera u otra me recuerda mucho a ti, hay asuntos pendientes que solo tú puedes atender pero que no son de mayor importancia y que pueden esperar, también debo comunicarte y estoy seguro la señora candy y tu se alegraran de escuchar que la señora Annie tuvo un pequeño niño al que llamaron Alistair Cornwell, tu tía se encuentra en chicago con ellos, no puedes imaginar lo alegre que esta, casi me asuste al verla por primera vez sonreír, fue realmente extraño. _

_Sin más que agregar por los momentos y esperando que se encuentren bien,_

_Cordialmente,_

_George _

Albert no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas rodaran por sus ojos, el nacimiento de un nuevo miembro de la familia era motivo para estar contento...Candy noto sus lagrimas e inmediatamente se preocupo...-"Albert! ¿Pasa algo malo?...-"No princesa, al contrario Annie tuvo a su pequeño y lo han llamado Stear...

Candy sonrió y con sus manos removió de sus mejillas sus lagrimas...-"Eso es maravilloso amor, me puedo imaginar lo feliz que Archie debe de estar...dijo ella ahora abrazándolo...Un sentimiento de felicidad invadió el corazón de Candy y Albert, abrazados como estaban él le susurro...-"Gracias por amarme princesa...Ella le sonrio, estaba contenta, annie ahora tenia su primer hijo, al tratar de imaginarse el bebe de annie y archie se preguntaba como seria el hijo de Albert y ella...

"Espérame aquí princesa...dijo albert levantándose de su asiento...Ella solo asentó mientras veía como Albert se alejaba, no sabía a donde el se dirigía pero sintió como alguien más se sentó a su lado, dio la vuelta para ver a un extraño a su lado...

"Como esta señorina, está este asiento ocupado?...pregunto el extraño con un acento gracioso viendo con mucho detalle a la pequeña rubia que estaba sola sin acompañante en frente de aquella fuente...-"Disculpe pero estoy esperando a mi esposo...respondió candy amablemente...-"Como es posible que su marido la deje sola en un lugar como este?...Candy no sabía que contestarle, la verdad era que ellos no conocían bien el lugar pero no se imaginaba que hubiera gente mala...

Albert estaba comprando un par de Helados para los dos cuando vio aquel extraño sentado al lado de candy, pago tan rápido como pudo y regreso a donde ella estaba...-"Todo bien princesa?...pregunto el entregándole el helado...-"Disculpe señor mi atrevimiento pero cuando vi a esta joven doncella sola no pude evitar acercarme, es usted un hombre con mucha suerte...respondió el extraño alejándose de la presencia de ellos...-"Si, soy muy afortunado de tenerla a mi lado...dijo Albert sonriendo con sus ojos fijos en ella...

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

De regreso candy ordeno todo lo que habían comprado, al terminar camino hasta la sala donde Albert estaba, ahí lo vio descansando en el sofá, sería así cuando volvieran a chicago? se preguntaba, solo ellos dos, no pudo evitar suspirar, recorrió con sus ojos su rostro angelical, la forma en que él se encontraba, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sus piernas estiradas que abarcaban todo el sofá, con cuidado empezó a quitarle sus zapatos colocándolos a un lado, Albert se veía relajado, su respiración era constante, lentamente se arrodillo frente a el sofá sin perder de vista el contorno de su rostro, el era perfecto..pensó ella, no pudo resistir apartar con sus dedos algunos mechones de su cabello que caían en su frente delineando y acariciando suavemente su rostro...

Sonrió sintiendo como su corazón latía rápido ante tal cercanía, lo amaba tanto, cuando iba a retirar su mano de su rostro una mano la detuvo...-"No te vayas...dijo albert casi en un susurro, había sentido cuando ella le quito sus zapatos y estaba disfrutando enormemente sus manos acariciar su rostro...Candy sonrió y continuo acariciando levemente su rostro ...Después de haber almorzado en uno de los pequeños restaurantes del pueblo, albert recordaba el encuentro con aquel extraño, se había recostado en el sofá pensando que hasta un simple extraño podía ver lo maravillosa que era su candy...

"Me gusta cuando me acaricias de esa manera...dijo él en un susurro abriendo sus ojos...Candy vio como sus ojos azules la veían...-"Mmmm entonces ya conozco una forma de hacer que se duerma señor Andrew...-" ¿Quien dijo que me dormiría?...pregunto el levantando una ceja...Candy no pudo evitar reírse mientras sintió como sus brazos la atrajeron a el murmurando algo en sus oídos...-"Albert!...exclamo ella...

"Qué?...Si aun no la hemos estrenado, pero entiendo si no deseas...contesto el poniendo un puchero...-"No tienes remedio...dijo ella levantándose y empezando a caminar...Albert solo sonrió...Antes de desaparecerse por las escaleras ella dijo...-"No vienes...Albert abrió sus ojos de par en par...-"De veras...dijo el levantándose sin pensarlo dos veces y siguiéndola por las escaleras...

Albert observaba como candy llenaba aquella tina que había sido hecha para dos, no ayudaba en nada que albert la viera de esa manera, como león esperando por su presa, definitivamente esos años en África no habían sido para nada educativos...pensó ella colocando algunas esencias en la tina. Al terminar de llenarla se acerco a él ayudándolo a quitarse la camisa y diciéndole...-"Pórtate bien o nunca te daré otro baño...-"Por supuesto princesa...contesto el conteniendo sus ganas de reír, la verdad no esperaba que ella lo hiciera, solo estaba jugando cuando le pidió que le diera un baño en aquella tina que el se moría por estrenar pero de otra manera...Resignado entro en la tina pensando cómo iba a hacer para controlar aquella parte de su anatomía, no sabía si era capaz de portarse bien alrededor de ella, porque su propia esposa lo tenía que torturar de esa manera, pero él no haría nada que ella no quisiera, antes que nada respetaba sus deseos...su mente empezó a concentrarse en documentos que tenía que revisar cuando regresara a Chicago y no tardo mucho en relajarse con aquella agua tibia...

Candy se había arrodillado frente a la tina y con la esponja húmeda empezó su tarea, su espalda, sus brazos, su pecho, sus piernas...No era fácil para ella, le había pedido que se portara bien pero ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, quería que su esposo la tomara, que la hiciera suya, se sentía acalorada, las pulsaciones que sentía en su entrepierna no la dejaban concentrarse en su tarea, no sabía por cuánto tiempo podía seguir así de esa manera. Vio como albert había cerrado sus ojos relajado mientras ella sentía que se quemaría en cualquier momento...

Albert se sentía orgulloso de si mismo había controlado a la bestia, sus hormonas no lo habían dejado en paz desde que la hiciera suya por primera vez, así que el hecho que ahora se pudiera controlar era épico, pero no por mucho tiempo, sintió como ella comenzó a entrar en la tina, abrió sus ojos lentamente y ante él aquella imagen que lo llevaba a el cielo con solo verla...-"Princesa...murmuro al ver como ella se colocaba sobre él entre sus piernas...

"Shhhhh...dijo ella besando lentamente sus labios...candy se había rendido ante lo que sentía, porque negarse ante sus propios deseos...Invadió su boca reclamándolo, demandando que la amara...A pesar de la sorpresa albert no tardo en reaccionar, como negarse a los deseos de su joven esposa cuando él podía sentir todo el fuego que provenía de su cuerpo, con cada beso, con cada caricia que ella le daba, el no tardo y la envolvió con sus brazos, acariciando su espalda, sus caderas, tocando cada una de sus piernas...Sus suspiros salían de sus labios mientras el atrapaba con su boca sus senos, saboreando con su lengua, disfrutando de la textura de cada uno de ellos y recorriendo cada parte que tenía acceso...Su cuerpo cobro vida propia al sentir el de ella...-"Al…Albert...escucho como lo llamaba, sabía lo que le pedía y como hacerla esperar cuando el también lo deseaba, entro en ella rápidamente sosteniendo sus caderas firmemente, guiando sus movimientos, movimientos que iban incrementado con cada segundo, haciéndolos cada vez más constantes, más profundos, llenándola por completo, al sentir como ella tomo control movió sus manos y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, besando y acariciando cada parte que tenía acceso...

Candy coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello, moviéndose al ritmo que él le había indicado sintiendo como una ola de placer crecía a lo largo de su columna vertebral, como le podía negar a su cuerpo algo tan natural, y el placer que la invadía se amplificaba aun mas porque era él, su amado príncipe quien la besaba con devoción, quien la besaba con pasión, quien con todo su cariño la enseñaba a sentir y explorar todas aquellas sensaciones desconocidas por ella...dejando que aquella ola de éxtasis la invadiera alcanzo el clímax reflejándose en sus ojos azul cielo, quienes le decian cuanto la amaban...cayó sobre él completamente agotada...

Albert la sostenía entre sus brazos después de liberarse por completo dentro de ella , no sabía cómo pero cada vez era más intenso, amaba tanto esa mujer que si algún día le faltase no sabría cómo vivir sin ella...Candy se movió acomodando su cuerpo...Al ver lo relajada que ella estaba Albert como pudo abrió el grifo de la tina dejando salir un poco más de agua tibia hasta que sus cuerpos estaban totalmente cubiertos...Entre sus brazos supo que ella había nacido para él, y en esos momentos se alegraba de haber abierto su corazón a ella, porque solo con ella sería feliz...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras es un placer leer sus comentarios...**

**Monybert-DC, amy riverasosa, Olga Lidia, Vere Canedo, Eydie, Andy Nicolao, KattieAndrew, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, rowelorena, LETY, samaggy, Gelsie, maripili, Verito, nandumbu, Blackcat2010, ginaa, patty sparda, dajannae8, SERENA NOVALEE, Caresme, Karen Delgado, Miriam, EnakaT, Claudia Elizalde, Milady, Ms Puddleglum, JANET, somiant, sayuri1707, Lila, selajarg,Guest, nikimarkus1, mbrewer7723, Claudia elizalde ,Mayra Exitosa, Elenomar, laila, , gabyselenator, isselb, Rosa Amanda...** **muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia...**

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

(*) La roca del arco es una formación geológica en la isla de Mackinac en Michigan. Es un arco natural de la piedra caliza formado durante el período postglacial de Nipissing, un período de altos niveles del lago Hurón que siguen el final de la glaciación de Wisconsin.


	20. Capítulo 20 - Incertidumbres

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas siento haber tardado tanto en traer este capítulo y siiiii estamos cerca de los capítulos finales de esta historia...Weeeeee...Gracias a todas por seguir acompañándome en esta aventura de Candy y Albert y por sus comentarios que me han ayudado durante el camino...Un abrazote a todas...;)

**¿Podré Amarla?...**

**by: **_Keila Nott_

**Capítulo 20 **

**Incertidumbres**

La cálida brisa de la tarde agitaba sus rizados cabellos, mientras que algunas gotas del lago salpicaban delicadamente en su rostro, ella abrazaba con alegría aquella felicidad que su corazón sentía, no podía describir con palabras sus sentimientos porque ella se sentía viva, se sentía plena, se sentía completa...Candy veía como se alejaban de aquella costa que fue testigo del amor y la pasión que ellos dos vivieron con un poco de melancolía, sin embargo no se sentía triste porque su tiempo en ella había llegado a su final, al contrario ella sentía que mientras él estuviera a su lado esa felicidad no cambiaria...

Mirando lo concentrado que él estaba, sus ojos aprovecharon para recorrerlo por completo mientras que su corazón latía furiosamente contra su pecho por todos aquellos momentos, suspirando pudo entender la alegría de Annie al regresar de su luna de miel, ahora entendía porque ella cada vez que veía a Archie su rostro se enrojecía, simplemente ahora lo entendía todo, no importaba cuantas veces Albert la amara siempre tendría el mismo efecto sobre ella, como evitar que sus mejillas no se encendieran cuando sus ojos azul cielo la miraban con aquel particular destello, como evitar que su piel no reaccionara ante su cercanía cuando sin siquiera tocarla emanaba aquella energía...

Sacudiendo varias veces su cabeza y tratando de controlar sus emociones que circulaban por cada poro de su piel candy empezó a recordar los lugares visitados en aquella Isla, tal y como él lo había prometido visitaron los lugares más concurridos sin dejar de visitar aquellos donde eran solo ellos dos, donde el sonido de sus corazones se escuchaba sin interrupciones, ahí mientras cruzaban aquel amplio lago ella pensaba en lo que ellos habían conversado, apenas regresaran hablarían con la tía, vivir en la mansión era maravilloso pero vivir ellos dos solos seria grandioso, los dos deseaban comenzar su nueva vida de casados viviendo solos, libres de todo aquello, solo esperaba que la tía no se ofendiera por la decisión que habían tomado.

"Princesa llegamos...dijo Albert sacándola de sus pensamientos asegurando el bote en aquel muelle...

"Albert crees que hayan recibido nuestra carta?...

"Estoy seguro que lo hicieron...contesto el ayudándola a bajar...El auto estaba estacionado en el mismo puesto donde lo habían dejado aquella noche antes de irse hacia la Isla...

"No puedo esperar a conocer el hijo de Annie...comento candy entusiasmada... -"Estoy seguro que es tan hermoso como sus padres...aseguro Albert poniendo el carro en marcha...

Partieron hacia la Mansión de Lakewood donde pasarían un día antes de regresar a chicago, en su camino Albert pensaba en la mejor manera de hablar con su tía, sabía que se opondría a la idea de que ellos dejaran la Mansión pero él sabía que si se quedaban ella trataría de controlar su vidas de casados, adoraba a su tía pero ella era demasiado estricta, el mundo cambiaba a su alrededor pero ella no lo hacía...

Candy abrió sus ojos aun mas cuando vio a lo lejos el Portal de las Rosas, aquel lugar tenía muchos recuerdos para ella, recuerdos que eran tanto tristes como felices...-"Quieres descansar primero y luego vamos a visitarlos?...pregunto Albert reduciendo poco a poco la velocidad del auto...

"No, quiero ir primero a verlos Albert, estuve aquí por tanto tiempo organizando nuestra boda y no tuve tiempo de visitarlos, déjame pedirle a el señor Whitman que corte algunas rosas para traerlas, estoy segura que ellos se alegraran de tenerlas...

"Como desees princesa, yo también quiero verlos...Albert detuvo el auto y la servidumbre que servía en Lakewood los estaba esperando...

"Sir William, Señora Candy...saludaron ellos haciendo una reverencia...-"Hola como han estado?...pregunto candy regalándole una sonrisa a ellos, sonrisa que todos ellos apreciaban, la servidumbre no dejaba de hablar de la boda de ellos y todos estaban extremadamente feliz que el joven William se hubiese casado con aquella rubia que solo trasmitía alegría...

"Muy bien señora Candy, los estábamos esperando, su habitación esta lista...

"Muchas gracias...contestaron ellos mientras entraban en la mansión...Candy no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran mostrando una sonrisa encantadora...La servidumbre tomo las maletas llevándolas a la habitación que sería de ellos...

"Albert voy a buscar a el señor Whitman...

"Te esperare en mi estudio princesa, voy a revisar la correspondencia por unos minutos...dijo el dándole un beso en su mejilla...ella solo asentó haciéndose camino por el jardín...

El jardín lucia hermoso, a medida que candy se adentraba pudo distinguir a las dulce candy deteniéndose a respirar el aroma que provenían de ellas...Mi querido Anthony suspiro ella, hoy después de tanto tiempo iremos a verte...-"Señora Candy...llamo una voz haciendo que candy cambiara su atención...

"Señor Whitman, que gusto de verlo...dijo ella sin poder evitar acercarse y darle un abrazo...

"Me alegro también de verla señora candy...Candy sonrió soltándolo lentamente, tenía que acostumbrarse a que la llamaran así...-"Estaba por buscarlo señor Whitman, quería si es posible llevarles algunas rosas a la tumba de Anthony y Stear...

"Por supuesto señora candy, déjame llamar a mi sobrino a quien estoy entrenando para que les prepare las favoritas del joven Anthony...

"Acaso piensa dejarnos?...Pregunto ella curiosa, el tenia tantos años con los Andrew que sería muy triste perderlo...-"Señora candy, estos huesos ya están muy viejos, así que Madame Elroy me ha permitido de entrenar aquí a mi sobrino a continuar con mi labor...-"Entiendo... Contesto ella sonriente, estaba contenta de que él personalmente pudiera entrenar a alguien a continuar con su labor, el más que nadie sabía cómo atender aquel rosedal que había sido la creación de uno de sus seres amados...

Albert revisaba parte de la correspondencia que George le había dejado en Lakewood, entre ellas vio una nota de su tía quien le decía que todos los regalos de su boda fueron llevados a la Mansión de chicago por sus expresas ordenes y que personalmente estaba decorando el segundo piso donde ellos vivirían de ahora en adelante...Albert dejo salir un fuerte respiro pensando en que ya la tía estaba haciendo y deshaciendo sin siquiera consultarlo con ellos, eso era precisamente a lo que se refería, eso era precisamente lo que no quería...-"Albert ya estoy lista...escucho a candy quien ya estaba parada en la puerta, levanto sus ojos para verla, el solo escucharla lograba que su alma se suavizara...

Se levanto de su asiento dejando lo que estaba leyendo encima de su escritorio...-"Entonces vamos...dijo el acercándose y tomando de sus manos...-"Si...asentó ella...

Llegaron a la tumba donde Anthony y Stear se encontraban, candy tenía en sus manos aquellas rosas que el señor Whitman y su sobrino habían cortado, con la ayuda de Albert la separaron en dos grupos, una era para la tumba de Anthony y la otra para la de Stear...

Candy se arrodillo frente a ellas mientras Albert puso su mano en su hombro...-"Tanto tiempo sin visitarlos, no crean que los hemos olvidado, stear estoy segura que ya sabes que Archie ahora es padre y que su pequeño en tu honor lleva tu nombre, archie y annie están contentos con su nacimiento, por favor stear cuida de ellos...al terminar de decir esas palabras puso el grupo de rosas...-"Anthony, mi dulce Anthony siempre estarás en nuestros corazones, no sabes lo mucho que se te extraña...sus palabras estaban llenas de dulzura mientras colocaba el resto de las rosas...

"Prometo cuidar de tu más valiosa joya sobrino, porque ella lo es para mí también...dijo Albert mientras candy se levantaba y lo abrazaba sonriendo ante sus hermosas palabras...Albert sabía lo importante que fue candy en la vida de Anthony, sus cartas se lo dijeron, quizás si él estuviera vivo seria él quien ahora ocuparía su lugar, pero donde quiera que él estuviera esperaba que los bendiciera...

Los dos caminaron de regreso a la mansión, para Albert el haber visitado a sus adorados sobrinos después de tanto tiempo le daba una inmensa paz, después de tantos años al fin la luz cubría a su familia...Para candy las memorias de ellos siempre estaría en lo más profundo de su corazón...Al llegar a la Mansión una de las amas de llaves se acerco a candy...

"Señora Candy estamos esperando sus ordenes para preparar la cena...-"Oh! por supuesto... candy sabia que desde ahora en adelante seria ella quien tomaría esas decisiones...

"Voy a la habitación princesa...dijo Albert dándole un beso tierno antes de subir por las escaleras...

Candy solo asentó caminando hacia la cocina y empezó a dar instrucciones de lo que sería servido en la cena, satisfecha con su decisión salió de la cocina rumbo a la habitación, detuvo su paso al darse cuenta en la dirección a tomar, ella no sabía que habitación le habían asignado, ahora tendría que preguntar, que vergüenza...pensó ella...

"Maggie, tu sabes que habitación han preparado para nosotros?...pregunto candy apenada a la mucama que para su mayor suerte bajaba por las escaleras...

"La segunda a la izquierda señora candy, es la habitación que ocupada los padres de Sir William...-"Gracias Maggie...contesto ella subiendo por las escaleras, por supuesto que ellos ahora tendrían esa habitación como no se lo imagino...

Al entrar en la habitación ahí lo vio durmiendo, después de manejar por más de tres horas y luego visitar la tumba de sus sobrinos por supuesto que él estaba agotado, se recostó a su lado escuchando su suave respiración, notando una leve sonrisa en sus labios, Albert siempre había estado presente en su vida de una forma u otra, conocía el hombre dulce y tierno, el hombre que era caballeroso y respetuoso, el hombre que amaba a la naturaleza antes que nada, el hombre que era el líder de su familia y que en ocasiones pasaba por tímido y reservado, si ella más que nadie conocía a Albert o al menos una parte de él...Porque nuevamente él la había sorprendido, su luna de miel era prueba de ello, ahí conoció a un hombre misterioso, intenso, irresistible, lleno de pasión, un hombre que la seducía fácilmente logrando que sus piernas temblaran más de lo normal con tan solo mirarla, un hombre que hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera en cada entrega, esa parte de Albert que ahora conocía y que había estado escondida ante sus ojos y quien ahora para su mayor alegría era su esposo...

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

Elroy Andrew caminaba por la Mansión en Chicago arreglando los detalles que faltaban, su sobrino pronto llegaría, estaba emocionada, el nacimiento del pequeño Alistair había iluminado su vida, con una sonrisa en sus labios aquella sombra que había rodeado a su familia desaparecía, y rogando que la suerte siguiera de su lado esperaría ansiosamente que los recién casados ya hubiesen encargado, todo estaba preparado, la remodelación del segundo piso de la Mansión había sido terminado, justo a tiempo para recibirlos, la ayuda de Annie había sido valiosa, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y al contrario de sus deseos le pidió a Annie que la guiara con toda la decoración...

Esperaba que con todos esos cambios su sobrino estuviera complacido, y cualquier cosa que no les gustara candice lo podía cambiar a su propio estilo...-"Madame Elroy el auto viene llegando...dijo uno de los mayordomos inclinándose en forma de reverencia...Ella solo asentó en señal de haberlo escuchado...Elroy Andrew se detuvo en la entrada de la Mansión con la servidumbre en cada lado esperando por su sobrino, el auto al fin se detuvo, vio salir primero a su sobrino quien le regalo una amplia sonrisa, luego vio salir a candice del auto mientras su sobrino le ofrecía su brazo, pudo notar el bronceado que los dos portaban, si estaba contenta de verlos, la luna de miel a esos dos le había asentado...

"Tía, que gusto verla nuevamente...dijo Albert acercándose y dándole un beso en sus mejillas...

"Me alegro que estén de regreso William, Candice...contesto ella sonriéndoles, cosa que dejo a Albert y Candy un poco impactados, no era normal ver a la tía sonriendo, pero por lo que George les comento tendrían que acostumbrarse a verlo...

"Tía como ha estado?...pregunto candy mientras comenzaban a entrar en la Mansión...

"Ocupada con el nacimiento del pequeño Alistair, apenas y he estado en la mansión, pero ustedes rompieron su promesa, se fueron sin despedirse de mí...contesto ella con notable tristeza...Albert sabia que tarde o temprano se los recordaría...-"Tía, no es culpa de candy, yo quería darle una sorpresa y me la lleve a pesar de ella querer despedirse...

"Entiendo, es mucho despedirse de esta pobre vieja... masculló ella...

"Tía, lo sentimos tanto...contesto candy acercándose a ella...-"Si tía discúlpenos...completo Albert al ver su rostro...

"Bueno ya olvídenlo, ustedes deben de estar cansados, annie y archie vendrán a cenar con nosotros así que podrán conocer al pequeño Alistair, además que quiero mostrarle todos los cambios que he hecho...dijo ella haciendo seña con su mano para que la siguieran...

Candy y Albert se miraron el uno con el otro momentáneamente, en sus mentes la misma pregunta, ¿Cuándo se lo dirían?...Sin embargo en ese momento optaron por seguirla...Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de par en par ante la sorpresa, no podía creer todo lo que la tía había cambiado, los colores que decoraban el pasillo del piso no eran tan sombríos como el resto que cubrían la mansión, un toque iluminado acompañado con la luz del día se filtraba por todos lados, todo aquello no era lo que ella esperaba de una persona como la tía, el estilo un poco más moderno, a medida que avanzaban sentía como las manos de albert la apretaban ligeramente, a él también le gustaba lo que veía.

Al llegar a la habitación candy soltó la mano de Albert, sus ojos no lo creían, su cama era inmensa de cuatro postes rodeada por una delicada tela, aquella habitación era amplia, gigantesca pensaba ella, habían muebles de todas clases, un gran espejo oscilante para ella y hasta habían incluido un perchero para Albert...La tía realmente los había sorprendido, pero como le dirían que ellos no se quedarían, candy ya se sentía culpable...

"William ven hijo...llamo Elroy Andrew quien quería enseñarle también el pequeño santuario que había mandado a hacer para él...

Albert y Candy no dejaban de asombrarse, apenas se habían ido por un mes y la tía había remodelado aquel piso de manera irreconocible...La habitación de ellos no solo era muy amplia pero también se conectaba a dos adicionales habitaciones, una de ellas era un estudio que la tía había preparado para Albert, ella pensó que de esa manera William mantendría su privacidad y estaría cerca de su esposa y su hijo cuando lo tuvieran, el otro cuarto hizo que candy y albert tragaran seco, la tía había preparado una habitación especialmente para la llegada del próximo heredero...Si querían presión pues ahí la tenían...pensaron ellos...

Ellos ya no podían más ante todo aquello, nunca esperaron que la tía se tomara todo ese tiempo preparando todo eso solo para ellos...-"Candice, William todos sus regalos están el cuarto al final de pasillo, como verán todo el segundo piso ha sido preparado para ustedes...

"Tía, debemos hablar...dijo Albert quien también se empezaba a sentir culpable por lo que tenía que decirle, sabía que iba a ser duro para ella dejarlos ir pero él se lo había prometido a candy, que de ahora en adelante serian solo ellos dos, habría sido egoísta de su parte?...se pregunto...

"Dime hijo, acaso no le gustan los cambios?...-"Candice sabes que puedes hacer cualquier modificación a tu propio estilo, después de todo esta es tu casa...dijo la tía quien pensaba que a ellos no les gustaban los cambios...

"No es eso tía, usted ha hecho un maravilloso cambio...contesto candy mordiéndose los labios, ayy ahora si le preocupaba la reacción de la tía...

Albert la invito a sentarse en aquellos delicados muebles de la habitación, candy y él se sentaron juntos, Albert podía sentir el nerviosismo de candy, así que tomo de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella dándole la seguridad y la confianza que necesitaban...

"Tía, de verdad que estamos muy agradecidos con lo que ha hecho por nosotros pero candy y yo hemos decidido no vivir en la mansión y nos gustaría mucho que usted entendiera nuestra decisión...Albert pronuncio cada palabra calmadamente...

Elroy Andrew sintió un dolor en su pecho, las palabras de William la habían dejado sin aliento, le dolía mucho que ellos la abandonaran después de tanto tiempo, se había acostumbrado a tenerlos cerca, se había acostumbrado a la compañía de candy mientras ella la educaba a ser toda una dama, había aprendido a quererla como si fuera su propia hija, si ellos se iban ella estaría completamente sola, un nudo en su garganta no la dejaba hablar, entendía lo que William le decía, entendía su necesidad, quizás ella se lo merecía, quizás este era su castigo por tanto daño que ella misma había infligido en el pasado, quizás este era la manera en que tenía que pagar por todos sus errores, quedarse sola seria su penitencia...

"Entiendo William, espero que descansen, nos vemos en la cena...dijo ella pausadamente levantándose de su asiento sin decir nada más, necesitaba estar sola, no arruinaría la felicidad de ellos, aunque ella nunca pensó meterse en su vida de casados, ese error ya lo había hecho, esta vez quería solo disfrutar de los pocos años que le quedaban, así que era mejor retirarse a su habitación, no podía enseñarles lo mucho que esa decisión tomada le afectaba...

"Albert! algo está mal...dijo candy asombrada al ver que la tía no les regañaba...

"Tienes razón princesa, no discutió o insistió en que nos quedáramos...contesto Albert quien se había preparado mentalmente esperando eso de ella...

Albert y candy se levantaron de sus asientos..."Espera Albert déjame hablar a solas con ella...Albert solo asentó preocupado, no era normal la actitud de su tía...Candy camino por el pasillo buscando a la tía, no era posible que ya hubiese llegado hasta su habitación...

Elroy Andrew cerro las cortinas de su habitación, la luz del día hacia que sus ojos le dolieran, tan pronto cerro su puerta no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas salieran, no quería que ellos la vieran de esa manera, pero necesitaba desahogar aquel sentimiento que la había invadido, el pasar tantos años sin demostrarle a nadie lo que ella verdaderamente sentía le había servido, pudo contener su llanto en frente de ellos, pero ahora en la oscuridad de su habitación podía dar rienda suelta a lo que su corazón sentía...No esperaba que ahora que ellos estaban juntos la abandonaran, esperaba que ahora que por fin candy había ganado el corazón de su sobrino ellos formarían una familia y ella estaría ahí para ver como crecía.

Candy toco varias veces a su puerta pero ella no contestaba, sin esperar por su respuesta se atrevió a abrirla, la habitación estaba a oscura, solo unos sollozos se escuchaban en ella, candy supo en ese momento lo triste que estaba la tía, debió de suponerlo, ella no demostraría como se sentía con aquella noticia, acercándose donde aquella sombra se encontraba y arrodillándose frente a ella dijo...-"No tiene por qué estar triste tía, no nos mudaremos muy lejos, prometo visitarla todo el tiempo...

"No te preocupes candice, entiendo que ustedes quieran su privacidad, nunca ha sido mi intención interrumpir en su vida de casados, la mansión es grande y es de ustedes, yo solo quiero que sean felices, en todo caso la que tendría que irse debería de ser yo...

"No diga eso tía, esta mansión ha sido siempre su hogar...dijo candy ahora sintiendo un nudo en su garganta y pensando en lo egoísta que ella había sido, después de todo lo que la tía había hecho por ella, educándola, enseñándola a hacer una dama, a tener paciencia para conquistar el corazón de Albert, si bien cuando apenas era una niña ella no la quería eso había cambiado con el tiempo, no era justo que ahora que ellos estaban casados abandonaran a la tía...

"Candice ya se me pasara, es solo que me han tomado por sorpresa, anda hija ve con William...dijo la tía recuperando su compostura que la hacían ver fría...Candy no sabía que mas decir para aliviar su dolor, así que solo asentó levantándose y saliendo de la habitación, se sentía mal, el ver a la tía llorar había hecho que ella analizara las decisiones tomadas, si deseaba vivir sola con Albert como en los viejos tiempos solo que ahora estaban casados, pero eso no tenia porque cambiar si se quedaban en la mansión, la tía había hecho un excelente trabajo remodelando el segundo piso especialmente solo para ellos, tenía que hablar con Albert, no la podían dejar sola...

"Estas segura que eso es lo que deseas princesa?...Pregunto Albert notando su tristeza...

"Albert la mansión es grande, no la podemos dejar sola a estas altura de su vida, mira todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros...contesto ella tomando de sus manos..."Dale una oportunidad, siii...

"Tú sabes que la tía tratara de controlar nuestras vidas...comento Albert para que ella estuviera segura de su decisión...-"No, no lo hará, ella solo desea nuestra compañía, por favor.

Albert respiro hondo antes de contestar..."Sera como tu desees princesa..."Gracias...contesto ella abrazándolo...

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

"Annie cariño llegaremos tarde, es solo una cena...dijo Archie viendo como annie seguía empacando cosas para su bebe...-"Ya estoy casi lista archie...Annie estaba contenta por fin vería a candy, se preguntaba cómo le habría ido en su luna de miel, de seguro la encontraría con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El camino no fue muy largo, annie y archie vivían cerca de la mansión de los Andrew's, cosa que archie agradecía porque cuando annie estuvo enferma la tía venia a verla, los padres de annie solo vinieron cuando ella tuvo a su bebe, archie estuvo contento cuando ellos se marcharon, sus padres algunas veces podían ser demasiados estrictos con su Annie...

"Archie míralos, ahí están y se ven contentos...-"Si y mira que bronceados se les ve...contesto archie mientras estacionaba el auto...

"Annie!, Archie!...Candy se acerco a ellos emocionada sin poder esperar a ver el pequeño hijo de ellos...

"Tío, tía es un placer volverlos a ver...

"Archie no me llames tía, candy solo dime candy...dijo ella mientras annie la dejaba sostener al pequeño stear entre sus brazos...

"¿Y por qué no?, si ahora eres mi tía...

"Suena extraño archie...contesto ella mientras albert se acercaba a ver el pequeño de cerca, el niño era muy lindo, con su piel blanca, con su boca y su nariz delicada, y el cabello indudablemente como el de archie...

"Que hermoso es el pequeño stear, definitivamente se parece a ti annie, porque si fuera como mi sobrino bueno...dijo Albert riéndose entre dientes...

"Como que bueno? el pequeño stear es tan guapo como su padre, no ves su cabello...contesto archie acercándose a su bebe que era sostenido por candy...

Annie y candy se rieron, no cabía duda que archie estaba orgulloso de que su bebe se pareciera a él, no podía negarlo...

Entraron de vuelta a la mansión, candy mando a llamar a una mucama para que se quedara con el pequeño stear mientras cenaban, albert y archie caminaban hacia el comedor cuando candy invito a Annie a seguirla...-"Volveremos en unos minutos...fue lo último que les dijo ella a ellos mientras empezaban a subir por las escaleras...

"Te gusta tu nueva habitación candy?...Pregunto Annie a su amiga...-"Si quedo hermosa annie, me sorprendí mucho de verla, el estilo simplemente no es de la tía...

"Así es, porque yo la ayude...-"De veras annie?...pregunto candy sorprendida...-"Ella vino a mi pidiéndome ayuda, te podrás imaginar la sorpresa, la señora Elroy Andrew pidiendo ayuda para que sus habitaciones lucieran modernas...

"Si de verdad que nos sorprendió, especialmente porque albert y yo habíamos decidido no quedarnos en la mansión...

"¿Y porque no candy?... ¿Acaso piensan dejar a la tía sola?... pregunto annie un poco desconcertada por la decisión de ellos...

"No Annie, eso fue antes de regresar a la mansión, la verdad en mi emoción de pasar el resto de mis días con albert no pensé en lo egoísta que estábamos siendo...

"No es que ustedes sean egoístas candy, te entiendo, pero yo creo que la tía no se siente bien, yo creo que ella no quiere pasar el resto de sus días solas, imagínate que viene a ver a el pequeño stear todos los días...

"Quien lo diría, lo cambiada que ahora está la tía, me alegro mucho annie...

"Me alegro que estén devuelta candy, te importa si lo coloco en ella?...Pregunto annie señalando la cuna que había sido mandada a hacer por la tía especialmente para el heredero...

"Por supuesto que no Annie, no es que albert y yo estemos esperando...contesto candy deseando que pronto fuera su bebe el que descansara en ella, el solo imaginarse un hijo de Albert hacia que su corazón latiera de la emoción...

"Como te fue en tu luna de miel?...pregunto ahora annie curiosa

"Fue maravillosa Annie...dijo candy suspirando...

"Me alegro mucho, y mmm pues quien sabe si pronto ustedes nos dan una sorpresa...dijo annie colocando a stear en la cuna...

"Te imaginas annie...contesto ella sonriente...-"Por los momentos disfruta que estas libre con tu esposo candy porque cuando tengan a su pequeño no tendrán tiempo de nada...dijo annie con un tono de picardía...

"Annie!...exclamo candy pensando que su amiga nunca cambiaria...

El toque a la puerta hizo que las dos se callaran, candy dio el adelante y la mucama entraba...

"Señora me ha llamado...-"Si, ¿has visto a dorothy?... ¿dónde está dorothy?...Pregunto candy quien hasta los momentos no la había visto...

"Dorothy pidió permiso para visitar a su familia señora...

"Gracias, por favor cuida a el pequeño stear mientras cenamos...dijo candy alegre de que finalmente dorothy se hubiese tomado su tiempo en visitar a su familia, recordaba lo mucho que ella decía cuantos los extrañabas, pero estaba intrigada que habría pasado entre ella y George?...

"Ahí están nuestras queridas esposas...comento Archie ya que las dos se habían desaparecido por mucho tiempo según ellos...

"Si es que teníamos mucho de qué hablar querido...contesto annie guiñándole un ojo a Albert, quien cambio de colores de inmediato...Candy al ver como su esposo se sonrojo solo sonrió...Todos se sentaron en la mesa incluyendo la tía quien había bajado sintiéndose más serena...

"Tía, acerca de nuestra conversación temprano candy y yo hemos decidido quedarnos en la mansión...Archie se sorprendió de escuchar a Albert, no sabía que ellos se pensaban mudar, iba a decir algo pero sintió un pinchazo que annie le dio para que no comentara...

"No se preocupen por mi William, claro que me alegro mucho que hayan cambiado de opinión...contesto ella sin poder ocultar su alegría...

"Te veremos entonces pronto en las empresas tío?...pregunto archie sintiéndose aliviado porque su tío había regresado...

"Por supuesto Archie, pero según me han contado mi presencia no es necesaria, porque tú has manejado las empresas de manera impecable...

Archie carraspeo y sonrió antes de hablar...-"Gracias tío, pero le aseguro que no es lo mismo sin su presencia...la verdad que prefería dejar algunas decisiones en manos de su tío...

"Ahora cambiando de tema, a donde te llevo el tío gatita...pregunto Archie con picardía...

"A una hermosa Isla entre dos inmensas penínsulas, realmente hermoso, las aguas eran cristalinas, la arena era sedosa y en la noche podías apreciar una luna brillar de manera intensa...contesto ella con un brillo especial en sus ojos logrando captar la mirada de Albert quien sonreía ante la curiosidad de su sobrino...

"Wow! candy suena como si se la pasaron viendo las estrellas...comento annie logrando sonrojar el rostro de ella, candy se apeno cuando ciertos pensamientos la invadieron porque no solo había visto el cielo pero también muchas estrellas...

Un carraspeo se escucho mientras servían la cena, Albert tomo las manos de su joven esposa debajo de la mesa, el había notado su sonrojo...Comieron charlando, contando lo sucedido durante ese tiempo intercambiando de vez en cuando con los recién casados aquellos lugares visitados...

"Adiós stear, espero verte pronto...Candy hablaba con el pequeño dándole besitos...

"Mírala tío, ahora tendrás que trabajar para que tengas uno...dijo archie a albert jugando...

Albert le dio una mirada a su sobrino logrando que él se apenara mientras candy sonreía ante su comentario...

"Nos vemos en la oficina tío...dijo Archie despidiéndose apenado de ellos...

La tía se fue a su habitación mientras que albert y candy se despedían de archie y annie, al ver como el auto se alejaba de la mansión los dos se fueron a caminar por el jardín...-"Princesa aun quieres que Cornelia te enseñe el manejo de las empresas?...Pregunto Albert quien no estaba seguro si ella aun deseaba formar parte de ese mundo...

"Por supuesto Albert, yo quiero poder ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, pero también espero poder tener tiempo para seguir con la labor que la tía y yo comenzamos...

"Sabes que no tienes porque hacerlo, no quiero que abandones tu carrera por mí...

"Albert no es solo por ti mi amor que lo hago, es por los dos, es por el futuro que de ahora en adelante compartiremos...Albert detuvo su paso, ella tenia razón, ellos forjarían un futuro juntos, no solo para ellos pero también para sus hijos...

"De ser así princesa tú decides cuando desees regresar a la empresa...dijo el atrayéndola mientras los brazos de candy respondían a su abrazo...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

La mañana había llegado, la mucama caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta de los recién casados, no sabía qué hacer, tocaría a la puerta, como se suponía que iba a ayudar a la señora cuando el señor aun estaba en ella, tenía que cumplir con las órdenes dadas, nerviosa como estaba comenzó a tocar...

El incesante golpeteo a la puerta lo estaba irritando, Albert besaba a su adorada esposa como lo hacía cada mañana disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, uno de sus mejores momentos eran esos, pero quien fuera que estuviera causando el incesante golpeteo en la puerta lo estaba interrumpiendo, esperaba quien fuera que estuviera tocando la bendita puerta se cansara y desapareciera, la mañana apenas había llegado y el aun no había amado a su adorada esposa...

Candy no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes, los suaves labios de Albert explorando su cuerpo mientras alguien tocaba en la puerta causaban que no se controlara, la necesidad de su esposo era obvia, ella lo podía sentir, sin embargo el escucharlo refunfuñando entre dientes una y otra vez "desaparece de inmediato" le causaba mucha gracia, nunca pensó escuchar a Albert de esa manera...

"Albert será mejor que nos levantemos, seguro que es la mucama esperando...dijo candy volteándose deteniendo su avance...

"No, aun no estoy listo...contesto el atrapando sus labios y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, haciéndole notar su necesidad, necesitaba de ella en ese momento y no dejaría que ninguna mucama lo interrumpiera, esa era una de las muchas razones por la que quería que vivieran solos...

"Albert, mi amor, no podemos cuando hay alguien detrás de la puerta...dijo candy tan pronto él la dejo pronunciar palabra...

"Ellos no se atreverán a entrar princesa...susurro resumiendo sus caricias de manera más intensa..."Al...Albert detente...llamo ella antes de perder su voluntad por completa...Resignado y frustrado se detuvo de inmediato, el hacia lo que ella le pidiera, con su rostro enterrado en su cuello murmuro..."Acaso mi princesa no me desea...

"No es eso Albert, por supuesto que quiero, pero necesito hablar con la servidumbre primero, mi amor no me siento cómoda sabiendo que hay alguien detrás de la puerta...

"Muy bien será como desees...dijo el suspirando, resignado y levantándose de la cama..."Aunque sea te bañaras conmigo?...pregunto él con cierto brillo en sus ojos pensando con tristeza seria que su adorada esposa lo dejaría ir a la oficina sin antes tenerla...

Candy asentó sonriendo, el no se iba a quedar quieto...fue su último pensamiento mientras tomaba su bata envolviéndose en ella al ver como albert se había perdido en el baño...Abrió la puerta donde una mucama estaba parada...

"Señora Candy, disculpe haberlos despertado pero vine a prepárale su baño...dijo la mucama apenada...

"No es necesario que lo hagas y no es necesario que vengan todas la mañanas...

"Pero señora, es mi deber hacerlo...contesto la mucama confundida...-"No te preocupes por nosotros, puedes retirarte...-"Si señora, con su permiso...

Candy cerró la puerta mientras escuchaba el agua correr en el baño, con una sonrisa en sus labios entro en el donde su querido esposo se encontraba esperando continuar donde se habian quedado...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Después de desayunar Albert se despidió de candy, ese día el iría a la oficina, en cambio ella tenía muchas cosas pendientes, como esposa de Albert algunas funciones se le habían delegado, una de ellas era el manejo del personal que servía en la mansión...

Candy se movió a uno de los salones principales donde toda la servidumbre se encontraba a petición de ella, la tía tiempo atrás le indico como debía dirigirse a ellos, aunque ella no estaba de acuerdo particularmente con esa actitud, a pesar de todo seguía siendo ella misma, simple y sencilla...

"Buenos días Señora Candy...saludaron todos...

"Buenos días a todos, saben que me pueden llamar solo candy, como siempre lo han hecho...

"Pero usted ahora es la esposa de Sir William y nosotros no podemos tutearla señora candy...respondió el ama de llaves encargada de todos negando con su rostro lo imposible que era eso...

Candy pensó que no podía cambiar sus manera de pensar, ellos habían trabajado por tantos años para los Andrew's que cambiarlo sería casi imposible...Respirando hondo y sin mencionar mas el tema comenzó con lo que tenia pensado...- "Me hubiera gustado que lo hicieran pero no los obligare...

Mientras candy daba las nuevas instrucciones a la servidumbre, instrucciones que los dejaron sorprendidos especialmente el hecho de que no necesitarían a la mucama en las mañanas, Albert llegaba a la oficina de los Andrew's, a él le parecía que hubiese pasado una eternidad sin visitar aquel edificio, su luna de miel lo había rejuvenecido, su luna de miel le había dado un nuevo punto de vista, se sentía feliz...

Archie había llegado al igual que su tío, acompañándolo hacia la presidencia, saludando cortesmente a los empleados pudo notar como las miradas estaban enfocadas en su tío, su tío era el centro de atención ante aquellas miradas poco disimuladas, pero su tío ni siquiera se daba de cuenta, como notarlo si caminaba con una sonrisa tatuada en sus labios y estaba seguro que él ni siquiera se daba cuenta que la portaba...

"Señor William, bienvenido...-"Gracias Cornelia...saludo Albert mientras ella abría las puertas de la presidencia facilitando su entrada...

"Por favor llama a George, quiero reunirme con él lo más pronto posible...-"Sí señor, lo hare de inmediato...

"Cornelia si eres tan amable me puedes traer un café...-"Por supuesto joven Archie...respondió ella saliendo de la oficina pensando que al fin el señor William había regresado, se le notaba tan feliz...

"Archie necesito que me pongan al día...

"Claro tío, solo un momento...contesto archie retirándose a su oficina en busca de todos los documentos que tenían que revisar...

Albert empezó a sortear todos los papeles que tenía en su escritorio, había varios asuntos pendientes pero uno de ellos fue el que llamo su atención de inmediato...

"William! bienvenido...saludo George entrando en la oficina...

"Gracias George, me alegra mucho verte nuevamente...

"Como les fue en su viaje William?..."Maravilloso!...exclamo él mientras que George sonrió al ver la alegría de William, se le notaba en su semblante lo feliz que era, la verdad que el casarse con la ahora señora candy era lo mejor que hubiese hecho, conocía a William desde que era un pequeño y lamentablemente todas las tragedias ocurridas en su familia lo habían vuelto en un alma solitaria, pero ahora su alma estaba llena de dicha.

Archie entro de vuelta a la oficina con varias carpetas mientras Cornelia les traía una bandeja con el café que Archie había pedido...Pronto los tres se sentaron a discutir y revisar todo lo ocurrido durante su ausencia...

"Entonces no quieren tratar con nadie más excepto mi persona?...Pregunto Albert levantando una ceja sorprendido y con cierta sospecha ante la solicitud de Aura Robinson...

"Así es William, no te informamos porque no lo consideramos prioridad...dijo George quien había pensado la solicitud era ridícula...

"Tío si quiere yo viajare a solucionar el problema...

"No es necesario Archie, creo que es hora que pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, el hecho de que yo personalmente me reuní con ellos fue por simple cortesía con su padre y nada más, ahora ella tendrá que aprender a dirigirse y tratar cualquier desacuerdo con el resto del personal...Nosotros no podemos solventar todos los problemas personalmente...

"Eso pensé William, como deseas proceder?...

"Manéjalo como el resto de los contratos, sin excepciones...fue la última palabra de Albert, quien decidió nunca más cruzar su camino con Aura Robinson...George solo asentó en acuerdo...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Los días pasaban convirtiéndose en semanas, las semanas se convirtieron en meses...Candy poco a poco se adaptaba a su nuevo estilo de vida, aprendiendo y ayudando a Albert, parte de su tiempo la pasaba en las empresas Andrew's, la otra de voluntaria en el Hospital pero solo dos días de la semana y sin abandonar todos los eventos de caridad que la tía y ella atendían...

Dorothy había regresado y la noticia de que se casaría pronto con George corrió como cual mecha...Albert se sentía contento por george, por fin formaría una familia, también estaba orgulloso de su princesa, ella mantenía su espíritu en alto, sus obras ayudaban a los más necesitados, la humildad en su corazón no habían cambiado y cada día se sentía bendecido de tenerla a su lado...Aunque ese día paso algo que no se esperaba, ese día su vida cambiaria...

Candy regresaba de visitar a Annie, la verdad era que últimamente no se sentía muy bien, la comida no le sentaba, de vez en cuando se sentía mareada sin razón ni motivo y el cansancio que últimamente la invadía lo disimulaba ante todos para que no se preocuparan...Sin embargo ese día no pudo evitar ir a ver al pequeño stear, no podía creer que el pequeñito ya tuviera cinco meses de nacido, la conversación que sostuvo con la tía temprano y luego con annie la habían dejado desalentada, no podía evitar que la depresión la invadiera, sabía que no había pasado tanto tiempo, pero que pasaría si ella no podía tener hijos?, dejaría Albert de amarla por eso, ese pensamiento la aterraba, la tía abuela quería ver el nacimiento de un heredero, y las palabras de annie ahora la perseguían...

No era algo de lo que ellos hubiesen conversado, pero entre el trabajo y todas las responsabilidades que habían asumido la verdad era que ellos no habían tocado el tema...Caminaba por las calles de chicago sin deseos de regresar a la mansión, quería tranquilizarse, no quería que Albert la viera de esa manera...Pero para su mala suerte el cielo empezó a oscurecerse dando paso a unas pequeñas gotas que pronto se convirtieron en una fuerte lluvia, a ella parecía no importarle se sentía deprimida, se sentía triste, para ella aquel cielo lloraba como ella, dejo que la lluvia bañara sus ropas, su vista se empezó a nublar, no podía ver por dónde iba, nuevamente se sintió enferma, mareada, sin quererlo perdió el conocimiento...

Albert había llegado preguntándose donde estaba su adorada esposa, ella siempre lo recibía a esas horas, la lluvia había hecho que llegara ese día un poco tarde pero ella siempre estaba ahí recibiéndolo con sus brazos bien abiertos y a él le encantaba eso, sus días en la oficina eran más fáciles desde que la tenía a su lado y el llegar a la mansión y ser recibido por aquella hermosa sonrisa, por sus cálidos brazos hacían de sus días mágicos, amaba la rutina que ellos mantenían, los pequeños detalles que iban desde leer un libro mientras se abrazaban, hablando de todo y de nada, compartiendo cada travesura hecha durante el día, el se sentía completo, pero en esos momentos se preguntaba donde estaba?...

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación buscándola, al no encontrarla bajo nuevamente...Pregunto a la servidumbre y nadie la había visto, empezó a buscar a su tía hasta encontrarla...

"William ella salió a ver al pequeño Alistair aunque ya debería de estar de regreso...Albert no perdió tiempo y llamo a Archie...

"Tío candy se fue hace más de dos horas, es que aun no ha llegado?...

"No archie aun no ha llegado..."Tío avíseme cuando aparezca, porque está cayendo una tormenta...-"Por supuesto archie...¿Princesa donde estas?...se pregunto Albert empezando a angustiarse...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Author Note:** ok, ok, chicas ya se...pero por favor aun no me entierren viva...siiiii...Prometo responder a todos sus comentarios en el próximo...siiiiiiiiii ;)

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios, y a todas aquellas que leen en silencio...**

Cristina, lcarolynne, Guest, MIRIAM RAMIREZ, rowelorena, Ale Mia, Laila, gabyselenator, Eydie, monybert DC, Lila, Blackcat2010, dajannae8, lachicaderosa, dinora cruzdenovoa, ginaa, Milady, Rosa Amanda, Ms Puddleglum, sayuri1707, Ara, patty sparda, somiant, amy riverasosa, Pauli, Paolau2, nikimarkus1, Gelsie, Elenomar, KattieAndrew, Karen Delgado, Srta. Andley, JANET, vianlr, Vere Canedo, Lety, maripili, Amy W Grandchester, Mayra Exitosa...


	21. Capítulo 21 - Mi pequeño deseo

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas siento mucho no haber bajado el capitulo, estuve enferma y solo hasta ahora lo pude terminar...Gracias a todas por su paciencia...Siiiiii...

**¿Podré Amarla?...**

**by: **_Keila Nott_

**Capítulo 21**

**_Mi pequeño deseo... _**

A ella le parecía que la lluvia no iba a parar, observaba desde su ventana aquellos destellos que cruzaban el cielo, con su nariz en alto y cansada de esperar decidió marcharse, su guardia nocturna no podía esperar, ella no era de las que llegaban tarde, ella era una persona responsable y puntual, ni siquiera unos cuantos rayos y centellas harían que se retrasara, flamy se cubrió lo mas que pudo su uniforme de enfermera cerrando en su camino su puerta, con una sombrilla en sus manos hizo camino hacia el hospital...

A pesar de que la lluvia salpicaba en su rostro empañando sus glases ella pudo notar como las calles estaban vacías, nadie sería tan irracional como para andar por las calles en medio de aquella tormenta...Eran días como esos en que estaba agradecida de que su apartamento no estuviera tan lejos del hospital, caminando rápido ella se acercaba cada vez más a su destino sin embargo en su camino pudo reconocer a la pequeña rubia que fue un dolor de cabeza en los comienzos de su carrera como enfermera, no lo podía creer, ¿pero que le pasaba?, ¿se habría lastimado?, su instinto de enfermera pudo vencer su rabia que sentía hacia ella acercándose a ver que le pasaba...

**_"¡Candy!...¡Candy!..._**la llamo sin obtener respuesta, al ver que ella no reaccionaba como pudo la ayudo a sentarse contra aquella cerca, con cuidado empezó a revisarla, por la pequeña herida que estaba en su cabeza era claro que se había caído...Flamy al ver que candy no reaccionaba decidió irse y buscar ayuda, mientras aceleraba su paso nuevamente se sintió aliviada por estar a solo unos pasos del hospital...

No tardo en llegar y conseguir la ayuda que tanto necesitaba, candy fue traída de inmediato y atendida por sus amigos en el hospital, flamy después de ayudar en la habitación camino de regreso por los pasillos del hospital dirigiéndose a la sala de enfermeras, tenía que comunicarle a la familia de candy donde se encontraba, sabía que ella se había casado con un miembro importante de la Familia Andrew, lo sabia no porque deseaba saberlo, ella no tenia ningún tipo de interés en tal noticia, pero como evitar oírla cuando fue lo único que al parecer les importaba a las otras enfermeras, fue lo único que escucho en cada rincón del hospital por largo tiempo y eso la había irritado, ahora no tenía otra opción, como jefa de enfermera era su deber contactar a los familiares de ella...

Pero nuevamente para su mayor molestia consiguió a sus compañeras enfermeras murmurando acerca de candy, su irritación nuevamente se elevo preguntando con voz fría y cortante...-"Acaso no tienen ningún paciente que atender?...

"Si Flamy...contestaron ellas intimidadas y asustadas por el tono que usaba ella, sin perder tiempo cada una salió de inmediato de la sala con una carpeta en sus manos, ahora sí muy dispuesta a comenzar su ronda nocturna...

"hmmp!...fue lo único que salió de los labios de flamy antes de continuar a buscar aquella carpeta donde mantenían la información de candy...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

"¡William! a dónde vas?...Pregunto Elroy Andrew al verlo tomar las llaves del auto...

"Voy a buscarla tía, ya escucho lo que dijo archie, ella salió de su residencia hace más de dos horas tía...respondió Albert quien se sentía preocupado...

"Pero hijo, no sabemos dónde puede estar, quizás está esperando a que la lluvia cese..

"No tía, no me voy a quedar esperando, no se preocupe yo siempre he podido encontrarla...fue la última palabra de albert antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta, no podía quedarse ahí esperando, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin saber si algo malo le había pasado, siempre podía presentir cuando ella lo necesitaba y en esos momentos podía sentirlo en su pecho, algo no estaba bien, algo malo le había pasado y el no se iba a quedar en la mansión esperando, si tenía que revisar cada calle de chicago lo haría hasta encontrarla...

"¡Señor William!...¡Señor William!...llamo la mucama antes de que Albert se fuera...

"¿Que sucede?...Pregunto la tía mientras Albert se detuvo en seco en la puerta...

"Acaban de llamar del hospital señor, es acerca de la señora candy, ella esta...Albert no espero a que la mucama terminara, se fue de inmediato dejando a la tía y a la mucama a media palabra y asustadas al escuchar el fuerte sonido de la puerta al cerrarse...Albert se monto en su auto mientras sentía como su corazón latía furiosamente contra su pecho, miles de pensamientos cruzaron de inmediato por su mente...Sin darse de cuenta de la velocidad con la que manejaba cruzo por la calles de chicago, el simplemente no quería escuchar a la mucama, su mente nublada no quería escuchar malas noticias acerca de su amada...No, no ahora...se repetía una y otra vez...En medio de aquella tormenta mental llego al único hospital donde sabia tenían a candy, bajo de su auto sin perder su paso, al llegar a la recepción pregunto de inmediato por ella a la enfermera que estaba de guardia...Flamy quien lo había visto llegar se acerco a él al escuchar que preguntaba por candy...

"Señor Andrew venga conmigo por favor...dijo ella mientras lo guiaba a la habitación donde mantenían a candy, en su camino ella observo cuidadosamente a albert, aquel hombre mostraba preocupación, sus nervios se notaban de lejos, ella había visto miles de veces esa actitud de angustia entre familiares pero algo en este hombre era diferente, no supo porque pero sintió la necesidad de informarle brevemente donde y como había encontrado a candy...

"Muchas gracias...dijo albert a flamy cuando entraron a la habitación donde vio a candy y a el doctor que la atendía...

"¿Como esta ella?...pregunto el de inmediato...

"Ella está descansando en estos momentos, no se preocupe nada malo le ha pasado, solo tiene una pequeña contusión en su cabeza por la caída, al parecer se había desmayado...dijo el doctor mientras Albert observaba con cuidado a candy, ella descansaba serenamente en la cama...Su miraba solo mostraba preocupación, se acerco a ella sentándose en la punta de la cama y con una de sus manos toco sus mejillas, ella era su joya más preciada y verla en ese estado lo lastimaba...

"¿Sabe la razón de su desmayo?... Pregunto Albert a él doctor quien le daba instrucciones a una enfermera...

"Conociendo como conocemos a candy en el hospital de seguro que se ha tomado más responsabilidades de lo necesario, su desmayo se debe a el cansancio y agotamiento que su cuerpo refleja, ella solo necesita descansar y alimentarse bien, no tiene por qué preocuparse señor Andrew es algo normal para una persona en su estado...contesto el doctor una vez que le informaron que él era el esposo de candy...

"¿En su estado?...Pregunto Albert sin entender a lo que se refería el doctor...

"Si, la señora está embarazada, y calculo que está cerca del segundo trimestre...

"¿Embarazada?...¿De verdad?...volvió a preguntar albert experimentando diferentes emociones en cada fibra de su cuerpo, quería estar seguro de que había escuchado bien, rayos! de seguro la lluvia lo tenía delirando...

"Así es Señor Andrew...Felicidades...contesto el doctor dejando a un Albert estupefacto...

Un hijo...susurro para sí mismo...-"Gracias doctor...contesto finalmente al salir de su asombro, una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba de lado a lado en sus labios, sentía que su corazón estallaría con tantas emociones, un hijo de ellos dos, su pequeña le daría un hijo...se repetía con gran asombro...Sabía que algún día ellos tendrían sus hijos pero saber que sería pronto, que no era un sueño, que era una realidad, que no sería más un anhelo, que pronto él y ella tendrían a un pequeño a su lado era demasiado hermoso para ser realidad...

Albert la veía tan frágil en aquella cama y no pudo evitar pensar si ella lo sabía, sabría ella que estaba embarazada?, no, no lo creía, albert se puso a pensar en lo que el doctor menciono, candy se había tomado demasiadas responsabilidades, lo ayudaba en la oficina, ayudaba a la tía con las obras de caridad que ofrecían, eso sin mencionar las responsabilidades en la mansión y de paso también su trabajo como voluntaria en el hospital, tenía que hacer que ella cambiara esa rutina, porque ahora no solo tenía que velar por ella pero por el hijo que ahora esperarían...

"No se preocupe señor Andrew, vendré a revisarla antes de terminar mi guardia...dijo el doctor al ver la preocupación en el rostro de albert sacándolo de sus pensamientos, su mirada fija en la pequeña rubia que dormía, ella se veía inquieta, murmuraba algo que el simplemente no entendía, después de darles nuevamente las gracias a el doctor y al ver que lo dejaron solo, albert acerco su rostro entre su oído y la base de su cuello donde empezó a susurrarle palabras de amor tranquilizándola de cualquier mal sueño que ella estuviera teniendo en esos momentos...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Candy abrió sus ojos lentamente, ¿qué había pasado? no recordaba mucho, su cabeza le dolía, sentía aquella punzada concentrada en el lado izquierdo de su sien, lo único que a su mente venia era como todo se había oscurecido, tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos poco a poco se fue sentando, le era casi imposible enfocar su vista los destellos de aquel sol brillante la cegaron por unos instantes, ¿dónde estaba?...se preguntaba

Cuando sus ojos finalmente se acostumbraron a la luz del día pudo apreciar el lugar donde se encontraba, el cielo era tan claro como los ojos de su amado, la suave brisa movía sus sueltos rizados cabellos, un aroma de flores mesclado con hierba fresca se colaba por sus fosas nasales, una sensación de paz invadió su ser, se sentía tranquila, ella se levanto con sumo cuidado notando el vestido que portaba, un vestido largo que caía a sus pies de color blanco, un blanco que relucía con la luz del sol, sorprendida por aquel resplandeciente destello que provenía de su vestido no pudo evitar tocarlo, era suave al tacto, reconoció el material con que estaba hecho, era seda, pura seda con algunos detalles a su alrededor, distraída, confundida, pudo sentir que sus pies estaban desnudos, pero la suave grama verde que lo cubrían la protegían de aquella leve brisa, que hacia ella ahí?, no entendía como había llegado a ese lugar, giro su cabeza tratando de reconocer aquel lugar hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en la figura que descansaba no muy lejos de ella...

Candy camino hacia donde albert se encontraba, sus ojos fijos en la figura de su amado esposo, al llegar a donde él se encontraba pudo ver con claridad como el descansaba, su respiración era normal, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la pequeña figura que el tenia entre sus brazos...Ahí acostado en la hierba en medio de aquel lugar que aun ella no podía asociar con nada veía como albert abrazaba tiernamente a un pequeño entre sus brazos, parecía tener unos tres o cuatro años...calculaba ella, sus labios se curvaron al ver al pequeño dormido, sus cabellos eran rubios como los de albert, sus ojos de seguro eran azul cielo, su dulzura era algo que tanto amaba y su hijo las había adoptado...Pero como sabia ella todo eso?... ¿cómo sabia ella que era su hijo?... sintió nuevamente aquella punzada en su cabeza pero esta vez un poco más fuerte, sin embargo a pesar de aquel dolor un sentimiento que no podía explicar le decía que era de ella, que ese pequeño a quien albert abrazaba en esos momentos era de ellos...

"Mami!...mami!...escucho candy como la llamaban, ella bajo su mirada al sentir como una pequeña rubia jalaba de su vestido y en sus pequeñas manos tenía un ramillete de flores silvestres, sus labios no pudieron evitar que su sonrisa se formara de manera amplia, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente al reconocerla, sería posible?...se preguntaba ella, sin poder evitar ver detalladamente a la pequeña, sus manos se acercaron a ella acariciando sus cabellos rizados, la niña le sonreía y la veía fijamente con sus ojos grandes y verdes, un verde donde candy podia reflejarse, sin poder evitarlo una risita escapo de sus labios al ver que la pequeña tenía tambien algunas pecas adornando su perfilada nariz, no había dudas que ella también era su hija... ¿Pero?

Candy trato de pronunciar palabra pero no podía emitir ningún sonido de su garganta, angustiada de no poder responderle a la pequeña volteo nuevamente en la dirección donde Albert se encontraba solo que él ya no estaba, a donde se habría ido con su hijo?...Cuando su mirada regreso nuevamente hacia la pequeña rubia que había tocado ella también había desaparecido, sin saber que era lo que pasaba todo a su alrededor empezó a desvanecer, dejándola nuevamente en una oscuridad sin saber qué hacer...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Albert no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando escucho a su tía entrar en la habitación y con ella se encontraba archie y annie quienes también estaban preocupados...Albert hizo una señal con sus manos invitando a todos a salir de la habitación, el necesitaba investigar exactamente que paso antes de que candy saliera de la residencia de su sobrino y solo annie podía darle algunas respuestas.

"William como esta ella?...Pregunto la tía quien había escuchado todo el mensaje dado a la mucama llamando a archie y annie antes de salir hacia el hospital...

"Ella está bien tía, candy se desmayo debido al agotamiento y cansancio acumulado...Annie tú fuiste la ultima en ver a candy, te dijo a donde iría al despedirse de ti?...Notaste algo raro en ella?...pregunto Albert tratando de saber la razón por la que candy en vez de regresar a la mansión caminaba por las calles de chicago en medio de aquella tormenta, ella no haría algo así al menos que algo la estuviera preocupando aunque ella normalmente hablaba primero con él...

Annie se puso a pensar en aquella conversación con candy y ahora se sentía un poco culpable por sus palabras, de seguro eso la había mortificado demasiado...-"Creo que ella estaba preocupada pensando que no podría tener hijos, creo que mis palabras la mortificaron más de lo necesario...contesto ella apenada...

El rostro de albert cambio de inmediato, porque eso la iba a preocupar, porque ella pensaría que no podrían tener hijos?...ellos tenían todo el tiempo para concebir sus hijos, no tenia porque preocuparse...-"Annie que fue lo que le dijiste?...pregunto Albert un poco serio logrando que annie tragara seco...

"Annie cariño de que hablaron?...Pregunto archie quien estaba a su lado sosteniendo en sus brazos al pequeño stear...

Annie se sentía incomoda, ese tipo de conversación que había tenido con candy era solo entre ellas dos, como contarle a ellos lo que ellas habían hablado...-"Bueno es que...candy y yo...ha...hablamos...y..y...annie balbuceaba buscando la manera más fácil de explicar sus últimas palabras dichas a candy...

"Annie por favor...pidió albert una vez más, lo que sea que ellas habían hablado había no solo preocupado a su princesa pero por razón que él no sabía ella se pensaba que ellos no tendrían hijos cuando en realidad ella estaba embarazada...

-"Yo solo le dije que era extraño que aun no estuviera embaraza después de que...de qué...no pudo terminar estaba demasiado apenada para comentar acerca de ello pero Albert entendió de inmediato a lo que ella se refería...

Elroy Andrew interrumpió...-"William creo que también es mi culpa, en la mañana le estuve diciendo a candy lo mucho que me gustaría que ya ustedes tuvieran un hijo y que ojala yo estuviera viva para conocerlo...

"Tía, Annie, candy está embarazada, el doctor me lo acaba de confirmar...dijo Albert respirando hondo sin decir más palabra, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos sin poder pronunciar palabra, ni siquiera dejo que lo felicitaran en esos momentos, empezó a caminar de regreso a la habitación donde estaba candy, no podía negar que estaba molesto con ellas, porque la tenían que presionar de esa manera, ellos no tenían ni un año de casados, pero también estaba molesto con su persona, desde que habían regresado de su luna de miel se habían enfocado en el trabajo y quizás era su culpa el no haberse dado cuenta de sus deseos, porque ella no le dijo nada, porque si ellos hablaban de todo...

Entro en la habitación nuevamente sentándose a su lado, con su mano acariciaba su rostro apartando algunos de sus rizados cabellos, princesa porque no me dijiste nada...empezó a murmurar cuando vio como ella empezó a abrir sus ojos...

"Albert?...

"Si, aquí estoy pequeña...

"¿Que paso?...pregunto ella recordando haber escuchado su voz en medio de aquella oscuridad donde se encontraba...

-"Te desmayaste y una de tus amigas enfermera te encontró, ahora estas en el hospital...No te preocupes descansa un poco, luego hablaremos de ello...dijo el tranquilizándola mientras le daba un pequeño beso en su frente...Candy cerró sus ojos nuevamente recordando el sueño que había tenido, en su mente veía claramente la cara de aquellos pequeños y lo feliz que ella se sintió al reconocerlos, podía recordar aquel fuerte sentimiento que la invadió al ver como albert abrazaba tiernamente a su pequeño hijo, el sentimiento fue tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta que por sus mejillas corrían algunas lagrimas, lagrimas que llamaron la atención de Albert quien imaginaba porque ella las derramaba...

"No tienes porque llorar princesa...dijo el limpiando sus mejillas con la punta de sus dedos...

"Albert yo, yo...

"Shhhhh...lo se...susurro él...Candy se volvió a quedar dormida al sentir aquel cariño que él le trasmitía con sus manos en sus mejillas, sin darle la oportunidad a Albert de darle aquella noticia tan esperada por ella...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

"Albert bájame, yo puedo caminar...dijo candy al llegar a la mansión, albert no la había dejado ni siquiera caminar, sabía que era su culpa por estar vagando por las calles a solas en medio de esa lluvia sin saber que estaba embarazada, estaba demasiado feliz con la noticia, no lo podia creer, pero ahora albert no la dejaba ni siquiera caminar...

"William no crees que estas exagerando...dijo la tía al verlo subir por las escaleras con candy entre sus brazos, qué vergüenza!...William había perdido la cabeza... pensó la tía al ver como la servidumbre los veían asombrados...A pesar de todo ella también estaba feliz con la noticia, respiro hondo mirando fijamente a la servidumbre quienes desaparecieron de inmediato intimidados...Elroy Andrew se dirigió a la cocina porque tenía que dar ciertas órdenes y asegurarse de que esa muchacha se mantuviera saludable...

Albert llego a la habitación de ellos colocando delicadamente en la cama a su preciosa carga, candy no decía palabra, los ojos de Albert estaban fijos en ella, mientras albert pensaba cómo comenzar esa conversación que tenían pendiente los dos...Si ella pensaba que él se iba a olvidar tan fácilmente de todo lo sucedido sin que ella le contara con lujos y detalles lo que la estuvo consumiendo ella estaba equivocada, cuando le dio la noticia de su embarazo aquella mirada de tristeza desapareció de inmediato, las explicaciones de la tía y annie no eran suficientes, él quería escucharlo todo de sus labios, ella no sabe la preocupación que lo invadió de tan solo imaginarse que algo malo le hubiese pasado...Así que con ella acostada en el centro y el sosteniendo su peso con sus manos sobre ella, bloqueando cualquier intento de huida y con su mirada fija en ella...Albert pregunto...

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada princesa?... ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo primero como siempre lo has hecho?

Candy estaba perdida en su mirada intensa, sus ojos reflejaban pura preocupación por ella, la verdad es que ella no sabía porque no lo había hecho, pero en esos momentos su perfume masculino no la dejaban pensar, sin darse cuenta ella acorto la distancia que existía entre ellos rozando sus labios con los de él dándole un pequeño beso, disculpándose por haberlo preocupado, aunque sabía que eso no sería suficiente...Pero su mente estaba llena con la imagen de aquellos pequeños, como explicarle, como decirle todo lo que pasaba por su mente, sus manos se perdieron en sus rubios cabellos, en sus mejillas, ella sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo viera, el era su centro y era difícil concentrarse cuando él la tenia de esa manera...

Albert sentía como ella lo acariciaba con sus pequeñas manos después de haberle dado aquel delicioso beso, pequeña tramposa, estaba tratando de distraerlo, pero el tenia que controlar sus hormonas, ella había salido del hospital y no dejaría que cambiara el tema, pero antes de que él pudiera pronunciar palabra ella empezó a hablar...

"No quería que te preocuparas, sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo de casados, pero la duda era grande, si tan solo hubiera sabido que ya estaba embarazada...dijo ella respirando hondo antes de continuar...-"No lo sabía y como enfermera debí de darme cuenta, pero estaba tan concentrada en otras cosas, quería ayudarte, quería ayudar a la tía, y cuando fui a ver al pequeño stear no pude evitar que la tristeza me invadiera, deseaba en esos momentos tener entre mis brazos una parte de ti, y la conversación con la tía y annie solo aumentaron mis miedos pero no las culpes a ellas albert, deje la casa de annie y sin darme de cuenta estaba caminando en medio de aquella lluvia, se que fue irresponsable de mi hacerlo...Candy no pudo continuar...

"Habla conmigo pequeña, recuerdas que lo prometimos, no me pongas a un lado sin decirme lo que te angustia, le agradezco tanto a esa enfermera por haberte encontrado, no soportaría perderte, no soportaría perderlos a los dos...dijo el esta vez acomodándose en la cama en una posición donde pudo abrazarla contra su pecho...

"Albert...

"Si...

"Y si no somos dos pero tres?...Albert no entendió al principio, que quería decir con tres?...le tomo un momento analizar a lo que ella se refería...

"¿De veras princesa?...¿Piensas que puedan ser?...Pregunto él mientras candy levanto su rostro para verlo, en sus ojos había cierto brillo...

"No estoy segura, pero de no ser por tu voz estaría ahí con ellos, yo los vi...

"¿Los viste?...Pregunto albert tratando de entenderla...

"Si, quizás fue solo un sueño pero fue tan real para mi Albert, tú estabas dormido abrazando al que sentí era nuestro hijo y a mi lado estaba nuestra hija...

Albert recordó como ella murmuraba algo mientras descansaba en el hospital, sería posible, el no pudo evitar verla con adoración y emoción de solo imaginarse dos pequeños, si ellos eran bendecidos con dos hijos él sería el hombre más feliz del planeta...

"Una pequeña rubia traviesa como su madre...Mmmm!...dijo el imaginándose a la pequeña...

"Y un pequeño rubio amante de la naturaleza como su padre...replico ella con una sonrisa que contagio a Albert, estaba tan feliz de tenerla a su lado...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Los días pasaban y candy solo empeoraba, los síntomas de su embarazo cada día se notaban mas, la tía se la pasaba detrás de ella asegurándose de que no abusara y candy solo protestaba porque para ella todos exageraban, si ellos tenían razón no se había sentido muy bien pero casi se le baja la presión cuando la tía sugirió traer a una enfermera para ella...Y Albert no opinaba, no decía nada, dejaba que su tía hiciera y deshiciera con ella, como disfrutaba con todas las ocurrencias de su tía, claro el estaba feliz de saber que la tía mantuviera un ojo en ella mientras él trabajaba en la oficina.

Candy se sintió por fin relajada, el día de la boda de George y dorothry había llegado y con eso ella estaría ocupada sin interrupción de la tía, a petición de ella dorothy seria llevada a la iglesia desde la mansión...

"Candy estás segura...

"Por supuesto dorothy, como crees que me perderé tu boda, el que George se case es algo increíble para todos nosotros y me alegro mucho de que te haya elegido como su compañera...respondió candy tomando de sus manos...

"Gracias candy, la verdad es que aun no lo puedo creer...Contesto dorothy ya arreglada...

"Si, además que no puedo esperar a ver la cara de George al verte en ese vestido...

"Es hermoso candy, no tenían porque molestarse...

"Como crees dorothy, es un regalo mío y de albert...Vamos no queremos dejar esperando a tu prometido en el altar...

"Gracias candy...dijo dorothy esta vez abrazando delicadamente a candy...

George estaba nervioso pero el tener al joven William a su lado lo calmaba de cierto modo, el había pasado por lo mismo y de alguna manera entendía sus nervios, nunca pensó en casarse, y mucho menos con aquella doncella que por cosas del destino lo amaba tanto como él a ella, ahí parado en el altar la vio entrar, su boda era pequeña pero digna de ellos, al verla caminar hacia el su nerviosismo desapareció por completo, estaba agradecido con la señora candy por apoyarla y estar al lado de ella. De ahora en adelante el no estaría solo, ahora el tendría una compañera...

La ceremonia aunque pequeña fue hermosa, después de felicitar a los recién casados albert sostenía a su amada esposa saliendo de la pequeña recepción que habían organizado...

"Candy te sientes bien...Pregunto albert al verla un poco pálida...

"Si estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un rato...contesto ella pensando en lo mucho que el embarazo la estaba afectando...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

El tiempo pasaba y al llegar el séptimo mes de su embarazo la rutina de ellos cambio radicalmente, albert empezó a pasar más tiempo trabajando desde la mansión para poder estar cerca de ella, no quería perderse ninguno de los cambios que habían hecho que su esposa se viera aun más bella, no podía creer las veces que tuvo que contener sus deseos al lado de ella, le daba miedo hacerle daño, su abultado estomago lo convencía cada día más que el sueño de candy no era muy lejos de la realidad...

Ellos aun no habían pensando en cómo llamar a su hijo sin embargo la tía, archie, annie, y hasta la misma servidumbre habían sugeridos varios nombres, a la final candy empezó a anotar todos los nombres y solo le dijo que cuando el momento llegara ellos sabría cual elegirían...Albert sintió como la puerta de su nuevo estudio se abría, sus ojos no pudieron evitar perderse en su adorada esposa, ahí estaba ella con una bata larga de seda que amoldaba su figura materna, con sus rubios cabellos que caían como cascada por su espalda y el no pudo evitar suspirar ante aquella imagen, lentamente se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia donde ella estaba...

"Albert ya es tarde, amor tienes que cenar algo...dijo ella al verlo, el pobre no hacía más que trabajar...

"Me acompañas?...Pregunto el dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios...

"Si, le pedí a la mucama que trajera nuestra cena y ya me disculpe con la tía por no bajar...

"Entonces será solo mi esposa y yo...dijo el sonriendo tiernamente tomando su mano...

"Así es señor Andrew seremos solo usted y yo...

La mucama no tardo en traerles la cena y candy se aseguro de que albert comiera todo lo que estaba en la bandeja, desde que supiera que estaba embarazaba él se encargaba de todo, especialmente cuando george estuvo ausente en su viaje de luna de miel, ella estaba contenta de que george regresara, sin embargo ella nunca antes había visto a albert tan exhausto como en esos últimos días, se imaginaba que era porque él se preocupaba mucho por ella, tenía que hacer algo para que él se relajara...

"Albert porque no vamos por unos días a Lakewood?...

"No princesa, no podemos, además quiero que estemos cerca del hospital en cualquier caso...

"Albert necesitas tomar un descanso, amor no has hecho otra cosa que trabajar y preocuparte por mí...Aunque sea unos días...Hazlo por mí...Por favor...Pidió ella poniendo un puchero de manera que él no se pudiera negar...

"Lo hare tan pronto terminemos de revisar algunos documentos que archie va a necesitar para cerrar un trato con las nuevas inversiones que estamos llevando a cabo princesa, sabes que es importante y está casi terminado...dijo el levantándose de la pequeña mesa que tenían en su habitación tomándola de sus manos, sin hacer mas referencia a su pedido el la sentó primero en la cama ayudándola a quitarse las pantuflas que portaba, dejando sus pies libres y masajeándolos con cuidado, era algo que él hacía por ella, sabía que la relajaría, al ver como ella cerro sus ojos supo que había logrado su cometido, candy se acomodo en su amplia cama esperando a que él la acompañara...

Albert se acostó cuidadosamente a su lado, sus manos la envolvieron en un abrazo colocando su rostro en la base de su cuello donde podía susurrarle, donde aquel aroma a rosas se concentraba con mayor intensidad...No había ignorado su pedido así que tan pronto ellos terminaran con aquel contrato se tomaría unos días libres para disfrutarlo con ella y sabia el lugar que quería visitar...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

"A donde vamos albert?...Pregunto ella al ver como la mucama le entregaba una canasta...

"Es una sorpresa, ven vamos...contesto el ayudándola a subir en el auto...

Albert manejo en silencio sintiendo como ella observaba todo a su paso, sabía que pronto sabría la dirección que el tomaría, la verdad era que había deseado que los dos visitaran el lugar donde ella lo detuvo aquel día, cuando él se encontraba perdido, cuando su memoria era cubierta por una nube negra, sin destino, sin familia, si ella no lo hubiese detenido ese día quien sabe que habría sido de él en esos momentos, le debía tanto a ella, había deseado hacerlo hace tiempo, mucho tiempo atrás, pero entre los viajes y el trabajo no lo había hecho...

"Albert vamos al parque natural de chicago?

"Así es princesa...contesto el sonriéndole, sabía que ella conocía muy bien el camino...

Candy miraba aquel lugar con un poco de tristeza, en ese lugar años atrás ella por poco pierde a albert, estuvo tan preocupada por él en ese entonces, pero porque habrían venido aquí?...Albert la ayudo a bajarse del auto tomando la canasta con una mano y guiándola con la otra...

Mientras caminaban despacio apreciando aquel día soleado Albert vio como aquel lugar no había cambiado con los años, muchas memorias lo invadieron, pudo recordar como si fuera ayer aquel sentimiento de inseguridad que lo cubrió al no recordar quién era, y solo la compañía de su mofeta y aquella enfermera que se preocupaba por el sin poder entenderlo como consuelo en aquellos momentos...Llegaron al punto donde quería traerla, ahí estaba aquel pequeño lago, el solo verlo revivía aun mas aquellas memorias de su pasado, claramente pudo ver cuando ella estuvo buscándolo, preocupada por el, si no hubiese sido por Pouppe ella no se hubiera dado cuenta como él la observaba, su enfermera lloraba por él, angustiada, preocupada, que tonto había sido en esos momentos, despidiéndose de ella, pidiéndole que se olvidara de él, pero sus lagrimas, su persistencia, sus palabras y su fortaleza diciéndole que lo cuidaría con todas sus fuerzas lograron que el reaccionara, no sabía porque en esos momentos pero a su lado siempre se sintió tranquilo hasta cuando quería morirse por su inseguridad, ella le traía calma...Así que hoy el circulo estaba cerrado, no mas inseguridades, no mas miedos...Ahí en ese lugar, el único lugar donde alguna vez sintió miedo, donde alguna vez se sintió perdido y desorientado ella lo habia encontrado...

Albert puso el mantel junto con la canasta que habían traído en la grama, delicadamente la ayudo a sentarse, el se sentó a su lado tomando de sus manos, sus ojos en ella pensando que su candy era un ángel bondadoso, amoroso, y hoy ella era su esposa y pronto seria la madre de sus hijos, nunca imagino que eso sucedería...

"Albert que te pasa?...pregunto ella limpiando con sus manos su rostro, albert no se había dado cuenta de las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza eran lagrimas de felicidad, una felicidad que envolvía por completo su corazón, una felicidad que no podía describir con palabras...

"Te amo candy...dijo el sintiendo sus pequeñas manos en su rostro...

"Yo también te amo Albert...fue lo único que ella pudo decir antes de que el tomara sus labios y la envolviera en un profundo beso, un beso cargado de muchas emociones, un beso que le decía a ella lo mucho que significaba en su vida, y candy así lo sentía, ella al sentir la fuerza de aquel beso pudo entender porque la había traído a aquel lugar, ella pidió un deseo desde lo más profundo de su corazón, un pequeño deseo, un deseo que cambiaria sus vidas...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Candy dormía profundamente, los últimos días habían sido difíciles, desde aquel día en el parque su hijo no dejaba de moverse, sin embargo albert no dejaba de tocar su abultado estomago cada vez que el pequeño se movía, a él le gustaba sentir a su hijo quien últimamente pateaba con fuerza, cada vez que el pequeño se movía haciendo sentir su presencia la tía decía que solo un Andrew tenía esa energía, pero el tiempo estaba cerca, ellos mantenían listo todo lo que necesitarían cuando llegara el momento, pero esa noche, justo cuando ella pensó que dormiría tranquila un fuerte dolor la despertó...

Abrió sus ojos y se sentó retorciéndose en dolor...-"Albert!...apenas y pudo pronunciar su nombre...Albert solo se movió de un lado sin abrir sus ojos, había estado cansado...

"¡Albert!...llamo un poco mas fuerte logrando que albert abriera sus ojos, todavía soñoliento albert pregunto...-"¿Que pasa princesa?...Candy ya no aguantaba más las fuertes punzadas que sentía, sin querer tomo de su brazo fuertemente y le dijo...

"¡William Albert Andrew tu hijo ya viene!...

Albert brinco de la cama apenas ella lo soltó, corriendo en la habitación mientras se vestía le preguntaba...-"¿Estás bien?... ¿Te duele?...

Candy no contestaba, ¿que si le dolía? que preguntas eran esas, tenían que irse y pronto...-"Albert ya viene...dijo ella entre dientes, con aquel dolor que apenas toleraba...

Albert salió corriendo de su cuarto llamando a la servidumbre para que tuvieran listo el auto, la tía escucho todo aquel alboroto saliendo de su cuarto...-"William que sucede?...pregunto ella a la figura de albert que regresaba por las escaleras...-"Es candy, el bebe ya viene tía...

"Apúrate William, que estas esperando...dijo la tía mientras regresaba a su cuarto, tenía que cambiarse el heredero nacería...Albert no dijo nada subiendo rápido por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación donde candy lo esperaba ya cambiada...

El veía el dolor en su rostro, la agonía en sus ojos, sin decir más la ayudo a bajar, el chofer los estaba esperando, en el camino al hospital candy sabía que esta no era una falsa alarma como las ultima veces que tuvieron que ir al hospital y nada, esta vez las contracciones aumentaban cada vez más en duración, intensidad y frecuencia, sabía que era el momento...

Elroy Andrew no tardo en llegar al hospital, la mayoría del personal sabían quién era, la mayor benefactora de aquel lugar, sin hacerla esperar inmediatamente la información que necesitaba le fue dada, a pesar de ser una persona seria y compuesta no pudo evitar que su rostro cambiara cuando la enfermera le informara que su sobrino estaba en la sala de parto con candy, Albert no permitió que lo sacaran de la habitación, este se negó rotundamente, le dijo a la enfermera que el vería el nacimiento de su hijo...

Resignada se sentó a esperar, sería la primera vez que un hombre de su familia estaría presente en el nacimiento de su hijo...William realmente había perdido la cabeza...Pensó nuevamente la tía quien se había rendido desde hace tiempo...

** =o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

A Albert le parecía increíble lo fuerte que era candy, ella estaba seriamente estrangulando su mano pero el no la soltaría, veía con asombro y entusiasmo el nacimiento de su hijo, ella con un esfuerzo que era admirable cooperaba con el doctor y las enfermeras, pero sus piernas le temblaron logrando que por un momento perdiera la coordinación, sus ojos abiertos en asombro, su corazón latiendo tan rápido con todas las emociones que estaba experimentando, su mundo empezó a girar justo en el momento en que pensó que al fin todo había terminado, candy se veía cansada, agotada...Sin embargo ahí estaba ella fuerte y valiente siguiendo las instrucciones del doctor pidiéndole una vez más que usara todas sus fuerzas que ya casi tenían al otro y el simplemente no lo podía creer...

Albert le sonrió, animándola, diciéndole que él estaba ahí con ella, candy se lo había dicho, no era uno sino dos, no podía ni siquiera imaginar el dolor que su princesa estaba sintiendo en esos momentos...Candy escucho a los pequeños llorar, agotada, sudada como estaba manteniendo apenas sus ojos abiertos, vio como la enfermera le enseñaba sus hijos...

Albert tomo uno de ellos en su brazo mientras candy tomaba al otro...

"Albert, amor son dos...dijo ella viendo que los pequeñitos eran rubios y con la piel nívea como ellos...

"Gracias princesa, gracias por este hermoso regalo que me has dado...contesto él mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en la pequeña figura que tenía en sus brazos, era tan pequeño, que sentía tenía que sostenerlo con mucho cuidado...

Dos enfermeras entraron y una de ellas no tardo en retirar a la pequeñita que candy sostenía...-"No se preocupe señor Andrew, ella solo necesita descansar, porque pronto tendrá que alimentar a los pequeños...respondió la enfermera la pregunta no formulada de Albert...

El entrego a su hijo a la otra enfermera para luego dirigir su atención a candy...Con sus manos aparto algunos de sus rizados cabellos que estaban mojados por la extenúa labor, se sentía orgulloso, se sentía feliz...Pero la enfermera que estaba limpiando todo aquello le pedio unos minutos para cambiar a candy quien comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos...Renuente a dejarla sola no tuvo otra opción, le dio un pequeño beso en su frente y salió de la habitación...

"¿William es cierto lo que me han dicho?... ¿De verdad son dos?...Pregunto la tía conteniendo su alegría, no estaba segura si lo que le habían dicho era cierto...

"Así es tía, candy me ha dado dos maravillosos hijos, una hermosa niña y un varoncito...contesto el orgulloso de su princesa...

"William, hijo...Elroy Andrew no pudo decir otra palabra, las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus ojos, ellos habían sido doblemente bendecidos...Albert se acerco a su tía y por primera vez ella dejo que él la consolara, la felicidad que Elroy Andrew sentía era tan grande como la suya misma...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Candy sonreía en su cuarto, la tía no había perdido tiempo en ordenar una cuna para su pequeña hija, les costó un poco dormirlos pero por fin ellos descansaban, la visita de annie la había dejado cansada, aun recordaba como el pequeño Alistair veía con curiosidad a sus nuevos primos...Ella sonreía con un profundo sentimiento, su mayor deseo era realidad y ahi viendo una vez a sus pequeños recordo claramente el rostro de Albert cuando ellos decidieron los nombres de sus pequeños...La tía también estaba feliz con los nombres que ellos eligieron especialmente porque ellos no rompieron la tradición mantenida por generaciones en la familia Andrew...

Ella volteo a ver a Albert quien la esperaba pacientemente en la cama de ellos, sus ojos fijos en los de ella, un mes había pasado desde que regresaran del hospital y el no había hecho otra cosa que ayudarla, a pesar de la nana que la ayudaba con los pequeños él hacía tiempo para ellos, cuidadosamente se acostó a su lado tomando de su brazo para que la abrazara, albert la envolvió con sus brazos sintiendo su cuerpo tibio contra el suyo...

"Se durmieron...susurro el...

"Si, al fin lo hicieron...

"Eso quiere decir que mi amada esposa tiene tiempo para mí...

"Si...sonrió ella...

"Crees que ellos crecerán como los pequeños que vistes?...

"Estoy segura de ello, el tiene tus ojos y ella tiene mis pecas...

Albert sonrió si era cierto su hijo había nacido con el color de sus ojos y su hija era una copia de su amada candy...suspiro recordando aquella larga lista de nombres que habían recibido, al final sus corazones decidieron y ellos honraron a sus seres amados que ya no estaban con ellos, porque sus nombres era los mejores para sus pequeños, **_William Anthony Andrew_**…..Y…..**_Ángel Rosemary Andrew_**….Albert estaba orgulloso de los nombres que sus hijos portaban, candy no solo le había dado dos hermosos pequeños como regalos pero también lo honraba con el nombre de sus seres queridos...Como no amarla, como no quererla, si ella y sus hijos eran la gran fortuna que el tenia y que tendría en la vida... El no sabía lo que el futuro les depararía, pero si los tenía a todos ellos a su lado nada podría afectarlo, porque a pesar de que le tomo tiempo en aceptarlo si a alguien él era capaz de amar con toda su alma era precisamente a ella...

**_"Candy_**...susurro en su oído...

Candy se giro completamente para verlo, su rostro muy cerca del suyo**_..."Si..._**

Albert acerco su rostro rozando sus labios con los de ella antes de decirle**_..."Te Amo"..._**

**_=o=o=o= "_** **_FIN" =o=o=o=_**

**_Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios..._**

**_Author's Note: _**Quiero Agradecer profundamente a todas ustedes, mis amigas, mis lectoras, que muy amablemente me han leído y siguierón esta historia...Muchas Gracias de todo corazón por sus porras, por su paciencia y por todos sus maravillosos comentarios que me dieron muchos ánimos de seguir escribiendo, sin ustedes no habría historia, yo se que muchas de mis amiguitas no querían que la terminara y querían que la profundizara aun mas pero espero que sepan perdonar a su servidora por no hacerlo...Sin embargo les prometo bajar el Epilogo para completar la historia y espero de esa manera aunque sea poder complacer a mis amiguitas que deseaban aun mas...Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y por tomar el tiempo en leer esta historieta hecha con mucho cariño por su servidora para ustedes... Aquí se les quiere mucho...saludos y un abrazote a todas...siiiiiiii...

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos para:**

**Patty Sparda Ale Mia , Amy riverasosa, Lety, Blackcat2010,** **Somiant, Pauli, Paolau2, Eydie, Monybert-DC, Olga Lidia, Vere Canedo, Andy Nicolao, Amy W Grandchester KattieAndrew, Rosi White, Olimpia, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Rowelorena, Samaggy, Gelsie, Maripili, Verito, nandumbu, Ginaa, dajannae8, SERENA NOVALEE, Caresme, Karen Delgado, Miriam, EnakaT, Claudia Elizalde, Isa Iran, Maggy de Andrew, Milady, Ms Puddleglum, CandyFan, JANET, sayuri1707, Lila, selajarg, mbrewer7723, rui4712, Mayra Exitosa, Elenomar, laila, isselb, Rosa Amanda, Cristina, lcarolynne, MIRIAM RAMIREZ, Laila, Ingrid,** **Silvia, Galaxylam84, Gabyselenator, Dreamerburch , Letzi Bella,** **Lupita Isais, Lizzymoon30, Lachicaderosa, dinora cruzdenovoa, Ara, Nikimarkus1, Gelsie, Elenomar, Srta. Andley, vianlr, lucero, luna 2, Val rod, luna, Gaby , Noemi Cullen, Moonlightgirl869 , Paolau29, Maggy , RVM85, Ana 90, Brenda de Andrew, suulo39 - aka susan, Kiss Me Again,** **Guadalupe, Angie, Petite Lapine, Carmen ortega, Maura,** **Maria isabel, Caritapelo,** **jimena andrew, passcusa, JENNY, cristina canul , Blanca Andrew, Rosalie BittersweeCullen****... Muchísimas gracias...**


	22. EPÍLOGO

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y característica fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...espero la disfruten...

Hola chicas nuevamente mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza...Este epilogo se lo dedico a todas ustedes mis amigas lectoras y espero que disfruten el cierre de la historia que decidí basarlo en memorias por los personajes que considere importante durante toda la historia, sin orden, ni tiempo, ni fecha...siiiii

ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazote a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ

**¿Podré Amarla?...**

**By: **Keila Nott

**EPÍLOGO **

**Memorias...**

**•"Elroy Andrew"•**

_Lakewood_, tantos recuerdos vividos en ella, recuerdos que con el tiempo se fueron transformando en hermosos eventos, eventos de todos aquellos momentos que permanecerían en su memoria hasta que ella ya no existiera, sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar lentamente respirando por última vez el aroma de las rosas que jugaba en cada rincón de aquel jardín gracias a la suave briza que circulaba en los alrededores de la Mansión...Ella ahora podía escuchar el sonido de la naturaleza, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al entender después de tantos años a William...

Ella sabía que no jugaría mas con sus pequeños, esos pequeños que llenaron su corazón de una manera que se sentía completa, estaba feliz de haber estado ahí para cada uno de ellos, estaba feliz de haber enmendado los errores cometidos en el pasado, ella estaba lista, ella quería estar con aquellos que la esperaban desde hace tiempo, ella sabía que candy cuidaría de William, ella ahora podía descansar en paz sabiendo que su familia había crecido y seguiría creciendo con el pasar del tiempo...

Se llevaría consigo las risas de los pequeños, cada cumpleaños de cada uno de ellos, los primeros pasos de Alistear que fueron dados gracias a ella, las travesuras del pequeño Anthony quien era igual que su padre de travieso con aquellos pequeños animales, la sonrisa contagiosa de Rosemary que era como la de su madre, y el pequeño Alan quien había nacido un año después...si habían muchas memorias que la llenaban de alegría...

**=o=Flash=o=**

Elroy Andrew daba las últimas instrucciones para la cena, annie y archie se unirían a ellos después de haber celebrado el cumpleaños del pequeño Alistear ...Se emocionaba cuando el pequeño venia a la mansión aunque aún no se acostumbraba a que la llamara abuela, pero no había caso, anthony también lo hacía y ella era feliz...

"Madame Elroy, los señores Cornwell han llegado...

Antes de que ella pudiera responder lo pudo escuchar perfectamente...-"Abuela, abuela...la llamo el pequeño stear soltándose de las manos de sus padres...

Elroy Andrew sonreía al verlo y a este punto nadie se extrañaba de verla, se había vuelto algo muy común en ella, todo había cambiado a su alrededor y ella se adaptaba sin protestar...

"Alistear no corras de esa manera, sabes que te puedes caer...dijo ella al tener el pequeño entre sus brazos...

"Si abuela lo sé pero es que mama no se quería apurar en traerme y yo quería verte...contesto el pequeño quien se había apegado a ella, annie no entendía, a ella algunas veces Elroy Andrew le daba miedo pero para su hijo no era lo mismo, el hasta lloraba para que lo trajera a verla...Annie solo sonrió disculpándose...

"Yo también te extrañe, ven vayamos a buscar a tus primos...

"Ya puedo jugar con ellos abuela?...pregunto el pequeño quien no entendía porque anthony y rosemary no podían jugar con él...

"Ellos aun están muy pequeños, pero algún día ustedes podrán no solo jugar, pero compartir muchas aventuras juntos y tu serás el mayor y tendrás que protegerlos...

Stear solo asentó con su cabecita mientras entraban en la habitación donde anthony y rosemary estaban junto a la nana ya que albert y candy estaban en la oficina, pero pronto llegarían...La tía junto a la nana los ayudaban...

Ella puso a stear en el suelo para ver a los otros pequeños, ella estaba feliz de verlos, tan adorables, ella sabía lo mucho que William amaba a sus hijos, lo veía cada día, el se desvelaba por ellos como lo hacia candy, ellos eran buenos padres, candy no le gustaba separarse de ellos, pero días como esos ella iba y ayudaba a William...

Stear veía a sus primos con curiosidad, ellos aun no podían caminar, pero su abuela le dijo que el podría jugar con ellos cuando fueran más grandecitos y no podía esperar a que ese día llegara...

Elroy Andrew sonrió una vez más complacida, el heredero no era uno sino tres de ellos y eso hinchaba su corazón...

**=o=o=o=**

Los latidos de su corazón apenas se escuchaban pero sus pensamientos y su infinito amor estarían siempre con todos ellos...

**•" George y Dorothy "•**

Dorothy terminaba de cambiar a su pequeño hijo, ella miraba a su pequeño retoñito con mucho amor, el era hermoso, su hijo de cabellos negros azabache, ojos color caramelo, era lo más bello que hubiera visto, lo tomo entre sus brazos llevándolo consigo hacia la sala donde esperaría por su esposo, sentándose en un amplio sillón y acurrucando a su hijo en su pecho ella sonreía, aun recordaba el rostro de George cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada, a el pobre se le había bajado la presión, cuando el reacciono la abrazo tan fuerte que ella pensó se quedaría sin respiración...

Su adorado George nunca pensó que ellos tendrían hijos por su edad, pero dios les regalo una hermosa sorpresa, sorpresa que ahora sostenía entre sus brazos y que ellos amaban desde lo más profundo de sus corazones...

Le agradecía tanto a su amiga candy y al señor William, ellos se alegraron tanto de escuchar la noticia que candy la había ayudado a decorar el cuarto de su pequeño, aunque su esposo fue quien tuvo que tolerar las bromas del joven Archie, con eso de que era muy viejo para cambiar pañales...El sonido de las llaves en la puerta hizo que su mirada se concentrara en aquel caballero que había robado su corazón sin siquiera darse cuenta...

George abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella, su joven doncella, y entre sus brazos sostenía a su pequeño hijo, el se acerco a ella dándole un beso en sus mejillas, sus ojos se enfocaron en su hijo, sus manos acariciaron levemente el rostro del pequeñito, solo cuando lo sostuvo por primera vez entre sus brazos entendió al joven William, los sentimientos que lo invadieron al saberse padre era algo que nunca pensó experimentar, siempre había querido al joven William como si fuera su propio hijo pero fue solo cuando sostuvo entre sus brazos al suyo que supo y entendió aquel sentimiento...

El era feliz con su joven esposa, la amaba a ella y a su hijo, estaba agradecido con William por haber limitado sus viajes, ahora el disfrutaba del día a día con su esposa quien siempre lo esperaba con una sonrisa en sus labios...Nunca olvidaría ese viaje que no solo unió a William con la señora candy pero a él con su esposa...

**•"Monsieur Pierre - Hôtel de Luxe Le Meurice - Paris, France"•**

Monsieur Pierre se alegro cuando supo que aquella joven pareja estaría nuevamente visitándolos, no lo podía creer, Sir Andrew y Mademoiselle Andrew llegarían al hotel, no dudo en mandar a preparar la mejor habitación para ellos dos, al llegar todos estaban en fila esperándolos, el estaba orgulloso al verlos entrar, ellos llevaban de las manos a tres hermosos niños, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver en los ojos de ellos aquel brillo de felicidad que por lo general desaparecía una vez que se tenían los hijos, el supo en ese momento que nunca podría olvidar una pareja como esa, era casi imposible hacerlo...

Después de saludarlos y enseñarles su habitación, se retiro...Aunque tan pronto les enseño la puerta que conectaba la habitación de los pequeños con la suya vio como ellos sonrieron de manera discreta en complicidad, me preguntaba que memoria seria esa que hizo que Mademoiselle Andrew se sonrojara...

Al tercer día el tuvo la brillante idea de ofrecer al personal del hotel para cuidar de sus pequeños así ellos tendrían la oportunidad de una cena romántica en la ciudad de parís, él y sus brillantes ideas, se repetía, ahora su cabeza rodaría si no encontraban a los pequeñines quienes se habían escondido de ellos...

"Jean Luc!, no puedo creerlo, ¿como los perdieron?...

"Esos pequeños son demasiados traviesos Monsieur Pierre, un momento me piden ir al baño y en el otro se perdieron...

"Sigan buscándolos, en el jardín, en la habitación, en la cocina, en cada rincón del hotel...dijo con un tono de preocupación Pierre, no podía ser que el único día en que los señores habían dejado a los pequeños a su cargo los hubiesen perdido... ¿Dónde estarán?... ¿Donde se habrán escondidos los pequeños?...se preguntaba el... Monsieur Pierre se había sentido honrado con que Mademoiselle Andrew finalmente los dejara cuidar a los pequeños, a pesar de ellos estar renuente a dejarlos habían aceptado, era extraño para el ver a unos padres no querer separarse de sus pequeños, ahora que haría el si no los encontraban...

Después de revisar cada rincón del hotel al fin los habían encontrado, Pierre respiro hondo al ver como los pequeños se habían quedado dormidos en aquel jardín del hotel, no perdió tiempo y el mismo superviso que ellos fueran cambiados y cómodamente colocados cada uno en su cama...salió de la habitación dejando a la mucama con ellos y a dos botones en la puerta, por si acaso...Tan pronto llego al lobby se relajo, que susto, no paso diez minutos cuando vio a la joven pareja llegar...

Monsieur Pierre de una cosa estaba seguro, nunca olvidaría a la joven pareja quien le devolvió la fe en que el verdadero amor existía y que dependía de cada uno de nosotros de encontrarlo...Porque en ellos se notaba que el verdadero amor no era difícil de alcanzar...

**•"William Anthony Andrew "•**

William Anthony Andrew era un pequeño parecido a su papa, sus rubios cabellos, sus ojos azul cielo, su alma dulce y generosa lo delataban tal cual, a sus cinco años de edad todos estaban de acuerdo con que el pequeño no solo poseía el espíritu aventurero de Albert pero también su sentido de rebeldía cuando se trataba de obedecer a la tía, aunque él no se refería a ella de esa manera, el pequeño poseía muchos talentos, talentos que a su corta edad demostraban lo inteligente que era, sus padres estaban muy orgulloso de él, especialmente Albert quien no se perdía de cada una de sus aventuras...

A el pequeño le gustaba ayudar a su mama y a sus hermanos a plantar flores en el jardín cada vez que visitaban la mansión en Lakewood, aquel lugar tal y como sus padres lo habían hecho se había vuelto en el favorito para el pequeño, disfrutaba del aire libre y de todos los animales que rondaban en los alrededores de aquella mansión, si era cierto William Anthony Andrew era adorado por su papa, mimado por su mama y consentido por su abuela Elroy Andrew...

Lamentablemente para candy el pequeño intentaba esconderse de ella ese día, anthony había salido corriendo cuando ella le dijo que era tiempo de darse un baño, el no quería hacerlo, le gustaba el olor a tierra fresca en sus ropas, al ver a su mama ocupada con sus hermanos en la bañera el decidió escaparse antes de que fuera el turno de él, pero ahora no sabía dónde esconderse sin que la servidumbre lo delatara ante ella, así que moviéndose sigilosamente por la mansión vio la puerta del estudio de su papa entre abierta y entro sin ningún problema en la habitación, la luz del día entraba por los ventanales del estudio, anthony no podía ver el rostro de su papa ya que él estaba sentado detrás de aquel escritorio que era diez veces más alto que el, sin embargo al escuchar de lejos la voz de su mama, lo había decidido el se escondería debajo del escritorio de su papa, porque su padre nunca lo delataría o al menos eso pensó él...Moviendo su pequeña nariz en señal de triunfo empezó a rodear el escritorio...

Albert estaba concentrado en unos documentos pero no tardo mucho en levantar su rostro al sentir como su camisa era jalada, sonrió al ver a su pequeño hijo, su rubia cabellera estaba alborotada, sus ropas llenas de tierra que sugerían había estado jugando nuevamente afuera...Toco con sus manos las mejillas del pequeño, su hijo, como adoraba a su pequeño... Azul cielo con azul cielo se reflejaban en una cálida mirada hasta que Albert escucho a candy llamando a su pequeño...

El pequeño no pronuncio palabra colocándose debajo del escritorio entre las piernas de Albert para que su mama no lo viera...

-"Albert no has visto a Anthony?...Pregunto candy entrando a el estudio, había terminado de bañar a Rosemary y Alan pero no sabía donde se había metido Anthony...

Albert poso sus ojos nuevamente en el pequeño y vio como su hijo negaba con su cabeza de manera asustada y un pequeño dedo en los labios rogando que no lo delatara, Albert no entendía porque el pequeño se escondía pero lo investigaría...

-"¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?...pregunto el tranquilamente con sus manos apoyadas contra el escritorio...

-"No, no sé donde esta, un minuto lo tenía a mi lado mientras bañaba a rosemary y a alan pero cuando le tocaba a él ya no estaba, desapareció sin decirme nada...contesto candy sin ponerle mucha atención a la expresión de Albert que le indicaba donde se encontraba el pequeño...

-"Estoy seguro que el ira pronto a tomar su baño...dijo Albert guiñándole un ojo a candy sin que el pequeño se diera cuenta...esta vez Candy entendió, ella sonrió antes de decir...

-"Bueno si no viene a bañarse no podrá jugar con su primo stear quien por cierto vendrá a la hora de la cena...

Anthony salió de inmediato de su escondite, su primo vendría y el no perdería la oportunidad de jugar con él, stear era un año mayor que él pero el pequeño disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, disfrutaba jugando con su primo porqué era un varoncito como él...-"No mami iré a bañarme de inmediato...dijo el pequeño corriendo a los brazos de candy logrando que ella y Albert se rieran, ella sabía que él no se negaría al saber que stear vendría...Candy lo recibió entre sus brazos dándole un beso...-"Así que te estabas escondiendo?...el pequeño asentó poniendo un puchero para ser perdonado...Albert se levanto de su asiento acercándose a ellos y sonriendo ante la tierna escena, el era feliz viendo crecer a sus pequeños...

-"Ya vienen Llegando...dijo una voz sacando a Anthony de sus pensamientos cuando recordaba claramente una de sus travesuras, su madre y su padre eran los mejores padres del mundo para él, a sus 18 años podía recordar claramente todas sus travesuras, el se prometió que al terminar sus estudios ayudaría a su padre con los negocios de la Familia Andrew, porque algún día seria su responsabilidad asumir el cargo como patriarca, pero por los momentos todos estaban a la espera, ahí esperando por la entrada de su hermana en aquella catedral él se encontraba junto con su hermano Alan...

**•"Ángel Rosemary Andrew"•**

Ángel Rosemary Andrew era una niña dulce y sencilla como su madre, pero a diferencia de ella a Rosemary no le gustaba trepar a los arboles, sus padres decían a medida que ella crecía que la pequeña era tan refinada como su tío Archivald, y a diferencia de sus padres Rosemary había sido una niña muy obediente, eran sus pequeños hermanos quien siempre lograban meterla en toda clase de problemas, a Anthony y a Alan le gustaba tanto la naturaleza que ellos terminaban jugando en los jardines de cualquier lugar donde se encontraran, sin embargo a pesar de todo eso sus padres estaban orgulloso de ella, rosemary se convirtió en una dama muy hermosa, sus largos cabellos rubios y ondulados, sus ojos verdes y su piel blanca hacían que todos miraran a ella y a su madre como si fueran hermanas...

Si Ángel Rosemary Andrew fue una niña muy obediente, pero todo eso cambio tan pronto cumplió sus 18 años, ese día su madre y su padre esperaban con ansias la llegada de aquel amigo de ellos, un amigo del cual ellos hablaban solo por cartas, ese día ella conoció a ese joven de quien se enamoro, ese día fue el día en que Ángel Rosemary Andrew se rebeló...Ella lucho con todas sus fuerzas contra aquel sentimiento que la invadió, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, después de ese día los amigos de sus padres se quedaron con ellos una temporada en América, las visitas y las cenas que compartían con aquella familia eran más frecuentes con el pasar del tiempo...

Y ella no sabía lo que le pasaba, como olvidar a aquel joven que la había dejado impactada con solo mirarla, aquel joven de ojos azul verdoso que le sostenía la mirada de manera desafiante y tierna logrando que ella bajara su mirada, no sabía si hablarlo con su madre, no sabía como ella reaccionaria al contarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo, ella se había revelado a aquel sentimiento que la tenia perdiendo el sueño, pero antes que nada no sabía si el sentía igual...Se había enamorado perdidamente de él, justamente de él y no podía permitírselo porque él era el hijo de sus padres mejores amigos...

**•"Albert "•**

Albert empezó su camino hacia la habitación donde ellas lo esperaban, tan pronto se aseguro de que todo estuviera en orden comenzó a subir por las escaleras, aun no podía creer como los años pasaron sin darse cuenta, tantas memorias, tantos momentos compartidos junto a su amada esposa, ella era tan importante para él, los tiempos difíciles que vivieron no fueron tan malos porque ella estuvo a su lado, su candy, su princesa era su centro, ella lo guiaba cuando él se sentía perdido, ella le daba fuerza cuando él se sentía débil, ella era todo para él...

Estaba muy agradecido con George y su sobrino. Archie había traído grandes inversionistas al banco y ellos se expandieron no solo en el área bancaria pero también en otros tipos de mercados, incrementando de esa manera la fortuna de los Andrew's y sus accionistas, las inversiones hechas en varios países habían sido muy prosperas, las ganancias logradas por algunos dividendos no habían sido utilizados para comprar acciones en el mercado sino que fueron usados como reserva para casos de emergencia, una idea muy brillante de su princesa quien había adquirido experiencia en la labor hecha en los diferentes grupos de caridad...

Estaba agradecido por las decisiones tomadas, decisiones que fueron la salvación de su familia en aquel momento tan difícil, aquella reserva implementada por ellos los ayudo a solventar la mayoría de los problemas financieros que experimentaron hace años atrás, no se podía quejar a pesar de que tuvieron que hacer varios sacrificios ellos salieron adelante en comparación con otras familias que conocían...

Entre ellos estuvieron los Robinson's, fue lamentable para el cerrar la sucursal en Pennsylvania pero no tuvo otra opción, hasta la mansión que habían adquirido en aquel entonces fue vendida y ellos pudieron liquidar a todos los empleados. Pero para Aura Robinson fue otra historia, ella no soporto la perdida y desde aquel entonces no habían escuchado mas de ella, también supo que los Douglas habían sido afectados por todo aquello, especialmente Mark y Edward quienes lo habían perdido todo en aquella oportunidad financiera hecha en Washington...Respiro hondo al recordar a esos dos, no los odiaba, no podía, hasta candy había perdonado sus fechorías, debía imaginárselo sabiendo que no estaba en la naturaleza de ellos guardar en sus corazones ninguna clase de discordia hacia otra persona...

Albert se paro en la puerta de la habitación, sentía aquella ansiedad invadirlo mientras su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, lentamente giro la manilla de la puerta hasta que la abrió completamente, Albert no pudo evitar sorprenderse, sus ojos vieron sin perder ningún detalle lo hermosa que ella se veía, ese día era muy especial en la Familia Andrew, ese día su pequeña Rosemary se casaba, su hija parecía un ángel en ese traje de novia y el estaba orgulloso de llevarla al altar, ella se voltio lentamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, ella poseía los ojos de su amada esposa, que por cierto donde estaba?...se pregunto al no verla en la habitación...

-"Estas lista?...pregunto el acercándose a ella...

-"Si, estoy tan nerviosa papa...

-"No tienes porque estarlo, tu futuro esposo te está esperando, estoy seguro que él está más nervioso que tú en estos momentos, yo lo estuve mientras esperaba a tu madre en el altar...

-"No lo sé papa, ella me conto su lado de la historia y me dijo que no podía ni respirar de lo nerviosa que estaba, ni siquiera porque sus amigas estuvieron con ella la ansiedad la dejaba, y yo me siento igual...

-"Yo nunca se lo dije a tu madre pero tenía miedo de que ella no llegara a la catedral, aunque sabía lo mucho que ella me amaba aun así sentí miedo, y no fue hasta que la vi caminar hacia el altar que me tranquilice al saber que estaríamos juntos desde ese día en adelante...dijo albert tomando de sus manos...

-"Espero que la abuela me perdone por no casarme en Lakewood...

-"Estoy seguro que ella ya lo ha hecho Rosemary...contesto el tiernamente recordando la muerte de su tía, su tía quien murió aquella tarde sentada en el jardín, recordó lo sereno de su rostro y aquella pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, tuvieron que explicarle al pequeño Alistear y a su hijo Anthony que no volverían a ver a su abuela, su único deseo fue que Rosemary se casara en la Mansión de Lakewood, pero ellos no pudieron cumplir con ese deseo, el esposo de Rosemary pertenecía también a una familia importante y ella cumplió con los deseos de ellos...

-"Ven vamos, no hagamos esperar a todos los Invitados...ella solo asentó dejando que él la guiara...

En el camino Albert no pudo evitar recordar cada momento vivido con sus hijos, sus primeras palabras que por cierto no fueron mama, candy se había enojado porque los mellizos decían papa todo el tiempo, hasta su pequeño alan dijo papa y no mama...sonrió internamente al recordar los primeros pasos de los pequeños...

**=o= **

-"William hijo tienes que venir y verlos...llamo su tía casi gritando al llegar a su estudio...albert se levanto de inmediato para ver a que ella se refería...No podía creerlo anthony daba sus primeros pasos y el estuvo en la mansión ese día para verlo, sin perder tiempo se acerco a él dejando solo un poco de distancia y llamándolo para que viniera a sus brazos...

**=o=**

Si el había estado presente en esos momentos importantes junto a candy...

**•"Candy"•**

Candy se sentía feliz de ver como Albert caminaba a su hija hacia el altar, el caminaba con aquel porte tan orgulloso y ella no pudo evitar que alguna lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, donde se le había pasado el tiempo, tan solo ayer ella sostenía a su hija entre sus brazos...Solo ayer le enseñaba a caminar, solo ayer ella le contaba lo enamorada que estaba...Su hija se había convertido en toda una dama y ellos estaban orgulloso de ella...

Parada en donde Anthony y Alan se encontraban vio como su esposo entregaba a su hija, candy veía con mucho cariño a sus hijos, ella sonrió internamente al recordar las palabras de annie diciendo que ellos no habían perdido el tiempo cuando estuvo embarazada de alan...Su rostro cambio a un color carmín en ese momento al recordar sus encuentros con su esposo, porque a pesar de los años albert la amaba con aquella pasión que era única en el, los años habían pasado pero no el fuego que existía entre ellos, cada vez que estaba entre sus brazos era tan intenso como la primera vez cuando exploraron sus cuerpos...ella suspiro antes tantos recuerdos, sus hijos crecían forjándose su propio camino y ellos no podían estar más orgullosos...Aun recordaba la cara de Albert cuando le dijo que estaba embaraza por segunda vez, quizás ese año no fue uno de los mejores para ellos pero la noticia había logrado que el ánimo de él cambiara, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se había dibujado en su rostro...

La boda se ejecutaba y ella sintió las manos de su amado tomar las de ella, al levantar su rostro se perdió en aquellos ojos azul cielo que tanto amaba...Albert se acerco a su oído susurrándole en voz baja para que sus hijos no lo escucharan...-"Nos escapamos después que ellos se vayan a su luna de miel...Candy abrió sus ojos de par en par y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentar, le gustaba la idea y ahora que sus hijos habían crecido, ellos se lo merecían...A dónde irían, no lo sabía, pero estaba segura que él la sorprendería...

**•"Terry"•**

Terry estaba orgulloso de su hijo, se había convertido en todo un hombre y el estaba feliz con su elección, caminando por aquellos jardines respirando aquel aroma que impregnaba el ambiente de aquel lugar el se sentía completo, su vida dio un cambio increíble desde que asumiera su título, el finalmente consiguió aquella paz y tranquilidad que tanto había añorado, hubiese deseado no haber cometido todos los errores que cometió durante su adolescencia pero sin ellos nunca hubiera madurado...Había visitado a candy y Albert un par de veces cuando ellos pudieron visitar América, estaba feliz porque ella lo era, candy siempre ocuparía un lugar especial en su corazón y ella también se lo había dicho, ellos ahora tenían tres hijos, tres pequeños pecosos como se lo dijo el solo por fastidiarla como en los viejos tiempos...

Deteniéndose debajo de aquel árbol que lo protegía de la luz que radiaba ese día recordó el nacimiento de su pequeño...

**=o=**

-"Duque es un varón...dijo el doctor a un Terry que había estado ansioso esperando el nacimiento de su hijo...No tardo en entrar en la habitación donde finalmente sostuvo a su pequeño, aquel sentimiento de ser padre era algo que nunca pensó en experimentar, ese día el se prometió no cometer los mismos errores de su padre, ese día prometió ser el mejor amigo que su hijo tuviera, el lo escucharía, el lo guiaría, él le daría el cariño que nunca recibió...

**=o=**

Respiro hondo una vez más antes de ir a buscar a su esposa que de seguro preguntaría donde él se encontraba, ella lo amaba y era lo único que a él le importaba, era feliz y esperaba que su hijo también lo fuera...

**•"Archie y Annie"•**

"Archie, cariño has visto a candy o a Albert?...

-"No, la verdad es que después de que cortaran el pastel y los recién casados se marcharan no los he visto...Le preguntaste a Anthony o a Alan?...

-"Ellos no me dijeron, pero por sus risas de seguro que candy y albert se escaparon nuevamente...contesto Annie quien sonreía pensando que esos dos nunca cambiarían, annie suspiro pensando en lo romántico que era hacerlo, pero ellos podían hacerlo, sus hijos habían crecido, Rosemary ahora estaba casada, Anthony estaba a punto de graduarse y Alan no le faltaba mucho tampoco...Ella suspiro al ver a su esposo rodeado por sus hijos, Alistear ya tenía casi 20 años y al igual que Anthony ellos estaban enfocados en sus estudios...Su hija apenas había cumplido 15 años y era todo lo que ella hubiese imaginado, ella educo a su hija a ser fuerte y valiente, no como ella quien fue cobarde e inmadura en su adolescencia, ella no quería que su hija fuera de esa manera y a pesar de que su madre trato de intervenir en su educación ella no la dejo...

Annie sonreía felizmente, ahí estaba su archie, el hombre a quien había amado desde que era una jovencita, el hombre que poco a poco fue conquistando hasta que el la amara tanto como ello lo amaba a él...

**•" Albert y Candy"•**

El viento soplaba desojando a su paso algunas hojas de aquellos arboles que cubrían aquel lugar, el clima cambiaba acorde a cada estación que pasaba, para una pareja el tiempo no importaba, el tiempo nunca cambiaria lo que ellos sentían, la secreta esperanza de encontrarse y explorarse se mesclaba con la esencia de la fragancia que emanaba con cada cambio de estación, no importaba si el invierno llegaba porque para ellos siempre seria una primavera, decir que el tiempo cambiaria la necesidad que los dos sentían era simplemente para aquellos que alucinarían con su separación, ellos disfrutaban y definían cada momento compartido en sus vidas, no importaba que los tiempos fueran buenos o malos, porque lo que realmente importaba era que ellos siempre se amaban como lo hacían en esos momentos...

Albert se perdía en la piel de su amada esposa mientras la noche caía, habían llegado a su escondite favorito, aquel lugar donde los dos se amaban como si fuera la primera vez que sus cuerpos se encontraran, apenas encendió la chimenea no tardo en tomar a su amada esposa entre sus brazos llevándola hasta aquel rincón reservado solo para ellos dos...La boda de su hija la había tenido tan ocupada que él se sintió abandonado en ese tiempo, el no era egoísta, el adoraba a su hija pero no pudo evitarlo, tan pronto hablo con sus dos hijos para que no se preocuparan por ellos, el se la llevo...

Para él había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que sintió el calor de su cuerpo, una eternidad sin probar el néctar tan dulce que solo los labios de ella le ofrecían, el sentir sus suaves manos perdidas en sus rubios cabellos, el escuchar como ella lo llamaba diciendo que lo amaba era su recompensa al terminar un día atareado, albert sabia que él le pertenecía a ella, porque solo ella lograba que su alma recuperaba la calma...él la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho después de alcanzar el cielo...

Candy sabía que la había extrañado, ella también lo hizo, pero ahora eran los dos, le encantaba venir a ese lugar donde ellos podían despejar sus mentes del día a día...Una risita escapo de sus labios cuando ciertas imágenes pasaron por su mente...

-"Que es tan gracioso princesa...

-"Me imaginaba a los dos sentados en frente de la cabaña sentados en una de esas sillas donde nos mecíamos cuando fuéramos viejitos...

-"Me gusta la idea...siempre que estés a mi lado...

-"Si, Albert?...pregunto ella levantando su rostro y perdiéndose en sus ojos azules...

-"Porque lo dudas, nunca lo dudes princesa...dijo el dandole un pequeño beso en sus labios...

**=o=o=o=**

La mañana llego y candy abrió sus ojos lentamente, en su almohada encontró una flor y una nota, pensó por un momento que estaba sola pero pudo escuchar como Albert se bañaba, lentamente abrió la nota y empezó a leerla...

**_"Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_**

**_Podrá secarse el mar en un instante;_**

**_Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra como un débil cristal._**

**_¡Todo sucederá!_**

**_Pero aquella pregunta fue respondida como cual eje;_**

**_Que si podría amarte, por supuesto que pude;_**

**_Y ahora esa llama que siento por ti jamás en mí podrá apagarse_**

**_Porque mi adorada princesa la llama de tu amor es la única llama que mantiene vivo los latidos de mi corazón."..._**

**_Albert_**

**=o=o=o= " FIN" =o=o=o=**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Author's Note: **Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas ustedes mis queridas lectoras quienes nos impulsan y no alientan a seguir escribiendo, con cada comentario, con cada palabra que nos da muchos ánimos a seguir continuando...Tengan por seguro que nosotras siempre leemos y los tomamos en cuenta todos sus comentarios, porque sin ellos no sabemos como lo estamos haciendo...Con quien se caso Rosemary?...esa respuesta pertenece a otra historia demasiado larga de contar sin embargo la respuesta es abierta a tu imaginacion...siiiiiiii

**.(')•´`•(') °✿°  
'.( '◕¸◕' ).. \l/  
('')►•◄('') ...•*ღღ ..ღღ*•…**

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽


End file.
